L'incroyable destin de Stiles Stilinski
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: Stiles reçoit un étrange colis pour son anniversaire et fait une découverte qui va briser sa petite routine. Le mystère s'épaissit autour de ses origines et il ne sait plus à qui faire confiance. Heureusement que Derek est là pour lui sauver la mise. [Sterek, Stiles/créature surnaturelle]
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Coucou Bonjour petits fans de Teen Wolf!**

Me voici de retour parmi les joyeux auteurs de Sterek et autres joyeusetés avec ma toute première fiction à chapitres sur l'univers merveilleusement parfait de TW.

J'ai déjà douze chapitres tout frais tout beaux à vous faire partager (plus trois-quatre presque terminés). Je posterai** une fois par semaine pendant le week-end** (sûrement le dimanche soir). La fiction ne durera pas plus de vingt chapitres normalement. (sauf si j'ai une brusque montée d'inspiration divine mais ça me paraît peu probable)

L'histoire se situe après la saison 2. Dans la saison 3 elle ne prend en compte que la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Stiles (bah ouais il est trop mignooooooooon comme ça!), le prénom de la mère de Derek (Talia même si vous en avez certainement rien à faire) et vaguement le fait que Derek a une petite sœur (Cora pour ceux qui suivent pas - -'')

Pour ceux qui ont lu mes drabbles et sont habitués à des textes légers et humoristiques (m'a-t-on dit) je vous préviens que c'est un peu plus sérieux même si je n'arrive pas complètement à ne pas faire des choses étranges et ridicules parfois.

Ce premier chapitre sert surtout à mettre le décors en place (que vous compreniez bien comment je vois la meute etc...).

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **(Enfin j'espère...)

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX !**

* * *

**O Vendredi 4 avril O**

**J-11**

-C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre? Dit Derek quand Erica rencontra avec violence son ami le poteau. Après toutes ces semaines d'entraînement?

Jackson se releva rapidement et sauta dans le dos de l'alpha pour le mordre mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. A la place il se prit un vif coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui l'amena à plusieurs mètres. Scott et Isaac se concertèrent du regard puis s'élancèrent sur l'aîné. En vain.

Plus loin de la scène de combat à l'abri de projectiles en tout genre -objets ou loups-garous- se tenait Stiles tranquillement avachi sur un canapé démodé de leur repaire abandonné qui surfait sur le net pour trouver de nouvelles informations sur ses amis. Il s'aidait de l'aîné des Hale pour confirmer certaines de ses hypothèses malgré la légère appréhension qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en la charmante compagnie du lycanthrope psychopathe. D'habitude il n'était pas seul avec le plus vieux mais aujourd'hui Lydia avait décidé de ne pas venir à la réunion de la meute.

-Il y a d'autres créatures dans cette ville? Questionna l'hyperactif interrompant ainsi la lecture de l'autre.

-C'est fort probable. Répondit Peter en humidifiant son pouce pour tourner la page de son journal.

-Quoi comme?

-Il y a déjà le chaman, c'est sûr. Ensuite les autres je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Deaton, hein? La psy aussi elle en est une?

Le bêta haussa les épaules pour toute réponse laissant l'adolescent dans sa réflexion sur la question. Le curieux retourna dans ses recherches et pianota à nouveau silencieusement. Soudain Boyd atterrit sur la table basse qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

-Derek! s'exclama Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, tu pourrais lancer autre chose que des gens? C'est dangereux comme passe-temps.

L'alpha ignora superbement le sarcasme de l'humain et déclara une pause pour ses louveteaux qui se traînèrent tant bien que mal aux côtés des deux paresseux absorbés par leurs lectures respectives. L'hyperactif fronça le nez et se décala quand son meilleur ami vint s'asseoir près de lui. Scott lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un très aimable «tu pue» qui vexa le loup.

-Des nouvelles? Demanda Erica en s'adressant à son ancien béguin.

-J'ai rien sur les Alphas, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis la disparition de Gérard et la transformation de Jackson en loup-garou. Pour commencer, ce dernier s'était remis en couple avec son ancienne petite-amie qui nageait dans le bonheur grâce au retour de leur statut de couple le plus populaire du lycée. Derek fut obligé de lui dire la vérité sur leur nature et depuis elle venait régulièrement aux réunions de la joyeuse troupe.

Dans leur quête d'une meilleure meute, Erica et Boyd avaient failli perdre des dents mais ils furent sauvés in extremis par un ingénieux -à comprendre complètement suicidaire et déjanté- plan de leur mascotte, j'ai nommé Stiles Stilinski. Depuis, les rapports entre les deux bêtas et l'humain s'étaient améliorés et on pouvait presque les appeler 'amis' même si des progrès pouvaient encore être fait.

Le pire était sûrement les rapports entre Jackson et 'testicule gauche et droit' tel qu'il appréciait de nommer les inséparables du groupe. L'alpha faisait en sorte de les remettre à l'ordre du mieux qu'il pouvait -un coup de pied aux fesses n'est pas une bonne technique? Ah bon..- pour qu'ils se supportent davantage.

Du côté de Scott sa vie était on ne peut plus calme depuis que sa chasseuse adorée l'avait lâchement abandonné deux mois plus tôt. Et finalement il rejoignit les rangs de la meute Hale après des semaines de refus total. Bien sûr Stiles l'accompagnait aux entraînements. Ce soir-là était donc un soir comme un autre.

-Tu peux me gratter le dos? Supplia Scott à son meilleur ami.

-Et puis quoi encore. Gratte toi avec ton pied.

-Je suis pas un chien! S'indigna le brun.

-La différence est subtile. Se moqua l'humain en fermant son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Il regarda vaguement qui était l'expéditeur et l'ouvrit. Il lut rapidement le contenu du SMS et envoya une réponse à son père en soupirant. Les bêtas à ses côtés discutaient joyeusement du match de crosse du lendemain soir alors que Peter et Erica pariaient du nombre de points d'écart qu'auront les deux équipes.

Stiles était heureux de faire partie de cette gaie assemblée, il s'y sentait à se place malgré leurs différences. Mais tout cela allait changer.

**OoO**

-Je te ramène en voiture ou tu veux aller gambader dans les bois avec tes amis les animaux? demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Scott.

Les deux lycéens saluèrent le reste de la meute avant de partir à bord de la fidèle Jeep de l'hyperactif. Sur le chemin menant au domicile des McCall, Stiles décida de parler du message qu'il avait reçu de son père dans la soirée.

-Dimanche j'ai une réunion de famille à la maison. Y a Lucie qui vient.

Le bêta se mordit les joues pour empêcher son rire d'éclater:

-J'adorerai t'accompagner pour la revoir. A part elle qui viendra chez toi?

-Mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins-cousines. Toute la smala, quoi. Ils veulent fêter mon anniv' un peu en avance. Je sens que ça va être une dure journée...

-Dis pas ça. Ils sont...amusant au fond.

-C'est ça moque toi de moi en plus, fit semblant de s'énerver l'humain en lui tapant l'épaule.

Scott se mit à rire bientôt suivi de son presque frère.

**OoO**

**O Samedi 5 avril O**

**J-10**

-ON A GAGNE! ON EST LES PLUS FORTS! PRENEZ VOUS ÇA DANS LES DENTS BANDE DE FILLETTES!

Telles furent les paroles de bonheur intense du coach Finstock quand Scott marqua le dernier point. La partie avait mal commencé pour les cyclones de Beacon Hills mais l'équipe réussit tout de même à rattraper son retard et à remporter la victoire avec un score de 8 à 6.

Stiles laissa lui aussi éclater sa joie depuis le banc de touche qu'il n'avait plus le droit de quitter depuis un fâcheux incident survenu deux semaines plus tôt avec le coach.

Dans le public Melissa McCall était aux anges face à la performance de son fils pendant ce match et partageait sa bonne humeur avec une Lydia tout aussi enthousiaste.

**OoO**

-C'était un beau match! S'exclama Stiles en passant son bras autour du cou de son ami. Faut fêter ça!

-Stiles, n'oublie pas que tu dois partir tôt demain matin. Le prévint le loup-garou en souriant.

-Peuh, me plombe pas le moral espèce de gnou! Laisse moi savourer ce triomphe! Allons nous saouler la gueule dans un- Oh, papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-L'alcool est interdit avant vingt-et-un ans, fit le shérif en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un air autoritaire.

-Bien sûr papa, je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... répliqua Stiles en sifflotant innocemment.

Le shérif soupira longuement en passant une main las sur sa nuque.

-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison sans faire de détours, compris?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? S'inquiéta l'adolescent en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Scott qui était aller rejoindre sa mère un peu plus loin.

-Rentre. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je vais retourner vite fait au commissariat et si tu ne fait pas ce que je te dis tu sera privé de sortie, de voiture et de Scott, Ok?

-Papa! appela l'hyperactif en tirant la manche du plus vieux. Dis moi pourquoi tu sembles si effrayé!

-Fais ce que je te dis! Cria M. Stilinski en repoussant son fils.

Il recula lentement puis reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en prenant sa voiture de patrouille. Stiles suivit le véhicule du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin. Il prit son sac qui était tombé à terre et le lança sur son dos puis il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa Jeep sans répondre aux appels des ses amis. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de s'énerver comme ça?_

**OoO**

-C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? Demanda Peter quand les six lycéens arrivèrent au hangar quelques temps plus tard. Vous avez perdu le match?

-Non c'est Stiles, répondit Isaac en allant s'installer dans un fauteuil.

-Encore cet imbécile? Grommela l'alpha.

-Lâche-le un peu, s'irrita Scott les poings serrés. Et de toute façon ça te regarde pas, puisque tu t'en fous de lui.

-Quelle ânerie tu penses encore?, fit Derek, il appartient autant à la meute que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Sérieux? S'étonna Jackson avec une moue dégoûtée, C'est pas vrai, quelle poisse...

-Oui «sérieux», alors maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec lui.

-Justement, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le shérif lui a crié dessus et Stiles est reparti sans rien nous dire. Après plusieurs voitures de police sont arrivées au lycée.

-Pourquoi? Questionna l'Alpha.

-On ne sait pas. Répondit Erica en s'asseyant près de Lydia.

-Il vient de m'envoyer un message, déclara Scott, Il y a eu un meurtre pendant le match. Une élève a été tué par une bête sauvage.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ancien Alpha qui leva les mains en signe de paix:

-Pas moi cette fois. Je suis aussi innocent qu'un agneau.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors que les bêtas ne semblaient pas convaincus.

-Hey! Ne me regardez pas comme ça! S'indigna Peter.

**OoO**

**O Dimanche 6 avril O**

**J-9**

-OÙ SONT LES OEUFS?! Cria Stiles en fouillant toutes les armoires de la cuisine. Ils étaient là y à peine une minute! C'EST PAS VRAI!

L'adolescent détestait recevoir des invités car la pression montait très vite chez lui et ce jour-là il était de d'autant plus débordé que son père était retourné au commissariat quelques heures plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il espérait fut de ne pas empoissonner sa famille au déjeuner.

Une bouteille de lait glissa de son perchoir plus que précaire et tomba sur le carrelage provoquant un cri scandalisé du cuisinier en herbe. Le brun se mit à genoux pour éponger tant bien que mal ce désastre et quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-MERDE!

**OoO**

Scott s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte du manoir pour observer le symbole sur celle-ci. Il se demandait si l'attaque avait un rapport avec la meute d'Alphas ou s'ils avaient encore un ennemis en plus. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. _Quelle galère._

**OoO**

-QUELLE GALÈRE! Cria Stiles.

Il tenta de se dépêtrer de son tablier plein de farine tout en avançant vers la porte quand brusquement il glissa et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. _Au moins je sais où étaient les œufs._

**OoO**

-Des nouvelles? Lança Derek en guise de salutations.

-Non, Stiles nous en parlera demain.

-Il est censé venir maintenant, grogna l'Alpha.

-Bah il peut pas aujourd'hui, fit Scott comme si c'était évident. Il est occupé.

-Moi aussi j'ai d'autres trucs à faire de plus intéressants, s'irrita Jackson, et je viens quand même.

-C'est pas pareil, rétorqua le bêta sur le même ton, il fête son anniversaire en famille aujourd'hui.

-Son anniversaire? S'étonna Erica soudainement intéressée par la conversation.

-C'est mardi, donc ils se sont invités chez lui pour l'occasion. Et croyez moi il préférerait être ici plutôt que là-bas.

-Pourquoi? Il n'aime pas voir sa famille? Questionna Isaac.

-Bah ils sont bizarres...

-C'est génétique alors. Répliqua Lydia en inspectant ses ongles pensivement.

-Oh, Stiles c'est rien par rapport à Lucie...

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent pendant qu'il se figeait s'attirant ainsi les regards plus ou moins curieux des autres.

**OoO**

-Bonjour! Dit Stiles en invitant les nouveaux venus à s'installer au salon en attendant qu'il finisse ses préparatifs.

L'hyperactif répara les dégâts qu'il avait causé et s'adossa au comptoir en soufflant de soulagement puis il proposa un apéritif et vint s'asseoir près de son oncle. Il ne manquait plus qu'une invitée pour qu'ils soient au grand complet. Pour l'instant il y avait déjà sa tante Patricia -la sœur aînée de son père-, son mari Alfonso et leur trois enfants, les jumelles de six ans, Aidee et Ailen et son cousin de vingt ans.

**OoO**

Derek s'étouffa et lança un regard incrédule à Scott qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'Alpha tout comme les autres personnes présentes.

-Son cousin s'appelle MIGUEL? S'exclama le plus jeune Hale en sautant de son fauteuil.

-Ouais, pourquoi ça à l'air de te choquer? Rétorqua le bêta sans comprendre.

**OoO**

-Comme tu as grandi! Tu deviens de plus en plus ravissant avec l'âge. Un vrai beau jeune homme.

Stiles rougit, il détestait ce genre de remarque qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur son siège en jetant un regard furieux à Miguel qui se moquait de lui sans que sa mère ne le voit.

-John n'est pas là? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant pour prendre son verre.

-Non, il a été appelé tôt ce matin pour une urgence. Il nous rejoindra pour le dessert.

La sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Stiles s'excusa auprès de ses invités et alla ouvrir.

-Mon petit chéri! S'exclama une femme d'un âge certain en claquant une bise sonore sur la joue de l'adolescent.

-Bonjour mamie.

-Oh appelle moi Lucie! Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter, mon petit lapin en sucre.

**OoO**

Mark Dervis courait dans les couloirs bondés du commissariat sans se soucier des personnes qu'il bousculait, son objectif -à savoir le bureau du shérif- fut bientôt en vue. Il dérapa devant la porte close et toqua avant d'entrer précipitamment.

-Chef! On a deux nouvelles victimes! Ahana le roux en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Où ont-elles été retrouvé?

L'agent bredouilla une réponse vague sans oser regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Le shérif soupira en comprenant pourquoi son subordonné paraissait si embarrassé.

-Ils ont été retrouvé aux alentours du lycée comme celle de samedi soir, c'est ça?

-O-oui, les agents de patrouille n'ont rien vu venir.

-On connaît déjà le nom des victimes?

-Non, mais le médecin légiste a terminé l'autopsie de Miranda Lewis et il vous demande dans son bureau pour vous faire part des résultats. Il semblait perplexe.

-Je ne peux pas y aller, dit le plus vieux en prenant sa veste et son portable. Pourrais-tu t'en charger? Et je veux être prévenu de toutes les nouvelles infos, compris?

-Oui chef!

**OoO**

Le repas parut interminable pour Stiles qui devait éviter les projectiles de ses deux pestes de cousines. Bien sûr leur parents ne voyaient rien ce qui énervait encore plus l'adolescent qui fulminait dans son coin sans écouter les surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres que lui chuchotait son cousin dans l'oreille pour se moquer de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être avec la meute. Je me demande ce qu'ils font, ils s'entraînent? Ils discutent? Peut-être qu'il parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ou alors du match. Quelle victoire! Même si je n'ai pas pu y participer... Tout ça parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si seulement je ne les avais pas vu ensemble ces deux-là. Quelle horreur, rien que d'y penser j'ai la chair de poule. C'est trop flippant. Brrr. Mon Dieu faut que je me trouve une autre image mentale._

-Maman! Chuchota Aidee, on peut sortir de table pour aller jouer?

Le refus immédiat de leur mère déclencha une guerre de coups de pied sous la table entre les deux petites filles et leur frère pour qu'il les aide. Finalement la grand-mère leur donna la permission et Ailen seconda sa sœur pour essayer d'emmener Stiles avec elles. _Oh non pas les couettes! Elles ne toucheront plus JAMAIS mes cheveux de toute leur vie. Foi de Stilinski! _

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses souvenirs douloureux et le shérif Stilinski entra dans la salle à manger. A partir de là, l'après-midi de Stiles s'améliora grâce à l'effet intimidant qu'avait son père sur ses deux nièces.

Vers 18h la famille Garcìa quitta le domicile Stilinski car la route jusqu'à chez eux était longue, puis une heure plus tard Lucie Stilinski appela un taxi sans oublier de saluer son fils chaleureusement et d'embrasser plusieurs fois son petit-fils.

-Fait bien attention à toi John avec toutes ces horribles histoires. Tu me le promets, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui maman, ne t'angoisse pas pour moi.

-Et mange correctement.

-Oui maman, ne t'en fait pas. Stiles s'occupe très bien de ça. Rajouta-t-il en fixant son fils du coin de l'œil.

La vieille femme se tourna alors vers ce dernier pour lui faire ses dernières recommandations:

-Continue à bien travailler en cours.

-Oui mamie Lucie.

-Et trouve toi une gentille fille.

-O-euh.. oui mamie Lucie. Dit l'adolescent en retenant un rire. _Est-ce que Derek peut être considéré comme une gentille fille?_

Le chauffeur de taxi klaxonna impatiemment devant la maison et la grand-mère s'en alla.

**OoO**

-Tom! Retiens l'ascenseur!

Mark Dervis passa in extremis dans l'entrebâillement des portes d'acier et souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il était toujours entier. Il s'adossa contre la paroi de la petite cabine et vérifia encore les précieux dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains._ L'indice le plus capitale que je n'ai jamais tenu dans mes mains de toute ma vie! Le shérif Stilinski va être heureux de cette trouvaille. L'affaire pourrait être rapide finalement contrairement à ce que je pensais. _

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée du centre de recherches il salua Martha, la réceptionniste, et sortit dans la nuit pour rejoindre son véhicule de service. _Avec ça je pourrais sûrement rentrer et passer un peu de temps en amoureux avec Lisa. Elle doit encore être entrain de préparer le mariage à cette heure-ci._ Il envoya un texto à sa fiancée pour lui dire qu'il la rejoindrait bientôt. Soudain une ombre surgit derrière lui.

L'agent Mark Dervis n'atteignit jamais sa voiture. Et Lisa Cooper ne s'appellera jamais Mme Dervis.

**OoO**

Quand le taxi tourna à l'angle de leur rue et fut hors de vue, le shérif ferma la porte et fit face à son rejeton avec un air grave. Le même air qu'il affichait pendant l'enfance de Stiles lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait fait de belles. La punition était toujours la même à l'époque et ses fesses en avaient beaucoup souffert. _A dix-sept ans il ne va quand même pas me donner la fessée, si? Beurk! Par contre ça pourrait bien me plaire si Derek venait pour le remplacer. _L'adolescent pila net en plein milieu du couloir laissant son père perplexe._ OH MON DIEU je viens d'imaginer Derek Hale me donner la fessée! Mon cas est désespéré... Mon esprit est complètement détraqué. _John lui fit signe de le suivre et ils allèrent dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Stiles tapait nerveusement du pied et battait des doigts sur son accoudoir avec impatience:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-Ah? Non, non bien sûr que non. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça. C'est juste que je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus de cette manière.

-C'est pas grave. Dit l'adolescent mal à l'aise en détournant le regard. Je peux comprendre, le stress et tout...

-Merci fiston, sourit tendrement l'aîné en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

-Raaah, non papa! Arrête tu me décoiffes!

-Parce que tu étais coiffé? Se moqua John.

La moue indignée que sa remarque fit apparaître sur la face de son rejeton l'amusa et il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit de la victime de sa moquerie. Soudain il se souvint de ce qu'il avait reçu la veille et il reprit son sérieux. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans que Stiles ne comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec un paquet dans les mains.

-J'ai reçu ça hier après-midi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner avant. Je crois que c'est de la part de tes grands-parents.

-Ah...Ouais comme tous les ans.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de coutume annuelle. A chacun de ses anniversaires il recevait une lettre de vœux tout à fait formelle et impersonnelle et un paquet contenant une somme d'argent toujours plus conséquente qu'il économisait depuis toujours sur un compte spécial pour payer ses études futures. A chaque fois qu'il avait proposé à son père de l'aider financièrement dans ses fins de mois difficiles, il s'était fait remballer. L'argument premier de son paternel étant que ses problèmes d'argent ne le concernaient pas.

Stiles souhaita une bonne nuit à John et monta dans sa chambre rapidement. Il posa son colis sur son bureau encombré de papier et partit prendre sa douche sans y faire attention plus longtemps.

Il n'aimait pas recevoir ces cadeaux. Il préférerait largement rencontrer ses grands-parents plutôt que de lire des lettres aussi froides et similaires.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche où l'eau bouillante lui brûla la peau délicieusement. Ses pensées dérivèrent bien vite sur son fantasme du moment. Derek le hantait depuis un peu plus d'un mois désormais et l'adolescent ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette obsession étrange. Dès que Jackson devint un loup-garou pour de bon, il sut que Lydia ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme le garçon bizarre qui porte de la flanelle et il tenta alors de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. On peut dire qu'il avait réussit. Et haut la main.

Il était passé d'un amour impossible pour Lydia Martin la fille la plus populaire et intouchable du lycée à un amour impossible pour un Alpha torturé et bourru. _J'ai un talent fou pour les histoires de cœur. _Il n'osait pas en parler avec son meilleur ami car il avait peur de sa réaction. Depuis que Peter l'avait transformé en loup-garou, Scott se méfiait de Derek et ne lui accordait aucune confiance. Et ce, malgré qu'il l'ait enfin pris comme Alpha. Comment avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il était tombé amoureux de son 'ennemi'? _Il ne me rend pas la vie facile le Scottie... J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler. Sinon je vais exploser au mauvais moment, soi devant mon père, soi devant toute la classe ou pire devant Derek lui-même._

Après plus d'une heure sous le jet brûlant il sortit seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Il entra dans sa chambre et mit un boxer et un t-shirt. Il bailla et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau qui grinça sous son poids.

L'hyperactif fouilla dans un tiroir pour dénicher sa radia volée et l'alluma pour se mettre aux nouvelles concernant l'affaire en cours. Ce n'est que vers 2h00 du matin qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert son paquet.

La boîte paraissait plus longue que d'habitude et plus épaisse. Il secoua doucement le colis et le reposa pour commencer par la lettre. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et ôta la feuille soigneusement pliée pour la lire. L'entête le faisait constamment grimacer car ses grands-parents utilisaient toujours son vrai prénom. « (…), tu auras dix-sept ans dans deux jours et selon la tradition il est temps de te révéler la vérité sur tes origines...»

_Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré? Ça sent les embrouilles à plein nez cette première phrase pourrie. Ils font peut-être partie d'une secte secrète ou un autre truc glauque. Ou alors je suis un chasseur de mec poilus comme les Argent. Plus rien ne m'étonnerais vu la vie mouvementée et pleine de rebondissements que j'ai en ce moment. _

**OoO**

_OH MON DIEU. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis déjà à propos d'une vie pleine de rebondissements? Fallait VRAIMENT rajouter ça à ma longue liste de trucs bizarres dans ma vie de lycéen? Comment je pourrais en parler à Scott? Je peux pas lui dire ça! Et mon père? Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de toute cette...histoire de tarés. Je pouvais pas être un chasseur? Comme tout le monde quoi... Non fallait que je sois encore à côté de la plaque. Je me sens pas bien. Au secours!_

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà la suite comme promis! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**O Lundi 7 avril O**

**J-8**

«..il est 7h00 sur votre station de radio préférée, maintenant nous allons vous passer le tube de-»

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur le radio-réveil Batman qui tomba au sol dans un marre de feuilles volantes en tout genre. Stiles grommela dans sa barbe en s'enroulant dans le cocon de chaleur qu'était sa couette épaisse et se rendormit presque immédiatement.

Au bout d'une heure l'adolescent se réveilla à nouveau et regarda avec un air bovin sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet. Le brouillard présent dans sa tête se dissipa peu à peu et il réalisa soudain:

-AAH!? JE SUIS EN RETARD!

Une course contre la montre se déroula alors dans le domicile des Stilinski quand courir dans toute la maison devint une question de survie pour son plus jeune occupant. Suite à deux ou trois orteils perdus en cours de route, l'hyperactif réussit à être à peu près présentable pour aller au lycée.

-J'ai même pas pu prendre un truc à manger. Grogna-t-il en démarrant sa Jeep.

Le fils du shérif grilla plusieurs feux rouges et quelques priorités ce qui lui valut une bonne dizaine de gestes plus ou moins injurieux de la part des autres automobilistes.

-Regarde où tu vas chauffard! S'énerva Stiles en virant dangereusement vers la droite.

Son trajet dura un temps record de six minutes quarante-et-une au lieu de treize. Il se gara sur le parking et se précipita dans les couloirs du lycée jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Il toqua à la porte du labo de M. Harris et entra en soufflant comme un bœuf.

-D-désolé p-pour...le retard.

-J'ai bien cru un moment que mon rêve le plus cher depuis des années s'était enfin réalisé mais apparemment vous avez décidé de continuer à me pourrir la vie. Dit le professeur puis il regarda sa montre, Vous avez...vingt minutes de retard. Je vous aurai très volontiers donné une heure de retenue si seulement un couvre-feu n'avait pas été mis en place. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Miss Reeb.

L'hyperactif fit comme il lui était demandé et interpella sa voisine:

-C'est quoi cette histoire de couvre-feu?

-T'es pas au courant? Répondit Katie, Ce week-end trois élèves ont été tué dans le lycée. Le shérif a fait une annonce, des policiers vadrouillent dans les couloirs et si ces meurtres continuent l'établissement sera fermé.

Ses informations transmises, la jeune fille se reconcentra sur sa manucure et le brun se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Scott et aux autres bêtas. Les cinq lycanthropes étaient surpris qu'il ne soit pas au courant avant eux alors que son père travaillait dessus.

L'esprit de l'humain partit très loin de la chimie et de son professeur tyrannique pour s'intéresser à ses problèmes personnels. _Encore un couvre-feu? Il sait pourtant que ça ne sert à rien... J'ai presque rien sur les deux nouvelles victimes, faudra que je fasse des recherches plus approfondies. C'est sûrement la meute d'Alphas qui s'ennuie à ne rien faire depuis son arrivée il y a deux mois. Mais ils prennent des adolescents pour cible et pas des personnes au hasard, peut-être tentent-ils de nous faire passer un message ou alors ils veulent nous faire peur. Il faut que je m'informe de tous les détails de cette enquête pour pouvoir en parler à la meute. _

Stiles joua avec son stylo et observa pensivement les nuages à travers la fenêtre. Il repensa au fameux paquet de la veille. _Je crois que Derek est la meilleure personne à qui parler de mes récents 'problèmes' avec ma famille...s'il accepte de m'écouter. J'espère qu'il pourra répondre à mes questions avec ses infos au pire il peut demander de l'aide à Peter aussi. Ouais c'est la meilleure solution. Seulement...Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour avoir une discussion en privé avec lui sans que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose?_

**OoO**

-Hum, j'ai une de ces faim, se plaignit Stiles en se jetant sur ses frittes comme un affamé. Ça fait trop du bien!

-S'il te plaît ferme la bouche quand tu manges, dit Lydia avec une moue dégoûtée, épargne-nous cette horreur.

-Derek m'a répondu, averti Isaac attirant ainsi l'attention de la tablée sur sa personne, il va passer sur les scènes de crimes et nous dit de rester sur nos gardes.

-Rien de bien intéressant, lâcha Erica en prenant une bouchée de son steak. Il n'a rien dit sur ce soir?

Le frisé répondit négativement et commença son repas pendant que les autres débattaient sur ces sinistres événements.

-Quelqu'un sait qui sont les victimes? Questionna Boyd.

-La première s'appelle Miranda Lewis c'est tout ce que j'aie pu trouver hier soir.

-Tu pourrais pas chercher du côté de ton père aujourd'hui?

-Hum, hum. J'essayerai. Vous me ferez le compte-rendu de la réunion de ce soir alors.

_Ma conversation avec Derek tombe à l'eau. Tant pis je me débrouillerai pour venir chez lui cette nuit. Heureusement que ce n'est pas la pleine lune._

**OoO**

La journée de cours se passa relativement bien malgré l'omniprésence d'agents de police dans chaque couloirs et des zones fermées aux lycéens pour préserver les scènes de crimes.

Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Stiles tenta de soutirer des informations confidentielles aux agents qu'il connaissait mais toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs cuisants. Il se résolut donc à attendre le soir pour amener un repas à son père au commissariat où il pourra laisser traîner ses oreilles avides de renseignements croustillants.

Son dernier cours fini, il salua ses amis et partit en direction du fast-food préféré de son père pour lui prendre un repas 100% non-diététique composé d'un super sandwich royal extra large avec supplément de bacon et un paquet de frites. _Je vais aller en enfer. Pardon Lucie. _Le parking du commissariat était plus rempli qu'à l'accoutumée, prouvant bien que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait à Beacon Hills.

Il slaloma entre les employés des différents services pour arriver rapidement devant le bureau du grand chef. Il entra sans frapper et trouva son père -dos à lui- en pleine discussion téléphonique.

-...possible que ce soit un humain? Trois cadavres ne peuvent pas disparaître aussi facilement.

-«...»

-Et un humain avec un chien dressé pour tuer?

-«...»

-Bien, je vais chercher de ce côté-là. Si tu as du nouveau donne tes dossiers à Michael pour qu'il me les transmette en attendant que Mark refasse surface. Merci.

Le shérif raccrocha et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles?

-Je venais faire mon fils modèle en apportant un repas chaud à mon merveilleux père adoré qui travaille beaucoup trop pour sa santé. Ne suis-je pas parfait?

L'aîné sourit et se laissa tomber sur son siège pour se restaurer en compagnie de son fils. _J'ai bien le droit à une petite pause._

-J'ai environs dix minutes à t'accorder sauf si tu cherches à ce que je te révèle des informations interdites au public concernant l'affaire en cours.

-Mais pour qui me prends-tu? Fit semblant de s'indigner le fouineur en plaçant une main sur son cœur, ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit! Cependant si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis tout ouïe pour te soulager avec mes conseils judicieux et raisonnables.

-Quel vil manipulateur, s'amusa le shérif en mordant à pleine dents dans son sandwich. Vu les efforts exceptionnels que tu as fais pour me donner ce merveilleux repas, je veux bien te donner quelques détails. La première victime s'appelait Miranda Lewis et a été retrouvé dans une des salles de chimie pendant le match de samedi soir, les deux autres ont été retrouvé dimanche matin dans le gymnase, les vestiaires et sur le terrain de crosse.

-Trois endroits? Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il n'y avait que deux victimes.

-Je n'ai pas précisé dans quel état.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient...en plusieurs morceaux?

-C'est tout ce que tu obtiendra de moi, estime-toi heureux d'avoir eu autant de détails.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Stilinski. Le paternel demanda s'il avait lu la lettre et ouvert le paquet.

-Ouais, c'était comme d'habitude, mentit l'adolescent en changeant de position sur son siège.

-Alors n'oublie pas de mettre ton argent sur ton compte pour ne pas le perdre.

Il regarda sa montre:

-Tu devrais rentrer il se fait tard. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le couvre-feu au moins?

-Bien sûr que non, je rentre de ce fait à la maison sans faire de détour inutile et sans faire d'excès de vitesse. Comme le fils parfait du shérif que je suis. Bonne nuit et ne t'épuise pas au travail.

L'hyperactif partit comme une tornade sans se retourner et se dépêcha d'aller dans sa Jeep adorée tout en envoyant un SMS à son meilleur ami pour le prévenir que son enquête avançait bien. Scott lui répondit tout de suite et le prévint que Derek allait passer chez lui plus tard pour discuter de l'affaire et qu'il avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes infos s'il ne voulait pas se faire égorger par l'Alpha grognon qui était de mauvaise humeur. _Finalement je n'aurais même pas besoin de me déplacer en pleine forêt pour discuter avec lui. Cool! Le destin est avec moi pour une fois. Bon. Je vais devoir assurer pour qu'il ne me frappe pas ce soir._

**OoO**

Les dossiers piratés récupérés par Stiles dans les bases de données du lycée et de la police de Beacon Hills lui permirent de rassembler de nombreuses informations plus ou moins intéressantes sur les trois victimes et les circonstances de leurs morts.

Alors que le brun était plongé dans ses recherches illégales, Derek atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en silence. Il observa l'humain sans le prévenir de sa présence. Après quelques instants il toqua pour attirer son attention en le faisant sursauter. Stiles lui ouvrit puis retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau en suivant l'alpha du regard pendant qu'il s'installait sur son lit. _Objectif de survie: enlever l'image mentale de Derek me donnant la fessée avant de commencer à parler._

-Euh..Salut? Dit-il incertain.

-Tu as des infos? Interrogea l'aîné insensible à l'embarras plus que visible de l'autre.

-Euh...Hum, oui. Attends deux secondes.

L'adolescent fouilla dans le tas de feuille qui encombrait son bureau et en tira un dossier.

-La première victime, Miranda Lewis, a été démembrée par un animal et ils l'ont retrouvé samedi soir à 18h15 dans une salle de chimie. Elle n'était pas morte depuis très longtemps, une heure maximum. Les deux autres victimes s'appelaient Ian Richardson et Dorothy Clark. Ils ont, eux aussi, été démembrés puis disséminés dans plusieurs endroits au lycée. Cette fois la police suspecte des humains et non des animaux comme pour les affaires précédentes.

-Il y a un lien entre la première et les deux autres victimes?

-Non, ils ont tous été tué au hasard parce qu'ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment d'après la police. Selon moi il y a de grandes chances pour que se soient les Alphas qui aient fait ça.

-C'est tout ce que la police a? Demanda Derek après un moment de réflexion.

-Oui, pour l'instant. Isaac nous a dit à midi que tu passerais sur les scènes, tu as reniflé quelque chose de spécial?

-La seule chose que j'ai 'reniflé' est l'odeur des Alphas partout autour des lieux.

Un silence gênant prit place dans la petite pièce mettant les nerfs de l'hyperactif en ébullition. _C'est le moment._

_-_D-Derek? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler d'un truc sérieusement?

-Parce que tu n'étais pas sérieux jusqu'ici?

-Non, enfin si! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa-t-il de se rattraper, c'est un truc qui me concerne personnellement et j'ai besoin de t'en parler vu que tu es l'Alpha de la meute et tout... Tu saisis?

Le loup-garou soupira et s'installa plus confortablement en sentant que ce serait long.

-Vas-y toujours. Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire.

-OK. Alors tu sais que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire? Commença Stiles, Eh bien il se trouve que mes grands-parents maternels m'ont envoyé une lettre -comme chaque année- et il faut absolument que tu la lises. Ce sont des choses sur mes..origines et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Donne la moi que je vois de quoi il retourne.

-Ah, ouais attends deux secondes.

Stiles quitta sa chaise de bureau pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le parquet, il tira son tapis et souleva une latte. Il prit une enveloppe parmi toutes celles qui se trouvaient là et réarrangea le désordre qu'il avait mit un peu plus tôt. Derek prit le papier qui lui était tendu et l'ouvrit. L'adolescent attendait une réaction quelconque de l'Alpha mais celui-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil perplexe puis de grogner de mécontentement. Il se leva et jeta la lettre par terre.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu pars.

-Parce que tu poses la question en plus? Je me dévoue pour t'aider et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te foutre de moi!

-Me foutre de toi? De quoi tu parles?

-Si tu me donnes un texte à lire fais au moins gaffe à ce qu'il soit dans un langage compréhensible.

-Un langage compréhensible ? Mais c'est très compréhensible! S'énerva l'humain en pointant certaines lignes, Regarde! Là! Tu vois? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de- Oh! En fait tu ne sais pas lire, c'est ça?

-M-mais non, triple buse! Sur ton papier y a que des signes étranges! Personnellement je n'arrive pas à lire quand c'est écrit avec autre chose que notre alphabet.

-Mais C'EST notre alphabet! Comment veux tu que je le comprenne sinon?

-Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, déclara le lycanthrope en affichant une mine pensive. C'est possible dans certaines situations. Tu veux bien me la lire alors?

-Euuuuuh... Okay, répondit Stiles surprit par le renversement de situation.

_Il est assez bipolaire ce mec. D'abord il me grogne dessus et deux secondes après il est presque gentil avec moi._

Il ramassa la lettre et la défroissa. Il commença sa lecture en omettant son vrai prénom:

-...tu auras dix-sept ans dans deux jours et selon la tradition il est temps de te révéler la vérité sur tes origines...

Au fil de la lecture faite par Stiles, Derek se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la famille de celui-ci. La personne qui avait écrit cette lettre, le grand-père de l'adolescent, semblait savoir énormément de choses sur les aventures surnaturelles auxquelles son petit-fils avait participé. Pire, il ne semblait pas, il SAVAIT. Tout. Pour les chasseurs, le kanima, les loups-garous...

-...Pour la continuité de notre clan il est du devoir du chef de famille de protéger tous ses descendants. C'est pour cette raison qu'un Gardien surveille ton entourage et veille sur toi depuis que ta mère nous a quitté. Cependant nous garderons le secret sur son identité...

-Un Gardien? L'interrompit Derek.

-J'imagine que c'est une sorte de garde du corps perso, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Continue.

-Ok. Alors j'en étais où? Ah voilà...«Nous t'avons envoyé un paquet qui contient un bien extrêmement précieux. Ce talisman appartenait jadis à ta grand-mère avant que notre fille n'en hérite. Désormais il est à toi. Dès que tu le portera un système spécial fera que tu ne pourras plus l'ôter.»

-Je pourrais voir ce pendentif? Demanda l'Alpha en tendant une main dans la direction du torse de l'adolescent.

-Euh... le problème c'est que je peux plus l'enlever.

-J'avais entendu merci. Viens juste par ici.

Voyant que l'humain ne semblait pas prêt à venir vers lui l'Alpha se leva pour s'approcher du plus jeune qui tira la chaîne hors de son t-shirt pour le lui montrer de plus près. C'était un simple pendentif composé d'une fine chaîne en argent et d'un cristal bleu gravé d'un étrange symbole.

-Tu sais ce que signifie ce symbole?

-Hum? N-non, bégaya Stiles.

Le soucis immédiat de l'hyperactif n'était pas vraiment la signification d'un signe quelconque, mais plutôt la soudaine proximité entre eux.

Il sentait le souffle chaud du loup sur lui et ses mains près de sa gorge. _OH MON DIEU! Y a mes hormones qui dansent la macarena! Il est beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop près pour ma santé hormonale! Mais merde Stiles réveille toi, c'est juste Derek-je-suis-grognon-et-ça-me-plaît-Hale._ Le contacte se brisa après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le plus jeune qui souffla discrètement de soulagement.

-Et toi? Tu connais ce signe?

-Non. Répondit le lycanthrope en reculant. Mais je vais faire des recherches dans les livres de Peter.

-Bon bah après il m'explique que la pierre, continua Stiles en la prenant entre ses doigts, allait émettre une lumière bleue quand mes nouveaux..pouvoirs... se manifesteront et une lumière verte quand ma-ma première...Fiouuu... transformation aura lieu.

-Transformation?!

-Ou-ouais. Transformation comme dans 'je suis un loup-garou et à la pleine lune je deviens poilu' ou 'je suis un Kanima et de temps en temps je me transforme pour tuer de pauvres créatures innocentes' ou comme dans-

-J'ai compris l'idée, le coupa Derek, mais transformation en quoi?

Stiles déglutit et tira sur le col de sa chemise pour libérer sa respiration.

-En fait c'est pas précisé.

Derek soupira et se massa les tempes en réfléchissant intensément.

-Euh... Derek? Il reste encore un détail dont je ne t'ai pas parlé.

-Quoi encore?

-Ma transformation aura lieu une semaine, jour pour jour, après mon anniversaire. Et il a rajouté à la fin «Personne ne devra te voir pour le bien de notre espèce.» Je flippe vraiment un max.

Il se tut. Un silence complet et pensif régnait dans la chambre de Stiles qui attendait impatiemment que Derek se décide enfin à parler. Il avait peur que l'homme le juge potentiellement dangereux pour la meute et lui interdise tout contact avec celle-ci à cause de ses origines plus que mystérieuses.

-Bien. Moins nous serons à être au courant mieux ce sera alors demande à Scott de n'en parler à personne.

-Scott n'est pas au courant, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, avoua le lycéen en triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

L'Alpha semblait surprit de cette nouvelle, pour une fois que l'adolescent se montrait réfléchit. En plus il lui faisait réellement confiance. L'expression sérieuse et dure de Derek s'adoucit à cette pensée.

-Ne lui raconte rien de tout ça tant qu'on en saura pas plus, OK?

-Ouais. T'as une idée de ce que je pourrais...être?

Derek sembla y réfléchir avant de se lever en haussant les épaules.

-Tout est compliqué avec toi.

-C'est pas moi qui complique les choses, elles ont une sacrée tendance à se compliquer d'elles-mêmes. Répliqua l'hyperactif.

-Si tu as un problème tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Dit Derek sans prendre l'intervention de l'autre en compte et en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre pour arriver sur le toit. T'as d'autres révélations ou je peux m'en aller?

Le regard moqueur de l'homme vexa Stiles qui lui ferma la fenêtre au nez avec brusquerie. _Qu'il me tape sur le système ce mec!_

**OoO**

**O Mardi 8 avril O**

**J-7**

-«Joyeux anniversaire!»

-Merde Scott il est minuit dix. Tu pouvais pas attendre 8h00 comme tout le monde pour me le souhaiter? Bafouilla Stiles en regardant son réveil.

-«Non, j'adore t'emmerder! Et je voulais être le premier.»

L'hyperactif soupira mais répondit tout de même merci avant de raccrocher et de retourner au chaud sous sa couette.

**OoO**

-Joyeux anniversaire! S'exclamèrent Isaac, Boyd et les deux filles du groupe pour l'accueillir plusieurs heures après l'appel de Scott.

-Ouais joyeux anniversaire, ajouta Jackson de mauvaise grâce suite à un coup de coude assez violent de Lydia.

-Merci tout le monde! T'as vu Scott, prends exemple sur eux. Au moins ils ne me réveillent pas en pleine nuit EUX.

Le bêta se mit à rire, heureux d'avoir réussi encore une fois à pourrir la nuit de son meilleur ami.

«Annonce à tous les élèves, les membres du club de crosse sont attendus devant le bureau du proviseur. Je répète, ...»

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut? S'étonna Scott en saluant ceux qui ne devaient pas venir avec eux.

-C'est pour nous interroger sur Ian Richardson, la deuxième victime. Répondit l'hyperactif.

-Mais pourquoi nous? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Bah peut-être parce qu'il fait partie de l'équipe depuis deux ans? ironisa l'humain en se dirigeant déjà vers le lieu indiqué.

-Ah bon?

-T'es vraiment le co-capitaine toi? Tu te souviens de lui au moins Isaac?

-Euh... Non pas vraiment. Fit le frisé d'une petite voix. Et toi Jackson?

-Inconnu au bataillon. Déclara-t-il.

-Vous êtes sérieux les mecs? S'exaspéra Stiles.

**OoO**

-«Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mark Dervis si vous...»

Le shérif raccrocha. Il tentait en vain de joindre son subordonné depuis la veille sans que le jeune roux ne décroche.

Le docteur Thomas Anderson qui avait confié une preuve matérielle très importante dans l'enquête était lui aussi porté disparu. Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient et même l'assistante du médecin légiste n'était pas dans la confidence concernant cette fameuse preuve. Les cadavres des trois victimes s'étaient, eux aussi, volatilisés.

M. Stilinski était dans une impasse. Il n'avançait pas et les entretiens avec les familles des victimes n'avaient rien apporté à l'enquête. Sa dernière solution était de renforcer la sécurité et d'interroger les élèves du lycée. Tous s'il le fallait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé au proviseur, M. Frank Gust, de lui prêter son bureau pour mener ses entrevues. Il eut l'autorisation de faire passer une annonce pour que les élèves qu'il voulait cibler en premier viennent discuter avec lui.

Le shérif soupira pour la centième fois aujourd'hui.

**OoO**

-Où est ton ordinateur? Demanda Derek autoritaire.

-Pourquoi? Tu te décides enfin à te remettre dans ton époque? Ou bien tu veux juste mettre mes conseils en pratique concernant le plaisir solitaire? J'ai de très bon sites si ça t'intéresses.

-Peter, n'abuse pas de ma patience et donne le moi avant que je te frappe. Et arrête de dire des stupidités. Je veux juste faire des recherches.

-Quoi comme 'recherches'? Questionna l'oncle en faisaient tressauter ses sourcils.

-Garde tes sous-entendus grivois pour toi et file moi cet appareil.

Le bêta se mit à courir tout en riant pour échapper à un Derek plus que furieux.

-Reviens ici immédiatement!

**OoO**

_Bon c'est pas que j'en ai marre d'attendre ici depuis une heure et demi mais...En fait si, ça me fait chier. Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps? C'est trop long... J'ai même plus Scott pour discuter, ni Jackson à embêter...C'est si long... Je vais mourir de dessèchement avant que mon tour ne vienne.. En plus j'ai croisé le coach tout seul. Moment super gênant depuis ''l'incident'' des vestiaires._

_Ce soir je devrais aller voir Deaton à la clinique pour lui parler de la lettre. Quoique...Vaudrait mieux que je vois ça avec Derek. Je me demande s'il a fait des recherches pour moi, il était vachement sympa avec moi hier soir. Espérons que ça continuera comme ça. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, mais je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense que c'est mieux que je ne m'en souvienne pas vu le réveil que j'ai eu. Quelle galère! Il me fout les hormones en vrac depuis quelques semaines. J'ai mes chaleur? Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ce mec, c'est injuste...Et ses abdos de dieu grecques...Ooh. Et ses fesses musclée. Oooooh._

-Stiles? C'est à ton tour.

Le jeune revint dans le monde des vivants et se rendit compte que le couloir était désert et qu'en effet il ne restait que lui. Il se leva et entra dans le bureau.

Après un 'joyeux anniversaire' et une rapide étreinte ils s'intéressèrent à l'affaire en cours.

-J'ai l'impression que personne ne le connaissait. D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour leur demander s'ils connaissaient les deux filles mais aucun n'a pu me dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement ils ont peut-être été tués au hasard.

-Et s'ils avaient été choisi parce qu'ils étaient discrets? Pour que l'on ne remarque pas leur disparition immédiatement?

-Non, ce n'est pas logique. Sinon le tueur les aurait déposé dans un endroit plus discret qu'en plein milieu du lycée. En plus le tueur semble avoir récupéré les trois corps.

-Tu rigoles? S'exclama Stiles les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Non, et deux collègues ont aussi disparu. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça normalement alors tu ne dis rien, OK? Maintenant ce qui m'intrigue c'est ce que j'ai trouvé en allant voir les familles. J'ai trouvé un point commun entre les trois.

-Ah bon? S'étonna l'hyperactif. Et c'est quoi?

-Ils avaient tous un comportement étrange depuis quelques jours.

-Quoi comme?

-Ils traînaient avec des gens venus de nul part et leurs descriptions correspondent dans toutes les familles. J'ai fait faire leur portrait robot et une équipe se charge de les trouver.

_Ça pourrait être les Alphas. Faudra que je prévienne Derek. Il y a sûrement d'autres lycéens dans le même cas. Mais pourquoi les Alphas les ont tué eux?_

_-_Mouais... C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

-Sinon à part ça, est-ce que toi tu connaissais Ian?

-Pas vraiment il était plutôt solitaire et il préférait être seul sur le banc de touche. A un moment je croyais qu'il était dans une secte à cause de son comportement bizarre. Je crois qu'il était assez moyen en cours. Je connais Miranda de vue, c'était une fille timide qui était en dernière année. Et la deuxième fille était bizarre et toujours seule au réfectoire. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-C'est pas grave, je vais me concentrer sur ces 'mauvaises fréquentations'.

-Bonne idée. Mais fais attention d'accord?

-Comme toujours. Allez, va en cours maintenant.

-Salut! Bonne chance.

**OoO**

-Je déteste les cours de littérature, gémit Scott en s'asseyant à côté d'Erica. T'as de la chance toi t'as tout raté grâce aux interrogatoires. Petit chanceux.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et continua à manger sans écouter son ami qui se plaignait depuis dix minutes.

Il envoya un message à Derek pour lui faire part de la découverte de son père et de ses hypothèses. Toute cette affaire l'intriguait. Il ne saisissait pas encore tout les tenants et aboutissants de cette étrange histoire et cela le frustrait. Les motivations des Alphas lui restaient obscures.

-Stiles? Appela Erica en secouant une main devant son visage. Tu sembles ailleurs, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Si si tout va bien, c'est juste ces meurtres...

-A propos de ça, t'as trouvé des indices? Demanda Boyd.

-Non pas vraiment. On en a parler hier soir avec...Derek.

-Il t'a fait du mal? S'inquiéta Scott.

-Non pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ton cœur a fait un truc bizarre quand t'as parlé de Derek, expliqua Isaac en le regardant bizarrement.

-N'importe quoi, y a rien du tout. Dit l'humain avec empressement pour cacher son embarras.

_Enfin rien à part ma nouvelle lubie le concernant et les rêves cochons que je fais de lui. Mais ce n'est qu'un minuscule détail insignifiant._

-Ce soir il y a entraînement? Interrogea Lydia pour changer de sujet.

La jeune fille était intelligente, des fois trop pour son propre bien. La réplique d'Isaac n'entra pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde et immédiatement ses petites cellules grises se mirent en marches pour trouver la raison de cet écart cardiaque. _Est-ce que se serait comme je le pensais? Intéressant...Enfin une petite preuve._

* * *

_**Alors? Verdict? Toujours pas de révélations concernant la 'nature' de Stiles. Mais que peut-il bien être?**_

_**Il y a deux références cinématographiques dans ce chapitre, celui ou celle qui les trouvera aura... euh rien à part mon admiration pour sa culture. ;D**_

_**Prochain chapitre samedi prochain. :D**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonne rentrée à tous le monde!

Et Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le déjeuner terminé et leurs amis partis à leurs occupations, Lydia entraîna Erica sur son sillage en l'agrippant par le bras avec enthousiasme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de si intéressant? Demanda la blonde qui se faisait tirer dans la bibliothèque par son amie.

-Attends encore deux secondes.

Quand elles furent installées à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la rousse commença son récit. Au bout de ses explications, la louve ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincue.

-C'est un hasard. Tu as déjà vu comment ils sont l'un envers l'autre?

-Justement! C'est toi qui ne vois rien. Ça fait des semaines que je les observe et là c'est ma première preuve. Tu ne vois pas? Ils se protègent toujours mutuellement et se respectent, même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Expliqua l'humaine enthousiaste.

-Mais tu les entends quand ils se parlent? Derek brutalise Stiles à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. Et Stiles répond par des sarcasmes.

-N'oublie pas que ce sont des hommes, ils ne savent pas communiquer de manière civilisée, ils sont comme tous les autres coincés à l'âge de pierre. En plus Derek est brutal par nature.

Un silence pensif s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.

-Bon, imaginons que tu ai raison et qu'effectivement il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux, qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Quoi? Ça change tout! S'exclama la rousse en claquant des mains, Il faut réussir à les mettre ensemble.

-Euh... Il y a un détail auquel tu n'as pas pensé, hésita la bêta.

-Lequel? Demanda Lydia surprise.

-Ça fait dix ans que Stiles est fou amoureux de toi, non?

-Ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Rétorqua la jeune fille avec impatience. Il ne me harcèle plus depuis deux mois. Ça cache sûrement quelque chose. Tu es d'accord pour m'aider?

-Bien sûr, ça promet d'être marrant! Enfin un peu d'action dans nos vies.

**OoO**

Derek grogna de frustration. Voilà déjà deux heures qu'il cherchait le symbole du pendentif et rien n'y faisait référence. Aucun des documents de son oncle n'en parlaient et sa frustration était à son comble. Pourtant il continua en gardant le vain espoir de dénicher un jour une information intéressante sur le collier.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Proposa Peter en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

-Non.

-Tu es sans cœur, fit semblant de pleurer l'aîné, je te propose ma précieuse aide et toi tu me rembarres sans scrupules! Je suis outré. Si c'est comme ça moi je vais faire un tour. Tout seul. Désespérément seul et abandonné.

-Tais-toi. fit l'alpha à bout de nerf.

-...Errant dans la forêt sombre et humide sans aucune autre compagnie que celle des-

Derek grogna de colère contre son oncle qui prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou. _J'adore le faire sortir de ses gongs, c'est tellement simple._

-Et si je faisait plutôt des recherches sur ses fameux grands-parents? Marmonna l'Alpha dans sa barbe, peut-être que je trouverai plus facilement.

**OoO**

Depuis que le célibat de Scott était revenu en force, le jeune loup-garou passait à nouveau du temps avec son meilleur ami comme par le passé. Sa rupture avec la belle brune lui avait brisé le cœur et Stiles eut du mal à recoller les morceaux mais finalement le lycanthrope allait mieux désormais et était reconnaissant à son ami pour son soutien sans faille.

Le retour tant attendu du printemps contribua aussi à l'amélioration de son moral et il était remonté à bloc, la vue de la jeune chasseuse ne l'émouvait plus autant et son odeur ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Il était guérit de sa peine de cœur.

Les deux amis étaient sereinement assis dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil et ils discutaient de tout et de rien en regardant les nuages.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le dos bientôt suivi du bêta.

-Tu te sens comment? Demanda l'hyperactif en tournant la tête vers celle de l'autre. Je veux dire pour...euh...tu sais?

-Ça va. Tout baigne ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. J'attends juste qu'elle se décide.

-T'as changé mec. Tu mûrit avec le temps.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce ton de grand-père en fin de vie! Se moqua le loup en riant.

-Ton de grand-père? Non mais tu vas voir qui c'est l'ancêtre quand je t'aurai massacré! S'écria l'humain en sautant sur le ventre de Scott pour le chatouiller.

**OoO**

-«Comment va-t-il?»

-Tout se passe normalement, il n'a pas changé d'attitude.

-«Rien d'anormal concernant sa prochaine transformation?»

-Non Monsieur Prince, il a toujours le talisman et il semble bien se porter.

-«Continuez à le surveiller. Nous comptons sur vous.»

-Bien je vais le rejoindre tout à l'heure.

-«Parfait!»

**OoO**

-Mais c'est quoi leur nom aux ancêtres? Se demanda Derek.

Il envoya un texto à Stiles qui lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. _Mais ce sont ses grands-parents oui ou merde? Il ne connaît même pas leur nom... Peut-être dans les vieilles annonces de mariage? Normalement le nom de jeune fille de sa mère devrait être le même, non? Alors sur sa tombe... A moins que Stiles n'y aille jamais. Comme moi... Je ne suis pas non plus allé voir ma famille depuis l'incendie alors il est peut-être dans le même cas. Il vaut mieux que je fasse preuve de tact. Pour une fois. _

Derek enfila sa veste en cuir et prit ses clés. Il s'installa derrière le volant de sa Camaro et partit en direction du centre-ville. Rien que le fait d'aller dans cet endroit lugubre lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il décida d'acheter d'abord un bouquet chez un fleuriste puis de rejoindre le cimeterre.

Il erra entre les tombes jusqu'à trouver celle de Claudia Stilinski. «Une femme aimante et une mère formidable». Il s'agenouilla et déposa le bouquet sur le marbre propre. Le shérif était sûrement passé récemment pour la nettoyer.

Derek observa la photo représentant la défunte et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était peiné pour Stiles d'avoir perdu une femme qui semblait si douce.

Il leva son visage vers le ciel pour mieux sentir la légère brise. Son regard dévia invariablement vers la droite, à quelques tombes d'ici reposaient les restes de sa famille. Il n'était pas prêt à les voir aujourd'hui. Pas encore.

L'Alpha soupira et se leva prestement, il devait continuer ses recherches pour aider Stiles. Il le lui devait bien après toutes les fois où il l'avait sauvé. Il sourit en repensant à leur aventure dans la piscine.

-Quel idiot.

Une vieille dame entra dans sa rangée et il la salua poliment puis poursuivit son chemin sur l'allée gravillonnée. _Maintenant que j'ai le nom je vais pouvoir avancer un peu._

**OoO**

La sonnerie résonna dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Lydia et Erica se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'économie en bavardant. Le problème des sentiments de Stiles les avaient occupé pendant une heure et elles n'avaient trouvé aucune solution pour l'instant.

-Et si on rendait Derek jaloux? Proposa Lydia.

-Il se déclarera à Stiles pour marquer sa 'propriété', OK. Mais le soucis n'est pas là. Il faut que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

-Donc on en revient au point de départ. Soupira la rousse.

-Tu crois que l'on devrait demander de l'aide aux autres? Proposa la louve en réajustant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

-Non ça filtrerait certainement et les deux ne doivent pas l'apprendre comme ça. On garde cette histoire pour nous.

-Okay, il faudrait que l'on trouve un nom de code pour cette affaire, non? S'amusa Erica.

-Pourquoi pas. On y réfléchira plus tard. Ici c'est trop risqué les autres pourraient nous entendre. Tu pourrais venir chez moi ce soir pour que l'on mette un plan au point comme il n'y a pas entraînement.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, complices.

-Hey les filles, attendez nous! S'exclama la source de leur discussion en courant vers elles avec Scott.

Les deux garçons étaient couvert d'herbe et avaient les joues pleine de terre; résultat de leur bataille sans pitié gagnée par le loup-garou tricheur.

-Beurk, fit Lydia en reculant avec une moue dégoûtée. Scott t'as un escargot sur l'épaule.

-Enlève-le c'est écœurant, dit Erica puis elle s'écria, mais ne me le mets pas dessus bougre d'idiot!

-Arf! Lance-le par la fenêtre, l'encouragea Stiles en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Les élèves du cours du professeur Finstock étaient déjà tous à leur place en attendant bruyamment le coach qui était en retard.

Erica quitta Lydia et rejoignit son petit-ami au fond de la classe pendant que la rousse s'asseyait à côté de Jackson. Scott ouvrit la fenêtre pour jeter le gastéropode sur la pelouse quand il aperçut Derek sur le parking qui l'observait.

-Derek? Murmura le lycanthrope attirant ainsi l'attention des autres bêtas qui s'approchèrent des fenêtres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Stiles en se postant lui aussi près de son ami. Pourquoi il est là?

L'Alpha lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant de venir. Il semblait pressé et prêt à frapper la première personne qui lui passerait sous la main. _Non mais il est fou ou quoi? _L'adolescent se mit alors à gesticuler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait cours et qu'il lui était impossible de le rejoindre. L'autre s'énerva et lui réordonna de sortir.

L'échange était suivit avec incompréhension par les bêtas et les quelques élèves qui leur prêtaient attention. Erica et Lydia se regardèrent avec une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. _Alors comme ça ils ont un secret en commun, intéressant._

Stiles pointa son index vers son cou en demandant muettement s'il en était la cause. Le jeune Hale hocha la tête.

-Scott, tu peux me couvrir?

-Hein?

-Pour le prof. Développa l'hyperactif en prenant son sac pour quitter la pièce. Je pars voir Derek.

-Ah..euh..okay.

-Merci, répondit le brun en sortant de la salle en courant.

Il atteignit le virage à peine deux secondes avant que le professeur n'arrive devant sa classe et lançait un joyeux ''désolé un appel urgent!''.

**OoO**

Derek attendait, adossé contre sa Camaro, en consultant pour la millième fois la feuille qu'il avait dans la main.

Les portes du bâtiment scolaire s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur Stiles qui arriva rapidement devant lui.

-T'as trouvé?!

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Donna-t-il pour toute réponse en tendant une feuille.

L'hyperactif prit ce qui semblait être une page de journal et lut le titre de l'article. «Une famille dévastée par la mort brutale d'une des leurs; tout sur le drame de la famille Prince». En dessous de cette annonce se trouvait une photo de sa mère.

-C'est quoi cette blague? Souffla l'adolescent en lisant la suite.

«Ce mardi matin a signé une tragédie dans la célèbre famille Prince, en effet Claudia Prince, la fille unique du couple de milliardaires, a trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture tuant sur le coup la jeune femme. Le chauffeur qui la conduisait a survécu miraculeusement sans avoir pu sauver Mlle Prince. Conspiration ou simple accident? Telle est la question que tout le monde se pose...Le mystère restera entier puisque la famille a souhaité interdire toute autopsie sur le corps de la défunte..».

Il sauta le passage du 'complot' et lut une rubrique moins importante dont le titre accrocha son regard.

«La fin de la lignée des Prince?» «Nous savons de source sûre que Clarisse Prince est devenue stérile suite à la naissance de Claudia Prince, et que de cette manière elle ne pourrait, même avec une aide médicale de pointe, jamais donner à nouveau naissance. De nombreuses interrogations secouent désormais le monde de la Noblesse d'Atherton concernant la succession à cette riche famille. L'unique héritière disparaît avant d'avoir eut un enfant et de ce fait la lignée est brisée.

Genim Prince prendra-t-il une nouvelle épouse pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier ou le couple restera-t-il soudé dans cette terrible épreuve? Quelle solution choisiront-ils? Nous le saurons certainement très bientôt...»

Stiles resta muet de stupeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi cet article racontait-il que sa mère était morte dix ans avant son véritable décès? Et qu'il n'était jamais né? Son esprit tourbillonnait dans tous les sens et un sentiment étrange se diffusait dans tout son corps. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Soudain une lueur s'alluma sous son t-shirt et il tomba. Derek se précipita vers lui avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol quand il perdit connaissance.

Résultat: Derek se trouvait seul sur le parking avec le corps de Stiles entre les bras sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-M-merde, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Gémit-il pitoyablement en regardant l'adolescent avec désespoir.

**OoO**

-Vous en êtes bien sûre Madame Richardson?

-Je suis formelle, ça peut paraître étrange mais c'est ce que j'ai vu. Affirma la blonde pulpeuse en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur son siège. Les trois hommes avaient des yeux rouges et même si elle était dos à moi je suis sûre que la femme qui les accompagnait les avait identiques.

-Bien, merci de votre coopération, Madame. Conclu le shérif en se levant pour lui ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

-Mais ce fut un plaisir M. le shérif. Si vous avez besoin de _quoi que se soit_ ma porte vous est ouverte.

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que sa porte qui m'est ouverte. Son fils vient de mourir de manière barbare et elle s'en fiche complètement._

-Bien sûr. Bonne journée, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

_Quelle garce._

**OoO**

_Je peux pas le laisser ici dans cet état, il faut que je l'emmène avec moi. Mais pour l'emmener où? Au hangar, au manoir ou chez lui? Si j'arrive chez lui alors que le shérif est là j'aurai de gros problèmes. D'abord je dois le mettre dans ma voiture. Bon allons-y. Quel casse-pied ce gosse._

Derek prit l'adolescent inconscient contre lui et vérifia que personne n'était sur le parking._Manquerait plus que quelqu'un m'aperçoive et appelle le shérif en disant que j'enlève son fils. _

Il le tira doucement pour ne pas le cogner et l'installa sur la banquette arrière. Il contourna la voiture et s'assit derrière son volant avec nervosité._ On dirait vraiment un vieux pédophile qui kidnappe sa proie. _Il démarra lentement pour sortir du parking sans savoir que quelqu'un l'avait vu depuis le premier étage du bâtiment.

Le Gardien détourna les yeux du spectacle et se reconcentra sur son travail en pensant que son employeur n'allait pas être très heureux de cet événement imprévu.

**OoO**

-Chef, nous sommes allés chez l'agent Dervis comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné, mais il n'est pas rentré depuis qu'il est parti travailler dimanche matin. Sa fiancée n'arrive pas non plus à le joindre.

Un quadragénaire en uniforme entra soudain dans le bureau du shérif en tenant un portable contre son oreille:

-Chef, Thomas Anderson n'est pas rentré depuis deux jours et ses affaires sont toujours au centre de recherche dans les vestiaires. Sa fille tombe sur son répondeur à chaque fois qu'elle tente de l'appeler.

Le shérif posa ses coudes sur son bureau et se massa les tempes avec lassitude en cherchant une solution. _Où sont-ils passé? Le tueur les aurait-il enlevé pour effacer les preuves que nous avions?_

-Bien. Si vous avez des nouvelles d'eux, prévenez moi immédiatement. En attendant allez aider pour la pêche aux infos concernant les fréquentations suspectes des trois victimes.

-A vos ordres! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en sortant énergiquement de la pièce.

**OoO**

Derek respecta toutes les limitations de vitesse de peur qu'un agent de police ne l'arrête et découvre son chargement inhabituel. _Un séjour en prison m'a suffit. C'est toujours de sa faute en plus. _

Il envoya un message à son oncle pour lui demander où il était et reçu bientôt une réponse stupide de l'ancien Alpha. _Bien il est au hangar, alors je vais au manoir._

Derek fut soulagé quand il arriva enfin devant chez lui. Il balança sans considération le corps inconscient sur son épaule et rentra dans la bâtisse fraîchement rénovée. Il monta à l'étage et déposa son colis sur son lit avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

En attendant le réveil de l'hyperactif il commença à l'observer avec insistance dans un examen minutieux. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie avec ce pendentif de mes deux? C'est une réaction à cause de l'article ou c'est autre chose? J'ai une drôle d'impression depuis une semaine, comme si il allait subitement changer du tout au tout. C'est vraiment très étrange..._

A cette pensée il fixa le visage qui lui faisait face tout en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

_En fait il est pas si mal que ça. Je dirais même qu'il est plutôt mignon d'un point de vue objectif bien sûr. S'il était moins bizarre et qu'il s'habillait autrement il aurait probablement du succès._

Un mouvement interrompit ses pensées.

-Hum, je suis où? Marmonna l'adolescent pas très réveillé en se redressant. Tu embrasses même pas ta Belle au bois dormant pour la réveiller?

L'aîné leva un sourcil perplexe suite à l'invitation assez explicite de l'hyperactif qui devint rouge brique en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C-c-c-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! S'écria-t-il. J'étais encore dans les choux!

-Pas la peine d'essayer de te rattraper, je sais quand tu mens et là tu t'enfonces.

-M-m-mais tais-toi!

Un sourire moqueur prit place sur les lèvres de l'Alpha à qui la tournure de la situation plaisait énormément. Son petit mensonge ne fera de mal à personne de toute façon. Et qui pourrait l'apprendre? Alors autant s'amuser le plus possible. _C'est fou comme j'adore martyriser ce gamin._

-Je t'intéresse vraiment? Intéressant. Je pense que je vais garder ça dans un coin de ma tête, ça peut toujours resservir.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, bouda le plus jeune en croisant les bras. C'est pas juste, t'es jamais cool avec moi.

-Et c'est pas être 'cool' de t'aider avec tes emmerdes familiales? Se vexa Derek dont les yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs. Alors tu peux partir si c'est le cas et tu te démerdes tout seul.

-Euh...désolé je le pensais pas vraiment, fit Stiles honteux en se rapprochant du loup prudemment. Toute cette histoire me tourneboule complètement la cervelle, pardon...Ne m'abandonne pas! J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

-Tu t'emballes trop, ne braille pas comme ça. C'est bon t'es excusé.

L'adolescent avança à quatre pattes avec entrain pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du loup.

-Trop cool. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi et comment je suis arrivé ici si c'est pas trop demander?

-Tu as fait une sorte de...euh...malaise? Et tu pierre s'est mise à briller comme s'était expliqué dans la lettre de tes vieux.

-Un peu de respect pour mes ancêtres que diable! Répliqua Stiles avec un sourire malicieux. C'est louche ce truc, t'as pas une idée qui pourrait expliquer ça?

Derek lui fit part de son point de vue et l'adolescent lui décrivit son drôle de sentiment avant de tomber.

Après avoir débattu sur ce sujet ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que le mystère du pendentif devait être résolut au plus vite pour tenter d'éviter d'autres incidents de ce genre.

-Et t'es tombé comment sur cet article?

-J'ai cherché le nom de jeune fille de ta mère pour me renseigner sur sa famille et j'ai tapé son nom sur internet tout simplement.

-Comment t'as fait pour trouver son nom? Fit Stiles suspicieux.

-Je suis allé au cimeterre.

-Oh... Hum...T'es allé jusque là-bas?

-Je ne trouvais rien dans les dossiers de Peter et ça m'a frustré donc j'y suis allé pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Rien d'autre.

-Ah bon? Bref, tu as trouvé quoi d'autre?

-L'ancien rapport de police sur la soi-disant mort de ta mère. Lorsque j'ai lu l'article je me suis demandé comment ils ont fait pour le corps, vu que normalement elle n'était pas censée être réellement morte ce jour-là.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté-là de l'affaire...

-Comme tu l'as lu dans l'article, tes grands-parents ont refusé de pratiquer une autopsie. Ce sont eux qui ont identifié le corps, personne de proche de ta mère n'a pu voir le cadavre et le grand public -entre-autre la police- ne la connaissait pas assez pour faire la différence.

-Tu penses que mes grands-parents ont tué une femme pour la faire passer pour ma mère? Il y a des preuves qui confirment cette hypothèse?

-Je n'écarte aucune possibilités. C'est tout.

-Tu as lu la rubrique sur l'héritier? dit Stiles incertain en baissant la tête.

La détresse de l'adolescent était palpable et Derek ressentit le besoin irrésistible de prendre le jeune dans ses bras pour le réconforter. _Non mais ça va pas dans ma tête!? Je vais pas prendre ce morveux dans mes bras juste pour ça. Il n'a cas chialer je m'en fous. _Pourtant toutes ses résolutions tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il vit ses yeux implorants. Il attrapa la nuque de l'hyperactif et l'écrasa contre lui. _Faut pas pousser, je vais pas faire plus._

-Pourquoi ils ne parlent pas de moi dans cette article? Dit Stiles sonné par la collision entre sa tête et l'épaule musclée -et un peu trop dure pour lui-. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison ces journalistes et je suis peut-être pas leur fils. Et à l'époque de cet accident ma mère devait déjà être mariée à mon père et enceinte de moi. Alors je me dis que s'ils m'ont menti sur ça, ils auraient très bien pu me mentir sur tout le reste. Et j-j-je...

-Stop. Ne crois pas à toutes les conneries de ce torchon, on va faire des recherches sur ça aussi si ça peut te rassurer. Après tout il reste encore le chauffeur à interroger.

-C'est vrai? Je retire toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire depuis qu'on se connaît, t'es un bon Alpha.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Stiles serait la première personne à me dire enfin ça._

**OoO**

-Le cristal a réagit en présence de Derek Hale alors qu'il lui montrait l'article sur la 'mort' de votre fille.

-«Qu'est-il arrivé à Genim?»

-Le choc créé par le pendentif a été très violent et il s'est évanoui, Hale l'a emmené avec lui.

-«Pensez-vous qu'il lui ferait du mal?»

-Non, il appartient à leur 'meute'. L'Alpha le protégera quoi qu'il advienne. Il n'y a aucun risque pour la cible.

-«Bien. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience.»

**OoO**

-On dirait que t'es sur le point de pleurer, se moqua Stiles en montant du côté passager de la voiture de Derek. C'est parce que j'ai dit que t'étais un bon Alpha?

-Moi pleurer? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. Et dois-je te rappeler qui pleurait comme un bébé tout à l'heure?

Le visage de l'adolescent se ferma et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Un silence inconfortable prit place dans la Camaro et Derek regretta ses paroles. _Bravo Derek t'es le champion. Faut que je me rattrape._

-Désolé d'avoir dit ça. C'était pas sympa.

L'hyperactif se tourna vers lui la bouche formant un O muet. Derek fronça les sourcil et se reconcentra sur la route en serrant les mâchoires.

-Tu vas gober des mouches si tu continues.

-Derek-je-ne-m'excuse-jamais-parce-que-personne-n' en-vaut-pas-la-peine-Hale vient de S'EXCUSER!

-Tais-toi!

Stiles se mit à rire bêtement pendant que le loup-garou faisait la tête dans son coin. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le parking du lycée où la célèbre Jeep avait été abandonné pendant l'après-midi.

-Comment je vais faire pour expliquer mon absence pendant le cours de Finstock et l'entraînement de crosse?

-Débrouille toi tout seul.

-Je t'ai vexé avant, c'est ça?

-Je ne suis PAS vexé.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-SI SI SI!

-Gamin.

-Vieillard.

-Imbécile.

-Grincheux.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel face au gamineries du jeune. Le pire étant qu'il le suivait dans ses âneries sans s'en rendre compte. Il sourit à cette pensée, seul Stiles arrivait à le rendre comme ça. Plus détendu, plus jeune. Pas qu'il soit si vieux que ça, mais les épreuve et drames qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie lui endurci. Peut-être un peu trop.

Il fut surprit quand une main se posa sur son front et eut un mouvement de recul.

-T'as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas? T'es malade? Tu te sens pas bien? T'es-

-Stop! Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça tout le temps.

-Moi? M'inquiéter pour Derek Hale qui me frappe à longueur de journées? Même pas en rêve! Faut pas rêver dans la vie.

-Mais oui. Je te crois sur parole. Se moqua le loup en pointant son index sur le cœur de l'adolescent.

-Roooh foutus pouvoirs, grommela Stiles dans sa barbe alors que Derek se retenait de rire. Aucune intimité.

Cette fois l'aîné ne put se retenir de pouffer. Il dissimula ce bruit derrière une toux mais l'hyperactif n'était pas dupe et il se sentit bizarrement heureux de voir l'Alpha habituellement si fermé rire devant lui. _Il a vachement de charme quand il sourit. Ce mec est parfait c'est trop injuste!_ _Je crois que je suis amoureux. Merde, j'ai vraiment pas de chance. _Il changea brusquement de sujet pour cacher son embarras:

-Et je dis quoi à Scott et aux autres? Là ça te concerne aussi j'te f'rai dire.

-Tu leur dira que ça ne les concerne pas et que s'ils ont un problème avec ça qu'ils viennent me parler directement.

-Wow! C'est violent.

-Y a que ça qu'ils comprennent de toute façon. Répondit l'Alpha en haussant les épaules.

Un blanc s'abattit lourdement entre eux. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire ne sachant pas comment saluer l'autre.

-Hum. A demain. Et ne fais pas de bêtises.

-Chef oui chef! S'écria Stiles en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Crétin. Grogna Derek dès qu'il crut être hors de porté pour les oreilles curieuses de l'adolescent.

-Je t'ai entendu espèce de crétin d'eau douce! S'exclama le plus jeune en entrant dans sa Jeep.

-Crétin d'eau douce? Mais c'est pas une insulte valable ça, se murmura l'Alpha pour lui-même en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Qui est réellement Stiles? Qui est le Gardien qui surveille Stiles sans arrêt?**

**Personne n'a trouvé les références cinématographiques xD C'est si difficile que ça? Dans ce chapitre il n'y en a qu'une et c'est la même que dans le chapitre précédent. Quelqu'un trouvera un jour ou je suis la seule à connaître ces classiques du grand écran?**

**A samedi prochain! (Si mes nouveaux profs ne m'ont pas mangé pendant cette semaine de rentrée xD)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici un peu d'action. :D Ce chapitre va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**O Mercredi 09 avril O**

**J-6**

_Je ne me sens pas très différent de d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais être? J'espère que je suis pas un truc minable, genre une licorne ou une fée... Quoi qu'être un abominable homme des neiges puisse être pire. En plus j'aime pas l'hiver, c'est trop froid et mouillé. Non je suis autre chose. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que signifie ce symbole. Derek a probablement déniché l'adresse du chauffeur maintenant. _

Stiles consulta sa montre et vit qu'en effet l'Alpha devait déjà avoir trouvé l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. _Je me demande si le chauffeur était un complice de mes vieux et qu'il a témoigné pour affirmer que c'était bien ma mère qui était à bord. Ils l'ont peut-être payé? _

Le portable de l'adolescent vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit impatiemment juste au moment où le professeur de chimie passait à côté de sa table, lui attirant un regard mauvais.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que je vous ai pris la main dans le sac, Monsieur Stilinski. Donnez moi votre téléphone.

-Mais attendez s'il-vous-plaît je le range tout de suite et on n'en parle plus, d'accord?

-Donnez-le moi. Maintenant.

Stiles tendit son portable avec réticence vers son tortionnaire qui ouvrit le message de Derek et le lut à voix haute:

-'N'existe pas', qu'est-ce qui n'existe pas Monsieur Stilinski? Questionna M. Harris en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

-Bah la cuillère, répondit l'élève en souriant malicieusement alors que Scott riait silencieusement.

Le professeur lui lança un regard interrogatif, inquiet de la santé mentale de son élève. _Mais de quoi parle-t-il encore?_

-Il est certain que raconter des idioties est tellement plus important que de réviser pour vos examens de fin de semestre. Si seulement ce couvre-feu n'existait pas lui non plus, de cette manière je pourrais vous coller une retenue tous les soirs pour vous faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Pour que la tentation ne vous empêche pas de suivre vos cours je vais me voir dans l'obligation de confisquer votre précieux téléphone jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

-Quoi?! Mais j'en ai besoin!

-Ce n'est pas négociable. Vous me retrouverez en salle des professeurs à la fin de la journée.

_Pas juste. Et je fais comment pour avoir des nouvelles de Derek moi?_

**OoO**

L'enquête menée par le shérif fit un énorme bond en avant quand les deux agents qu'il avait envoyé en renfort pour chercher les individus suspects trouvèrent une piste sérieuse.

Il semblerait selon plusieurs témoignages et plaintes de riverains qu'une troupe d'hommes et de femmes étranges -dont certains correspondaient aux descriptions données par les parents des victimes- se seraient installés dans l'ancienne zone industrielle.

Le shérif Stilinski décida d'y aller accompagné de deux subordonnés pour vérifier l'authenticité de ces renseignements inespérés. Les deux véhicules quittèrent le parking en fin d'après-midi.

**OoO**

-Psst, Scott! Chuchota Stiles en se tournant vers le loup. Tu peux me filer ton portable? C'est hyper important!

Le professeur d'histoire leva à peine les yeux de son pc quand le portable vola d'un rang à l'autre et il n'émit aucune objection quand son meilleur élève demanda la permission d'aller aux toilettes.

L'hyperactif se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la cabine du fond et d'appeler Derek.

-«Allô? Scott?»

-Non c'est Stiles, le prof de chimie m'a prit mon portable quand tu m'as envoyé le message ce matin. Alors comme ça le chauffeur n'existe pas?

-«Tu n'a eu que mon premier message?»

-Ouais Harris m'a chopé tout de suite.

-«Je t'ai envoyé toutes les infos que j'avais et j'ai pas envie de répéter.»

-En fait t'aimes juste me faire chier c'est ça?

-«Oui, alors récupère ton portable»

-Tu peux pas me faire ça!

-«Oh que si. A ce soir à l'entraînement.»

_Je te déteste Derek Hale! Espèce de sadique. Et Harris veut me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin, ce sale type. _

**OoO**

-Dwayne, des humains sont entrés sur notre territoire.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Les trois portent des uniformes de police, le shérif est parmi eux.

-Le shérif? Ne lui faîtes rien et laissez-les passer. Je ne veux pas de grabuge alors gardez forme humaine et faîtes comme si vous n'étiez que de passage. Je veux qu'ils partent le plus vite possible.

-Bien.

**-**Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, Chef? Demanda le plus jeune en voyant les bâtiments détruits. C'est vraiment dangereux comme endroit pour vivre.

-C'est notre seule piste. Alors avancez tous les deux.

Les trois humains sursautèrent lorsqu'une jeune femme apparut devant eux au coin d'un vieux bâtiment.

-Mademoiselle? La héla le shérif. Que faîtes vous dans cet endroit?

L'Alpha avança jusqu'à lui en souriant aimablement. Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure brune en arrière et présenta sa main à l'homme.

-Bonjour monsieur le shérif, je m'appelle Eileen et je suis la 'porte-parole' de mon groupe. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?

-Je viens pour les riverains qui se plaignent de votre présence.

-Oh nous sommes désolés pour le dérangement ce n'était pas dans nos intentions. Voyez-vous, nous sommes une communauté de nomades. Nous changeons de ville régulièrement pour vivre, malheureusement il y a eu des complications et nous avons été contraint de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Cette zone est dangereuse, vous ne pouvez pas vous installer là.

-Nous avons connu pire ce n'est pas un problème. Affirma la louve en ignorant l'ordre implicite. Ce sera tout?

-Je dois encore vous parler d'autre chose. Connaissez-vous l'un de ces adolescents?

Le shérif prit trois photos dans une poche de sa veste et les tendit à l'Alpha qui se retint de rire devant les trois policiers. _Oh que oui je les connais, j'ai adoré les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient de les achever. Ces pauvres misérables humains sans cervelle._

-Alors?

-Pas vraiment, mais je les ai déjà croisé dans la rue. Enfin je crois. Mentit la brune.

-Des témoins disent avoir vu des membres de votre groupe leur parler à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller tous les quatre discuter avec vos amis, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle?

_Merde, quel fouineur! Il va ruiner notre plan de ce soir._

_-_Bien sûr, monsieur le shérif.

Elle tourna les talons et les invita à la suivre. Ils traversèrent la friche puis entrèrent dans une bâtisse qui tenait debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Les poutres sortaient des ouvertures béantes qui crevaient les murs et le sol était couvert de clous rouillés et d'éclats de verre brisé. _Harris devrait bientôt être de retour au lycée. On a plus assez de temps. Il faut que j'en envoie au moins un là-bas avant que le lycée ferme._

Les trois humains se demandaient comment des personnes censées pouvaient habiter ici sans que cela ne les dérangent et qu'ils ne se blessent.

Ils descendirent un escalier qui les mena dans le sous-sol insalubre et longèrent un couloir, bientôt ils entendirent des voix provenant d'une pièce sur leur droite. Eileen se tourna vers eux toujours en souriant et ouvrit la porte.

John compta quatorze personnes exactement. La plupart se prélassait sur de vieux sièges comme si leur situation était tout à fait normale. Celui qu'on leur présenta comme le chef se leva pour les accueillir. Pendant qu'il faisait diversion, Eileen ordonna discrètement à deux Alphas de sortir par la porte de derrière pour aller au lycée.

Le chef, Dwayne, était très charismatique et les deux subordonnés du shérif faillirent se faire prendre au piège par son charme dévastateur. D'ailleurs ils semblaient tous avoir beaucoup d'assurance ce qui inquiéta John quant au résultat de l'interrogatoire. _Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Si je dis quoi que ce soit de travers ils s'occuperont de nous sans hésitation. Aucun d'eux n'a de nom de famille? Peut-être cachent-ils leur identité pour une bonne raison. Il est fort probable qu'ils soient recherchés dans un ou deux autres États. _

Il remarqua que plusieurs adolescents faisaient partie du groupe. Il attendit que ses agents partent faire le tour des personnes présentes pour monter les photos des trois victimes et s'approcha de Dwayne.

Il prit la parole à voix basse sans savoir que tous les occupants de la pièce pouvaient l'entendre distinctement.

-J'ai remarqué la présence de deux adolescents dans votre troupe. Êtes-vous certain que vivre dans ces conditions est une bonne chose pour eux?

-Ils sont nés nomades, ils mourront de la même manière. C'est leur choix.

-Sont-ils scolarisés?

-Nous les éduquons nous-même.

-En Californie la scolarisation des enfants est obligatoire jusqu'à seize ans. Fit remarquer le shérif.

-Ils ont tous dix-sept ans et plus, mentit l'Alpha imperturbable.

-Avez-vous des papiers d'identité?

Dwayne retint un grognement de frustration. La question qui fâche avait été posé. Comment faire pour sortir de cette situation délicate?

-C'est justement le problème qui nous retient ici, intervint Eileen, il y a eut une tempête et nos affaire ont été emportées dans l'inondation qui a suivi.

-Dans quelle ville était-ce?

_Conn*rd de m*rde!_

-Redwood City. Il y a trois jours. Répondit la jeune femme en se rappelant qu'une tempête y avait récemment eut lieu.

Le shérif s'en souvint également et sera les dents. _Impossible de les coincer. Ils sont bien trop rusés. _Il chercha une autre question piège mais n'en trouvant pas il adopta une autre approche:

-Ce doit être rude comme vie, non?

-Pas quand on y est habitué.

-Vous n'avez pas de problème pour vous nourrir?

-Nous travaillons pour gagner notre pain. Certains font des petits boulots de saison ou travaillent sur des chantiers et nous partageons les revenus entre nous.

-C'est une belle communauté. Un vrai esprit d'équipe.

-On nous le dit souvent.

-Il n'y a jamais de conflits entre vous? Je vois que vous êtes assez nombreux et certains ne doivent pas toujours approuver vos décisions, non?

-Ils m'ont choisi pour être leur dirigeant.

Dwayne perdait patience et cela s'entendait à son ton pressé.

-Ah bon? Mais comment s'est formé votre groupe? Vous étiez amis de longue date ou quelque chose comme ça?

-J'ai commencé avec Eileen et de ville en ville des membres se sont ajouté.

-De leur plein gré?

-Bien sûr.

-Ce sont eux qui venaient vers vous?

-Oui. S'irrita le loup.

Le shérif retint un sourire satisfait.

-Voulez vous que je vous donne un avis tout à fait personnel? Fit-il sans attendre de réponse, Je crois que Miranda Lewis, Ian Richardson et Dorothy Clark sont venus vous voir pour appartenir à votre communauté et que vous avez refusé.

Dwayne éclata de rire. _Il n'a rien compris. Tant mieux._

-Vous croyez vraiment que je les aurais déchiquetés juste parce que je ne voulais pas d'eux avec nous? Votre imagination va un peu trop vite!

-Et la vôtre est extrêmement morbide et surdéveloppée.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela? Demanda le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les circonstances de la mort des victimes n'a pas été divulguée au public. Je savais déjà que cette théorie était tire par les cheveux et je ne pensais pas réussir à vous piéger si facilement. Je me demande comment vous pouvez savoir autant de détails.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Les deux agents de police se figèrent et retinrent leur respiration. L'un d'eux pensa immédiatement qu'ils ne sortiraient pas vivants de cet endroit. Personne ne pourra leur venir en aide avant qu'ils soient tous les trois démembrés.

-Sûrement une rumeur quelconque que j'ai entendu dans un magasin. Ou alors votre système contre les fuites d'informations n'est pas au point. Vous devriez le revoir. On ne sait jamais ce que des personnes mal-intentionnées pourraient en faire.

Son sourire affable revint sur ses lèvres. Son regard semblait dire «Bien joué mon vieux, mais je suis plus fort que toi». Cependant le shérif n'en avait pas fini. _J'ai encore une carte à jouer._

-Je ne vous ai jamais croisé au commissariat pour faire refaire vos papiers. Qu'avez-vous perdu? Cartes d'identité, permis de conduire?

-Nos cartes d'identité seulement.

-Vous n'avez pas de voiture? Mais alors vous devez voyager en bus ou en auto-stop. Quoique vous êtes trop nombreux pour ça.

-Nous marchons. Rétorqua Dwayne. On aime beaucoup la randonnée alors nous voyageons à pied en passant par les forêts.

Il avait une folle envie de ricaner face à la tentative ratée du shérif. _Eh oui, la réserve de Beacon Hills s'aligne avec plusieurs forêts qui au bout du compte rejoignent celle de Redwood City. Dommage pour toi le vieux._

-Intéressant. Très intéressant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé?_ Paniqua l'Alpha intérieurement._Non c'est un coup de bluff._

-Je suis allé assister à une conférence à Foster City, juste à côté de Redwood City, il y a trois semaines et le trajet a duré trois jours en voiture. Un guide m'a dit qu'en période sèche il était possible de rejoindre Beacon Hills en huit jours à pied. Mais nous sommes en période très humide. Vous devez être de sacrés bons marcheurs pour ne prendre que trois jours au lieu de onze pour faire ce trajet. Je me demande même si vous dormez la nuit pour aller aussi vite.

_Pitié shérif arrêtez ou ils vont nous tuer! _Telles furent les pensées désespérées des deux autres policiers.

**OoO**

-A tout à l'heure Stiles. Se moqua Scott à la fin de leur dernier cours. Et bonne chance avec Harris.

-Faux frère, tu pourrais rester avec moi. J'ai pas envie d'attendre l'autre tyran pendant une heure tout seul.

-Non, faut que je m'entraîne.

-Espèce de lâche poilu du-

-Salut! A tout à l'heure au hangar.

Un message de son professeur de chimie lui était parvenu le prévenant qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il lui faudrait attendre une heure de plus avant de pouvoir récupérer son bien.

Stiles s'installa alors dans un coin pour ne pas déranger le personnel d'entretien qui nettoyait les couloirs. N'ayant aucun divertissement autre que se tourner les pouces pendant soixante minutes, il s'ennuya ferme.

Quand l'heure fut passée, Stiles soupira et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la salle des professeurs. Il toqua et n'obtenant pas de réponse au bout de cinq minutes, il décida d'entrer. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une pièce saccagée et du sang. En grande quantité.

.DIEU! S'affola-t-il en avançant prudemment dans la salle. Ne me dîtes pas que je suis sur une nouvelle scène de crime... Y a quelqu'un?

-Stilinski... souffla une voix avec difficulté.

L'adolescent accourut vers son professeur qui gisait dans une marre de sang. Une longue griffure marquait son flan. Adrian Harris tentait d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie grâce à sa main valide.

-Appelez les secours.

-C'est malin de dire ça alors que vous m'avez pris mon portable, rétorqua l'élève en paniquant.

Comme d'habitude il s'était senti obligé de sortir un sarcasme malgré la situation plus que critique.

Soudain un hurlement résonna dans tout le lycée. Un hurlement de loup. Stiles s'empressa de passer le bras droit de l'adulte autour de son cou et de le relever pour l'emmener à l'extérieur où il pourraient fuir mais il entendit bientôt des bruits de griffes rayant les casiers dans le couloir d'à côté.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre en signe d'intense réflexion. _Merde, ils sont déjà à l'intérieur, faut trouver une issue. Vite. L'issue de secours mène dans la salle de littérature, si j'y vais je serais exactement dans la même situation que maintenant. Sauf si...Je peux faire le même parcours que la dernière fois et j'arriverai dans la salle de chimie! Je vais faire comme pour Peter avec le cocktail Molotov._

_-_Accrochez vous bien à moi, murmura-t-il le plus bas possible, on va dans votre salle. Vous avez les clés?

-Dans la poche de ma veste.

Les clés dans sa main libre, Stiles les conduisit jusqu'à la porte de secours, il passèrent plusieurs salles de cours puis le réfectoire et enfin il atteignirent le labo. Adrian s'assit lourdement sur une chaise avec l'aide du plus jeune qui condamna immédiatement la porte principale qui donnait sur le couloir. Il ouvrit l'armoire à ingrédients grâce au trousseau de clé personnel de Harris et se servit rapidement. En faisant sa mixture il demanda son portable à l'aîné qui le lui tendit avec peine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ces ingrédients?

-J'ai un petit creux alors je me fais un chocolat chaud. Non mais c'est vous le prof de chimie ou c'est moi?

L'aîné observa les ingrédients utilisés avec plus d'attention:

-Oh non...Vous êtes complètement malade.

-Merci.

Le visage du blessé était de plus en plus blême et il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour tenir encore très longtemps. Fébrile, l'adolescent chercha le numéro de son Alpha et l'appela.

-«Allô?»

-Derek, les Alphas sont dans le lycée, Harris est blessé et il va me claquer entre les bras d'une minute à l'autre alors ramène ton cul poilu ici!

Il ne laissa pas le loup ajouter quoi que ce soit et lui raccrocha au nez avec brusquerie, sans remarquer la lueur bleue en-dessous de son sweat.

**OoO**

Au même moment, le shérif repartait de la friche industrielle plus découragé que jamais. Ses subordonnés avaient interrogé tous les membres de cette étrange assemblée et aucun ne connaissait les jeunes. Ou le prétendait. Son duel avec Dwayne l'avait exténué moralement. Il y avait mis toute son énergie et cela avait payé. Désormais il était certain qu'ils étaient coupables.

Bien sûr il aurait pu les arrêter pour un interrogatoire plus poussé mais il savait quand la situation ne le lui permettait pas. Il était en terrain ennemi, entouré d'une dizaine de suspects qui ne se laisseraient pas faire et qui au vu leur musculature réussiraient très bien à se défendre contre trois employés de bureau. _Au moins je suis fixé. Ces gens sont très suspects et je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont menti. Ils ne sont pas clairs. _

Avant de quitter cet endroit lugubre il se souvint d'un détail. Ils étaient quatorze à son arrivée et il n'étaient plus que douze à son départ. Le shérif se demanda où avaient bien pu passer deux des leurs._ J'enverrai une troupe plus entraînée et conséquente la prochaine fois._

Le plus intrigant pour les humains avait été de voir comment ces personnes agissaient entre elles et avec leur 'chef'. _On aurait dit une meute de loups. Pff je suis vraiment fatigué je commence à avoir des idées comme Stiles. _

Le portable du shérif sonna dans sa poche lorsqu'il fut derrière son volant. Il décrocha en espérant qu'il recevrait une bonne nouvelle pour une fois.

-Shérif Stilinski à l'appareil.

-«Chef une urgence au lycée, un professeur a été agressé et un élève l'a retrouvé mais ils sont poursuivit par le tueur. Les renforts sont en route.»

-Pourquoi les agents de vadrouille ne font rien? S'énerva l'homme en grillant un feu rouge.

-«Personne ne sait. Ils ne répondent pas. Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez que l'élève c'est... c'est votre fils.»

**OoO**

La meute Hale était au grand complet, dispatchée dans les véhicules qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Derek transportait les quatre bêtas qui n'avaient pas de voiture, alors que Jackson, Lydia et Peter les suivaient de près dans la Porsche du plus jeune.

La transformation déformait leurs traits. Derek était fou de colère que les Alphas s'en prennent à Stiles. Cette nuit l'effet de meute était amplifié par l'agression de l'un des leurs.

Dès que Stiles avait raccroché, l'Alpha avait donné l'ordre à Lydia de prévenir une ambulance alors que Scott s'occupait de la police.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée trop lentement à leur goût malgré les nombreuses infractions qu'il firent.

Les deux voitures de sport s'arrêtèrent sur le parking du lycée dans un dérapage contrôlé et un assourdissant crissement de pneus. Jackson demanda à sa petite-amie de rester dans la voiture pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Derek prit à peine le temps de fermer sa portière et courrait déjà vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

La porte principale était détruite et marquée de coup de griffes. L'Alpha et Scott marchaient en tête, cherchant l'odeur de l'humain.

-Je l'ai! Allons-y.

Ils marchaient sans chercher à cacher leur présence. Ils ne distinguaient pas le nombre exact d'Alphas qui avaient pu passer ici. Après un tournant ils sentirent une odeur désagréable de chair brûlée. Chacun se demandait quel drame avait encore pu se passer ici. Seul restaient d'infimes tâches de sang et de cendres. La victime de l'incendie semblait s'être enfuie. A partir de cette endroit ils bifurquèrent à droite et tombèrent sur les cadavres des agents de police déchiquetés en plusieurs morceaux. Les cinq lycéens lâchèrent des hoquets d'écœurement. L'odeur de Stiles était partout dans cette zone et continuait plus loin vers le gymnase.

Erica poussa une exclamation d'horreur en pointant les murs du couloir. Des empreintes de main ensanglantées tâchaient la peinture autrefois blanche. Cette fois la peur prit le dessus et les amena directement devant les portes couvertes de liquide carmin.

Derek poussa la porte et la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux l'horrifia.

**OoO**

Après avoir prévenu la meute à la rescousse, Stiles alla s'asseoir près de son professeur.

-Les secours vont bientôt arriver, il faut qu'on vous sorte d'ici. Vous avez encore assez de force pour marcher?

Adrian n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte:

-C'est pas la peine, mon chaton. Je vous attraperai avant que vous n'atteignez la porte. Alors rends-toi et nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

-Bien sûr et mon cul c'est du poulet!

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit et le professeur s'énerva:

-Vous ne pouviez pas fermer votre grande gueule pour une fois?

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi.

L'hyperactif sourit d'un air contrit en se grattant la nuque d'embarras.

Il attrapa à nouveau l'aîné pour le soutenir. Ils utilisèrent les issues de secours sans que leur poursuivant ne tente de les devancer pour les stopper. Au lieu de ça il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir à quelques mètres d'eux en leur parlant comme si de rien n'était:

-Tu verra petit vermisseau ce qu'il va t'arriver quand les autres vont arriver.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul Alpha pour l'instant? _Les deux fugitif atteignirent la dernière issue qui menait à un cul de sac. La seule sortie était la porte principale menant directement à l'Alpha dans le couloir. _C'était ça son plan? Nous emmenez jusqu'ici? Si j'ouvre la porte rapidement je pourrais lui lancer le cocktail et m'enfuir en courant. Allez courage!_

Il mit aussitôt son plan en action. L'Alpha ne s'y attendant pas fut prise par surprise et hurla de douleur quand son corps se mit à brûler.

_Oh non ils étaient deux! _Un autre Alpha les accompagnaient depuis tout à l'heure sans dire un mot pour les surprendre. Il donna un coup de griffe violent juste à côté de la tête d'Harris qui la pencha à la dernière seconde.

L'adolescent courut le plus vite possible sans se retourner et Adrian faisait de son mieux pour alléger le fardeau de son élève.

Il bifurquèrent à droite et trébuchèrent sur le cadavre d'un policier démembré. Pataugeant dans le sang des agents de sécurité, les deux fuyards n'arrivaient plus à se relever sans glisser.

Les griffes en avant, le lycanthrope fou attaqua le plus jeune humain et l'entailla de la gorge jusqu'au ventre en criant de rage. Stiles recula en vacillant et se cogna contre un extincteur. Un éclair de génie le traversa et il le décrocha du mur pour asperger son assaillant avec la mousse. La substance chimique gicla dans les yeux sensibles de l'Alpha qui gémit de douleur au sol.

L'hyperactif reprit son aîné et le traîna dans le gymnase en se soutenant aux murs. _Merde, merde, merde! On va se vider de notre sang avant que les secours ne nous trouvent. _Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre la porte à double battant de la salle de sport et réussit à l'ouvrir. Ils chancelèrent mais Stiles tint bon.

A bout de force les deux humains tombèrent à terre, côte à côte, au milieu de l'immense pièce.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que je mourrais aux côtés d'un imbécile comme vous, monsieur Stilinski. Souffla l'homme avec difficulté en crachant un peu de sang.

-Je vous retourne le compliment professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est depuis tout à l'heure? Demanda Adrian en regardant dans la direction de l'élève.

-De quoi?

-A votre cou.

Stiles baissa le regard vers son torse et vit son pendentif émettre une lueur bleue comme l'avaient prévenu ses grands-parents. _Maintenant? Si seulement je pouvais recevoir un pouvoir incroyable pour nous éviter de mourir... _Une minute s'écoula et rien ne se produisit. Les sangs mélangés des victimes formaient un lac écarlate autour des deux corps.

Adrian fut le premier à fermer les yeux puis Stiles le suivit. Tout devint noir.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA je suis diabolique!**

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Que va devenir notre pauvre Stiles adoré? A partir d'ici le déroulement de l'histoire sera assez différents et vous en apprendrez plus sur le shérif et la famille Prince. Et dans le chapitre 5 vous connaîtrez enfin le nom de code du complot de Lydia et Erica. :D**

**Personne ne trouve mes références xD Cette fois elle est facilement distinguable même s'il faut quand même savoir de quel film ça vient ;D**

**A samedi prochain!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur: **Ce chapitre a faillit ne pas arriver à temps alors savourez-le :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Derek poussa la porte et la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux l'horrifia.

Les loups-garous crièrent le nom de leur ami à l'unisson. Scott accourut auprès du corps froid de son meilleur ami et lui prit la main.

-Son cœur bat encore. Souffla-t-il légèrement soulagé. Et celui d'Harris aussi, mais presque pas.

-L'ambulance est arrivée, annonça Peter.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance désordonnée et incompréhensible. La meute se retrouva finalement à l'hôpital en attendant des nouvelles de Stiles. Melissa McCall vint leur apporter des boissons chaudes dans la salle d'attente. Le shérif fit son apparition peu après et s'installa avec eux en demandant des renseignements sur son fils. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait accablé d'angoisse devant sa tasse de café fumant.

Tous semblaient apathiques et inquiets. La seule personne de la pièce encore en mouvement était Derek, il tournait comme un lion en cage et semblait encore plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'à l'accoutumée. En vérité il ne s'inquiétait pas que de l'état de santé de l'humain mais aussi de la lueur de la pierre taillée qu'il portait. _Physiquement il paraissait comme d'habitude. Mais son odeur... Elle a changé. Il ne peut jamais faire comme les autres ce gosse? Et sa pierre de malheur qui a encore fait des siennes. Pourquoi elle brille cette fois? Et cet idiot qui essaie encore de sauver tout le monde, il aurait pu le laisser crever. C'est de sa faute si Kate a pu faire..._

L'Alpha soupira et tenta de rediriger ses pensées vers son 'bêta' en soin intensifs.

Peter restait dans l'ombre d'un coin sombre et regardait l'action qui se déroulait de loin pour que personne ne fasse vraiment attention à sa présence.

Il sentait le conflit intérieur que menait son neveu mais ne faisait pas mine d'aller l'aider.

Le comportement récent du seul membre restant de sa famille l'avait énormément intrigué.

Depuis trois jours il revenait tous les soirs imprégné de l'odeur du petit Stilinski, ayant plus d'expérience que Derek concernant leur race, il comprit rapidement de quoi il retournait. _Mon cher neveu adoré n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien comprit. Je vais devoir lui donner un coup de pouce sinon on y sera encore dans cent-sept ans._

Deux heures après leur arrivée, la porte à double battant de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit sur un médecin qui s'approcha du shérif. L'aîné Stilinski se leva et vint à sa rencontre:

-Comment va-t-il?

-Votre fils est hors de danger. Pour l'instant il est inconscient à cause de sa trop grande perte de sang. La blessure de Adrian Harris est moins préoccupante cependant il a perdu une quantité de sang plus importante. Pour l'instant ils sont plongés dans un léger coma. C'est un vrai miracle qu'ils aient survécu. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir mon fils?

-Pas très longtemps je le regrette. Suivez-moi.

Un peu plus loin, les bêtas poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement.

**OoO**

**O Jeudi 10 avril O**

**J-5**

Le lendemain les élèves affluèrent vers le lycée sans savoir pour les événements de la veille. Ils furent accueillis par une foule de policiers qui leur barrèrent le chemin.

Franck Gust, le directeur, annonça aux lycéens présents que l'établissement serait fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que par conséquent les cours seront annulés pour une durée indéterminée. Cependant pour la réussite de leurs examens, les dernières années seront pris en charge par leurs professeurs pour faire cours dans la salle des fêtes de Beacon Hills, généreusement prêtée par le maire.

De nombreux curieux essayaient en vain d'apercevoir quelque chose derrière le barrage de sécurité.

**-**En gros on est en vacances jusqu'à ce que les Alphas soient stoppés, fit Jackson en retournant dans sa voiture.

-On va au manoir tous ensemble? Demanda Isaac.

-Yep, répondit Scott, par contre je rends visite à Stiles d'abord.

Les six lycéens se séparèrent, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson se rendirent directement à la propriété des Hale pendant que les filles du groupe restaient près du lycée pour attendre que Peter vienne les chercher pour une petite réunion. L'oncle Hale appartenait lui aussi au Commando des Constipés Émotionnels créé et présidé par Lydia Martin.

L'association comptait alors trois membres prêts à tout pour mener à bien leur mission. Le dernier arrivé dans cette conspiration prit connaissance de son existence par un heureux hasard quand toute la meute s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital.

**Flash Back**

**O La veille à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills O**

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir mon fils?

-Pas très longtemps je le regrette. Suivez-moi.

Un peu plus loin, les lycéens poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Derek se montra plus discret dans sa démonstration d'attachement à l'état de Stiles mais trois personnes remarquèrent l'apaisement soudain de l'Alpha.

Lydia et Erica s'éloignèrent incognito des grandes effusions de joie pour discuter tranquillement de leur plan.

-Tu as vu? Chuchota la rousse. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit il s'inquiète quand même pour son Stiles d'amour.

-Il avait l'air bizarre avant, non?

Brusquement une ombre la surplomba. Peter posa une main sur son épaule en souriant de toutes ses dents:

-Alors c'était ça vos messes basses depuis deux jours? Vous voulez mettre Derek et Stiles en couple.

-Ne parle pas si fort! S'exclama Lydia en mettant ses mains sur la bouche trop bavarde de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence? Demanda la blonde en vérifiant si les autres ne les avaient pas entendu.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un maître-chanteur? C'est mal me connaître, je suis profondément blessé par vos- Okay ne me regardez pas comme ça. Non ce que j'aimerais beaucoup ce serait d'être accepté dans votre...euh...complot?

-T'es sérieux?!

-Mais oui, j'ai des choses très intéressantes à vous apporter concernant Derek et l'aspect 'lycanthrope' de cette future relation.

-Tu es embauché!

**Fin Flash Back**

Lydia et Erica étaient impatientes d'écouter ce que l'ancien Alpha avait à leur dire à propos de Derek. Il avait été si mystérieux qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à s'endormir, trop excitées à l'idée d'apprendre des choses si intéressantes.

Il arriva dans sa toute nouvelle voiture et il les conduisit jusqu'au hangar désaffecté qui leur servait de repaire. Ils s'installèrent dans le 'salon' qu'occupaient habituellement les humains et l'ancien Alpha pendant les entraînements. Après les avoir fait languir pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il aborda enfin le sujet principale de leur réunion secrète:

-Je crois que je vous ai assez torturé comme ça. Alors redevenons sérieux. Donc vous êtes au courant que Derek est un Alpha, mais que savez-vous à part ça sur cette condition?

-Hum, on peut devenir un Alpha en tuant celui qui nous a mordu ou en prenant la place d'un Alpha qui meurt de vieillesse, fit Lydia en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. Ils ont les yeux rouges et ils sont plus puissant que les bêtas et les oméga.

-Justement c'est là que je voulais en venir. Si un Alpha et un oméga se battent qui gagne?

-L'Alpha.

-Entre un Alpha et un bêta?

-L'Alpha encore une fois.

-Et que se passe-t-il si deux Alphas se battent?

**-**C-c'est celui qui est le plus entraîné, non? Hésita Erica.

-Voilà c'est ça! Encore une idée fausse.

-Quoi? S'étonnèrent les deux filles en se jetant un regard surprit.

-Ce qui compte c'est la solidité des liens qui l'unissent à ses bêtas. Plus l'Alpha est proche des siens plus il est puissant. Et pour que les membres soient soudés que faut-il?

-Une bonne entente?

-Vivre des moments forts ensemble?

-Non et non, bien que ce soient des arguments pertinents. Non ce qui est important se sont les chefs de la meute.

-Les? L'Alpha est le seul chef.

-Le couple Alpha EST le chef. Déclara Peter. Un Alpha seul est plus faible. Maintenant, il y deux catégories de 'second' Alpha. La première catégorie comprend les Alphas communs, les plus nombreux. Tout le monde peut en devenir un. Cependant il y a une seconde catégorie très rare, celle des Compagnons. Ce sont des humains destinés dès leur naissance à un loup-garou. Bien sûr seulement aux natifs. C'est l'équivalent le plus proche de ce que l'on pourrait appeler une 'âme-sœur'.

-Stiles est le...Compagnon de Derek?

-Exactement. Malheureusement Derek ne l'a pas encore comprit.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tout ça?

-Il ne me croira pas. Et il culpabilise d'avoir des sentiments pour Stiles.

-Derek ne se déclare pas à Stiles parce qu'il culpabilise? Il culpabilise de quoi?

-Hier soir nous avons eu une discussion après que vous ne m'ayez admis dans votre club...

**Flash Back**

**O La veille, quelque part dans la réserve de Beacon Hills O**

Peter et Derek marchaient en silence vers le manoir. Seul le bruit de leurs pas brisait la quiétude de la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité. L'ancien Alpha prit la parole:

-Que feras-tu quand il se réveillera?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse quand il se réveillera?L'imita son neveu.

-Oh je sais pas moi... Lui avouer tes sentiments peut-être?

-Sentiments? T'en en vois où? Grinça Derek entre ses dents

**-**Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je te connais bien. Si tu voyais tes yeux de chiot battu dès qu'il est question de Stiles. S'en est ridicule.

-Justement c'est ridicule. Entre nous deux c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi? Il est au courant pour notre espèce, il est de notre côté et il appartient à la meute. Que demander de plus?

-C'est un garçon.

-Allons bon, c'est moi le vieux papy du siècle dernier ou c'est toi?

-Techniquement je suis aussi du siècle dernier. Grommela-t-il, et j'ai six ans de plus que lui en plus il est mineur je te rappelle.

-Il a dix-sept ans! Dans un an tu ne sera plus hors-la-loi. Il suffit que vous gardiez le secret jusque là et l'affaire est réglée.

-Il est amoureux de Lydia.

-Il y a deux mois j'aurai dit la même chose mais aujourd'hui je ne parierais plus là-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ENCORE?

-Oh rien, sifflota l'aîné innocemment, tu n'as plus d'argument?

-Si, son père ne m'acceptera jamais.

-Oh, juste parce qu'il t'a suspecté de meurtre? Tu as été innocenté, il n'a plus rien contre toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit de l'histoire ancienne dans sa tête...

-Tu es buté! Stiles va te passer sous le nez et il ne te restera que tes yeux pour pleurer. Réfléchis-y bien avant de prendre une décision.

-Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. Laisse-moi tranquille.

**Fin Flash Back**

-C'est pas possible comme ce mec est paranoïaque! S'énerva Lydia en se levant brusquement. J'ai une de ces envie de le cogner contre sa Camaro débile! Il me sort par les trous de nez, je vais le buter.

Sa tirade terminée, la rousse brandit le poing en l'air. Lydia Martin entrait en guerre. Derek n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

**OoO**

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi? Murmura Derek pour lui-même.

**OoO**

-QUOI?!

Le cri de Genim Prince résonna dans tout le manoir faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Il froissa son journal dans son poing. Le grand titre annonçait «Les deux miraculés de Beacon Hills». Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur:

-«Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment veuillez...»

-Pourquoi ne répond-il jamais quand j'en ai besoin?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis un majordome entra en poussant un chariot transportant un service à thé.

-Votre Earl Grey, Monsieur. Dit le vieil homme en servant une tasse à son employeur.

-Winston, appelez Christopher Argent pour une mission d'extermination. Soyez discret, vérifiez bien que la ligne soit sécurisée.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le vieux Winston se courba lentement vers son patron et ressortit en prenant soin de fermer la lourde porte du bureau derrière lui.

**OoO**

-Le plus simple serait d'aller voir Derek et de bien lui expliquer. Dit Erica avec sagesse.

-Oh non, je le connais bien ça ne servirait à rien de lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà, en plus j'ai déjà essayé. Non, ce qu'il faut c'est être subtils et agir en cachette.

-Mais non! S'exclama Lydia, il faut lui donner deux paires de claques dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place.

La réunion devint alors un vrai capharnaüm, chacun voulant démontrer que sa technique était la meilleure. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs argumentations qu'ils n'entendirent pas Boyd entrer et les écouter attentivement. Finalement c'est Peter qui l'aperçut en premier.

-Boyd? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Les filles se stoppèrent en plein mouvement.

-Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez tous les trois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous remarqueriez ça.

-Attends, attends! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des yeux, j'ai aussi remarqué pour eux deux depuis quelques semaines.

-Quelques semaines!?

-C'est pas nouveau. Vous n'avez jamais vu Derek plaquer Stiles contre un mur? On voit -et surtout sent- tout de suite ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

-Tu veux être un membre?

-Ai-je le choix?

-Non, répondit Erica en l'embrassant tendrement.

**OoO**

Chris Argent se trouvait dans son sous-sol et passait toutes sortes de coup de fil à des connaissances pour le seconder dans son plan d'extermination.

_Je me disais bien que Stilinski était bizarre comme gosse. Maintenant ça se confirme vu les contacts qu'il a. Je me demande comment le vieux Prince veut que je m'y prenne pour me débarrasser d'une meute entière d'Alphas surentraînés. C'est bien ma veine. Si seulement j'avais pu choisir de prendre ce contrat ou non. Est-ce que je dois en parler à Allison? Non il ne vaut mieux pas après l'épisode Gérard._

Il déroula une carte de Beacon Hills et entoura les zone susceptibles de servir de repaire aux Alphas sans savoir que sa fille l'espionnait et épiait ses conversations téléphoniques.

**OoO**

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu quand la situation l'exigeait? Je vous avait prévenu qu'au moindre soucis avec Genim vous deviez m'avertir IMMEDIATEMENT!

-«Je n'ai pas pu, j'étais en plein-»

-Faîtes attention, au moindre nouvel oubli vous aurez de gros ennuis. Si vous ne me transmettez pas les faits importants sur le terrain je me verrai contraint de mettre mes menaces à exécution. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas?

-«Oui monsieur Prince, j'ai compris.»

-Je l'espère grandement John.

Genim Prince raccrocha violemment et son téléphone se remit à sonner:

-Winston? Comment avancent les préparatifs?

-«Tout est en ordre, Monsieur. Christopher Argent a accepté de s'occuper de l'affaire.»

-Bien.

Le combiné heurta son socle bruyamment et le vieil homme se leva pour gagner le Hall d'entrée. Une employée vint l'aider à mettre son manteau alors que son chauffeur arrivait devant la propriété.

Il monta à bord de la voiture de luxe et annonça sa destination avant de s'adosser confortablement pour le long trajet.

-Nous atteindrons Beacon Hills dans une heure et quarante-cinq minutes.

-Bien.

**OoO**

-Donc tu penses qu'on doit en parler aux autres?

-S'ils sont au courant ils pourront nous aider et de toute façon ils devront bien le savoir un jour. Développa Boyd.

**-**Mais s'ils ne l'acceptent pas? Je veux dire que Derek et Stiles puissent...

-Ça donnerait raison à Derek. Acheva Lydia. Et on a pas besoin d'un problème en plus, c'est déjà assez difficile... Je vote contre.

-Mais tu peux menacer Jackson. Rétorqua le noir, Fais-lui la grève du sexe ou quelque chose du même genre. Pour Isaac, il comprendra c'est pas un problème. Le soucis c'est Scott.

-Ouais, il a eu du mal à se soumettre à Derek et il ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance alors s'il apprend que son meilleur ami sort avec ''l'ennemi'' il ne va pas bien le prendre.

-Quel casse-bonbon ce gars! Soupira la rousse.

**OoO**

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller? Murmura Scott en regardant son meilleur ami.

-Tu as dit quelque chose mon chéri? Demanda Melissa en lui donnant un gâteau.

-Hum? Non, non. C'est rien.

La femme s'assit et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Stiles va s'en sortir.

-Mais dans combien de temps? Il me manque... J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Chut, calme-toi. Ça va aller.

Elle le berça tendrement jusqu'à la fin de sa pause, puis laissa le bêta seul à côté du lit de son meilleur ami. Le bêta restait un long moment à parler de tout et de rien au chevet du blessé. Il espérait que de cette manière il se réveillerait plus vite.

Seulement l'heure le ramena à la réalité et il lâcha la main de Stiles puis quitta sa chambre à regret. Plusieurs infirmières qu'il connaissait le saluèrent alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital et sans faire attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds il percuta un homme d'âge mûr qui le sermonna sévèrement avant de continuer son chemin.

Scott haussa les épaules et prit son vélo. _Son odeur était bizarre. Je me demande pourquoi il sentait comme ça. Peut-être une nouvelle maladie. _L'adolescent ne remarqua pas le regard acéré que lui lança l'homme quand il l'eut dépassé.

**OoO**

-«...Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas?»

-Oui monsieur Prince, j'ai compris.

-«Je l'espère John.»

Son interlocuteur raccrocha violemment. Le shérif posa ses coude sur sa table de travail et cacha son visage entre ses mains avec désespoir.

-Oui, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable...

L'abattement le prit alors qu'il repensait à sa dernière rencontre avec son beau-père.

**Flash Back**

**O Sept ans plus tôt; Beacon Hills O**

John Stilinski, à genoux dans le salon, serrait la cravate de son fils pour qu'il soit présentable. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges de la crise de larmes de la veille et son visage était pâle. Voir son enfant dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

Sa femme lui manquait déjà énormément alors qu'elle ne les avait quitté que depuis trois jours mais cela lui semblait une éternité.

Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils et lui embrassa le front comme il adorait qu'il fasse. En tant que père il se devait d'être fort pour montrer l'exemple et soutenir au mieux la seule attache qui lui restait.

Il se leva et serra la petite main tendue vers lui. Un regard vers la table basse lui fit rencontrer sa bouteille de Whisky entamée et il se sentit honteux. Honteux de son comportement dès qu'il rentrait à la maison. Honteux de boire seul dans son salon alors que son enfant pleurait à l'étage dans sa chambre vide. Honteux d'être remplacé par Scott pour réconforter son petit Stiles pendant qu'il se morfondait avec son alcool.

Une sourde envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes lui monta dans la gorge mais il se débattit pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Allez, on y vas.

Il aida l'enfant à s'attacher à l'arrière de sa voiture puis conduisit jusqu'au cimeterre pour l'enterrement de sa femme bien-aimée. Arrivé là-bas il fut salué par différentes personnes, voisins, amis proches ou éloignés, familles.

La cérémonie se passa dans un étrange brouillard qui envahissait son esprit. Vers la fin il se leva par automatisme, fit un discours, puis se rassit près de Stiles qui tremblait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Quelqu'un d'autre parla et encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement vint le moment de la mise en terre. La marche funèbre commença à résonner dans le cimeterre et Stiles s'avança pour jeter une rose sur le cercueil de sa mère. Bientôt la terre recouvrit entièrement ce caisson de bois qui le séparait pour toujours de sa femme. Sa Claudia. Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Peu à peu la place se vida de toute vie. Stiles tremblait de froid sans rien dire. Il n'osait pas briser le silence de ce lieu qui lui faisait si peur. Un corbeau croassa et il sursauta en s'accrochant à la manche du manteau de son père ce qui le réveilla.

John passa une main réconfortante sur les frêles épaule du garçon et l'invita à rentrer chez eux.

Cependant quand le shérif atteignit son véhicule, il aperçut deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien s'approcher d'eux.

Il enferma son fils dans la voiture et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Un couple distingué et tout de noir vêtu s'avança. L'homme, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, prit la parole:

-Vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole John.

Le ton ne laissait aucune place au doute, c'était un reproche nullement voilé et le veuf s'attendit au pire pour la suite.

-Notre fille est morte et vous n'avez rien fait.

Cette fois la femme avait parlé. Un voile de deuil couvrait partiellement son visage qu'il savait être neutre et sec malgré la perte de son unique enfant. De la colère monta par vague dans le ventre du shérif qui laissa éclater sa rage et son désespoir à la face de ses beaux-parents:

-VOUS M'AVIEZ JURÉ QU'ILS NE NOUS TROUVERAIENT PAS! Je vous ai crû!

Sa voix se brisa alors que ses larmes coulaient à nouveau.

-Ils ont tué ma femme! Ils ont tué ma Claudia...

-Ils auraient aussi pu tuer votre fils. Mais par chance ils ne l'ont pas fait. Genim doit être protégé et vous n'êtes pas apte pour cela. S'il lui arrivait malheur notre famille ne s'en remettrai pas.

-Votre famille, votre famille. Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche! Tout est toujours fait pour le bien de votre famille, mais maintenant c'est ma famille qui est détruite! A cause de vous et vos magouilles!

-Attention John. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez. Fit le vieil homme avec un air menaçant. La faute ne revient qu'à vous. C'est votre faute si ces hommes ont put assassiner Claudia. C'est votre faute si Genim a faillit être enlevé. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il ai perdu la mémoire et que nous ayons engagé quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui après votre départ pour cette ville.

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici? Souffla le shérif las.

-Nous sommes venu pour vous rappeler que nous avons plein pouvoir sur notre petit-fils et que nous pouvons le chercher n'importe quand.

John vit rouge et attrapa le col de l'autre homme:

-VOUS NE M'ENLEVEREZ PAS MON FILS!

-Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

Puis ils disparurent laissant le shérif à terre dans sa souffrance.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Personne ne me prendra mon garçon. Je ne laisserais personne le toucher._

Une lueur de détermination brillait dans les yeux du shérif.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Que va faire le shérif pour empêcher son beau-père d'emmener Stiles avec lui? Derek va-t-il arrêter un jour d'être un culpabilisé de la vie?**

**Et voilà deux nouveaux membres au complot de Lydia. Le Sterek avance bien et la relation entre le shérif et les Prince se précise. Et voilà les chasseurs qui se mèlent de tout ça!**

**A samedi prochain!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur: **1. Dédicace à **Wendy05** pour le prénom de Clarisse. Grâce à elle cette fiction a évité la catastrophe xD (Je t'en supplie, garde la première idée pour toi xD)

2.** La fiction durera plus longtemps que prévu**. Au lieu des vingt chapitres annoncés il y a en aura sûrement **vingt-cinq**. (L'inspiration est là. J'en suis déjà au chapitre 19).

Bon j'imagine que personne ne va s'en plaindre mais je le dis quand même. :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Finalement le quatuor de comploteurs se mit d'accord pour mettre Isaac et Jackson au courant de leur desseins.

Il partirent alors en direction du manoir pour rejoindre les deux bêtas. Ils arrivèrent vers 10h et leur deux cibles furent immédiatement assaillies par une bande de fous furieux -selon eux-.

Peter quitta discrètement la pièce pour préparer le déjeuner tranquillement.

Toute l'histoire fut racontée dans les moindre détails et l'engouement dont ses amis faisaient preuve concernant l'Alpha et Stiles surprit le frisé. Alors il tenta de leur faire part de son point de vue:

-Vous pourriez juste les laisser aller à leur rythme et s'ils ne finissent pas ensemble c'est qu'il ne devait pas en être ainsi c'est tout.

Par la suite il n'essaya plus de dire quoi que ce soit sous peine de se faire à nouveau enguirlander par les deux furies qui lui servaient d'amies.

Quant à Jackson il accepta sous la contrainte de les soutenir lui aussi.

-Et testicule gauche est au courant?

-Qui ça? Scott? Non mais t'es fou! On va rien lui dire à lui. Il va mal le prendre.

-Qui va mal prendre quoi? Demanda Scott en arrivant.

-Comment va Stiles? Fit Lydia pour changer de sujet.

-Les médecins disent qu'il cicatrise plus vite que prévu mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'est transformé? Interrogea Boyd.

-C'est probable au vu de ce que disent les médecins. Dit Peter, Il faudrait vérifier s'il a été mordu. Tu n'as rien vu Scott?

-Non. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Ce n'est pas forcément une morsure qui l'a transformé en loup-garou, fit Jackson. Les Argent croyaient que j'étais Scott à cause de ma griffure dans la nuque.

-Et d'après ce qu'à dit le médecin mercredi soir, ses griffures étaient profondes. Ajouta Erica nerveuse.

-Vous avez oublié un détail, rétorqua Boyd. Et c'est bien pire.

-Quoi?

-Harris aussi a été attaqué.

-Imaginez qu'il doive faire partie de notre meute, s'écria Scott avec écœurement. Ce serait l'apocalypse!

-Perso, il m'aime bien donc je m'en fous, lança l'ancien Kanima en ricanant.

-Lèche-cul.

Une porte claqua et Derek apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait l'ordinateur portable de son oncle sous le bras et un dossier dans la main. Il monta les escalier quatre par quatre et déposa les feuilles dans un coffre de sa chambre avant de redescendre et de donner le pc à son propriétaire.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais?

Peter ne reçut aucune réponse et retourna à ses fourneaux. La mine soucieuse de son neveu l'intrigua. _Que cherche-t-il avec autant d'acharnement?_

Derek était abasourdi. La situation lui semblait de plus en plus mystérieuse à mesure qu'il avançait dans son enquête et il ne pouvait même pas en parler avec Stiles qui était encore inconscient.

Il alla rejoindre ses bêtas qui déjeunaient dans la cuisine. L'Alpha s'assit en leur compagnie sans se servir. Il était fatigué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve pendant ses dernières heures.

**Flash Back**

**O Quelques heures plus tôt O**

Derek passa une nuit blanche à surfer sur le net pour en apprendre plus sur le survivant fantôme de l'accident imaginaire de Claudia Prince. Le jour de l'attaque de Stiles il n'avait trouvé que le nom de l'inconnu; Rodney Bailey. Ce qui avait été un bon début, mais après sa découverte les choses se corsèrent. Cet homme était invisible. Aucune photo, aucun dossier, rien ne le mentionnait nul part.

Il en avait donc conclu -hâtivement certes- que l'homme n'existait pas. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux d'après l'enquête approfondie qu'il avait mené pendant la nuit.

Derek se trouva être un homme de terrain plutôt que d'archives et il décida de partir tôt le matin pour 'visiter' la ville où avait eu lieu l'accident. Dans sa précipitation il avait malencontreusement oublié que peu d'établissements -privés comme publics- ouvraient leurs portes à 5h00 du matin et il dut prendre son mal en patience pendant plusieurs heures.

Il alla en premier dans le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du journal local afin de poser quelques questions à l'auteur de l'article de faits divers. La chance lui sourit enfin car cette personne était présente ce jour-là mais cerise sur le gâteau c'était une femme. Et elle ne fut pas insensible à son charme ravageur.

Malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas le sauveteur et ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Par contre elle connaissait le nom de l'hôpital où il fut soigné et elle lui donna volontiers.

L'Alpha faillit faire une crise de nerfs quand il se rendit compte en arrivant dans sa Camaro que le pc de son oncle ne servait à rien. _C'est quoi la wi-fi? Et pourquoi y en a pas dans cette ville paumée?! _Il se mit donc en quête d'un cybercafé -Dieu seul sait comment il a fait pour connaître l'existence d'un tel lieu- ouvert à cette heure matinale pour trouver l'itinéraire menant à l'hôpital.

«Horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture: Lundi à vendredi; 9h00-21h00...» Le loup-garou lança un regard blasé à sa montre qui affichait fièrement 7h27.

Il s'assit alors devant l'établissement en consultant son portable au cas où quelqu'un lui aurait envoyé des nouvelles de Stiles. _J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé. _

Peu avant l'heure d'ouverture, un employé rondouillard aux cheveux gras se gara sur le trottoir et resta devant la boutique pour terminer sa cigarette. Il lançait des regards en coin à l'Alpha qui attendait en serrant convulsivement les poings sur ses cuisses. _Il va se dépêcher ce gros porc? _L'humain de son côté se demandait si le mec bizarre à ses côtés était un toxico en manque vu son allure.

Il haussa les épaules en pensant que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et écrasa son mégot sous son talon. Derek se leva et se retint avec peine de remonter les grilles de la devanture lui-même pour plus d'efficacité. Il put enfin entrer dans l'établissement et il se précipita vers le premier poste informatique à sa portée.

Il tapa le nom de l'hôpital et lança sa recherche qui aboutit en moins de dix minutes. _En route._

**OoO**

-Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer ce genre d'informations, fit l'hôtesse d'accueil de l'hôpital d'un ton SUIVANT!

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, insista Derek en s'accoudant sur le comptoir, c'est extrêmement important!

-AU SUIVANT!

-Je vous en prie mademoiselle, sourit l'Alpha dans une tentative de séduction.

-SÉCURITÉ!

Le gêneur s'en alla avant que les mastodontes de l'entrée ne viennent l'attraper pour le virer en dehors du centre hospitalier.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le monstre de l'accueil ne faisait plus attention à lui, Derek bifurqua furtivement dans le couloir sur sa droite. Il le longea en se faisant discret et personne ne l'arrêta dans sa course. _Où sont les archives?_ Les panneaux indicateurs défilaient; radiologie, salles d'attentes... Un écriteau attira son attention: réservé au personnel. Il vérifia si aucune infirmière ne passait puis ouvrit la porte qui grinça très bruyamment. Derek serra les dents et entra. Les indications lui parlaient beaucoup plus dans cette partie interdite. Buanderie, salle de repos, archives. _Je les ai! _

La porte était fermée à clé. Furieux, le loup s'acharna sur la poignée et donna un coup violent dans le battant qui céda sous le choc. Des pas précipités se firent entendre plus loin.

Il eut juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vu?

_Une histoire de coucherie? _L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et coinça la porte grâce à une chaise de bureau. De longues rangées de classeurs s'alignaient par années d'hospitalisation.

-Heureusement que c'est ordonné sinon j'aurais jamais rien pu trouver là-dedans.

Une suite de tiroirs métalliques semblait classer les dossiers par ordre alphabétique.

-Ba, Ba,... Le voilà.

Il ouvrit le bon compartiment et consulta une trentaine de fichier sans dénicher le regarda le dernier dossier de cette année-ci qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. _Le moment de vérité. _Il l'ouvrit.

-Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai!

**Fin Flash Back**

**OoO**

-Ma cible semble s'être enfin décidée a donner l'ordre à Christopher Argent de vous exterminer. Il traque votre meute.

Dwayne et Eileen eurent un sourire satisfait en entendant cette bonne nouvelle. Le chef des Alpha jubilait:

-Nous pourrons les massacrer quand ils arriveront ici.

-Non. Pas encore. Répliqua la troisième personne présente dans la pièce. Il faut suivre le plan. Vous devrez aller vous cacher autre part en attendant le bon moment.

Les deux lycanthropes acquiescèrent à contre cœur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre vengeance. Plus nous attendrons, plus vous aurez de chasseurs avec qui 'jouer'. Mon plan se met en place lentement mais sûrement. Bientôt vous obtiendrez votre récompense et moi la mienne.

Le téléphone de l'Associé sonna. L'échange de parole fut bref.

-Argent a retrouvé votre trace. Son équipe sera ici dans moins de quinze minutes.

-Ils sont inconscients ou trop sûr d'eux pour venir dans ces conditions.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas un départ précipité. Il a appelé des renforts spécialisés dans ce genre de situation. Ils sont sur le pied de guerre.

**OoO**

-T'as l'air crevé, remarqua Peter. T'étais où ce matin?

-Pas tes affaires, soupira l'Alpha en se massant les tempes avec lassitude.

Les lycéens, eux, continuaient de débattre sur la probable entrée du professeur Harris dans leur meute sans se soucier de Derek. _Je comprends de moins en moins cette histoire de fou. Qu'est-ce que Stiles a de si spécial? Et pourquoi tout le monde semble impliqué dans ce foutoir?_

-Derek, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Cette fois l'ancien Alpha s'inquiétait réellement pour son neveu. Ce dernier se leva et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Derek! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe! DEREK!

-Plus tard.

-Tu vas où? Demanda Isaac.

-À l'hôpital.

Il claqua la porte et le bruit du moteur leur indiqua qu'il venait de partir avec sa Camaro.

-Ça se confirme, sourit Lydia en jetant un regard entendu à l'assemblée.

Tous semblaient se comprendre et Scott était perdu.

-De quoi parlez vous? Questionna-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Les bêtas reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé sans rien ajouter concernant Derek.

_Ils cachent quelque chose. Je veux savoir quoi._

**OoO**

-Merde! S'écria Chris quand toutes ses équipes eurent fait leur ronde sans trouver la moindre trace des loups-garous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Chris?

-On remballe tout et on rentre.

Le chasseur s'éloigna et composa le numéro de son patron:

-Les cibles ont disparu monsieur Prince.

-«Vous avez perdu leur trace?!»

-Nous les retrouverons. Soyez-en sûr.

Après qu'il eut terminé son appel il fit signe à son convoi de libérer la zone et de partir.

**OoO**

Deux heures après le départ des chasseurs, une équipe de policiers vint encercler la zone.

Le chef des opérations quadrilla le quartier et des hommes armés fouillèrent les vieux bâtiments à la recherche de leur suspects principaux.

Malheureusement il rentrèrent bredouille et le shérif se dit que cette affaire ne se résoudrait jamais. Il fit passer les portraits robots des suspects sur une chaîne de télévision locale et des agents collèrent des affiches dans les rues.

Il fallait agir avant que Genim Prince ne veuillent lui prendre son fils.

_Eh bien qu'il essaie! S'il croit que je vais le laisser faire il se fourre le doigt dans le œil jusqu'au coude! _

Tôt le matin, il avait appelé le directeur de l'hôpital et il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire accepter sa requête par le dirigeant du centre hospitalier. _Vous ne l'aurez pas._

**OoO**

-Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer ce genre d'informations, fit l'hôtesse d'accueil de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Et c'est bientôt la fin des visites de toute manière.

_J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. _Derek se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il était coincé dans le hall d'entrée. _J'aurais mieux fais d'entrer clandestinement comme d'habitude. _

Pour une fois la salle d'attente était vide. Il ne restait qu'un homme endormi par on ne sait quel miracle sur un des siège inconfortable de la pièce.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Ce sont les ordres. Personne à part le shérif et le médecin en charge de Stiles Stilinski ne peut entrer dans cette chambre.

-Et si j'y vais de force? Insista l'Alpha.

-Des agents de police gardent l'entrée de la chambre. Je suis désolée. Si vous le souhaitez je peux essayer d'entrer en contact avec le shérif pour vous obtenir un laisser-passer.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Merci.

Derek fit demi-tour pour repartir quand il entendit le murmure de la jeune femme:

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir lui rendre visite aujourd'hui?

Il fit volte-face et lut le nom sur le badge de l'hôtesse.

-Excusez-moi, Jennie mais serait-il possible de savoir qui est déjà venu le voir?

Le sourire charmeur refit surface, faisant fondre l'employée.

-Un jeune homme est passé avant l'arrivée des policiers, puis un vieil homme a fait un scandale quand je lui ai appris qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Derek déduisit que le 'jeune homme' était Scott par contre le vieil homme ne lui disait rien.

-A quoi ressemblait-il?

Voyant l'hésitation de Jennie il décida d'utiliser sa technique ultime. Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme en veillant bien à frôler sa joue au passage.

-Vous a-t-il donné un nom? Chuchota l'Alpha d'un voix suave.

Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine et elle avoua tout ce qu'elle savait.

-C'était un vieil homme. Il semblait riche, bien habillé. Et il m'a donné son nom mais je ne peux pas-han!

Le loup-garou avait plongé dans le cou de l'employée avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

-Prince! Il s'appelait Genim Prince!

-Merci Jennie. Vous me sauvez la vie.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. _Je rêve ou il vient de me planter là? _

Derek passa la porte vitrée et frotta la partie de son visage qui était entrée en contact avec la jeune femme. Ces derniers temps il ne supportait plus de toucher ou d'être touché par qui que ce soit. _Ce n'est pas la pleine lune pourtant._

L'Alpha était perplexe. Pourquoi le shérif avait-il interdit l'entrée au grand-père de Stiles également? _Il est de sa famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir. Encore une énigme en plus... Finalement l'article a juste sur un point au moins; c'est une famille très mystérieuse. _

Derek prit une grande inspiration dès qu'il fut en dehors du bâtiment. Il se concentra sur les odeurs qui l'assaillaient puis il trouva celle qu'il cherchait. Elle était tenue et presque imperceptible. Il la suivit jusqu'à arriver derrière l'hôpital, il leva la tête et cibla son objectif.

Le loup-garou fit apparaître ses griffes puis escalada le mur.

**OoO**

-Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé exactement hier soir. Déclara Erica curieuse.

-Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi on me cache des choses, grommela Scott vexé d'être mis de côté.

-Ne vous posez pas de questions, ça sert à rien. Dit Peter en les saluant. Et faites attention sur la route les p'tits!

-Les p'tits?

Scott leva les yeux au ciel sans se rendre compte de sa ressemblance avec son Alpha. Il mit son casque et enfourcha son scooter. _Je veux savoir ce qu'ils me cachent tous. Je les espionnerai demain._

**OoO**

Derek rouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Il sauta dans le vide pour atterrir sur la pelouse du jardin de l'hôpital. Sa visite clandestine avait été de courte durée.

Il eut à peine le temps de vérifier l'état de santé du blessé que déjà il devait repartir pour fuir le shérif qui arrivait.

Au moins il était certain que quelque chose avait changé chez l'adolescent._ Plus que cinq jours avant sa supposée transformation. Espérons qu'il se réveillera avant._

**OoO**

Genim Prince était furieux quand il rentra chez lui. Une employée vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue mais il la fit déguerpir d'un mouvement sec de la main.

-Où est Clarisse?

-Madame est dans la bibliothèque.

L'homme se rendit dans un couloir à sa droite d'un pas vif. Il passa devant plusieurs portes closes et bouscula deux femmes de ménage avant d'arriver dans la pièce favorite de son épouse.

Ce dernière lisait paisiblement un ancien volume relié lorsque son mari entra en trombe dans la salle. Habituée au caractère difficile du nouveau venu elle ne changea pas d'expression et plaça un marque-page là où elle dut arrêter sa lecture puis elle se tourna vers l'entrée.

-Votre visite ne s'est pas passée selon vos plans?

-Stilinski a réussi à m'interdire l'entrée, je n'ai pas pu voir Genim.

Clarisse soupira imperceptiblement. Elle observa quelques instants la pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres et reprit la parole:

-Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui. Sinon il ne sera pas dans les bonnes conditions pour sa transformation.

-Est-ce réellement nécessaire? Questionna-t-il suspicieux.

-Oui.

Sa voix était douce, contrastant avec son visage qui ne laissait passer aucunes émotions. En vérité il n'était pas vraiment important qu'elle soit présente aux côtés de l'adolescent pour ce changement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de rencontrer son petit-fils bien-aimé.

Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle attendait désespérément le jour où elle pourrait enfin le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était sans compter sur son mari autoritaire qui faisait tout pour que la rencontre ne se fasse pas. Tout devait se dérouler selon ses plans. Même si tous les sentiments devaient disparaître.

Genim sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant sa femme seule. Clarisse repensa au jour où ses parents lui avaient annoncé son mariage avec cet homme. Elle avait arrêté de s'alimenter durant deux semaines. Sans résultat.

Depuis quarante ans elle regrettait de ne pas s'être battue avec plus d'ardeur. Peut-être aurait-elle réussi à faire comme sa fille. Elle au moins avait obtenu sa liberté, même si elle en était morte.

La sexagénaire se laissa glisser sur le canapé qu'elle occupait. Le décès de sa fille et l'absence de son petit-fils lui pesait énormément et sa santé en pâtissait. Clarisse sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Il ne lui restait plus assez de temps. _Voir mon cher Genim sera ma dernière volonté._

**OoO**

**O Vendredi 11 avril O**

**J-4**

Expéditeur: Isaac. «Tu vas voir Stiles?»

Scott fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi son ami lui posait cette question et répondit que c'était évident.

Il prit le même chemin que la veille mais l'hôtesse d'accueil le refoula assez violemment et il dut repartir. _Jennie semblait de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Je me demande pourquoi. _Son planning chamboulé le décida à mettre son plan d'espionnage à exécution plus rapidement que prévu.

Il abandonna son scooter chez lui et courut jusque dans la forêt qui bordait le manoir Hale. Il s'arrêta assez loin de la demeure pour ne pas se faire repérer par ses amis loups-garous. En se concentrant il put entendre des brides de conversations mais rien d'intéressant.

Le moteur de la Porsche de Jackson résonna entre les arbres et bientôt son propriétaire et sa petite-amie rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Accroupi, Scott avança silencieusement pour mieux capter ce qui se disait dans -semble-t-il- le salon. La voix forte et enthousiaste de Lydia lui parvint parfaitement audible:

-Mes chers partisans, nous sommes, en ce jour beau et clair, investis d'une mission à l'importance capitale pour l'avenir de notre chère ville qu'est Beacon Hills. Par conséquent, nous allons commencer l'opération Commando pour Convaincre notre Alpha Constipé des Sentiments et Complètement Paranoïa-

-C'est pas un tout petit peu trop long comme nom de code? Fit remarquer Erica.

-Ah bon?

-Je confirme, tu t'enflammes trop Lydia.

La rousse se tut pendant que les autres prenaient la parole à tour de rôle._ Mais de quoi parlent-ils? De Derek?_

-Quelqu'un sait où il est? Demanda Boyd.

-Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, fit Peter, il est sûrement resté auprès de Stiles.

Des gloussements féminins lui donnèrent la chair de poule. _Pourquoi elles ont l'air si heureuses de ça?_

-Tu as trouvé ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois? Questionna l'humaine.

-Oui, je les ai, affirma l'ancien Alpha. Avec cela mes chers enfants, nous allons pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution. Il suffit seulement d'attraper Derek et de le garder avec nous assez longtemps pour que notre plan fonctionne.

_Attraper Derek? Ils ont fumé? Tiens, en parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive. Je les rejoins ou pas? _Scott se releva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de s'avancer vers le manoir.

Il arriva en même temps que Derek au grand damne des comploteurs qui le maudirent pour son arrivée imprévue. Il entra dans le salon.

-Tu devais pas aller voir Stiles? Interrogea Lydia dans la moue indiquait clairement son agacement.

-Le shérif a interdit les visites alors je suis venu ici plus tôt.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça? Demanda Erica surprise.

-Je sais pas. Avoua Scott. Il a carrément placé des policiers devant sa porte.

L'étonnement remplaça rapidement le mécontentement qu'avait installé sa présence indésirée.

-Tu pourrais lui demander comme tu le connais plutôt bien. Dit Isaac.

Un bruit de chute dans la cuisine les fit sursauter.

-Derek? Ça va? S'enquit l'aîné du groupe en se levant.

Un grognement lui répondit agressivement.

Derek ouvrait les placards à la recherche de quoi se nourrir. Sa quête lui avait fait oublier pendant de longues heures ce besoin primaire et il était affamé.

De plus la remarque d'Isaac l'avait prit de court. _J'avais complètement oublié Scott. Peut-être qu'il est au courant de quelque chose? Il a sûrement remarqué l'odeur de Stiles. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas parlé. _Après s'être empiffré de tout et n'importe quoi il rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

-Toi. Dit-il en désignant Scott du doigt, viens par là.

-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? S'énerva le bêta en croisant les bras sans bouger de sa place.

-C'est à propos de Stiles. Soupira l'Alpha, alors si tu t'en fous tant pis je te laisse.

Il fit mine d'aller s'asseoir mais l'adolescent lui attrapa le bras.

-OK, allons parler.

Et ils partirent tous les deux à l'extérieur pour échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes. Quand la porte claqua Lydia explosa:

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?!

-Ils sont trop loin on ne peut plus les entendre. Fit Jackson.

-Mais pourquoi Derek ne voulait pas parler devant nous? La meute ça n'a pas de secrets pour ses me-

La rousse s'interrompit elle-même.

-Notre meute n'est pas un modèle d'honnêteté, rit Peter. Nous faisons des cachotteries à Derek, Stiles et Scott, Derek et Stiles nous cachent eux aussi des choses et je suis sûr que chacun d'entre nous garde des choses importantes secrètes. Il faut vraiment que l'on mette les choses à plat sinon ça va créer des problèmes.

_C'est une bombe à retardement,_ pensa Boyd_, et quand elle explosera on aura beaucoup d'emmerdes._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Qui est Rodney Bailey? Harris va-t-il devenir un loup-garou? Qui est l'Associé?**

**Tant de questions sans réponses malheureusement pour vous.**

**Le petit bond en avant qu'ont fait les recherches de Derek va beaucoup influencer la suite.**

**Ah oui! Et je sens que vous allez me détester pendant le prochain chapitre. xD (Je suis la pire personne au monde)**

**A samedi prochain!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le nouveau chapitre un peu (beaucoup) en avance pour compenser le manque d'action dans le dernier et la fin de l'écriture du chapitre 20.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Scott agressif.

-Dis moi ce que tu sais sur la famille de Stiles. Il a déjà dû t'en parler vu le temps que vous passez ensemble tous les deux.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? J'ai rien à te dire à sa place. Si tu veux des infos faudra que t'attendes le réveil de Stiles.

-Il est d'accord avec ça.

-C'est facile de dire ça alors qu'il ne peut pas confirmer. S'irrita le bêta.

-Ça te sert à quoi d'être un loup-garou si tu n'utilises même pas de tes dons? Tu peux très bien savoir si je mens.

-Et même dans ce cas-là, à quoi ça te servirait?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Grogna l'Alpha.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

-NON MAIS J'EN AI MA CLAQUE MOI! Cria l'adolescent, ÇA SERT À QUOI QUE JE REJOIGNE TA MEUTE SI TOUT LE MONDE ME CACHE DES TRUCS?

-Tu exagères, c'est juste Stiles et moi.

-NON Y A AUSSI TOUS LES AUTRES!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?

Scott eut un sourire mauvais.

-Alors comme ça, Monsieur l'Alpha, n'est pas au courant des petits complots de ses bêtas? Comme c'est dommage! Ils vont te tomber dessus sans que t'aies rien pu faire. Peter avait l'air très content de lui tout à l'heure.

La tirade de son bêta lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Le jeune partit heureux de son discours. Derek s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre derrière lui. _J'ai bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait ou bien... ? Une révolte? Ils veulent me supprimer de la meute? Peut-être en avaient-ils assez de mon incompétence dans mon rôle d'Alpha. Et Peter les mène? Son statut d'Alpha lui manque probablement, pourtant je croyais vraiment qu'il avait changé depuis sa résurrection. Que je peux être naïf! Il voulait juste endormir ma méfiance à son égard pour mieux pouvoir me poignarder dans le dos._ _Je n'aurai jamais dû lui pardonner. Il a tué Laura et maintenant il veut s'occuper de moi. Scott a dit qu'ils étaient tous impliqués... Même Isaac? Pourtant je croyais que lui... _

Derek voulut hurler de douleur et de tristesse face à cette trahison inattendue mais il se retint pour que la meute ne le rejoigne pas et sache qu'il savait au sujet de leur machination. Il frappa violemment une souche.

_Et Stiles? Sait-il tout ça depuis le début? Si ça se trouve il a fait semblant de se confier exclusivement à moi pour renforcer ma confiance vis-à-vis de mon statut. _Il secoua la tête. _Non pas Stiles. Il était sincère. Mais les autres aussi le semblaient. Non pas Stiles. Il est bizarre, tordu, un peu fou et carrément pas prudent mais il est honnête. J'en suis sûr. Mais s'il doit choisir entre faire partie de la meute qui réunit son meilleur ami, la fille de ses rêve et ses amis ou appartenir à celle d'un Alpha incompétent, aigri et qui le frappe sans arrêt que choisira-t-il? _

La réponse lui parut tellement évidente qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine. Derek se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que Stiles préfère aller avec eux plutôt que moi? C'est vrai ça, c'est juste un humain imprudent qui attire les problèmes comme un aimant. _

Un grognement sourd remonta dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés pendant sa réflexion. Ils étaient rouges sang. Pleins de fureur. _Ils ne me prendront pas Stiles. Il est à moi!_

**OoO**

Un son strident et extrêmement désagréable résonna dans la salle de repos du commissariat de Beacon Hills quand la machine à café se mit en route. John Stilinski fixa le liquide d'une couleur douteuse couler dans son gobelet en plastique.

Depuis que cette enquête infernale avait débuté le seul indice potable qu'ils avaient déniché s'était envolé. Il entendait les murmures sur son passage qui le ramenaient quelques mois auparavant quand son impuissance face à une enquête lui avait fait perdre son poste. Beaucoup parlaient dans son dos et le pointaient du doigt. Pourtant il sacrifiait son temps libre pour faire avancer les choses, mais personne ne faisait attention à ses efforts et à la difficulté de l'affaire en cours. C'était un désastre.

L'unique preuve matérielle avait disparu en même temps que ses deux fidèles collègues, puis ses suspects principaux s'étaient fait la malle eux aussi. Et pour couronner le tout son fils était dans le coma, tout comme son deuxième témoin. _Je pense que je devrais prendre ma retraite. Et déménager. Je ferais du golf ou de la pêche. Oui c'est une idée merveilleuse. _

Une jeune femme en uniforme arriva en trombe dans la pièce précédée d'un agent masculin plus âgé.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le shérif. Agent Carter?

L'homme prit la parole:

-On a retrouvé Mark Dervis et Thomas Anderson.

-Où sont-ils?

-À la morgue monsieur. À première vue ils pourraient bien avoir été tués par la même personne que les trois autres victimes. Le médecin légiste vous attend pour l'autopsie.

Le shérif acquiesça puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Agent Turner?

-Je viens de recevoir un appel du directeur de l'hôpital.

-Il y a un problème avec l'un des deux blessés? S'enquit John inquiet pour son fils.

-Non, aucun. J'ai même une nouvelle qui devrait vous faire plaisir.

**OoO **

Scott quitta son Alpha sans remords. Il rentra les mains dans les poches satisfait du coup sous la ceinture qu'il venait de mettre à Derek. _Bien fait pour ta gueule! _

Ses ''amis'' l'assaillirent de questions dès qu'il posa un pied dans leur nouveau squat -entre autre le salon-.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi?

-Tu l'as frappé?

-Il t'a engueulé?

-Pas vos oignons.

Lydia, Peter et Isaac qui avaient été les plus enthousiastes se rembrunirent. La rousse voulut rajouter un mot mais son petit-ami la fit taire. L'expression qu'affichait Scott le rendait nerveux. Il semblait trop réjoui pour que cela ne cache rien. Le blond lança un regard entendu à Boyd qui lui aussi avait remarqué l'étrange comportement du brun. Et leur Alpha qui ne rentrait pas. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara d'eux. Pourtant ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour ne rien demander au concerné.

Erica rompit le contact entre les deux garçons en empoignant le bras de Boyd pour qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner en amoureux ce midi. Scott s'en alla lui aussi, ne supportant plus d'être en présence de ses camarades.

Quand Jackson fut certain que Scott se tenait assez loin du manoir il prit la parole en s'adressant aux seules personnes encore présentes:

-Il était bizarre, non?

-Qui ça? Scott?

-De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle Boucles d'or?

-Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça, soupira l'oncle, et pourquoi tu dis ça?

-C'était une impression. Il semblait... satisfait. Et Derek ne revient plus.

-Tu t'imagines des choses. Scott était normal. Le seul qui se conduit étrangement c'est Derek.

L'ancien kanima ne rajouta plus rien et les autres changèrent de sujet de discussion. Un nœud serrait son estomac douloureusement.

Un mauvais pressentiment jeta une ombre épaisse sur son esprit.

**OoO**

Chris lâcha un râle de douleur quand un point de côté puissant se fit sentir sous ses côtes. Un grand homme blond et athlétique grimpait à ses côtés. Éric s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seul et fit demi-tour.

-Eh ben! Tu me fais quoi là?

-Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, soupira le chasseur en s'asseyant sur un rocher couvert de lichen.

-Je te signale que j'ai dix ans de plus que toi, le railla le blond. Alors tu vas magner tes fesses musclées jusque là-haut ou je te les botte.

Le père d'Allison soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je vois où se situe ton problème, mon vieux. Il est là-dedans, dit l'aîné en tapotant le crâne de son ami. T'as le morale en vrac et le corps suit. Vide ton sac ça te fera du bien.

Il s'assit au pied du rocher où l'autre chasseur avait élu domicile. Christopher resta quelques instants à fixer le vide puis il décida de se confier:

-J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi?

-De ce qu'il pourrait faire à Allison si j'échoue.

-Le vieux Prince?

-Oui, je l'ai déjà vu faire des choses atroces. Je sais de quoi il est capable. C'est pour ça que j'étais obligé d'accepter la mission. Il m'a fait du chantage.

-Tu extermine cette meute en échange de la vie d'Allison?

-Oui, souffla l'Argent dépité. Si seulement nous n'étions pas revenu à Beacon Hills!

-Je crois au contraire que ça n'aurait rien changé. Il t'aurait de toute façon ordonné de t'occuper de ça. En plus en étant ici depuis quelques temps déjà tu as un avantage.

-Ah oui lequel? Parce que je ne vois pas bien là.

-Tu connais le terrain et surtout tu peux te faire des alliés facilement. Et tout ça grâce à ta fille.

-Oh non je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Toute une meute de ton côté pour défaire une autre meute de loups-garous. Utile, non?

-Allison ne sort plus avec Scott.

-Mais ça peut s'arranger, fit Éric en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**OoO**

-Je suis là Dr Green. Nous pouvons commencer l'autopsie.

Le shérif s'était dépêché d'aller au centre de recherches et d'enfiler une blouse et tout l'équipement nécessaire pour assister à l'examen des corps de ses deux collègues.

-Bien, commençons.

Linda Green était une des meilleures dans son domaine et il lui faisait entièrement confiance, cependant il avait un mauvais présentement quant au résultat de cette autopsie.

-Le nom de la victime est Mark Dervis, 29 ans, 1m77 et 84 kg. La gorge de la victime a été tranché. Aucune trace d'ADN étranger n'a été retrouvé sur le corps ni sur la scène de crime. Le tueur voulait que le corps soit retrouvé. Il n'y a qu'un seul indice. Et je suis certaine que les trois premières victimes avaient le même signe.

_Un signe? _Le shérif s'avança pour mieux observer le corps.

-Vous dites que le tueur nous a rendu le corps alors qu'il savait avoir laissé un indice?

La chirurgienne retourna le cadavre sur le ventre.

-C'est fréquent qu'un tueur en série laisse un signe pour que les enquêteurs reconnaissent son ''œuvre''.

Elle indiqua le dos du roux.

-Regardez.

-Oh!

Un filet de sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Oh non, pas ça! _Sur le dos de la victime se dessinait distinctement l'emblème secret de la famille Prince._ Le tueur sait qui est Stiles!_

_-_Et vous dites que Thomas Anderson a la même marque?

-Oui, venez je vais vous montrer.

Elle fit les même gestes que plus tôt et le shérif se rendit compte qu'en effet les signes étaient identiques. _Si le tueur nous a rendu les corps c'est qu'il veut que nous trouvions cette marque. Mais mieux vaut être prudent._

-Envoyez la photo de ce signe à l'équipe qui s'occupe de l'affaire. Je dois m'en aller. Si vous avez le moindre complément...

-Je vous l'envoie, je sais. Répondit-elle, Bon courage, shérif.

John se changea dans les vestiaires puis prit la route vers l'hôpital. Voir ses deux anciens collègues dans cet état l'avait retourné et il se retrouvait avec l'estomac dans les talons.

**OoO**

La question qui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Derek Hale était: Que vais-je faire?

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter en présence de ses bêtas. Son idée première, qui lui était venu sur le vif, était de retourner chez lui et de massacrer tous ces adolescents et de garder Peter pour la fin. Cependant il prit le temps de la réflexion et calma ses pulsions meurtrières en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Stiles en se réveillant de son coma. _Ce serait catastrophique. _

Il ne regrettait pas son choix. _Je dois juste rester sur mes gardes. Vigilance constante._ Il déambula encore deux heures dans les bois puis se rendit au manoir.

**OoO**

Adrian Harris se réveilla tôt le matin. Sa famille lui rendu immédiatement visite ainsi que certains amis. Le shérif émit son souhait d'interroger l'homme dès son réveil mais le médecin en chef de l'établissement le lui interdit au moins le temps que son patient se remette de sa période de coma. Le professeur était encore faible et son esprit était embrouillé.

John accepta malgré son envie plus que pressante d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette enquête qui était devenue une affaire personnelle depuis l'agression de son fils.

-Pourquoi Genim Prince est-il obligé de toujours nous apporter des problèmes impossibles à résoudre?

**OoO**

Clarisse Prince brossait soigneusement sa longue chevelure tout en pensant aux derniers événements. Elle comptait un contact dans l'équipe du shérif de Beacon Hills, dont son mari ne connaissait pas l'existence, qui la prévint de l'apparition soudaine de l'emblème des Prince sur deux des victimes. Cette nouvelle l'inquiétait.

Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter par rapport à cela. Était-ce un avertissement, une menace ou une prédiction? Et qui commanditait ces meurtres? Elle était certaine que les Alphas étaient guidés par une personne qui connaissait leurs identités et leurs origines spéciales.

La sexagénaire ouvrit sa boite à bijoux et prit un peigne en bois de rose qu'elle s'attacha dans les cheveux. Elle se poudra légèrement le visage en se regardant dans son miroir.

Qui était derrière tout ça? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Une esquisse de solution lui vint à l'esprit mais elle l'écarta tout simplement.

Seulement elle ne saura que plus tard l'erreur qu'elle fit en excluant cette possibilité.

**OoO**

L'humeur de John Stilinski était on ne peut plus partagée quand il sortit de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Bien sûr il était mécontent d'avoir été refoulé par le directeur de l'établissement lorsqu'il avait demandé à interroger Adrian Harris qui était son seul témoin conscient et la seule personne qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. Cependant il était également ravi d'apprendre que son beau-père était passé à l'accueil et que la secrétaire avait prit ses ordres en compte pour ne pas le laisser passer.

Seulement son comportement embarrassé quand elle parla des visites de la veille s'amplifia après qu'elle ai parlé de Genim Prince.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le shérif inquiet.

-Euh...Quelqu'un d'autre est passé pour voir votre fils. Bredouilla Jennie en triturant ses doigts manucurés.

-Qui était-ce?

La jeune femme se tut en rougissant.

-QUI était-ce?

-D-Derek Hale, monsieur.

Bien entendu, Jennie ne dit rien par rapport aux informations qu'elle avait donné à l'ancien suspect. Elle tenait à son poste et ce qu'elle avait fait était une faute impardonnable qui pouvait lui coûter son poste si durement acquis.

Le shérif la quitta rapidement pour rejoindre son équipe au poste de police.

**OoO**

Jackson prit son pouce entre ses dents et commença à se ronger l'ongle avec nervosité. Il sentait la présence de Derek s'approcher du manoir. Sa petite-amie boudait d'ailleurs dans son coin car cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle lui avait demandé de la raccompagner chez elle mais malheureusement pour Lydia, l'adolescent n'était pas décidé à accéder à sa demande.

La porte d'entrée grinça annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de l'Alpha qui passa devant le salon sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Le blond remarqua pourtant ses poings serrés et ses yeux carmins. _De quoi ont-ils bien put parler tous les deux pour qu'il soit encore en colère si longtemps après? Scott a encore foutu sa merde. _

Il attrapa sa veste de marque puis donna son bras à la rousse qui n'attendait que leur départ.

**OoO**

_Pourquoi Derek Hale serait-il venu voir Stiles? Il cherche à faire un mauvais tour pour se venger? Ce serait idiot de sa part. Surtout avec les agents de patrouille qui surveillent l'entrée de sa chambre 24h/24. _

Un détail revint à l'esprit du shérif. _Il était là mercredi soir quand nous étions à l'hôpital, il faisait même partie de ceux qui l'ont trouvé en premier au lycée. Peut-être que c'est lui le tueur en série. C'est probable. Et Scott ne semble pas l'apprécier plus que ça non plus. Et s'il exerçait un chantage sur Stiles et Scott à propos de quelque chose de grave? Et si c'était pour cette raison que Stiles me ment tout le temps? Il est du genre à protéger même si c'est à ses dépens. Et si Hale l'avait entraîné dans un trafic quelconque? Et peut-être que cela pourrait expliquer sa présence sur les scènes de crimes. Et si Hale tuait toutes ces personnes depuis le début et qu'il avait obligé Stiles à être son complice? Et si... _

John afficha un air horrifié en entrant dans le commissariat. _Avec des 'si' on peut refaire le monde. Mieux vaut que j'arrête. Quand Stiles se réveillera je lui parlerais de tout ça. Et cette fois il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire possible. _

L'homme prit son téléphone portable et chercha un nom particulier dans son répertoire. _Autant jouer la sécurité jusqu'au bout. _Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

-Salut Dan, c'est John. J'ai un petit service à te demander...

**OoO**

Les couverts sur les assiettes étaient le seul bruit qui brisait le silence pesant de la salle à manger du domicile Argent.

Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à la maison plus rien n'était pareil. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Chris n'avait plus vu le sourire de sa fille bien-aimé et cette dernière ne lui adressait presque plus la parole.

Il voyait bien qu'Allison souffrait dans sa solitude et c'est pour cela qu'un mois auparavant il avait organisé leur déménagement loin de cette ville maudite. Malheureusement, deux jours avant leur départ Genim Prince lui avait envoyé cette mission suicide et il avait dû annuler leur départ.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé du pourquoi avec Allison. L'espoir que la jeune fille avait retrouvé en apprenant leur changement de logement s'était volatilisé en même temps que Stiles s'était fait attaquer. Elle étais en colère contre l'adolescent. C'était de sa faute s'ils ne pouvaient pas recommencer leur vie à zéro loin d'ici.

Cela faisait deux moins qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec ses anciens amis et qu'elle avait rompu avec Scott. Elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Chris ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début d'après-midi. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

L'adolescente ne leva même pas les yeux vers son paternel pour répondre.

-Très bien, ironisa-t-elle amère.

_Mauvaise approche. Comment faire?_

-Je suis désolé de ce changement de programme. Mais je te promets que quand j'aurais terminé cette mission on partira de Beacon Hills rien que tous les deux.

-Pourquoi doit-on rester ici? Interrogea-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse déjà une partie de la réponse.

-J'ai reçu une mission que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Avoua le chasseur. C'est très important et cela risque de durer un certain temps.

-C'est en rapport avec les meurtres?

-Oui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Nous sommes menacés c'est ça?

Chris baissa le regard honteux d'être impuissant dans cette situation.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Je refuse. S'écria-t-il, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais rester les bras croisés à la maison alors que tu risques ta vie? C'est mal me connaître. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

Le chasseur soupira et posa ses coudes sur la table pour poser son visage las sur ses poings.

-Je t'en prie Allison, arrête.

Elle serra les dents et quitta la table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. L'adolescente était déterminée à garder son père en vie et à tuer le plus de lycanthropes possible. _Je vengerais ma mère. Derek n'a pas le droit de continuer à vivre après ce qu'il a fait._

**OoO**

Dan Sparks raccrocha. La faveur que lui avait demandé son vieil ami de Beacon Hills le surprenait. Plusieurs années auparavant John l'avait sauvé de la peine de mort en l'innocentant alors que tout le monde le pensait coupable.

Personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas tué ses deux voisines de pallier et finalement l'adjoint du shérif de Redwood City avait réussit à prouver qu'au moment du meurtre il se trouvait dans la ville voisine et qu'il y dévalisait une supérette.

Il fit deux ans de prison avec sursis au lieu de mourir. Depuis John et Dan avaient fait connaissance et ils étaient devenu amis. Aujourd'hui le shérif allait enfin utiliser la faveur que l'ancien malfrat lui devait.

Dan régla son GPS pour son trajet jusqu'à Beacon Hills.

-«Vous atteindrez votre destination dans quarante-cinq minutes.»

-Eh ben, heureusement que je vis plus à Redwood City .

**OoO**

_Derek n'est vraiment pas doué pour faire des recherches discrètes. _Confortablement assis dans son lit, adossé contre le mur de sa chambre, Peter fouillait dans l'historique de son pc.

Voyant que son neveu ne descendait pas pour le dîner, l'aîné décida de s'isoler lui aussi dans sa chambre et il se demanda en apercevant son ordinateur posé sur son bureau, ce qu'avait bien pu chercher l'Alpha avec autant de soin pendant les deux derniers jours.

Il vit alors que Derek avait lu tous ses livres sur les espèces surnaturelles. _Bizarre, je me demande ce qu'il cherchait exactement. _

Il alla sur son historique internet, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture il était de plus en plus surprit. _Stilinski? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à la famille de Stiles? _

Ensuite il découvrit l'article de journal sur la famille Prince. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ _Je ne comprends pas. Ah, il a fait des recherches sur le chauffeur. Il n'existe pas? Je ne trouve rien sur lui. Nada. Même pas son nom, c'est vraiment très étrange. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est parti aussi longtemps hier. Je me demande s'il a trouvé quelque chose. _

Peter ferma son pc et se concentra sur les bruits environnants pour savoir ce que faisait son neveu. Il capta la respiration de Derek et il ne semblait pas dormir. L'oncle sentit même une sorte d'animosité se dégager très faiblement de la chambre voisine. _Vu son humeur je dirais qu'il n'a pas trouvé._

S'il savait la véritable raison de cette colère...

**OoO**

-John mon ami!

-Oh, salut Dan. Merci d'être venu si rapidement.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

-J'ai le matériel que tu m'as demandé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec tout ça?

-Sécuriser un endroit sans que quelqu'un de mal attentionné ne soit au courant. Pas besoin de te préciser que ce n'est pas entièrement légal, n'est-ce pas?

Dan se mit à rire et remonta la sangle de son sac de sport sur son épaule.

-Allons à l'aventure!

Les deux associés se rendirent alors à l'hôpital.

**OoO**

-Il y a du mouvement dans la zone de surveillance C, dit Eileen.

-«Que se passe-t-il?»

**-**Le shérif est entré dans l'hôpital accompagné d'un inconnu.

-«A-t-il un nom?»

-Dan, c'est tout ce que j'ai sur lui pour l'instant. Il n'est pas dans le fichier des cibles à surveiller.

-«Récupère le plus d'informations possible sur lui puis transmet les moi.»

-Bien.

**OoO**

-Oh merde c'est ton fils? S'exclama Dan en entrant dans la chambre de Stiles. Il lui est arrivé quoi?

-Une affaire de famille mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça qu'on est là.

-T'as l'air sur les nerfs, il se passe quelque chose de grave? S'enquit le braqueur.

-Une histoire de dingue je sais plus quoi faire. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est d'au moins assurer la sécurité de Stiles.

-Eh ben je vais m'y mettre alors. J'ai combien de temps pour tout mettre en place?

-Pour que notre présence ne paraisse pas suspecte il faudrait que tu aies terminé dans une heure maximum puisque je suis censé enquêter. Fit John en s'asseyant.

-C'est bien assez. On pourrait même s'en griller une ensuite.

-On est dans un hôpital.

-Je plaisantais, se moqua Dan en sortant son matériel. Hop là, au boulot!

**OoO**

Derek était allongé sur son lit, tout habillé et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Depuis qu'il était rentré il réfléchissait sérieusement à sa situation actuelle. Il avait grand besoin d'un bilan complet pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Ses émotions devaient absolument être maîtrisées pour qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle et fasse un carnage.

En y réfléchissant de plus près, il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur en étant si ferme quant à son souhait de ne rien tenter avec Stiles. Rien qu'en repensant aux événements des derniers jours il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de tout lâcher à la face de son hyperactif préféré.

Malheureusement il était irrémédiablement convaincu que ce dernier était toujours amoureux de la 'parfaite' Lydia Martin et qu'il l'enverrait sur les roses si jamais il osait lui déclarer sa flamme.

L'Alpha soupira de dépit. Il ne pouvait même pas suivre le déroulement de l'enquête du shérif puisque sa source d'information était hors service pour une période encore indéterminée. _Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite excursion au commissariat pour pêcher quelque renseignements. _Étant un Alpha et donc un chef somme toute assez dominateur, il ne supportait pas dépendre de quiconque surtout en ce qui concernait la protection de sa meute, même si celle-ci ne lui paraissait pas tout à fait fidèle.

Le loup-garou se leva prestement, il enfila son blouson de cuir et prit ses clés puis les reposa. _Mieux vaut que je me fasse discret. _Il descendit les escaliers et prit un encas dans le frigo avant de sortir en claquant bruyamment la porte d'entrée pour signifier son départ à son oncle et par la même occasion le réveiller en sursaut. Son comportement était puéril mais ce geste lui fit du bien. Alors qu'il allait prendre la première bouchée de son sandwich une pensée dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit. _Et s'ils avaient empoissonné la nourriture?_

Il s'agissait d'une idée en l'air et fort peu probable mais quand ce genre de pensée commence à survenir dans l'esprit d'un membre d'une meute alors la confiance s'étiole. Et à ce moment-là les problèmes ne sont pas loin.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Comment le quiproquo entre Derek et sa meute va-t-il se terminer? Bien? Mal? Que va faire le shérif concernant Derek?**

**Vous me détestez d'avoir fait ça à Derek et cie? J'imagine que oui.**

**Il y a trois références et demi dans ce chapitre. Qui les trouvera? (Je persiste même si personne ne les trouve jamais xD)**

**A samedi prochain!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur: **Félicitations à Melusine-chan qui a trouvé deux références du chapitre précédents (j'ai bien fais de persévérer finalement :D)

Voici le nouveau chapitre! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

La bonneuh journée!

* * *

Dan descendit de son escabeau portable et le plia pour le ranger à nouveau dans son sac de sport. Il se frotta les mains avec un chiffon et admira son travail avec un regard appréciateur. Derrière lui John observait plutôt le visage de l'occupant de la chambre.

-J'ai terminé, annonça le cambrioleur, tu n'auras plus qu'à te connecter sur n'importe quel pc et aller sur cette application. Je t'ai déjà créé un compte dessus, tu pourras changer le code plus tard. Pour l'instant ton identifiant c'est JS22 et ton mot de passe c'est C58S96. Tu peux tout voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit en direct ou en rediffusé. Un peu comme à la télé en gros. T'as tout retenu?

-Oui. Merci pour tout. C'est parfait.

-Bien sûr que c'est parfait puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait, plaisanta Dan en sortant son paquet de cigarette. Oups j'avais oublié! Ça te dérange si je vais m'en griller une dehors? J'en ai vraiment besoin. Et puis de toute façon j'ai fini le boulot.

-Oui, je te rejoins dans cinq minute. Le temps que je... Enfin que je dise au revoir.

-Ouais, ouais te bille pas. Le môme se réveillera.

Dan sortit de la chambre en veillant à fermer la porte derrière lui.

**OoO**

Le parking du poste de police était quasiment désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit et seules restaient les voitures du gardien de nuit et d'un ou deux employés en manque d'heures sup'.

Derek se maudit encore une fois pour ne pas avoir réfléchit avant d'agir et se frappa le front. _Soit je viens trop tôt, soit trop tard._

Loin de l'avoir fatigué, sa quête d'infos l'avait motivé à trouver toujours plus. _Je comprends mieux Stiles sur le coup. Quand on commence à faire des recherches de cette envergure la tentation de faire des conneries est plus forte. Espérons que je ne me ferais pas prendre._

Il se remémora le plan de l'établissement et situa son objectif. Pour atteindre le bureau du shérif il lui faudrait d'abord passer le gardien de nuit en priant pour que ce soit à nouveau une femme afin qu'il puisse la séduire et passer discrètement.

Cependant quand il arriva dans le couloir précédant le comptoir de l'agent de sécurité, il sentit qu'il était vide. _Il a quitté son poste? La chance!_

Des souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent par brides. Il se rappelait des jeux qu'il faisait étant enfant avec ses deux sœurs et son oncle. Il adorait être un espion et il se souvint même d'un dimanche matin particulier qu'il avait passé en famille.

**Flash Back**

**O Quinze ans plus tôt O**

Le petit Derek Hale qui avait fêté ses huit ans trois jours auparavant était profondément endormi, blottit bien au chaud sous sa couette à l'effigie d'un célèbre homme chauve-souris. Il rêvait de balade en forêt et de chasse aux animaux quand une sensation extrêmement désagréable le réveilla en sursaut.

-RAAAH!

Il se leva trempé de la tête au pied et prêt à faire la guerre à sa sœur qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire se lever en l'aspergeant d'eau glacée. Il dévala les escaliers en trébuchant presque à chaque marches puis déboula dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner.

-Maman! Laura a recommencé!

Talia Hale se tourna vers son fils et le toisa de bas en haut. Elle s'essuya les mains et vint se mettre accroupie devant le boudeur.

Peter ne bougea même pas de sa chaise et continua la lecture de son journal en buvant du jus d'orange.

-Ce n'est pas bien de rapporter, le gronda-t-elle, et va te changer avant de tomber malade.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais. Et puis c'est ta punition pour ne pas t'être levé quand je te l'ai demandé il y a une heure alors que tu devais t'occuper de Cora. Finalement c'est Laura qui a dû s'en occuper alors qu'elle a des devoirs à faire.

Derek grogna et remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles, maudissant sa sœur aînée.

Il repensa à son père et se dit que s'il avait encore été là, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Mais il était partit et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Le petit garçon courut à nouveau dans la cuisine et attaqua directement son oncle en le suppliant de venir jouer avec lui. Bien sûr le jeune homme refusa, prétextant qu'il devait continuer ses recherches pour trouver un emploi.

-M'en fiche! Il faut que tu m'entraînes!

-T'entraîner? Mais tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais jouer aux agents secrets?

-Bah oui, plus tard je serait un super espion hyper connu!

-Euh, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le concept d'agent SECRET.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je serais espion!

**Fin Flash Back**

_Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi je voulais être agent secret._

Derek sourit, amusé par la situation.

_Peut-être que les pseudo entraînements que Peter me donnait vont me servir ce soir._

Il passa derrière le poste de surveillance du gardien disparu et entra discrètement dans le bureau du shérif qui était un peu plus loin. Il fouilla d'abord dans les dossiers posés sur la table de travail de Stilinski Senior mais il ne trouva rien en rapport avec l'enquête qui l'intéressait. Une armoire derrière lui attira son regard et il chercha à l'intérieur en faisant le moins de désordre possible.

_Encore une fois aucune réflexion. Son fils unique est impliqué dans l'affaire c'est logique qu'il emmène le dossier avec lui pour travailler toute la nuit. _L'Alpha grogna et referma tout pour que le propriétaire des affaires présentes ne se doute pas de sa venue clandestine. _Stiles est plus doué que moi sur ce coup. Vivement qu'il revienne parmi nous pour que tout ça avance un peu._

Soudain il perçut les bruits d'une conversation qui approchaient vers son emplacement. Le veilleur était de retour et il n'était pas seul. Le problème était que la seule issue possible se trouvait être la porte qui menait directement aux deux policiers puisque la fenêtre du bureau était équipée d'un système d'alarme que le shérif allumait dès qu'il quittait la pièce. Il espérait ainsi empêcher l'entrée de personnes mal attentionnées.

_Y a pas une bouche d'aération ici? _Le loup-garou observa attentivement la petite salle et vit la grille qui menait à la ventilation. Mais l'ouverture était trop petite pour lui. _Bien. Je suis coincé._

**OoO**

**O Samedi 12 avril O**

**J-3**

Betty Jones était une femme de 36 ans épanouie et heureuse de sa vie professionnelle.

Avec son 1m48 et ses 80 kg, elle n'attirait pas vraiment le regard de la gente masculine. Elle faisait même tout pour détourner l'attention de sa petite personne et ainsi passer inaperçu. Bien entendu en étant la secrétaire personnelle du shérif elle attirait beaucoup de convoitise chez ses collègues et son franc-parlé lui attirait beaucoup de problèmes.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Elle la contacta.

Plusieurs années auparavant alors qu'elle n'était qu'une employée invisible et sans réelle envergure ni ambition, une femme l'appela un soir chez elle pour lui faire une proposition alléchante. La première fois que Betty rencontra Clarisse Prince en chair et en os elle sut qu'elle lui serait fidèle toute sa vie.

Le marché était simple: Betty récoltait des informations au commissariat et faisait tout pour rester la secrétaire personnelle du shérif et en échange elle recevait un salaire bien confortable.

Elle avait toujours rempli à la lettre les instructions de Madame comme elle aimait la nommer mais depuis un mois elle sentait que son employeuse lui cachait des faits importants.

En seize ans de partenariat les deux femmes s'étaient liées d'amitié et s'écrivaient régulièrement. Betty devinait la fatigue morale et physique de Clarisse et s'en inquiétait. Elle était dépassée par tous cet enchaînements de malheur qui avaient décidé de s'abattre sur elles en un mois.

Le dernier message qu'elle reçut l'avait laissé perplexe. «C'est bientôt la fin. Je viendrais à Beacon Hills avant la fin du mois. Faites attention à vous Betty. CP».

La fin de quoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'angoissait.

**OoO**

Les oiseaux commençaient leur piaillements matinaux comme tous les jours dans la réserve de Beacon Hills, les petits animaux gambadaient ou se réveillaient de leur nuit de printemps alors que d'autres se couchaient à peine. Un randonneur aurait dit que cette matinée avait tout pour être agréable et paisible mais c'est sans compter le retour tardif du plus grand prédateur de cette forêt. Ce dernier était d'une humeur massacrante suite à sa nuit trop courte.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeen...

Le loup-garou bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et trébucha sur une souche. Il se retint à un sapin à sa droite mais sa main en ressortit couverte d'une sève gluante et indécollable.

-Pff...

Il soupira de dépit en secouant sa main dans tous les sens pour enlever la masse pâteuse mais il ne réussit qu'à tâcher son pull avec de petits résidus collants. Il grogna et continua son chemin sans faire attention à son environnement proche.

Il marcha dans une fourmilière.

-Saleté de p*tain de forêt de m**de!

Il secoua sa jambe pour déloger les insectes rouges qui s'affairaient à le mordre sur toute la longueur de son pied et de son mollet.

-RAAH!

**OoO**

Une douce odeur de petits pains et de café vint chatouiller les narines sensibles d'un certain lycanthrope brun. Il se leva lentement et suivit l'odeur alléchante sans ouvrir les yeux, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Melissa était déjà habillée et fin prête pour sa journée de travail à l'hôpital.

Elle regarda tendrement l'adolescent s'asseoir avec la tête dans le brouillard.

-Bonjour.

-S'lut m'man.

-Bien dormi?

-Hm.

-Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu vas voir tes amis aujourd'hui?

Scott haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pas envie de les voir, dit-il amer.

-Vous vous êtes disputé?

-Non, mais ils me cachent quelque chose.

-Tu en est sûr?

-Ouais.

-Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets tu sais. Ils t'en parleront quand se sera le bon moment. Et puis ils ont peut-être une bonne raison de ne rien te dire.

-Ah ouais et c'est quoi?

-Tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à entendre ce qu'ils ont à te dire.

Le bêta ne répondit pas et Melissa se leva sans rien ajouter. Elle partit prendre son sac dans sa chambre et avant de sortir elle embrassa le front de Scott.

-Je te donnerais des nouvelles de Stiles si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que je veux!

L'infirmière sourit et s'en alla, laissant son fils dans ses pensées.

Son programme de la matinée était prêt depuis la veille après qu'il ai été refoulé à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui il irait voir le shérif pour lui parler des mesures de restrictions qu'il avait mis en place concernant les visiteurs de Stiles.

**OoO**

Jackson faisait tout son possible pour conduire à la vitesse autorisée afin de ne pas se faire arrêter par un policier qui lui fera perdre son temps. Lydia ne l'accompagnait pas. Elle avait préféré rester chez elle aujourd'hui pour avoir la paix pendant que ces 'brute insensibles de bestioles à poils' s'entraîneraient à tuer de 'pauvres et innocentes créatures comme elle' selon ses propres mots.

Le blond remarqua qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé au hangar et se gara près de la voiture de Peter. _Derek n'est pas encore là._

_-_Bien le bonjour Jackson. Fit l'aîné dès qu'il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, la charmante Lydia n'est pas avec toi?

-A quoi ça te sert de poser des questions auxquelles tu as déjà les réponses?

-Hou, il est de mauvais poil, le railla Isaac.

-Tu te mets à faire des jeux de mots aussi pourris que ceux de Stiles ou c'est juste une impression? Rétorqua l'ancien kanima.

Peter et Boyd soupirèrent de concert et se désintéressèrent des deux bagarreurs. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Erica, Scott et Derek pour débuter l'exercice. Jackson remarqua l'absence de l'Alpha et en fut troublé.

Les portes métalliques du hangar désaffecté s'ouvrirent énergiquement.

**OoO**

-Bonjour, fit Scott poliment en s'adressant à l'agent qui s'occupait de l'accueil du commissariat, est-ce que le shérif est ici?

-Pourquoi faire? Répondit l'agent au ventre bedonnant en prenant une bouchée immense d'un donnuts couvert de sucre glace.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Il est en pleine enquête. Il a pas le temps de s'occuper d'un mioche. Va voir ailleurs et laisse nous bosser.

-S'il vous plaît, c'est important!

-Plus important que cinq meurtres et deux agressions? Dégage de ma vue avant que je te mette au trou pour la journée.

-Mais-

-Non, hors de ma vue. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

-Scott? Dit une voix étonnée derrière l'adolescent. Que fais tu ici?

-Ah, monsieur Stilinski! J'étais venu vous voir justement.

-Viens, on va aller dans mon bureau. Agent Cox, ajouta-t-il en le saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

Scott suivit docilement le père de son meilleur ami et fut surprit de sentir l'odeur de Derek dans cet endroit. L'Alpha n'était plus là mais il semblait avoir passer une grande partie de la nuit dans ces locaux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici hier soir?_

Le shérif lui proposa un siège qu'il prit volontiers et lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

-Hier je suis allé à l'hôpital et on m'a interdit le passage.

-Ah oui ça. J'avais oublié de te prévenir, je suis désolé mais tu ne pourra pas le voir avant qu'il soit sortit de l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage. Mais ne t'en fais pas il va bien. Je te préviendrai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau sur son état, d'accord?

-Oui.

Le shérif sembla hésiter à reprendre la parole. Son air soucieux interpella Scott.

-Que penses-tu de Derek Hale?

-Euh...

-Je sais que Stiles et toi le fréquentez et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Bah on a...apprit à se connaître et on est devenu...ami.

La réponse de l'adolescent ne le dupa pas mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer.

-Et c'est donc parce qu'il est ami avec vous deux qu'il est venu mercredi soir?

-Oui. Bon bah je vais vous laisser travailler maintenant. Au revoir.

John le salua et ouvrit un dossier. Avant que la porte ne se referme, le loup-garou posa une dernière question:

-C'est vrai qu'il y a eu deux nouvelles victimes?

-Qui t'a dit ça? répondit l'aîné impassible.

-Celui qui m'a accueilli. C'est vrai?

-Écoute Scott, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu n'essaies pas de prendre la relève de Stiles et que tu restes tranquille dans ton coin pendant cette enquête, compris?

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien et partit pour de bon.

**OoO**

Erica et Lydia entrèrent dans le hangar où leur amis étaient installés plus ou moins confortablement. Jackson s'étonna de la présence inattendue de sa petite-amie qu'Erica avait convaincu de venir pour lui tenir compagnie dans cette 'endroit infâme rempli de bêtes masculines en rut'. Les bêtas se vexèrent à part Peter qui était trop occupé à essayer de joindre son neveu sur son portable.

-Aucun de vous n'a eu contact avec Scott ou Derek?

Les lycéens hochèrent la tête négativement. Ils se tournèrent alors les pouces en guettant l'arrivée de leur chef de meute.

Vers midi les bêtas abandonnèrent le hangar et rentrèrent chez eux inquiets de n'obtenir aucunes nouvelles des deux loups manquants. Peter raccompagna Boyd et Erica en voiture puis il rentra au manoir avec Isaac qui ne voulait pas rester seul au foyer où il habitait.

L'ancien Alpha ouvrit la porte et les deux bêtas sentirent immédiatement la présence de Derek qui dormait à l'étage.

Le bêta frisé lança un regard interrogateur à son aîné.

-Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Il est sûrement fatigué à force de courir partout depuis deux jours.

-Tu crois qu'il a des soucis?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis hier il ne me parle plus du tout.

-A ton avis ça a un rapport avec la discussion que Scott et Derek ont eu?

-En tout cas ça coïncide drôlement bien.

-Peut-être que Jackson avait raison alors, non?

-C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais.

**OoO**

-Chef! J'ai un témoin qui dit avoir vu deux de nos suspects traîner dans son quartier.

-Quelqu'un est déjà sur place? Demanda le shérif.

-Mike et Matthew sont en route.

-Donnez moi l'adresse, je vais les rejoindre immédiatement. Appelez des renforts armés.

John roula sans respecter la plupart des limitations de vitesse, gyrophares et sirène allumés. Il arriva rapidement sur la zone et vit plus loin le véhicule de ses deux collègues.

Il sortit son arme de service qu'il plaqua contre l'avant de sa cuisse en la tenant fermement et longea discrètement le mur d'un vieil immeuble de la ville. D'étranges traces semblables à des griffures, couraient le long du pan en béton.

Arrivé au coin du bâtiment il jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers l'avant pour voir quelle était la situation globale. Mike était à terre, inconscient, mais vivant. Matthew tenait une femme en joue et celle-ci ne paraissait pas dérangée par la menace. _Eileen._

Un morceau de verre brisé crissa sous sa botte gauche et l'Alpha le fixa. Dans sa précipitation il trébucha en reculant pour échapper au regard de la suspecte. Un bras musclé le tira en arrière contre un torse dur et la main libre de l'inconnu lui arracha son arme. John se débattit et réussit à donner un coup de coude dans le nez de son agresseur qui ne le lâcha pas. Il entendit le bruit d'un tir du côté de son subordonné cependant il ne pouvait pas le voir pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

Un choc le fit tomber en avant alors que son assaillant roulait sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau poing. Le shérif se retourna pour voir son sauveur et il n'aperçut que deux silhouettes tête heurta violemment le mur à sa droite et il s'évanouit.

Erica se transforma et attaqua l'Alpha avec ses griffes. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement vif du poignet et Boyd tenta de le mordre à l'épaule.

Un cri humain résonna derrière eux. Puis se fut le silence. Personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait.

Eileen s'avança en souriant.

-On peut y aller Russell.

Des sirènes approchaient de leur position et les deux fugitifs prenaient déjà le chemin inverse. Le couple de bêta voulut les retenir mais ils furent vite maîtrisés.

-Passez mes salutations à Stiles et dites lui que la prochaine fois il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Nous l'aurons quoi qu'il arrive.

Et elle s'en alla dans un rire moqueur.

-Ils doivent être par là-bas! Cria une voix forte de l'autre côté de l'immeuble.

-On doit partir avant qu'ils arrivent, chuchota Erica paniquée.

La blonde et son petit-ami s'enfuirent par le même chemin qu'avaient emprunté les deux Alphas. Pendant leur course Boyd envoya un texto à toute la meute pour leur donner rendez-vous au manoir.

**OoO**

Scott reçut le message de Boyd mais il décida de l'ignorer.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je viendrais alors qu'ils ne me font pas confiance.

Il soupira et jeta un regard au texto. Puis re soupira et re jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

-Je deviens aussi curieux que Stiles.

Et il se leva. Finalement il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait être si important.

**OoO**

Le mobile de Derek vibra une fois, puis deux sans qu'il ne fasse mine de le prendre. Il somnolait agréablement et n'avait aucune envie de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas.

-Derek je sais que tu es là. Bouge tes fesses y a une urgence.

L'Alpha grogna.

-Boyd et Erica se sont fait attaquer par des Alphas.

Derek se leva en sursaut et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte sans prendre garde à son oncle qui était derrière et qui se la prit en pleine face. Isaac attendait nerveusement dans le salon en compagnie de Jackson et Lydia qui venaient d'arriver.

-Oh mon dieu mais tu as vu ta tête? S'exclama le frisé en le voyant.

-Tu dors la nuit au moins? Demanda la rousse.

-C'est pas vos affaires, grogna Derek.

-Si c'est nos affaires! On est une meute et-

-C'est toi qui parle de meute alors que vous prévoyez de me trahir? S'énerva l'Alpha sans se rendre compte de ses mots.

Il ne mit qu'une seconde à remarquer sa bêtise mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. _Pourquoi je suis si idiot en ce moment? Je réfléchis jamais avant d'agir._ Ses bêtas le fixaient sans comprendre. Avant qu'Isaac puisse ouvrir la bouche, Scott entra précédé de Boyd et Erica. Peter vint en tenant un mouchoir contre son visage et il jeta un regard noir à son neveu.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-On rentrait chez moi, expliqua Boyd, quand on a sentit deux Alphas à l'entrée de mon immeuble.

L'adolescent raconta tout dans les moindres détails et Derek s'énerva en croyant qu'ils s'étaient transformés en présence du shérif mais il fut vite détrompé. Erica enchaîna en faisant passer le message destiné à Stiles et les loups-garous furent surprit.

Au vue de leur 'situation' ils avaient conclu que l'attaque avait pour but de toucher la meute dans son ensemble cependant les derniers éléments tendaient à leur faire croire que Stiles était la seule cible.

Les méninges de Lydia tournaient à plein régime, tentant de trouver une explication logique. Jackson posa la question que tout le monde se posait:

-Pourquoi ils en auraient après lui en particulier?

Le seul qui avait une petite idée de solution à cette question était Derek. Il garda ses réflexions pour lui puisqu'il ne pouvait rien dire tant que le principale concerné ne lui aurait pas donné son assentiment.

Toujours très perspicace quand cela avait un rapport avec son neveu, Peter comprit que l'Alpha savait. Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

Scott brisa le silence pensif qui embuait le salon.

-En tout cas le shérif est au courant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? S'étonna Isaac.

-A cause de la sécurité qu'il a placé autour de Stiles, répondit Lydia en pensant qu'il manquait beaucoup de pièce à ce puzzle. Il sait quelque chose alors il a pris ses précautions. Mais ça veut dire que ce n'est pas en rapport avec du surnaturel, non? Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant pour les loups-garous et autres créatures.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr... _pensa Derek en croisant les jambes pour cacher le tremblement d'impatience qui les animaient._ Ça se confirme._

_-_Mais ce sont quand même les Alphas qui l'ont attaqué donc logiquement ils ont quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. DONC il y a un côté surnaturel, rétorqua Scott.

La rousse poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se redressa.

-Je vais te donner un exemple simple pour que tu comprennes bien ce que je vais te dire, OK? Donc, admettons que Jackson t'ai volé un bonbon quand vous étiez au jardin d'enfant-

-Il l'a vraiment fait, marmonna le bêta.

-Laisse moi finir. Donc il t'a prit un truc et tu lui en veux. Maintenant revenons à notre époque, tu veux te venger de lui et tu le tue-

-Pour un bonbon? S'amusa Erica.

-C'est un exemple! Arrêtez de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes ou je vous coupe la tête, compris? Je reprends. Tu massacres Jackson mais ce n'est pas une affaire surnaturelle puisque tu veux juste te venger d'une chose qui s'est passée il y a longtemps. Humain ou non tu l'aurais quand même fais. Tu saisis? Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ou non ne change rien à l'histoire.

-Pour reprendre plus clairement ce qu'elle essaie de faire comprendre: Un des Alphas en veut à Stiles personnellement pour une chose qui n'a aucun lien avec notre nature.

-Merci Peter.

-Ce qu'il faut savoir désormais c'est, qu'à fait Stiles pour s'attirer leur foudre?

L'interrogation provoqua un véritable capharnaüm dans la pièce alors que chacun donnait sa version de l'histoire. Les idée devinrent de plus en plus farfelues et la réunion virait au grand n'importe quoi. Derek voulut remettre de l'ordre dans cette joyeuse troupe mais Boyd le devança:

-Il ne faut pas oublier les trois élèves qui ont été tué, fit remarquer Boyd, et l'agression d'Harris.

-Pour que la police ne sache pas qu'une seule personne était visée peut-être, proposa Isaac.

-Euh, hésita Scott en tentant d'attirer l'attention sur lui, en fait il n'y a pas trois victimes mais cinq.

Tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction en attendant qu'il développe.

-Je suis allé voir le shérif ce matin et j'ai appris qu'il y a deux nouveaux morts.

-Qui?! S'exclamèrent les bêtas en chœur.

-Je ne sais pas.

Derek se renfrogna dans son coin. Malgré sa nuit plus qu'agitée passée au commissariat il n'avait obtenu aucune information utile alors que Scott recevait des renseignements en une petite matinée. _C'est injuste. J'ai vécu l'enfer sans rien recevoir et lui il claque des doigts et récolte tout. Rien que de penser à cette nuit. Personne ne saura JAMAIS ce que j'ai dû faire pour m'échapper. Personne._

_-_Nous devrions faire des recherches pour savoir s'ils ont quelque chose en commun, dit l'aîné des Hale, ça pourrait nous mener à une piste ou au moins confirmer l'hypothèse d'Isaac.

-Je vais m'occuper de fouiner du côté de la police pour trouver l'identité des nouvelles victimes, lança Scott en se levant. A plus!

En vérité il cherchait seulement une excuse pour fuir la meute puisqu'il avait satisfait sa curiosité. Il sortit en coup de vent.

Isaac, Lydia et Jackson concentrèrent leur attention sur Derek qui fit mine de se lever.

-Tu nous dois des explications Derek, déclara le frisé en se positionnant devant l'Alpha.

Les deux autres croisèrent les bras et se placèrent de part et d'autre d'Isaac en fixant Derek de haut. _Ça sent les ennuis. _Pensa Peter.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Pourquoi les Alphas sont-ils allés chez Boyd? Comment Derek va-t-il s'en sortit avec son énorme bourde?**

**Le shérif est de plus en plus suspicieux concernant notre Derek en sucre! Le pauvre aura beaucoup de problèmes...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec la meute d'Alphas et Derek devint fou à lier xD**

**Ah oui...Et vous allez me détester...De nouveau xD**

**La bonneuh journée et à samedi prochain! **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

Dès son arrivée dans la zone d'action, l'agent Carter accourut, arme au poing, dans la direction de son supérieur. Il détacha son talkie-walkie de sa ceinture:

-Le shérif est à terre, inconscient. Aucune trace des suspects.

Il laissa l'homme aux bons soins de l'agent Turner et continua son exploration. Plus loin il trouva les deux autres agents sur le sol.

-Les agents Collins et Evans sont à terre eux aussi. Toujours aucune trace des suspects. Ils se sont sûrement enfuis. L'agent Collins est blessé.

L'agent Carter poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. _Ils sont vivants. _Un certain malaise s'installa tout de même en lui. Après tout, trois policiers entraînés s'étaient fait battre par deux civils. _Quand on a l'impression d'avoir atteint le fond dans cette enquête, un nouvel événement nous prouve le contraire._

Une ambulance fit son entrée fracassante sur les lieux et des secouristes vinrent avec leur brancards pour emmener les trois policiers à l'hôpital.

**OoO**

-Vous avez trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant? Demanda Dwayne lorsqu'Eileen et Russell entrèrent dans leur repaire.

-L'appartement était protégé. Probablement du sorbier.

-C'est embêtant.

Dwayne mordilla le bout de son pouce en réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter. Il redoutait la réaction de l'Associé et ce qu'il pourrait faire en représailles. La menace pesait sur lui comme une épée de Damoclès. Tous, dans sa meute, savaient comment tout cela allait se terminer. Chacun se demandait s'il allait survivre à cette histoire.

Eileen s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'Alpha.

-Courage.

-Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour vivre sans vous.

-Tu pourrais pas, lança le plus jeune des Alphas sans bouger de son fauteuil. On est trop indispensables. Enfin pas Oly-Doly, il est trop idiot.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! Mon nom c'est Oliver. Cervelle d'oiseau.

-Vous êtes chiants les mômes. Grogna un géant bourru en claquant ses crocs en direction des deux adolescents, Vous pouvez pas arrêter de brailler sans arrêt?

-Vous venez de casser une scène hyper touchante tous les trois, soupira Eileen en lâchant leur chef.

-Tu voulais peut-être qu'on verse tous notre petite larme?

-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de toujours nous provoquer?

-Pourquoi tu te prends pour ma mère?

-Jesse, Eileen, avertit Dwayne menaçant. Ne recommencez plus comme hier.

-Ouais j'en ai marre de devoir vous ramasser à la petite cuillère après vos disputes, dit un Alpha les yeux scotchés à l'écran de son portable. C'est lassant à la fin.

Dwayne observa sa -plus ou moins- joyeuse troupe et sourit, amusé par leur comportement enfantin.

-Je te laisse les surveiller Grégory.

-Qu'est-ce que je disai peine dix secondes, marmonna le blond en soupirant longuement. Toujours moi.

Le chef de meute sortit de la pièce surchargée en lycanthropes pour pouvoir téléphoner dans le calme à son collaborateur.

**OoO**

-Des explications? Moi? dit Derek en se mettant sur la défensive.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de trahison? Développa Jackson.

Boyd, Erica et Peter qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène un peu plus tôt ne comprenaient pas ce qui se déroulait devant eux.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de complot? Rétorqua l'Alpha faisant se figer les bêtas.

-Ah... T'es au courant...

-Ouais je suis au courant et heureusement que Scott était là pour me prévenir.

-Mais c'est pas méchant je vois pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal, s'exclama Isaac.

-C'est vrai, continua Lydia, c'est pour le...hum...bien de la meute.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'aveu complet que la rousse venait de faire, confirmant ainsi ses pires craintes. Il serra ses mains sur ses genoux en tentant de se contrôler. _Je vois... Ils m'avouent droit dans les yeux qu'ils veulent changer d'Alpha. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour qu'ils changent d'avis._

Il se décrispa, abattu. Les bêtas crurent qu'il avait enfin entendu raison et qu'il leur pardonnait d'avoir comploté dans son dos en s'immisçant dans sa vie sentimentale. C'est pour cela qu'ils furent surprit en voyant la tristesse qui se dégagea de lui alors qu'il se levait.

Peter l'acheva sans le savoir:

_-_On est tous d'accord, faut vraiment que ça change.

Les épaules de l'Alpha s'affaissèrent sous le poids de sa peine. Il avait l'impression que toute sa nouvelle vie s'abattait sur lui dans seul coup. _Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça aussi longtemps? Si j'avais su qu'ils étaient si mal avec moi j'aurais essayé d'arranger les choses._

Il éprouvait le même sentiment de détresse que le jour de l'incendie, quand il apprit au lycée que toute sa famille venait de mourir et qu'il se retrouvait seul au monde. Le même sentiment de trahison que le jour où il apprit que cet incendie était l'œuvre de son ancienne petite-amie. Le même sentiment de solitude que le jour où Laura s'en alla et ne revint jamais.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortit.

-En plus faut vraiment que Stiles se fasse dépuceler parce qu'à 17 ans c'est triste d'être vierge. Surtout pour un mec. Compléta Jackson désamorçant une bombe sans le savoir.

-Quoi? Souffla Derek en affichant un air ahurit.

-Bah ouais attends, t'en connaît beaucoup toi, des mecs de notre âge qui n'ont toujours rien fait comme Stiles?

La tête de l'Alpha fit rire les autres. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient avec cette expression. On pouvait presque lire 'Mais What the fuck?' inscrit sur son front.

-Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

-T'es bête ou quoi? Si on arrive à vous mettre ensemble un jour, vous allez pas avoir une relation platonique, si?

-Je comprends plus rien.

-Je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu, intervint Peter en s'adressant à son neveu, les deux jeunes demoiselles ici-présentes ont décidé de monter une association de bras cassés pour te mettre en couple avec Stiles. Ensuite les autres se sont rajoutés au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais.

-Pourtant Scott...

-Scott n'est pas au courant. Dit Boyd, on sait tous qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup et qu'il n'accepterait pas que Stiles et toi vous puissiez finir ensemble.

Derek observa ses bêtas tour à tour en remettant tous les éléments dans l'ordre. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence, à la grande surprise des personnes présentes, il éclata de rire. Un rire de soulagement. Il se plia en deux pour cacher son visage aux autres sans pouvoir se calmer.

-Qu'avez vous fait de Derek Hale? Fit Erica.

-Je crois qu'il perd la boule, chuchota Isaac.

-Je suis d'accord avec Boucle d'or pour une fois.

-Tu crois que c'est grave Peter? Demanda l'humaine.

-Derek? Tu te sens bien?

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous? Dit-il en reprenant son calme.

-Bon vu que tu as l'air bien disposé, je pense que tu sera plus à l'écoute de nos arguments, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea l'aîné en se levant.

-Quoi?

Peter revint rapidement avec son ordinateur portable qu'il posa devant l'Alpha après l'avoir allumé.

-Commençons par le commencement...

**OoO**

Clarisse, horrifiée, demanda à son époux de répéter ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Il eut un reniflement agacé et répéta.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

-Bien sûr que si.

-Genim s'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. C'est moi qui décide.

-Genim, supplia la sexagénaire avec un regard implorant.

-Mes hommes sont déjà en route.

Et il partit en claquant la porte puis la verrouilla. Clarisse se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et prit son visage tourmenté entre ses mains. _Que dois-je faire?_

Accablée, elle contemplait sa chambre sans la voir réellement_._ Elle était prisonnière dans sa propre demeure.

**OoO**

Dwayne rejoignit les siens dans leur salle à vivre. La mine concentrée de leur chef les fit taire, même Jesse ce qui est, soit-dit en passant, assez exceptionnel.

-Nouvelle mission, les chasseurs vont aller à l'hôpital ce soir. Nous devons à tout prix les arrêter.

-Pourquoi veulent-ils aller là-bas?

-Leur but est d'emmener notre cible avec eux. Autant dire que s'ils y arrivent nous ne le retrouverons plus jamais.

-Combien seront-ils? Demanda Russell.

-Seulement un petit commando, ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention. Et nous devrons nous aussi être discrets alors je n'emmènerai que Rita, Edna, Daniel, Brian et Susan avec moi. Les autres vous restez ici.

L'Alpha déroula une carte et mit son plan en place. La stratégie de l'Associé était toujours réfléchie dans les moindres détails ce qui facilitait grandement leurs missions.

-Rita, tu feras le guet ici, dit-il en pointant un poste de surveillance élevé, Edna et Daniel nous aurons besoin de vos talents de comédiens.

-A mon avis ils sont très cachés, ricana Jesse avant de se taire sous le regard carmin de Dwayne.

-Vous prendrez la place d'un couple qui était censé venir pour une échographie. Vos noms seront James et Mary Thomas. N'attirez pas l'attention. Vous serez vitales pour mener à bien notre mission. Pendant ce temps Brian, Susan et moi-même passerons par ici. Des questions? Non? Alors notre départ est prévu pour 18h30, donc dans deux heures.

**OoO**

-Voilà tu sais tout, termina Peter avec un sourire en coin. Verdict?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise après tout ça?

-Bah je sais pas quelque chose du genre '' oh oui merci tonton Peter de m'avoir ouvert les yeux! Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.'' ou ''Que tu es intelligent et bien cultivé. Comment as-tu fais pour trouver autant d'informations en si peu de temps, je suis admiratif!'' ou bien...

-Non c'est bon ferme-la avant que je m'énerve.

Les adolescents pouffèrent derrière eux en assistant à la scène ridicule.

-Alors? T'as fini de culpabiliser? C'est bon? Demanda Lydia curieuse de savoir si son complot avait porté ses fruits. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

-Là tout de suite? Je vais sûrement aller casser la gueule de Scott.

-Il faudrait que tu utilises un peu plus la diplomatie, répliqua Boyd qui voulait éviter la casse. Il comprendra...un jour...peut-être.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard désabusé, pensant qu'il était trop optimiste pour son propre bien.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard, lança Erica en se levant, il est temps de rentrer. Quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de me raccompagner?

-Peter vous emmènera Boyd, Isaac et toi. Annonça Derek

-Et pourquoi ce serait pas toi? Se plaignit l'aîné.

-J'ai des choses à faire et c'est MOI l'Alpha.

Peter grommela dans sa barbe en invitant les trois adolescents à le suivre dans sa voiture pendant que Jackson et Lydia s'en allaient eux aussi.

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Derek les regarda partir et quand ils disparurent de sa vue, il décida de se mettre à l'action. Il lui restait une chose à vérifier qu'il avait complètement oublié.

**OoO**

Christopher avait rassemblé ses six meilleurs hommes dans son sous-sol et leur exposait le plan détaillé que lui avait transmit M. Prince un peu plus tôt. Les sept chasseurs s'armèrent au cas où un élément imprévu surviendrait pendant leur mission et des oreillettes leur permettaient de communiquer discrètement entre eux. Ils s'installèrent dans trois 4x4 différents puis démarrèrent en trombes.

Ils garèrent deux de leurs véhicules sur un espace désert à cinquante mètres de l'hôpital puis continuèrent à pied. Seuls deux chasseurs restèrent en arrière dans les 4x4 en cas de fuite précipitée. Le troisième véhicule se stationna devant le centre hospitalier et deux chasseurs inconnus des habitants de Beacon Hills en sortirent. La femme ouvrit le coffre et donna un sac de sport à son coéquipier.

-Merci Joyce.

La blonde lui sourit et prit un second sac de matériel plus petit pour passer inaperçu.

-Prêt Anthony?

-Plus que prêt.

-«Équipe 2 dans la zone. Phase 1: OK.»

-«Allez-y pour la phase 2.»

Un couple passa près d'eux en riant gaiement. Joyce et Anthony leur emboîtèrent le pas. Les deux duos entrèrent dans le Hall d'accueil, ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à y être pour leur plus grand bonheur. _Ce sera du gâteau. _La chasseuse observa le couple devant eux et écouta distraitement leur discussion avec l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nous avons un rendez-vous avec le docteur Sanchez.

-Vous êtes monsieur et madame Thomas? Demanda Jennie en vérifiant l'emploi du temps du médecin.

-Oui. C'est pour une échographie, précisa l'homme en tentant de sourire de manière décontractée.

-C'est votre premier enfant? Questionna l'employée curieuse en souriant elle aussi.

-O-oui.

-Faites pas attention à mon mari, il est un peu stressé par tout ça, chuchota la femme en se penchant comme si elle disait un secret.

Jennie et la fausse Mary Thomas se mirent à rire puis l'humaine donna les indications nécessaires au couple pour trouver leur chemin jusqu'à leur salle d'examen.

Les deux Alphas s'éloignèrent rapidement de l'endroit et prirent le couloir sur leur droite. Quand ils furent hors de portée d'écoute et de vue, Edna donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon d'arme.

-T'es vraiment nul!

-Comment voulais-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer alors que deux chasseurs, qui puent l'aconit à dix kilomètres à la ronde, étaient derrière moi?

-Ils nous prenaient pour des humains tout à fait normals!

-Normaux. Répliqua l'Alpha aux cheveux noirs avant de se prendre un nouveau coup. C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas parler correctement.

-Lâche-moi les basques.

A l'accueil Jennie demanda l'objet de la venue des deux inconnus.

-Nous sommes des amis d'Adrian Harris et quand nous avons appris hier qu'il s'était réveillé nous avons décidé de venir lui rendre visite. Dit Joyce, Vous savez, il a besoin de soutien après l'épreuve qu'il a traversé.

-Les heures de visites seront terminées dans moins de deux minutes, vous feriez mieux de repasser demain.

-Oh, mais nous venons de loin et nous devons reprendre la route tout à l'heure pour être de retour chez nous demain soir. Répliqua le chasseur, et ça m'embête un peu de devoir laisser les enfants chez ma belle-mère. Vous pouvez me comprendre, non?

Jennie pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de les laisser y aller. Après tout, ils avaient l'air si aimables.

**OoO**

Derek monta dans sa Camaro et fit ronronner le moteur avec un plaisir évident. _Je me suis vraiment fait des films pour rien. Tout ça à cause de Scott. Quel gamin! Il aura du mal à se faire pardonner. La tête qu'il va faire quand je vais lui dire que c'est à cause de lui que je me suis décidé à tenter quelque chose avec Stiles. Il va être vert._

L'Alpha passa un rond-point et croisa une voiture de patrouille, cependant le conducteur ne le remarqua même pas.

_Et cette histoire de Compagnons. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que Stiles est bizarre. Il attire le surnaturel ce môme._

Derek repensa à un épisode survenu au début du printemps alors que la meute l'aidait à rénover le manoir.

**Flash Back**

**O Un mois et deux semaines plus tôt; Manoir Hale O**

-Lâche ce marteau immédiatement Erica! Paniqua Isaac en voyant la blonde menacer Jackson avec l'arme improvisée.

-Pas avant qu'il soit encastré dans cette tête de bois, rétorqua la louve en levant l'outil un peu plus haut. Je vais l'écrabouiller comme une vieille crêpe!

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Cria Jackson en reculant.

Assis sur le perron, Boyd avait effectué un repli stratégique loin de sa petite-amie trop dangereuse surtout qu'elle était armée et dans sa mauvaise période du mois. A côté de lui, Derek n'essayait même pas de les séparer pour éviter le massacre. Il pensait plutôt à Stiles qui n'était toujours pas arrivé.

_Toujours en retard cet idiot._

Il entendit un portable sonner à l'intérieur du manoir et vit Scott aller décrocher.

-Allô?...Stiles?...Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Je comprends rien...Calme toi! Respire et répète...Quoi?

Le bêta vint derrière Derek et lui tendit le téléphone.

-Je sais pas ce qu'a Stiles mais il te réclame apparemment.

L'Alpha haussa un sourcil et posa l'appareil contre son oreille.

-Stiles?

-«Oh mon Dieu! Mais lâchez-moi le pied! Aaaah!»

-Réponds Stiles.

-«Oh Derek! J'ai un problème! J'étais sur le chemin et tout-Ah! Et y a des patates!»

-C'est quoi cette histoire de patates?

-«Elles ont des pieds! Et des bras aussi. Aïe! Je crois qu'elles sont cannibales. Au s'coooooooours! *BIP BIP BIP*»

-Mais quel crétin!

Derek se leva et il courut vers la forêt, crocs et griffes sortis. Les autres le regardèrent passer sans y accorder une grande importance, il partait assez souvent seul dans les bois pour fuir leurs batailles insupportables.

Seuls Scott et Boyd le suivirent dans sa cours effrénée.

Ils entendirent rapidement les cris affolés de Stiles ainsi que des...piaillements? La Jeep bleue de l'humain apparu devant eux, encastrée dans un arbre, puis ils le virent.

Les deux bêtas ouvrirent de grands yeux alors qu'ils voyaient qu'effectivement, une armée de patates avait élu domicile sur les jambes de l'hyperactif qui tentait de les déloger de son mieux. Derek prit les rennes de l'opération sauvetage et empoigna plusieurs des créatures par les cheveux pour les arracher de leur victime. Les petits êtres s'agrippaient fermement aux vêtements de Stiles et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Stiles trébucha en arrière et tomba au sol. Il se fit aussitôt envahir par les patates.

-Arg! Mais bougez vous les miches au lieu de me regarder mourir dévoré par des patates tueuses!

-Ce sont des gnomes, rétorqua Derek qui n'osait plus bouger.

Les deux bêtas n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivée et semblaient tétanisés.

-C'est très tenace. Mieux vaut attendre qu'ils en ai fini avec toi.

-QUOI?! Je veux pas me faire violer par des patates chevelues moi!

-Détends toi.

Choqué, Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et voulut protester mais un bruit de déchirure lui fit tourner les yeux vers ses assaillants qui lui arrachaient son pantalon et son t-shirt. Puis tout s'arrêta comme par magie. Les gnomes s'en allèrent gaiement vers les sous-bois en portant triomphalement les converses de l'adolescent qui restait figé de stupeur.

-Mes chaussures! S'écria Stiles. Ils ont piqué mes converses! Mais faites quelque chose bon sang!

Scott sembla se réveiller et courut après les mini-créatures alors que Boyd aidait l'humain à se relever.

-Euh...Tournez vous. Me regardez pas et gardez vos mains dans vos poches, paniqua-t-il en voyant qu'il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont laissé ça. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient faire de moi leur esclave sexuel.

_Ils auraient eu bien de la chance, _pensa Derek en repensant à l'aperçu qu'il avait eu du corps à moitié nu de l'adolescent avant de se retourner.

-Les gnomes ne s'intéressent qu'aux chaussures. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Il enleva son blouson en cuir puis le jeta derrière lui.

-Aoutch!

L'Alpha se retourna enfin vers l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a prit?

-Hein?

-Je t'avais dis de ne jamais passer par cette route et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu passes par là! Cria Derek -qui s'il n'était pas lui, s'arracherait les cheveux à cet instant précis-. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un boulet pareil! Comment fais tu pour repousser chaque fois les limites de la conneries plus loin? C'est inouï!

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir que je me ferais attaquer espèce de loups-garous décérébré!

Derek plaqua Stiles sur la Jeep déjà en mauvais état et leur dispute continua sous le regard blasé de Boyd qui se sentait un peu mit de côté.

-En fait, réalisa l'humain dans un sursaut de lucidité, tu t'es inquiété c'est ça?

L'Alpha se figea et se dépêcha de le contre dire. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Boyd sourit. Il savait. Une première ampoule de compréhension s'alluma à Beacon Hills.

**Fin Flash Back**

_C'est là que Boyd a dû comprendre. Foutu hormones._

Il abandonna sa voiture quelques rues plus loin de sa destination finale et fit le reste à pied. En moins de cinq minutes il fut devant le domicile des Stilinski. Il emprunta son trajet habituel et rentra dans la maison par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles.

Il se posa agilement sur ses pieds et avança dans la pièce sombre. Le loup-garou se baissa, poussa le tapis près du bureau et souleva la même latte que l'hyperactif la dernière fois.

Un paquet de lettres reposait soigneusement dans une boite en carton, il prit celle du dessus et l'ouvrit. C'était bien la bonne.

Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il recopia des symboles aléatoirement sur une feuille et la plia en quatre avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il remit tout en place et partit pour rendre visite au docteur Deaton.

**OoO**

Chris et ses deux compagnons se retrouvèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital.

-«Équipe 2?»

-«Phase 2: OK, où en sont les préparatifs?»

-«Bientôt en place.»

-Va rejoindre ton poste Christina.

La jeune rousse s'exécuta et commença à faire le guet devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Chris et Éric mirent leur lunettes de vue nocturne et filèrent vers l'arrière de l'hôpital. Ils se postèrent sous la fenêtre de la chambre 137.

-«Équipe 1 en place.»

-«Unité 1 en place. Rien de suspect en vue.»

-«Unité 2 en place. Les chips sont délicieuses.»

-«Ruth s'il te plaît...»

-«Désolée chef. Tout est OK. Les moteurs sont encore chauds comme des petits pains.»

-«Unité 3 en place. Tout est OK.»

Un silence s'installa.

-«Équipe 2?»

Personne ne répondit.

-«Joyce? Anthony?»

-«Code orange: Christina va voir quel est le problème. S'ils sont dans l'incapacité de mener leur mission à terme tu t'occuperas de la phase 3.»

La jeune femme quitta son poste et entra dans l'établissement. Jennie était assise à son poste et lisait un magasine people en mâchant du chewing-gum.

La chasseuse s'avança, sûr d'elle, et s'accouda au comptoir. Elle planta rapidement une seringue dans le cou de l'employée et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Elle la positionna de telle manière que si une personne passait elle croirait qu'elle s'était simplement endormie. Christina se mit en chemin pour trouver ses collègues.

Dix minutes auparavant, Joyce et Anthony rencontraient les deux Alphas dans le couloir précédant la chambre qu'ils cherchaient. Ils sortirent leur armes instantanément alors que Daniel et Edna faisaient de même avec leur griffes et leur crocs.

-Vous ne passerez pas, feula l'Alpha mâle tandis que ses yeux devenait rouge sang.

Et le combat s'engagea. Joyce envoya un poignard en direction de la tête de la louve qui l'évita facilement et riposta par une tentative de morsure sur le bras tendu de l'humaine. Anthony sauta vers le chasseur et ils roulèrent sur le sol en échangeant coups de griffes et de couteaux habilement. La lutte était sans merci. Les lycanthropes avaient un léger avantage sur les deux humains et ils en profitaient largement.

Au bout du couloir, Christina fit demi-tour et laissa ses collègues à leur sort. Elle devait mener sa mission à bien. La rousse fit un détour et s'arrêta enfin devant sa destination. Son objectif était là, à portée de main. Elle abaissa la poignée de la porte blanche et s'avança dans la pénombre de la pièce en brandissant bien haut une seconde seringue.

Elle l'abattit dans le cou de sa cible.

-«Phase 3: OK»

**OoO**

-Que me vaut cette visite tardive? Demanda Deaton en ouvrant la porte vitrée de sa clinique.

-J'aurais besoin de vos connaissances.

Si la demande de l'Alpha surprit le vétérinaire, il n'en montra rien et l'invita à s'installer plus confortablement dans son bureau. Derek tendit le papier, sur lequel il avait recopié certains signes, sans préciser d'où il les avait.

Deaton les examina attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes et consulta un vieux carnet de note avant de reprendre la parole:

-D'où proviennent ses symboles?

Le loup-garou garda le silence faisant soupirer le vétérinaire.

-Bon, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour le traduire puisque je n'ai que des extraits-

-Je n'ai pas besoin de traduction, quelqu'un me l'as déjà lu. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de savoir quelle langue, code ou je ne sais quoi a été utilisé.

-Ce n'est pas un code, mais bien une langue. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, je ne me souviens pas exactement où. Il me faudrait plus de temps pour apporter des réponses.

-Alors gardez la feuille. Je repasserais une prochaine fois.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Scott pourra s'en occu-

-Non, surtout n'en parlez pas à Scott.

-Ah? Très bien. Ai-je le droit de m'aider d'un collègue?

-Si vous voulez, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules, je vais vous laisser. J'ai déjà trop abusé de votre temps. Au revoir.

Derek s'en alla sans demander son reste. _Voilà Stiles, j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour toi._

**OoO**

Dwayne, Brian et Susan encerclèrent l'Équipe 1 du commando de chasseurs en les menaçant de leurs crocs. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Le combat serait inéquitable mais à la guerre tout est permis, n'est-ce pas?

Le chef Alpha donna le signal et la bataille débuta.

**OoO**

L'Associé s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il étudiait le dossier qu'il avait monté durant ces derniers mois et peaufinait les détails. Il avait placé un espion au sein même du camp ennemi, ainsi il savait tout et pouvait agir en conséquence. Il était impossible pour son rival de le prendre par surprise.

Ses plans étaient parfaits. Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait.

Genim Prince s'était enfermé à double tour dans son bureau et avait donné l'ordre à ses domestiques de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Il joignit ses mains devant son visage impassible tout en fixant son téléphone posé en évidence face à lui.

Ce soir il jouait un coup de poker très dangereux et il le savait. Cependant il gardait la certitude qu'il était tout-puissant dans ce bas monde. Aucun mortel ne pourrait le vaincre.

Les deux hommes se battaient dans une lutte impitoyable. Un véritable jeu d'échec. Quand l'un attaquait, l'autre ripostait en une suite d'actions féroces et sanguinaires.

Combien d'innocents mourront dans cette guerre de pouvoir?

**OoO**

Chris jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _23H21 La mission devrait être terminée depuis longtemps. Comment faire pour les repousser?_

Son employeur lui avait pourtant donné une solution au cas où une attaque de ce genre venait à les surprendre mais il la trouvait trop barbare et n'avait aucune envie de la mettre en pratique.

_Aller Chris! Si tu ne le fais pas nous allons tous mourir. C'est la seule solution pour réussir la mission._

Le dénouement de cette soirée pouvait basculer à tout moment, il fallait l'utiliser. _Maintenant!_

**OoO**

John se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux dû à sa chute brutale pendant l'après-midi. Il espérait ne pas avoir une commotion ou quelque chose de plus grave. Il remarqua qu'on l'avait changé et qu'il portait une de ces affreuses robe pour malades.

Le shérif s'assit lentement au bord du lit d'hôpital et posa ses pieds au sol avec prudence pour tester sa stabilité. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte puis passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Le couloir était entièrement vide. Pas un patient. Pas une infirmière. Rien.

Il vérifia l'heure sur une horloge mural. 23h42_. Tout compte fait c'est peut-être normal qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure-ci. _Il avança doucement en s'aidant des murs.

-Hé ho! Y a quelqu'un?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence qui l'oppressait de plus en plus.

L'homme accéléra le pas, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, cherchant des indications qui l'aideraient à retrouver son chemin. Les chambres se succédaient l'une après l'autre, 150, 149, 148, 147... Il ouvrit plusieurs portes mais toutes les pièces étaient vides ou leur occupants étaient profondément endormis.

John courait le long de l'interminable couloir. Il savait qu'arrivé au bout il serait devant la chambre de son fils. 141, 140, 139, 138. Il y était. Les deux agents de patrouille étaient à terre, inconscients ou morts, il n'en avait aucune idée. Un hurlement de loup résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce contre les murs de la pièce exiguë. La porte était entre-ouverte, il l'a poussa.

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde s'était produit.

Stiles avait disparu.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Que s'est il passé lors du combat entre Chris et Dwayne? Où est Stiles?**

**Bon bah voilà, c'était le chapitre 9 qui était un peu plus long que d'habitude. :D**

**Derek et sa meute sont réconciliés et tout va pour le mieux. Vous êtes contents? Comme Stiles vous manquait j'ai rajouté une scène (ridicule et très étrange certes) avec notre hyperactif préféré.**

**Il y a quatre références dans ce chapitre. Qui les trouvera?**

**A samedi prochain et la bonneuh journée!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine qui a eu beaucoup de mal à arriver alors savourez le!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

-STILES! Cria John en se levant brusquement.

-Calmez vous monsieur, demanda une infirmière en le recouchant dans son lit d'hôpital.

Le shérif continuait de se débattre malgré les deux médecins qui le tenaient fermement contre son matelas. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, seul lui importait son fils disparu.

-Où l'avez vous trouvé? Questionna Melissa en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Il était dans la chambre de son fils. Ses cris nous ont alerté quand il a commencé sa crise d'hystérie.

Les hurlements de John diminuaient à mesure qu'il perdait ses forces. Un infirmier lui administra un sédatif et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

**OoO**

**O Dimanche 13 avril O**

**J-2**

John ne sentait plus son corps. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage cotonneux et Ô combien confortable. _Je suis mort? _

Un bip désagréable et répété lui agressa les tympans lorsqu'il émergea doucement du sommeil. Melissa se redressa sur sa chaise en le voyant papillonner des paupières.

-John?

-Hum... Où suis-je?

-A l'hôpital.

Il sursauta, effrayant la mère de Scott au passage. Il poussa le drap qui le recouvrait et tenta de se lever.

-John couchez vous! Ne vous affolez pas, le pria Melissa en le tirant vers son oreiller.

-Mais Stiles- Ils l'ont enlevé. Il faut que je le retrouve!

-Non John, Stiles est toujours là.

-Quoi?

-Vous avez halluciné pendant des heures à cause de la fièvre et nous avons dû vous attacher à votre lit jusqu'à 5h. Ça fait trois heures que vous êtes calmé.

-Stiles est ici?

-Oui.

-Il va bien?

-Son état est le même qu'hier. Je suis allée moi-même vérifier tout à l'heure.

Le shérif relâcha son souffle et se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers. _Des hallucinations? Cela avait l'air si réel pourtant._

-Les agents de surveillance n'ont rien vu de spécial?

-A vrai dire ils ont disparu vers 21h et plus personne ne les a vu depuis. Votre adjoint a mis des recherches en place pour les retrouver.

-Il faut que je me remette au travail, dit-il en se levant.

-Vous devriez vous reposer.

-J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que dormir.

Melissa soupira et lui apporta ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse se changer rapidement.

**OoO**

Genim Prince écrasa son poing sur son bureau tout en bombardant Christopher Argent de reproches et de menaces. La mission était un vrai fiasco. Il avait perdu deux chasseurs et en plus avait fait raté le plan.

-A quoi bon demander à des incapables de faire une chose aussi simple qu'un enlèvement! Vous accumulez les échecs et je vais bientôt être contraint de libérer le monde de votre incapacité, Christopher. (…) Ah, vous avez quand même réussit à empoisonner Stilinski. C'est déjà ça de gagné. (…) Une Alpha en moins? Bien, bien... Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si inutile que cela. (…) Je vous rappellerai.

Genim fit lentement tourner son siège de bureau vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue magnifique qu'il avait sur les jardins de sa propriété. Il eut un rictus amusé.

_J'ai perdu une bataille... Mais la guerre est loin d'être terminée._

**OoO**

Vers 9h30, les agents Carter et Turner arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Ils rendirent tout d'abord visite aux agents Collins et Evans qui se remettaient lentement de l'attaque de la veille. Lorsqu'ils voulurent voir le shérif ils apprirent que celui-ci était déjà parti rejoindre le commissariat depuis une demi-heure.

Lentement, ils allèrent à l'accueil pour obtenir le numéro de la chambre de leur témoin.

-Il est dans la chambre 146.

Les deux policiers rejoignirent donc cette chambre et prirent la déposition d'Adrian Harris:

-Pourquoi étiez vous encore au lycée entre 17h30 et 18h?

-Je devais rendre son portable à Stiles Stilinski.

-A cette heure-ci alors qu'il y avait un couvre-feu?

-J'ai confisqué le portable de Stiles Stilinski plus tôt dans la journée et j'ai décidé de le lui rendre en fin de journée pour le punir. Mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil important et j'ai dû m'absenter aux environs de 14h, j'ai donc fait passer un message pour que mon élève passe à 18h en salle des professeurs.

-Vous avez mis sciemment la vie d'un élève en danger pour le punir? S'irrita l'agent Turner qui l'interrogeait.

-Je ne pensais pas revenir aussi tard. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. J'ai manqué de discernement et de prévoyance.

-Que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes revenu?

-Je suis allé là où j'étais censé retrouver M. Stilinski, mais quand je suis arrivé je...

Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Continuez je vous prie.

-J'ai été attaqué par une... bête.

-Une bête? Quoi comme bête? Un chien, un puma?

-Je crois que c'était un..hum..loup, dit l'homme.

-Un...loup? S'étonna l'agent en jetant un regard entendu à son collègue. Y avait-il un homme avec ce loup? Était il dressé?

-Oui il y avait une femme et un homme.

L'agent sortit un papier de sa poche et le déplia. Il montra les différents portraits robots dessinés grâce aux témoignages des parents des victimes et le professeur reconnut ses deux agresseurs.

Sharon et Aaron, deux Alphas jumeaux de la meute de Dwayne, qui suite à leur échec lors de l'attaque furent exécutés par l'Associé.

-Ensuite, comment avez-vous retrouvé votre élève?

-C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé. La femme m'a attaqué et est reparti dès qu'elle l'a entendu arriver. Quand il a vu que j'étais blessé il m'a emmené avec lui et nous avons tenté de fuir nos poursuivants en passant par les issues de secours. Nous sommes...tombés sur les agents de patrouille et le...hum...loup a attaqué Stilinski.

-Pourquoi vos agresseurs sont-ils partis alors que vous étiez encore en vie?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils pensaient sûrement que nous ne survivrons pas. Ce qui était fort probable vu l'état dans lequel nous étions.

-Merci pour votre coopération M. Harris. Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que se soit d'autre prévenez-nous. Bon rétablissement.

Quand les deux agents furent hors d'écoute, ils discutèrent à voix basse de leur impression:

-Des loups? On dirait que l'affaire de l'année dernière se répète.

-Son discours était étrange, non? Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit.

A quelques mètres, perchés dans un arbre en face de la fenêtre, Peter et Derek avaient assisté à tout l'interrogatoire.

-Il mentait. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un fou, dit l'ancien Alpha en haussant les épaules. Ce que je peux comprendre. On a évité la catastrophe de peu quand même.

Derek ne répondit pas et sauta lestement sur le prochain arbre puis sur une branche solide d'un chêne en face de la chambre de Stiles. L'adolescent ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et l'Alpha s'en inquiétait.

-Je vais rejoindre les p'tits, tu restes ici ou- En fait je me demande même pourquoi je t'ai posé cette question. Fais gaffe à ce que personne ne te voit. A plus tard, quand tu aura fini de faire ton stalker.

**OoO**

L'adjoint au shérif, Carlton Spencer, fut incroyablement soulagé de voir John revenir au commissariat dans la matinée pour reprendre les rennes de cet embrouillage organisé qu'était devenue cette enquête.

Il commença par envoyer deux nouveaux agents de surveillance pour assurer la sécurité de Stiles. Ensuite le shérif convoqua son équipe. Ils répondirent tous présents, à part l'agent Collins qui devait rester à l'hôpital à cause d'une vilaine blessure à la jambe.

John demanda à faire un tour de table pour rassembler toutes les informations qu'il avait raté pendant la journée passée et la nuit.

L'agent Evans prit la parole en premier pour raconter l'attaque en détail:

-Dès que nous avons reçu le témoignage d'une femme qui disait avoir vu deux de nos suspects, Mike -enfin l'agent Collins- et moi sommes partis immédiatement pour l'interroger. Arrivés là-bas, les deux suspects sortaient de l'immeuble du témoin et nous avons tenté de les arrêter mais ils ont résisté et nous ont neutralisé.

-Comment ont-ils bien pu? Ce ne sont que des civils.

-Oh non, à leur manière de se battre il serait plus probable de dire qu'ils étaient des militaires ou au minimum des combattants aguerris. Après je ne me souviens plus de rien.

-Bien. Allez convoquer le témoin et envoyez le en salle d'interrogatoire, ordonna le shérif. Puis faites une liste de tous les habitants de cet immeuble pour voir si cela n'a pas un lien avec une des victimes.

L'agent Collins s'en alla.

-Turner, Carter, reprit John.

Les deux agents firent un rapport détaillé de l'interrogatoire d'Adrian Harris et les policiers présents furent scandalisés par le comportement irresponsable du professeur. Ils firent part de leur hypothèse concernant les « loups » dont l'homme avait parlé.

-Merci pour votre intervention. Vous pouvez retourner travailler sur les recherches.

Ils s'exécutèrent énergiquement après avoir salué leur supérieur.

Assise légèrement à l'écart, Betty prenait des notes complètes de la réunion qu'elle enverrait à sa patronne le plus tôt possible. Le shérif la fit disposer pour pouvoir discuter librement avec son adjoint.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement hier soir Carlton? Et où sont les deux gardiens?

-Nous les avons retrouvé enfermés dans un placard de l'hôpital près de leur poste. Ils se sont fait assommer par derrière puis ligoter. J'ai demandé à voir les vidéos de surveillance mais le directeur de l'hôpital m'a annoncé qu'elles avaient été effacées pendant la nuit. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira le shérif en s'étirant.

-John?

-Je vais bien.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air. Quand tu es arrivé ici tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu avais pris dix ans en une nuit.

-Justement je pense que je vais prendre ma retraite après cette affaire.

-A ton âge, la retraite? Laisse-moi rire. T'es l'homme le plus têtu et borné que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu vas pas abandonner ton poste j'en suis sûr et certain.

-On verra ça plus tard.

**OoO**

-Je m'emmerde, se plaignit Jackson couché en travers d'un fauteuil du manoir Hale.

Boyd tourna tranquillement une page de son magazine sans broncher, il avait l'habitude des plaintes incessantes du bêta et ne s'en souciait plus. Plongé dans un exercice d'algèbre complexe, Isaac ne l'entendait même pas et se concentrait sur son devoir.

-Pourquoi tu travailles alors qu'on a plus cours depuis l'attaque? Ça sert à rien, on sait même pas quand il rouvriront le lycée.

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi réussir ma vie, OK?

**-**C'est qu'elle s'énerve Boucle D'or!

-Ta gueule Jackson. T'as quoi aujourd'hui? Tes règles sont venues en avance?

-QU-

-Hey, les jeunes qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Peter qui venait d'arriver.

**-**C'est Jackson, dit Isaac en pointant le blond du doigt.

-Stiles s'est réveillé? l'interrompis Boyd.

-Non toujours pas. Par contre la police a interrogé Harris et il semblerait que votre prof ait décidé de garder les détails surnaturels pour lui. Ce qui arrange pas mal nos affaires.

Deux rires résonnèrent contre les murs du bâtiment désaffecté quand Erica et Lydia entrèrent bras dessus-dessous. Elles avaient les yeux brillants de larmes. Les garçons déglutirent anxieusement._ Pourquoi elles rient comme ça?_ _Elles ont attrapé une nouvelle victime à martyriser?_

-Salut les gars! Comment vous sentez vous en cette merveilleuse matinée?

-Vous sentez cet air de bonheur qui titille vos sens?

-Quelle connerie avez vous encore faites toutes les deux?

-Mais où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille mon cœur, roucoula la rousse en embrassant la joue de son petit-ami. Nous sommes juste heureuses de vivre.

-Comment va Stiles? Questionna Erica en s'installant près de Boyd pour se lover contre lui. Il s'est réveillé?

-Non, Derek est resté à l'hôpital pour veiller sur lui. Répondit l'aîné avec un clin d'œil complice aux deux filles.

Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle, exaspérant les bêtas.

**OoO**

Christopher se réveilla lentement de sa trop courte nuit de sommeil. Il était courbaturé et blessé plus ou moins gravement sur tout le corps. Lorsqu'il était rentré, Allison l'avait pansé en faisant attention à être douce pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La mission de le veille était une catastrophe sans nom.

**Flash Back**

**O La veille; Hôpital de Beacon Hills O**

La phase 3 accomplie, Christina accourut auprès de l'Équipe 2 qui était en mauvaise posture. Joyce portait une longue balafre sur le visage et le haut du corps, cependant elle continuait de se battre contre Edna qui paraissait s'amuser follement et tournoyait joyeusement autour de sa proie.

Dans un dernier saut en avant, la louve réussit à planter ses griffes acérées dans l'abdomen de son adversaire qui tomba en arrière. Morte.

Christina prit son arme et tira deux coup de feu dans la poitrine de l'Alpha qui mourut à peine cinq minutes plus tard dans un dernier cri de douleur. Daniel grogna et sauta à la gorge de la chasseuse pour la mordre. Il ôta ses crocs de la nuque de la rousse et arracha un morceau de chair sanguinolent du cadavre encore chaud de sa victime.

Anthony et Daniel se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle ruse utiliser pour surprendre l'autre. Finalement un hurlement de loup à l'extérieur les décida et l'Alpha prit le corps sans vie de sa compagne avant de s'en aller en courant.

-«Que se passe-t-il?»

-«La mission est abandonnée, tout le monde au point de ralliement.»

La voix de Christopher était abattue.

-«J'ai besoin d'aide. Christina et Joyce sont mortes.»

-«Unités 2 et 3, rendez-vous au point de ralliement. Mission de nettoyage.»

**Fin Flash Back**

Finalement les quatre chasseurs survivants furent obligés de remettre le plus vite possible les lieux dans leur état d'origine avec la menace pesante des Alphas autour du bâtiment.

Aucune issue ne se présentait à eux, ils étaient obligés de coopérer avec leurs ennemis sous peine d'être décimés.

Chris effaça toutes les vidéos de surveillance et les trois autres chasseurs s'occupèrent de nettoyer toutes les traces de sangs et de combats qui souillaient les couloirs et l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Le père d'Allison savait admettre sa défaite malgré que cela lui coûtait et cette nuit était sûrement un de ses plus grands échecs. Deux amies et chasseuses exceptionnelles les avaient quitté de manière brusque et violente.

Christopher Argent était écœuré de la réaction désinvolte de son employeur qui était resté insensible face à la mort de deux des leurs. Il haïssait cet homme de toute son âme.

Sa journée allait être affreuse et éprouvante, comme toutes les autres depuis plusieurs jours, mais cette fois-ci il allait devoir apprendre aux familles le décès des deux victimes.

_Encore deux familles brisées. Quand cela cessera-t-il?_

**OoO**

Le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et la joue, le shérif tentait d'avoir Franck Gust en ligne. Il alluma son pc et se connecta sur le site donné par Dan deux jours plus tôt. Il entra l'identifiant et le mot de passe puis les changea alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil une voix lui annonçait qu'il était sur la messagerie du directeur.

Il laissa un message menaçant sur le répondeur et raccrocha.

Les vidéos de surveillance placées dans la chambre de Stiles le rassurèrent. Il voyait en direct son fils qui était bien vivant. Il rembobina le film jusqu'à la veille aux environs de 20h mais rien ne changea. Personne n'était venu à part lui-même vers 23h45.

Voir sa crise hallucinogène en spectateur l'effraya. _J'étais vraiment comme ça? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils m'ont attaché._

Il ouvrit un tiroir et y prit son carnet d'adresse pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de Melissa McCall.

Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. John lui demanda si elle avait les résultats de l'analyse de sang, qu'il lui avait demandé, mais elle lui apprit que les examens étaient toujours en cours.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont empoissonné, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

**OoO**

Derek abandonna son poste de surveillance et retourna au manoir pour entraîner ses bêtas. Pour changer un peu leurs habitudes il décida de les faire travailler dehors ce qui plut particulièrement aux jeunes.

Scott ne vint pas de la journée et ils ne s'en portèrent pas plus mal.

L'après-midi se déroula sans imprévus et au final les quatre bêtas s'amusèrent pendant leurs exercices physiques alors que Peter et Lydia les encourageaient énergiquement.

Bien entendu, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son neveu par rapport à Stiles et Jackson en profitait également avec entrain.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous mêler de mes affaires? S'énerva Derek après une énième remarque grivoise de Lydia.

-Non, c'est trop drôle de s'occuper de tes histoires de cœur, rétorqua l'ancien kanima.

Derek soupira, désespéré par ses louveteaux.

-Surtout qu'on est concernés, ajouta la rousse.

-Et en quoi?

-Primo t'es notre Alpha, lança Erica, donc ça nous concerne parce que quand tu ne seras plus un frustré sexuel tu seras sûrement moins violent avec nous.

Il roula des yeux en priant le ciel de le libérer de ces adolescents stupides.

-Deuxio, reprit Lydia, c'est nous qui t'avons convaincu.

-Tertio, s'exclama la blonde, la vie amoureuse de Stiles nous regarde encore plus particulièrement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Isaac.

-Parce qu'il était amoureux de moi pendant des années et que j'ai bien voulu céder mon plus grand fan à Derek et sans compensation en plus.

-Et parce que c'était MON béguin pendant des années et qu'on oublie pas son premier amour si facilement.

-Je me demande d'ailleurs comment t'as fais pour tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme ça, ricana Jackson. Il est-

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire après ça, l'avertit Derek.

-Ok, Ok. J'ai rien dit. Mais n'empêche que Boyd aussi semble se poser la question.

-Oh! Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter mon lapin, rit Erica en pinçant affectueusement les joues de son petit-ami. C'est toi que j'aime.

L'incident se clôt par les moqueries de Lydia et Peter qui, soit dit en passant, s'entendaient de mieux en mieux au grand damne de leurs amis ou plus souvent victimes.

Le duo choc s'était formé. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

**OoO**

L'Associé félicita longuement la meute de Dwayne pour la réussite de leur mission. Quand il apprit la mort de l'une des Alphas, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. En vérité il se fichait pas mal de la vie de ses collaborateurs, tout ce qui l'importait était son objectif final.

Ce fut une journée de deuil pour les Alphas de Beacon Hills. Ils brûlèrent le corps d'Edna et dispersèrent ses cendres du plus haut point de la ville. La plupart pleurèrent longuement. Chacun dit un mot sur la défunte.

-Elle ne savait peut-être pas toujours parler correctement mais au moins, elle, elle savait jouer la comédie, annonça Daniel.

Puis ils se mirent en cercle et hurlèrent en chœur. Comme un adieu à son âme regrettée.

En quatre jours ils avaient perdu trois amis. Trois de trop. Maria, la cousine de la nouvelle victime des chasseurs, fut sans équivoque la plus touchée par le drame. La seule chose qui la consolait était de la savoir vengée.

Leur seule hâte désormais était que ce contrat se termine le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne soient tous décimés.

**OoO**

Pour une fois Derek accepta de raccompagner Boyd, Erica et Isaac chez eux pendant que Peter restait tranquillement à la maison. Les trois bêtas descendirent du véhicule chacun leur tour et à la fin l'Alpha comprit enfin pourquoi son oncle semblait si réticent à les ramener lui-même tous les soirs.

_Ils habitent vraiment très loin les uns des autres ses trois-là. J'ai mis une heure et demi pour tous les ramener à bon port. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant. La prochaine fois je me débrouillerais pour que Peter s'y colle à nouveau._

**OoO**

La voiture du shérif se gara sur le parking désert de l'hôpital. Il passa devant l'accueil et se rendit dans la chambre 137 où dormait son fils depuis quatre jours. La chaise qu'il utilisait chaque soir était à la même place que là où il l'avait laissé la nuit précédente. Il s'assit et prit la main pâle de l'adolescent entre les siennes.

-Salut, Stiles. Comment ça va? Tu sais, Harris a été interrogé ce matin. Il paraît que tu l'as sauvé cette nuit-là. Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Surtout que je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout.

Le shérif lui rapporta alors tout ce qu'avait raconté le professeur de chimie et lui fit part de son futur renvoi du corps enseignant pour faute grave. Franck Gust fut extrêmement révolté du comportement de son employé. Il fallut dix minutes pour que John puisse raccrocher à cause des excuses interminables du directeur.

Ensuite il lui détailla les récents événements et il lui parla de ses états d'âmes. La peur qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses hallucinations et la lassitude qui l'engloutissait de plus en plus profondément.

En tout il resta plus de deux heures à parler seul dans la petite chambre.

Une infirmière vint lui annoncer la fin des visites et John fut obligé de quitter le chevet de Stiles à regret.

-A demain, fiston. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa le front de son fils et sortit.

**OoO**

Le cœur de Derek se serra face à la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Il ressentait la peine et l'angoisse du père de Stiles à l'idée que son fils ne se réveille pas.

L'Alpha quitta sa cachette et escalada le mur du bâtiment pour rentrer clandestinement dans la chambre qu'il surveillait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre sans faire de bruit et la referma derrière lui.

La respiration lente et régulière l'apaisait, il savait que Stiles était toujours en vie. Il s'installa à la place du shérif et rapprocha la chaise du lit.

-Stiles, tu vas rester encore longtemps à fainéanter? Arrête de faire ta larve et reviens parmi nous. Tout le monde t'attend avec impatience alors grouille-toi.

Il se tut pendant plusieurs minutes pour observer son -il l'espérait- futur Compagnon. Il caressa doucement son visage en passant par sa tempe, puis sa joue pour arriver à ses lèvres. _Je le fais ou je le fais pas?_ _S'il me voyait il me traiterait de vieux pédophile dégoûtant. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant de faire une bêtise... _

Pourtant au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion il s'était de plus en plus penché vers le blessé.

Enfin il fut à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent et hésita. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Personne ne le saura jamais._

-Espèce d'imbécile heureux insupportable.

Et il scella leurs lèvres. La pression fut chaste, juste une caresse. Seulement le moment se brisa quand un son de stupeur étranglé sortit de la gorge de Stiles...

**OoO**

A une dizaine de kilomètres de là, le shérif Stilinski alluma son ordinateur. Il cliqua sur l'icône du site de vidéosurveillance et entra son identifiant suivit de son mot de passe. Il appuya sur la touche « enter ».

Derek ne se doutait pas à cet instant que son destin basculait irrémédiablement.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Quelle va être la réaction du shérif en voyant Derek et Stiles? Est-ce qu'Harris est un loup-garou? Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant son renvoi?**

**Dédicace à Melusine-chan et Welis qui ont trouvé une référence chacun. ;D (Vous êtes les meilleurs!)**

**Cette fois il n'y a qu'une seule référence (assez étrange je dois bien l'avouer). Qui est aussi bizarre que moi dans ses couples préférés?**

**Je tiens à préciser pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dit, mais je posterais un chapitre spécial à la fin de cette fiction pour lister toutes les références par chapitres. ;D**

**A bientôt (malgré mes problèmes internet qui ne sont toujours pas réglés) et la bonneuh journée! (Oui je suis devenue une ferrariste)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre du samedi!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

Derek recula brusquement. Complètement sous le choc du soudain réveil du patient, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te manifester plus tôt?!

-J'étais encore dans les vapes quand tu as commencé à me parler! Et COMMENT voulais-tu que je sache que tu avais pris ma remarque sur la Belle au bois dormant au sérieux? S'essouffla Stiles en gigotant.

Un silence gênant s'abattit lourdement sur la petite pièce. _Whaou, il a l'air vachement en forme pour quelqu'un qui a passé quatre jours dans le coma._

L'hyperactif joua avec ses draps en attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. _Merde je me suis un peu emporté, mais Whoua y a de quoi!_ _Derek Hale le sexe-symbole sur qui je fantasme depuis un mois et demi m'a embrassé! J'y crois pas c'est trop beau pour être vrai! J'ai bien fait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Je devrais tomber dans les pommes plus souvent. _

Le loup se racla la gorge pour commencer ses explications mais il entendit deux infirmières qui venaient par-là.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Béa?»

-«Le rythme cardiaque du patient de la chambre 137 a fait une brusque accélération, il s'est sûrement réveillé.»

-Des infirmières arrivent par ici, elles savent que tu t'es réveillé.

L'aîné ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba prudemment.

-Derek? Appela l'adolescent.

-Quoi?

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Et l'Alpha disparut dans la nuit.

**OoO**

Le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe saisi est incorrect.

-Quoi?

Le shérif tapa à nouveau ses données.

Le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe saisi est incorrect.

-Mais je suis sûr que c'était ça! Bon okay, on recommence lentement.

Le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe saisi est incorrect.

-RAAAH!

**OoO**

**-**Les caméras installées par John Stilinski sont neutralisées.

-«Bien, vous avez fait du bon travail.»

-J'ai vérifié les bandes en entier et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun Alpha n'est entré pendant la mission d'hier.

-«Parfait. Continuez comme ça. Je vous recontacte- »

-Attendez! Il se passe quelque chose. Quelqu'un est entré par la fenêtre.

-«Maintenant? Qui?»

-C'est Derek Hale.

-«Est-il hostile?»

-Il parle, mais je n'ai pas de micro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Oh!

-«Que se passe-t-il? Répondez immédiatement! Gardien!»

-Nous avons un problème monsieur Prince. Un gros problème.

**OoO**

Derek courut toute la nuit. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans la forêt pour pouvoir crier sa frustration sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

De temps à autre il s'arrêtait pour se défouler sur un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien de demander et qui ressortait de cette lutte à moitié défoncé.

_M**de! J'en ai marre d'avoir la poisse comme ça! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès d'attendre parce qu'il savait que j'allais faire une connerie. Ce gamin de malheur sait TOUJOURS tout. Je te hais Stiles Stilinski! _

Il tentait de se convaincre de ça pour reprendre le contrôle grâce à la colère comme il en avait l'habitude, pourtant cette technique ne semblait plus fonctionner. En vérité il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser quand sa perte de contrôle concernait Stiles.

_On est pas dans la mouise._

**OoO**

Le presse papier en cristal de Genim Prince vola à travers la pièce pour venir se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. L'homme bouillonnait de colère. Tout son plan pouvait tomber en miette comme son précieux bibelot et tout ça à cause de Derek Hale. Dix-sept ans de dur labeur, de manigances, de meurtres pour rien.

_Non pas encore._

Genim reprit son calme et commença sa contre-attaque. Pour cela il lui faudrait contacter les bonnes personnes et ce, le plus vite possible.

_Derek Hale vivant me servira plus dans un avenir proche. Mieux vaut tenter la méthode douce d'abord. S'il persiste je le tuerai._

-Tout d'abord, Richard Smith.

Richard Smith était un des contacts les moins sollicités du répertoire de Genim Prince. Il était un éminent membre du ministère de l'éducation et avait le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire rouvrir le lycée de Beacon Hills.

_Il faut que Genim et Hale aient le moins de rapports possibles. Je dois les empêcher de se voir avant que n'arrive l'irréparable._

**OoO**

**O Lundi 14 avril O**

**J-1**

Derek rentra au manoir tôt le matin et retrouva son oncle tranquillement assit dans la cuisine à prendre son petit-déjeuner en lisant le journal:

-Bonjour Derek. Tu veux du jus d'orange? Je l'ai pressé tout à l'heure.

-Non merci.

Il s'adossa contre le plan de travail de la pièce juste à côté du frigo et prépara son café en affichant un air qu'il voulait dégagé.

-Cher neveu, veux-tu que je t'apprenne une chose intéressante? Commença Peter sans quitter des yeux l'article qu'il lisait.

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas quand même me le dire...

-J'ai presque le double de ton âge.

-Merci, je le savais déjà.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que je suis un loup-garou depuis plus longtemps que toi et que j'ai aussi été un jeune homme un jour.

-Oui et...?

-Tout ça pour dire que courir dans la forêt toute la nuit ne sert à rien pour effacer une odeur de soi. Stiles s'est réveillé.

-C'était une question?

-Non, juste une constatation logique. S'il était encore dans le coma tu serais simplement rentré comme d'habitude mais là tu as gambadé dans les bois parce que tu es en colère et il n'y a qu'un Stiles réveillé qui puisse à te mettre dans cet état.

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait que son oncle pour deviner autant de choses sur lui.

-Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois en colère comme ça? Oh mais j'oubliais que tu sais toujours tout, suis-je bête! Ironisa-t-il.

-Hum... Attends laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes.

Peter plia soigneusement son journal avec une mine de réflexion intense. _A mon avis c'est Derek qui a fait une connerie cette fois. Mais quoi? Ce que j'ai dis sur l'odeur était faux bien entendu. Un passage aussi long dans la forêt efface toute trace d'une odeur inconnue, mais là il sentait encore un peu de Stiles. Ils ont donc eu un contact rapproché...Et si...? Non c'est trop gros comme cliché. J'avoue que ce serait hilarant._

-Tu l'as embrassé pendant son sommeil et il s'est réveillé en plein milieu, c'est ça?

L'Alpha cracha tout le café qu'il avait dans la bouche en plein dans la tête de Peter.

**OoO**

Le médecin chargé de l'hospitalisation de Stiles vint à la première heure pour faire passer toutes sortes de tests sur son patient fraîchement réveillé.

La cicatrisation de la profonde griffure causée par Aaron en était déjà à sa phase finale. Le chirurgien n'avait, dans toute sa longue carrière, jamais rien vu de tel. Une guérison aussi rapide et parfaite tenait du miracle, comme la survie des deux dernières victimes en y repensant.

Pour Adrian Harris, le miracle semblait s'être arrêté à sa survie et il mettrait le temps habituel pour se remettre de l'attaque sans aucun espoir de retrouver une peau nette et sans marques.

-AAH! Espèce de monstre sans cœur! Enlevez la moi!

-Monsieur Stilinski calmez vous je vous en prie, supplia l'infirmière, Vous devez la garder encore aujourd'hui au moins.

-NON! Enlevez-la!

Alertées par les cris, plusieurs infirmières s'étaient stoppées devant la chambre de Stiles pour savoir quel était le problème. Inquiète, Melissa décida d'aller vérifier comment allait le meilleur ami de son fils.

-Evelyn, ne cherches pas à le convaincre c''est sans espoir. Il a toujours eu une peur bleue des seringues. Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il aura ça dans le bras.

-Mais-

-Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Et crois moi il ne se taira pas de toute la journée si tu la lui laisses.

-Merci Melissa vous êtes ma sauveuse!

Une infirmière vint aidé Stiles à se laver après qu'il ait obtenu gain de cause auprès d'Evelyn et le médecin sortit pour appeler le shérif et le prévenir qu'il pourrait l'interroger aujourd'hui en début d'après-midi.

Melissa McCall envoya un message à son fils pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

**OoO**

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai touché dans le mille? S'étonna Peter sous le choc. J'ai dit ça pour rire!

-Moi ça ne me fait pas rire justement. Maugréa l'Alpha en s'essuyant la bouche.

L'aîné prit une serviette pour éponger son visage sans quitter son expression de pur ahurissement.

-Tu as réellement fait CA?

-Tu vas me poser la question combien de fois? J'ai fait une connerie je suis au courant.

-Mais là c'est pas une connerie. C'est mille fois PIRE! Tu ne regardes jamais la télé? A CHAQUE fois que le héros fait un truc du genre ça finit MAL.

-Tu vas accentuer chacun de tes mots? C'est chiant à la fin.

-Mais c'est pour que tu comprennes bien ton erreur et que ça rentre dans ta petite tête chevelue.

Pour appuyer sa dernière phrase il donna un petit coup sur le crâne de son neveu qui grogna violemment en retour.

-Il a dit quoi après s'être réveillé?

-Des infirmières sont venues alors je suis parti mais avant il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

-Au moins il cherche le dialogue. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Maintenant va savoir si c'est pour te botter les fesses parce que tu lui as volé son premier baiser ou parce qu'il veut que tu recommences. Et plus si affinités. Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**OoO**

Le proviseur du lycée s'épongea le front avec un chiffon humide qu'il triturait nerveusement. Il évitait autant qu'il le pouvait le regard acéré de son interlocuteur.

-Vous pouvez répéter? Demanda le shérif incrédule.

-Je dois rouvrir l'établissement. Dit Gust, ce sont les ordres. Je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher.

-Les ordres de qui?

-Du ministère, chuchota le directeur en se penchant au-dessus du bureau. Le gouverneur Brown en personne m'a appelé cette nuit.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il que le lycée rouvre alors qu'une série de meurtre y a eu lieu?

-Je ne fais qu'écouter les ordres, articula Franck avec peine en suant à grosses gouttes. Je n'ai pas le choix! Monsieur Brown a été très clair là-dessus, je dois faire rouvrir le lycée.

Il tapait convulsivement du pied tout en essuyant ses main moites sur son pantalon.

-Bien. Conclut John. Et quand est prévu le retour des élèves?

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Lundi.

-Lundi?

-Oui. La semaine prochaine.

-Eh bien, si ce sont les ordres... Je placerais une patrouille plus conséquente que la dernière fois et le couvre-feu sera également moins souple. Je souhaite que nous organisions une réunion avec le personnel enseignant pour mettre en place un règlement strict en attendant que les meurtriers soient arrêtés.

**OoO**

-Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux p'tits, dit Peter en prenant son portable.

Derek fronça les sourcils et lança un regard de reproche à son oncle.

-Ne fais pas cette tête de constipé. Je vais juste leur dire que Stiles est réveillé et rien d'autre. Promis, juré, craché.

-Pourrais tu être sérieux des fois?

-Je suis toujours sérieux, s'exclama Peter en riant.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça.

L'aîné pianota sur son mobile pendant plusieurs minutes pour envoyer des sms aux cinq adolescents sûrement encore endormis à cette heure-ci. Il fut cependant contredit car il reçut presque immédiatement des réponses enthousiastes des lycéens.

-Lydia demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial hier soir. Elle est vraiment perspicace cette gamine, non? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle sort avec un garçon aussi étroit d'esprit que Jackson, en plus il n'est pas très sympa, ni très futé. Il n'a que sa belle gueu- Derek? Oh non c'est pas sympa de partir quand je te parle. T'es où? Derek! C'est pas vrai, il est plus là.

Peter soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé du salon.

-Bon et je fais quoi moi?

**OoO**

-Bon retour parmi nous agent Collins, dit le shérif quand son subordonné entra dans la salle de repos.

-Merci monsieur.

L'agent Evans les rejoignit avec un dossier sous le bras.

-J'ai la liste que vous m'avez demandé. Aucun locataire de l'immeuble n'a de lien avec les victimes. Il y a plusieurs jeunes qui sont au lycée, peut-être connaissent-ils une des victimes.

John prit un temps de réflexion.

-Je sens qu'il faut approfondir de ce côté. Allez interroger tous les occupants de l'immeuble en insistant bien avec ces lycéens. Vérifiez s'il ont un lien quelconque avec une victime ou un suspect.

-Bien monsieur.

-Ah et vérifiez aussi s'ils ont un lien avec Laura Hale ou n'importe quel autre membre de cette famille.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent et quittèrent le shérif rapidement pour faire leur devoir. De son côté, John retourna dans son bureau et consulta le dossier qu'il avait monté l'année précédente. Son unique piste concernant des loups était la mort de Laura Hale.

_Ah oui, la fameuse affaire Derek Hale. Ce serait une bonne idée de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à mon cher ami et en bonus je pourrais aussi le cuisiner sur sa relation avec Stiles et Scott._

-Allons nous promener dans les bois...

**OoO**

Les agents Collins et Evans finirent leur café en marchant dans le parc qui jouxtait le vieil immeuble où ils devaient interroger leurs témoins.

-Franchement c'est vache de nous faire faire ça. Y a six étages dans ce truc.

-Tais-toi Mike et avance. Plus vite on commencera plus vite on en aura terminé avec cette corvée.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée en plexiglas et Matthew appuya sur la sonnette de la logeuse:

-Madame Miller? C'est la police de Beacon Hills, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

A une dizaine de mètres des deux hommes, derrière une haie en buis du parc, le Gardien les observait discrètement. Il jura silencieusement face à sa malchance, il avait prévu de passer prendre certains de ses «outils» de travail pour surveiller et protéger Stiles au mieux mais ses projet se voyaient contrariés par l'acharnement du shérif Stilinski à mettre son nez curieux là où il ne fallait pas.

_Tel père tel fils. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre._

L'homme fit demi-tour après avoir décidé de passer le lendemain. Pour l'instant son objectif était de retourner à l'hôpital avant que son patron n'apprenne pour sa petite virée loin de son poste.

Il bifurqua dans une ruelle qui débouchait sur l'avenue principale et il héla un taxi.

L'homme rajusta son col afin de cacher le bas de son visage pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cela maintenant alors que son employeur lui accordait encore sa confiance malgré son récent échec pendant sa mission de protection.

C'était la première fois en dix-sept ans qu'il avait faillit à son devoir. Il avait déjà tué et même pire pour sauver sa cible de ses ennemis.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine.

_Et même pire._

L'image cauchemardesque de deux yeux emplis de larmes le hantait. Il revoyait parfaitement le regard résolu et infiniment triste de la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé juste avant qu'il ne la laisse mourir.

Pour le bien de la mission.

Et Genim Prince l'avait félicité d'avoir fait ce choix. Impure qu'il l'avait traité. Impure? Il n'avait jamais connu une femme plus pure qu'elle, plus généreuse, plus belle...

Le pire était peut-être qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Non c'est faux. Il regrettait chaque seconde mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle en aimait un autre et rien n'aurait pu la changer d'avis.

A l'époque, la jeunesse lui avait fait croire le contraire, il pensait, malgré sa nature monstrueuse, pouvoir se faire aimer d'elle mais il fut très vite détrompé.

Dès qu'on lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte il sut ce qui allait suivre. Et ça n'avait pas raté. Le vieux Prince l'avait appelé dans son bureau et lui avait donné sa première mission au sein de l'organisation.

Protéger l'enfant à naître de la femme qu'il n'aurait jamais. Vivre dans l'ombre de leur famille sans rien dire. Souffrant en silence de son infortune.

Et l'enfant aurait pu mourir i peine cinq jours. Tout ça à cause d'une relation conflictuelle entre un élève et son professeur. _Histoire stupide._

Le Gardien soupira de dépit. Dans cette guerre un petit événement parfaitement anodin pouvait prendre des proportion gigantesques en moins d'une seconde.

_Oh Claudia, protéger Stiles Stilinski est la mission la plus difficile de la terre._

-Et c'est peu dire...

-Vous avez dit quelque chose? Demanda le chauffeur en jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur.

-Non, non. C'est rien.

Randy se concentra à nouveau sur sa route tout en s'interrogeant sur son étrange passager. _Je n'aime pas ses yeux. On dirait un serpent vicieux._

**OoO**

Derek rejoignit son oncle au salon, quand il fut certain que l'autre avait terminé son monologue ennuyeux et stupide, et s'assit dans son fauteuil attitré.

-Je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à chercher un travail, fit Peter en entourant une annonce qui lui paraissait intéressante dans son journal. Pour m'occuper un peu, un truc fun.

-Et tu penses à quoi en particulier?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Un boulot où foisonnerait de jeunes et jolies fleurs peut-être...

L'aîné forma une silhouette aux formes généreuses avec ses mains devant lui.

-Mieux vaut que tu ne fasses rien dans ce cas. Je préfère éviter la casse.

-Je ne veux pas les harceler, je veux les séduire. De nous deux c'est toi le plus suspect.

-N'importe quoi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu stalkes jour et nuit un adolescent de dix-sept ans que tu as embrassé dans son sommeil? Dis à voix haute je trouve ça encore plus malsain.

L'Alpha grogna pour le faire taire ou au moins qu'il change de sujet. Peter barra deux annonces qui ne lui plaisaient pas et reprit la conversation initiale.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te trouver quelque chose toi aussi?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-Tu pourrais être mannequin. Un beau gosse comme toi a toutes ses chances.

-Je suis trop vieux, rétorqua Derek d'emblée.

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu perdais tes dents et que tu cachais un déambulateur dans ton placard, le railla l'ancien Alpha.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Bon alors trouvons autre chose qui te conviendrait... Fleuriste? Non, c'est bon je plaisante. Banquier? Pas assez d'expérience. Prof? Je suis sûr que toutes les petites lycéennes seraient folles de toi et que ça t'exciterait de pouvoir 'punir' Stiles. Pas bonne idée. Hum... Tu voudrais bien m'aider un peu? Et arrête de soupirer dès que je parle.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu enchaînes les conneries les unes après les autres.

-Je suis incompris. Stiles aurait peut-être une idée, non?

-Il sortirait des âneries encore plus grosses que lui. Genre astronaute, dresseur de tigre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Shérif?

-T'es peut-être un peu ambitieux là, non?

-Le shérif est devant la maison.

-Ah...Ah!? Pourquoi est-il ici?

-Aucune idée.

-Il sait peut-être pour hier soir, se moqua Peter, il fait quoi devant la porte depuis cinq minutes? Tu devrais aller ouvrir. Moi je m'éclipse. Bye! Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et marcha jusqu'au hall d'entré.

Au même moment, le shérif -ne trouvant aucune sonnette- se décida à toquer à la porte avec fermeté. Le loup-garou lui ouvrit aussitôt et lui demanda le motif de sa visite, à la réponse vague de l'homme de loi, il l'invita à entrer et à s'installer plus confortablement au salon.

Derek voulait faire la meilleur impression possible à son peut-être-futur-beau-père, même si ce dernier ne le savait pas encore. _Heureusement pour moi. Il serait capable de m'abattre puis de cacher mon corps dans la forêt. Ne jamais sous-estimé le pouvoir d'un homme qui protège son enfant._

Les bonnes manières que sa mère lui avait enseigné l'aidèrent énormément, il servit une boisson à John et s'assit en face de son visiteur inattendu.

_Comment pourrait-il savoir pour hier soir? Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. A moins que... Il serait capable de mettre des caméras dans la chambre de Stiles, non? Faites que je me trompe!_

De son côté, John était on ne peu plus surprit par l'accueil de son désormais suspect numéro 1. Son statut était passé de témoin-légèrement-suspect à suspect-numéro-un-à-abattre-si-nécessaire.

Ce changement soudain était dû à la non-surprise du jeune homme quand il lui avait ouvert la porte et à son comportement un peu trop condescendant à son égard. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une impression mais le stress de l'enquête le rendait plus méfiant et paranoïaque que d'ordinaire.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Derek sentait que l'humain ne lui faisait pas confiance et pire qu'il le soupçonnait avant même de l'avoir questionné.

Cet interrogatoire allait être pénible pour le pauvre loup-garou.

**OoO**

Mike jeta un regard en coin à sa liste de locataires et soupira en voyant qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié.

-Donna et Billy Martinez OK, dit Matthew alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement, les prochains sont Janet et Gary Boyd ainsi que leur trois enfants. Vernon pour l'aîné, Julia pour la cadette et Bonnie pour la petite dernière.

-L'aîné, Vernon, c'est celui qui a fugué l'année dernière, non?

L'agent Evans acquiesça.

-Eh, mais il est dans la classe de Stiles! Enfin je crois...

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Mais c'est peut-être lui le lien!

-Ce n'est pas le seul lycéen dans cet immeuble. Il y a autant de chance que ce soit lui qu'un des quatre autres qui vivent ici.

-On est pas prêt d'avoir fini, soupira Mike en regardant sa montre.

Matthew ne répondit pas et sonna à la porte. Deux voix d'enfants résonnèrent derrière la porte alors que quelqu'un atteignait la télévision.

-Ouvre pas grand-frère! C'est sûrement de méchants monstres aux grandes dents!

-J'ai peur, grand-frère!

-Il n'y a pas de monstre derrière la porte alors lâchez mes jambes pour que je puisse ouvrir.

Les deux agents entendirent des bruit de courses puis enfin une personne vint déverrouiller la porte et l'entrebâilla prudemment.

-Bonjour.

-Tu es Vernon c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Tes parents sont là?

-Non.

_On est tombé sur un causant, quelle chance._

-Peut-on entrer? Nous voudrions te poser quelques questions.

Boyd referma la porte et les deux humains crurent un instant qu'il en resterait là. _Comme ça, d'un coup il nous ferme la porte au nez? _Le bruit d'une chaîne contre la porte d'entrée les rassura, le bêta rouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine où les deux petites filles de la famille avaient abandonné leur goûter.

L'adolescent s'adossa à un mur en fixant ses visiteur incommodants sans dire un mot. Son attitude et son visage stoïque angoissaient Mike qui sentait le danger entourant le lycéen.

Il déglutit difficilement en se demandant comment son collègue faisait pour rester aussi sûr de lui.

Cependant il ne savait pas que les pensées de Matthew équivalaient à peu près à la même chose que lui. _Ça va pas être simple d'avoir un dialogue avec ce gosse. Enfin gosse, il n'y ressemble pas vraiment. Il pourrait m'écraser la tête entre ses orteils._

De son côté Boyd se battait en son for intérieur pour ne pas laisser les deux hommes apercevoir le sourire qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. _J'adore faire ça._

**OoO**

Le shérif décida de prendre la parole après six longues minutes de silence pesant à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

-Quelle genre de relation entretenez-vous avec mon fils?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Que va répondre Derek à la question..euh...du shérif? Quelle sera la réaction de Stiles lorsqu'il reverra Derek après leur baiser? Est-ce que Boyd va se trahir pendant l'interrogatoire?**

**Plusieurs réponses dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Pas de références dans ce chapitre et personne n'a trouvé celle du précédant. :D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à mercredi soir! La bonneuh journée!**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre du mercredi!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

-B-bon alors euh..., bégaya Mike déstabilisé, est-ce que tu as déjà vu une de ces personnes?

Il prit l'enveloppe qui contenait toutes leurs photos et leurs portraits robot et voulut l'ouvrir mais elle lui glissa des mains et déversa son contenu à terre.

_Je lui fais si peur que ça? _Boyd ramassa les papiers et les observa. Il reconnu Eileen et Russell qu'il avait tenté d'arrêter avec Erica deux jours plus tôt mais n'en dit rien.

-Oui.

-Ah c'est vrai? Où ça? Demanda Mike plein d'espoir.

-En ville. Placardés sur tous les murs.

-Tu te fiches de nous? S'énerva l'agent Collins vexé de la mauvaise blague.

Boyd se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas leur éclater de rire à la figure.

-Non.

_J'y crois pas. Il se fiche de nous ouvertement._

Avant que son collègue ne fasse une bourde monumentale, l'agent Evans reprit les rennes de l'interrogatoire.

-Sinon, est-ce que tu connais Miranda Lewis? Ou Ian Richardson? Ou Dorothy Clark?

-Non.

-Bon. Tu avais le professeur Harris en chimie, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal?

-Beaucoup.

Matthew serra les poings alors qu'une veine commençait à pulser contre sa tempe.

-Bon mon petit gars. Si tu pouvais te montrer plus coopératif et faire des phrases plus longues qu'un mot d'une syllabe ça arrangerait nos affaires. Donc maintenant tu vas me faire de jolies phrases avec sujet, verbe, complément, OK? Sinon je t'embarque pour entrave à la justice et tu passera ta journée en cellule.

-OK.

_Je vais le trucider._

**OoO**

Dans le salon du manoir Hale, Derek et John s'étaient figés. Le shérif n'avait pas du tout prévu les choses dans cet ordre-là mais la question était sortit toute seule sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

De son côté, Derek était un état de panique intérieur. _Il sait tout ! Il sait tout ! Il sait tout ! Il va me tuer pour avoir ne serait-ce que reluquer son fils de loin et enterrer mon corps mutilé au fin fond de la forêt. Ou il va m'interdire d'approcher son fils sous peine d'aller en prison. Que dois-je faire?_

Le shérif trouva louche que son suspect ne réponde pas et ses pires craintes revinrent à la charge. La théorie du maître-chanteur lui semblait de plus en plus plausible.

-Nous sommes amis.

-Amis? Alors pourquoi a-t-il tenté de vous envoyer en prison?

-Il ne me connaissait pas à l'époque et pensait à tort que j'étais coupable.

-Je trouve quand même étonnant qu'il ai changé d'opinion aussi rapidement. Au début il vous accuse de meurtre et quelques semaines plus tard il me fait un discours pour me convaincre du fait que vous êtes innocent et une bonne personne.

-Il a apprit à me connaître.

-Mais c'est étrange quand même, vous ne trouvez pas?

Derek soupira. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement du shérif et son entêtement commençait à le lasser.

-Pourriez vous me précisez votre pensée au lieu de tourner autour du pot s'il vous plaît?

-Bien. Je vais être franc avec vous monsieur Hale. Je crois que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous avez contraint mon fils à réviser son point de vue sur vous.

-Vous croyez que je le...menace?

-C'est mon idée en effet.

_C'est pas gagné. S'il est comme ça avant que je sorte avec son fils qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on sera effectivement ensemble?_

-Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Scott McCall.

-Je vous assure que non.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant un long moment avant que le shérif ne reprenne la parole.

-Pourquoi étiez vous au lycée mercredi soir après l'attaque?

-Stiles m'a appelé à l'aide et nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible après avoir prévenu les secours.

-Qui ça 'nous'?

-Les amis que Stiles et moi avons en commun.

-Et qui sont ils?

-Scott, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil suspicieux en entendant les noms de cette étrange bande. Deux suspects dans des affaires de meurtres, deux fugueurs et deux victimes des attaques de l'année précédente.

-Mon fils est ami avec toutes ces personnes?

-Oui. Toutes.

-Je veux bien vous croire pour Scott et miss Martin mais pour les autres cela me paraît suspect.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à le demander à Stiles aujourd'hui.

-Comment pouvez vous savoir que Stiles s'est réveillé?

-Melissa McCall, improvisa Derek rapidement.

-Parce qu'elle est aussi amie avec vous? Le défia-t-il sans croire à ce que l'autre disait. Je trouve que vous vous êtes fait beaucoup d'amis cette année. Bizarre, on ne croirait pas ça de vous au premier abord.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, monsieur Stilinski.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, monsieur Hale.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Derek pensa à Stiles. _Il aurait certainement sortit encore une bêtise comme 'T'as vu le nombre de trous qu'il y a dans vos conversations? On dirait du gruyère. C'est hallucinant, mec.' _Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Depuis que l'hyperactif était inconscient il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment d'entendre des remarques qu'aurait pu dire Stiles. Il croyait devenir fou. _T'entends des voix? C'est pas normal ça._

_-_Tu devrais abréger avec ton beau-père. J'ai une faim de loup. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et le p'tit va pas tarder à arriver.

_Oh mon dieu j'entends aussi la voix de Peter! _L'Alpha se rendit compte qu'en fait son oncle était juste dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations. L'aîné des Hale avait parlé si bas que seule l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Derek avait capté ses paroles.

-Vu que vous avez autant d'amis, est-ce qu'une de ces personnes ferait partie de votre entourage?

John sortit les portraits robots de la poche intérieur de sa veste et les présenta au loup qui les observa attentivement afin de graver le visage de chaque Alpha dans sa mémoire. Il n'était pas près de les oublier de si tôt après ce qu'ils avaient fait à son Compagnon.

-Je ne les ai jamais rencontré.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-Certain.

-Je crois que ce sera tout dans ce cas. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

John se leva et son hôte le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entré où ils se serrèrent la main durement. Le shérif partit vers sa voiture après avoir salué Derek d'un hochement de tête sec.

-Oh et j'allais oublier, dit-il en se retournant vers le loup-garou. Pourquoi êtes vous venu à l'hôpital jeudi soir?

_C'est pas vrai, il est toujours au courant de tout?_

_-_Pour rendre visite à Stiles.

-Parce que c'est ton ami, marmonna John dans sa barbe mécontent, ça va je crois que j'ai pigé maintenant que t'es ami avec toute la ville, p'tit con.

Derek fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu comme il était censé être un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus sourd comme son interlocuteur.

Durant cette entrevue il était resté aussi calme que possible et les remarques désagréables du shérif ne l'y avaient pas aidé mais maintenant il en avait raz le bol.

Heureusement pour eux deux, John s'en alla pour de bon.

-Eh ben, vous nous faites un peu 'Roméo et Juliette' Stiles et toi, fit remarquer Peter avec un sourire en coin. C'est gagné avec ton beau-papa.

_Galèèèère... Comment je pourrais le faire changer d'avis par rapport à moi?_

**OoO**

Erica termina d'appliquer consciencieusement de l'eye-liner au bord de ses yeux puis se passa un peu de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle vérifia l'heure sur son portable et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard de dix minutes à son rendez-vous avec son petit-ami prévu à 10h30.

-Mince.

La blonde envoya un texto au bêta pour le prévenir avant qu'il ne s'inquiète inutilement pour elle. Les récents événements concernant les Alphas rendait Boyd très nerveux, il était constamment sur son dos et vérifiait sans arrêt comment elle allait à toute heure de jour comme de la nuit. Et elle commençait sérieusement à être sur les nerfs à force d'être harcelée par le loup-garou à longueur de temps.

Pourtant le silence radio qu'il maintenait depuis ce matin l'angoissait de plus en plus, elle se demandait pourquoi il ne lui envoyait plus de nouvelles à la manière des derniers jours.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

**OoO**

Au même instant dans un immeuble des vieux quartiers en périphérie de Beacon Hills, Boyd s'était follement amusé à faire tourner en bourrique les deux pauvres agents de police venus l'interroger un peu plus tôt.

Peu de gens savaient que c'était son passe-temps favori. Étant sa petite-amie, Erica le connaissait le mieux et avait comprit depuis longtemps son petit jeu dont elle s'amusait elle aussi désormais.

La seconde personne à bien le connaître était bien entendu Derek, son Alpha. C'était son devoir que de connaître ses bêtas.

Étonnamment, la dernière personne à le comprendre était Stiles. Il avait su le cerner très précisément. C'était un vrai don chez lui de discerner la personnalité des gens qu'il côtoyait.

Boyd avait toujours été réservé, pas qu'il était timide, loin de là. Il préférait seulement observer ceux qui l'entouraient pour les comprendre, pour apprendre à les connaître au mieux. Lors des réunions de la meute il restait en arrière et regardait tout ce petit monde s'agiter et discuter de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien la plupart du temps quand Stiles était dans les parages.

Il n'avait eu qu'une seule vraie conversation avec Stiles. Ce jour-là il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à tenter de comprendre les autres membres de la meute et que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erica ou Derek s'intéressait à lui.

Il se rappelait de ce matin-là, un samedi. Ils n'avaient pas cours donc Lydia avait kidnappé Erica pour une séance shopping et pendant ce temps Boyd s'était retrouvé seul. N'ayant aucune envie de rester enfermé chez lui avec sa famille il était allé flâner en ville pour s'occuper un peu. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fait attention à la route qu'il prenait et bientôt il percuta quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un était Stiles qui marchait lui aussi le nez en l'air sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Avec son talent naturel de pipelette professionnelle, Boyd crut d'abord qu'il allait parler pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive mais il n'en fit rien. Il l'observa droit dans les yeux pendant au moins cinq minutes puis l'emmena sans un mot sur un banc plus loin.

Et ils avaient parlé. Stiles s'était rendu compte quelques jours plus tôt de l'état morale plus que précaire de son ami et il l'avait fait se confier à lui. Et Boyd l'avait fait comme jamais. A cœur ouvert.

Les seules fois qu'il avait ressenti un sentiment comme celui de ce moment c'était quand il se retrouvait avec Derek. Ce jour-là il comprit. Avant même de connaître l'histoire de Peter concernant les Compagnons ou il ne savait quoi d'autre, il avait su que Stiles était son Alpha lui aussi.

L'humain avait brisé sa bulle de solitude et l'avait touché droit au cœur. Maintenant le bêta savait qu'il le suivrait jusqu'à la mort. Il voulait le protéger.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de cet intermède et Stiles en avait fait de même sans qu'ils ne se concertent. C'était leur secret et il le gardait précieusement. Il se savait incapable de quitter la meute maintenant que ce lien s'était formé.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que ses amis fassent, eux aussi, un jour, la même expérience que lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait plus de vingt minutes de retard à son rendez-vous avec Erica.

-Elle va m'étriper.

**OoO**

Isaac sauta de son scooter et ôta son casque de sécurité qu'il coinça sous son bras. Peter vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à s'attabler pendant qu'il finissait de cuisiner.

-Ça a l'air comestible pour une fois, dit l'Alpha à l'attention de son jeune bêta.

-Nous sommes sauvés.

-Si ça vous plaît pas vous n'avez qu'à aller manger ailleurs. Bande d'ingrats.

L'oncle Hale s'était tourné vers ses deux cobayes en brandissant sa spatule de manière menaçante.

-Ouais, ouais.

-J'ai croisé une voiture de patrouille en arrivant dans la forêt, c'est normal?

-Le shérif est venu m'interroger à propos des meurtres et de Stiles.

-Il pense que Derek menace Stiles et Scott, précisa Peter en posant un plat contenant une mixture étrange au centre de la table.

-C'est ça ta définition de comestible? Demanda Isaac à Derek.

-Ça n'avait pas cet aspect il y a cinq minutes, fit l'Alpha en examinant la chose gluante en face de lui.

-Mangez en fermant les yeux si ma présentation ne vous plaît pas.

-Parce qu'il y a une présentation là-dedans? Le railla le jeune Hale.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as posé un brin de persil au sommet de ton truc comme dans les pubs que c'est bien présenté.

-Va te faire cuire un œuf si ça te plaît pas, s'irrita l'ancien Alpha en se servant. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Un jour quelqu'un appréciera ma cuisine et mon talent à leur juste valeur.

-L'espoir fait vivre, répliqua Derek.

-C'est beau, continua Isaac en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

L'incompris s'enferma dans un silence vexé. C'était toujours la même chose avec ces deux-là.

Isaac venait tous les week-end ou jours fériés au manoir pour déjeuner avec les Hale au lieu de rester seul à s'ennuyer dans son coin. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché des deux loups-garous depuis la fin de l'affaire Kanima démoniaque qui tue tout ce qui bouge et il avait reçu l'insigne honneur -selon Peter- d'être le goûteur second en chef des essaies culinaires -la plupart du temps catastrophiques- de l'ancien tueur en série.

Derek était la figure paternel qu'il souhaitait depuis des années et il profitait du lien spécial qui les unissait. Il était sans conteste le plus fidèle à l'Alpha de toute la meute. Le seul qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui était Stiles. _Mais lui c'est autre chose. Et puis il est fidèle à tout le monde de toute façon. Enfin surtout Scott._

Isaac était jaloux de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux meilleurs amis. En vérité il était jaloux de Stiles. Comment un humain tout à fait banal et insupportable que lui pouvait être l'ami de Scott? C'était insensé! Il ne comprenait pas et ça le tuait. Il avait tellement besoin d'un ami. D'un vrai ami. Aussi fort et loyal que Scott. Il l'aurait, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il arriverait à prendre la place de l'hyperactif.

C'était son tour d'être heureux. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Tout au plus avait il eu des camarades mais jamais plus. Personne ne pouvait comprendre se qu'il ressentait. Toutes ces années à souffrir en silence aux côtés d'un père violent et tyrannique et en l'absence d'une mère qui l'avait lâchement abandonné à son triste sort.

Elle aurait pu se soucier de lui. Elle aurait du. C'était son devoir de mère. Mais elle avait préféré s'enfuir loin de cet homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé avant qu'il ne montre son véritable visage. Un visage horrifiant et monstrueux.

Lorsque son père était mort, il avait cru un instant qu'il irait mieux, que tout serait plus simple. Pourtant il était allé en prison, avait faillit être tué à plusieurs reprises et il vivait maintenant dans un foyer miteux pour jeunes en difficulté.

_Au moins j'ai des amis maintenant. C'est quand même ça de gagné._

-Réveille-toi p'tit. Ton portable sonne dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure.

Isaac rejoignit le présent et prit son portable pour vérifier qui l'appelait avec autant d'insistance. Il alla dans le salon afin d'être tranquille et décrocha.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il revint dans la cuisine.

-C'était qui?

-Le directeur du foyer.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des policiers veulent m'interroger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont rendre visite à toute la meute.. Tu ne risques rien.

-Mouais. On verra bien. J'appelle les autres pour les pré-

-Non surtout pas. Si la police décide de vérifier nos appels ils vont croire que l'on a quelque chose à cacher par rapport à l'attaque de Stiles.

-Bon bah okay. A plus tard.

Le frisé s'en alla rapidement.

**OoO**

-On a du nouveau chef, annonça l'agent Turner au téléphone.

-«Vous avez fini les interrogatoires?»

-Pas tout à fait, il nous reste un appartement. Nous avons un individu qui correspond très précisément aux critères que vous nous avez donné. Il est dans la même classe que Stiles et il est même ami avec lui. Et cerise sur le gâteau il est aussi un proche de Derek Hale.

-«C'est Reyes ou Boyd?»

-Boyd. Comment avez vous su?

-«Je viens d'interroger Derek Hale. Vous avez appris quelque chose de spécial?»

-Il faisait partie des jeunes qui ont trouvé les deux victimes au gymnase. Il a donné les noms des autres personnes qui étaient présentes sur les lieux cette nuit-là.

-«Scott McCall, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore et Derek Hale.»

-Exactement. Hale et lui ont la même version apparemment. Il nous a raconté que Derek avait reçu un coup de fil de Stiles qui lui demandait de l'aide.

-«J'ai exactement la même version de mon côté. Écoutez, laissez tomber les interrogatoires de l'immeuble pour l'instant et allez prendre les dépositions des quatre jeunes qui restent avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se faire passer le mot.»

-Bien chef. On y va directement.

-«Appelez moi s'il y a le moindre problème.»

Les deux agents quittèrent l'immeuble sans savoir que le seul appartement qu'ils n'avaient pas visité était celui qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs heures.

**OoO**

Melissa toqua à la porte hautement surveillée de la chambre de Stiles en portant son plateau repas à bout de bras.

-Entrez!

En voyant son déjeuner tant attendu arriver, l'adolescent sourit avec reconnaissance à l'infirmière. Sourire de gratitude qui s'enfuit en courant lorsque Stiles vit son assiette.

-Désolée, c'est tout ce que tu as le droit de manger. Ton père règle quelque chose à l'accueil, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre, d'accord?

-Oui, M'dame.

Melissa sourit et ouvrit la porte juste au moment où le shérif arriva. Il se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh Stiles... Comment te sens-tu? Tu as mal quelque part? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu m'as fais une de ces frayeur! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais!

-Stop, stop stop! Laisse moi respirer un peu! Je vais très bien.

-Tu en est sûr? S'enquit John en lâchant enfin le blessé.

-Mais oui. Te bile pas, tiens, prends une frite!

-C'est un bâtonnet de céleri.

-Ah bon? Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules, c'est pas grave de toute façon ça ferait moins stylé de dire ''prends un bâtonnet de céleri particulièrement peu ragoûtant qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne mangerait si elle en avait le choix''. Parce qu'avoue-le ça n'a pas l'air très bon.

-Stiles... soupira le paternel en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Quoique je ne me souviens pas de ces quatre derniers jours. D'ailleurs quand je me suis réveillé je croyais que j'étais seulement tombé dans les pommes et l'infirmière a dû m'expliquer pendant une demi-heure que c'était pas une blague et puis-

-C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée. Tu m'as l'air en forme.

-Je me sens comme un yéti qui sort d'hibernation. C'est la bonheur total. A part pour la nourriture. Y a pas moyen que tu me trouves un truc comestible à me mettre sous la dent? Des bonnes vieilles frites bien huileuses avec un steak et un soda truffé de colorants et de sucre très mauvais pour la santé mais magnifiquement délicieux pour les papilles?

-Non, tu n'auras rien d'autre. Mange.

Stiles lança un regard de reproche et de profond mépris à son assiette et remua un morceau de céleri du bout de sa fourchette sous le regard bienveillant de son père qui était accoudé à la table de chevet du patient.

-Tu vas bien? T'as l'air contrarié, fit Stiles la bouche pleine. L'enquête avance?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton...absence.

_Ça je veux bien le croire vu mon réveil plus qu'inhabituel. Mais mieux vaut que je garde les détails pour moi._

-Comment va Harris?

-Il est vivant. Ça fait trois jours qu'il est réveillé.

-Vous l'avez déjà interrogé? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il espérait que le professeur n'ait rien dit de compromettant pour la meute ou la communauté lycanthropique de Beacon Hills -bien qu'il ne souciait pas du sort des Alphas.

-Oui, d'après lui c'est grâce à toi s'il est toujours parmi nous. Je suis fier de toi.

-Ah. Ouais, c'est rien... Vraiment rien...

_Puisque c'est de ma faute en partie_.

-Il a dit quoi d'autre?

-Il a pu identifier vos deux agresseurs mais nous avons perdu leur trace ainsi que celle de leur groupe.

_Ils savent pour la meute d'Alphas? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'ils les recherchent. Ils vont se faire massacrer._

_-_Un groupe? Fit-il semblant d'être surprit.

-Oui, ils vivaient dans l'ancienne zone industrielle mais ils ont disparu comme par enchantement vendredi. Deux d'entre eux ont refait surface avant-hier.

-C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça? Questionna l'adolescent en pointant le sparadrap sur le front de l'aîné. Tu t'es encore mis en danger.

-Dixit celui qui a fait son héro peine cinq jours...

Sachant que le débat pouvait continuer encore des jours, Stiles décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Oui ce sont eux qui m'ont fait ça.

-Non pas celle-là. Pourquoi t'es contrarié?

-Je ressort d'un interrogatoire frustrant dont je n'ai rien tiré de concluant.

-Whoua un suspect a résisté à ton regard effrayant de shérif autoritaire et vachement flippant? Il est balèze ton mec, un vrai dur à cuire.

-C'est le cas de le dire, fit John en pensant à son suspect numéro un.

Un silence paisible s'installa confortablement dans la petite pièce alors que Stiles finissait son plat de résistance et s'attaquait à son dessert qui paraissait plus appétissant que le reste de son plateau. Paraissait seulement. Au plus grand regret du patient.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une infirmière demanda au shérif de laisser le blessé se reposer.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir? Je me sens en super forme et j'ai pas envie de moisir ici pendant je sais pas combien de temps.

-Tu viens à peine de te réveiller! Tu ne sortira pas d'ici avant un bon bout de temps.

-Mais je me sens super bien! Regarde, je peux même te faire un marathon sans problème, rétorqua Stiles en se levant comme si de rien n'était.

-Recouche toi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache au lit.

-Pour ça faudra m'attraper. Le railla l'hyperactif en faisant le tour de la chambre.

-Stiles! Ne fais pas l'enfant et viens par là.

L'adolescent lui tira la langue sans lui obéir.

-Tu l'auras voulu! Prévint le shérif en se levant.

-AAH!

**OoO**

-...et ensuite elle a couché avec Donald, non mais tu te rends compte? Emily a couché avec Donald alors qu'elle sortait avec Steven! Quand il l'a apprit le pauvre il est devenu fou, fou je te dis. Et il a dit...

Adrian Harris aimait sa sœur. Vraiment. Mais elle était un véritable moulin à parole. Intarissable sur tous les sujets. Enfin surtout sur les sujets futiles et inintéressants. Elle lui faisait énormément penser à l'insupportable Stilinski. C'était sûrement une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient qu'il détestait ce gosse depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Pourtant, les récents événements avaient contribué à légèrement changer son point de vue concernant son élève. Durant les deux jours suivant son réveil, il avait beaucoup réfléchit à l'affaire Stilinski. Pourquoi reporter le mépris profond qu'il avait pour John Stilinski sur son fils? Bien sûr il ne le détestait pas qu'à cause du shérif mais une grande partie de sa rancœur provenait de son passif avec celui-ci.

Ses intentions d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec l'hyperactif s'étaient volatilisées dès que le proviseur du lycée où il enseignait l'avait appelé pour lui signifier son renvoi immédiat du corps enseignant malgré l'heureux dénouement de ce fâcheux accident de parcours. Sa rancune ne s'en était faite que plus grande encore qu'avant.

-...Tu te rends compte? C'est incroyable! Phénoménale. Le loup gris qu'ils l'ont appelé après. A cause de ses cheveux et de son célibat. Ha ha...

Les loups. Il s'était fait attaquer par des loups-garous. C'était incroyable. Inconcevable. Qui pourrait croire que de telles créatures pouvaient exister? En tout cas pas la police. C'était certain. Cette nuit-là il avait vu la mort de près. Très près. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il risquait de mourir, loin de là. Mais les autres fois il n'avait été victime que d'accidents mineurs et il était assez débrouillard, il savait se défendre par lui-même sans recevoir aucune aide extérieur.

-...Phyllis a fait une tarte pour toi. Si jamais tu as un petit creux.

-Merci Lillian. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

-Moi aussi petit frère. Je repasserai demain après-midi peut-être.

-Oh, tu n'es pas obligée. _Franchement ouais, t'es pas obligée._

-Mais si! Allez, bye! Prends soin de toi.

-Comme d'habitude.

Il était un homme après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Et encore moins de celle d'un adolescent stupide. Rien que de savoir que l'hyperactif l'avait sauvé et qu'il avait une dette envers lui le révulsait.

_Je te hais Stiles Stilinski._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Que va faire Isaac pour prendre la place de Stiles auprès de Scott? Le shérif va-t-il changé d'avis concernant Derek? Harris va-t-il poser des problèmes à notre hyperactif préféré?**

**Dans ce chapitre on commence à voir deux clans se former autour de Stiles. Ceux qui sont avec lui et ceux qui sont contre. Le pauvre ce fait beaucoup d'ennemis.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre la confrontation entre Derek et Stiles sera...euh...je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire cette chose mais vous verrez bien. xD *en général quand je suis morte de rire c'est qu'il faut s'inquiéter***

**Personne n'a trouvé la référence du dernier chapitre. Il y a trois références dans celui-ci dont deux qui ont la même origine :D Quelqu'un les trouvera-t-il?**

**A bientôt pour la suite et la bonneuh journée!**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre du samedi!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

-Où sont mes clés? S'exaspéra Erica en fouillant son sac à main désespérément. Boyd va me faire une crise.

Son portable vibra contre sa cuisse et elle lu le texto que son petit-ami venait de lui envoyer. «Vais être en retard. Flics chez moi.» Elle leva un sourcil étonné. _Il devait être sacrément pressé pour ne m'écrire que ça. C'est quoi cette histoire de flics?_

_-_Oooh! Mon p'tit Boyd est un rebelle. J'aime ça.

Elle reposa toutes ses affaires sur son lit puisqu'elle n'avait plus de raison de se dépêcher. _C'était bien la peine de courir dans tout les sens pour rien. _

La blonde s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma son vieil ordinateur. Une vieillerie selon Stiles. Elle sourit en repensant à la première fois où Stiles était venu chez elle.

Pendant des années elle avait rêvé toutes les nuits de ce fantasme irréalisable. Elle imaginait que son merveilleux Stiles charmant se rendrait compte un jour de son soudain amour pour elle et qu'il grimpe une nuit à sa fenêtre pour lui faire une déclaration digne des meilleurs films à l'eau de rose. Bien sûr il ne venait jamais et le lendemain elle le croisait, l'observait sans qu'il ne la remarque. Sans qu'il ne lui jette le moindre coup d'œil.

Toutes ces années elle avait été malheureuse à attendre un peu d'attention venant de lui.

A une époque son amour s'était transformé. A la lisière de la haine tellement elle lui en voulait. Les seules fois où il la regardait c'était quand elle faisait une crise. Elle se souvenait du jour où une crise plus violente que les autres s'était déclarée. En plein cours.

**Flash Back**

**O Lycée de Beacon Hills; Cours de littérature de Mme Bell. O**

La crise l'avait frappé. Brutale. Inattendue. Des spasmes violents la prirent et elle perdit pied. Tout était flou autour d'elle.

Mme Bell partit en courant chercher l'infirmier scolaire de toute urgence. Un attroupement s'était formé autour du corps convulsée d'Erica.

-Il ne faut pas lui mettre quelque chose dans la bouche? Paniqua une élève en cherchant un objet dur dans son sac de cours.

-C'est trop flippant! S'exclama un autre élève en sortant son portable pour filmé la scène. On dirait qu'elle est possédée.

-C'est l'exorcisme de Beacon Hills, rit un autre.

**-**Putain mais bougez vous de là! S'écria une voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Stiles. Scott, aide-moi!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Paniqua le brun.

-Cherche dans son sac s'il n'y a pas quelque chose pour arrêter ça!

-Mais je sais pas-

-Donne moi ça!

Entre-temps une élève avait coincé un tube de colle entre les dents de la blonde à terre. Stiles fouilla dans le sac et soudain un porte-clé voyant attira son regard.

-Ça va lui casser les dents! Enlève ce truc.

Erica ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait mal. Ses muscles se contractaient et se relâchaient trop vite entre chaque spasmes et bientôt elle sentit son jean devenir humide.

-Beurk! S'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves en reculant.

-Elle s'est pissée dessus!

-Quelle grosse dégueulasse! S'exclama celui qui filmait depuis le début.

La dernière chose qu'Erica vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Stiles qui la tenait couchée sur le côté avec l'aide d'un Scott paniqué et à la limite d'une crise d'asthme.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ceux qui l'avaient filmé s'étaient amusés à poster leurs vidéos sur internet, l'exposant ainsi aux yeux de tous. Elle s'était sentit humiliée. Elle était la risée de tout le lycée. Personne ne l'approchait plus. Ils la traitaient de pisseuse, la montraient du doigt. Tous sauf Stiles. Mais cet accident n'avait rien changé entre eux. Il l'ignorait et elle en faisait de même.

Elle s'y était faite. Désormais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle avait Boyd qui était merveilleux, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau et elle avait enfin des amis. Dont Stiles.

Il était le meilleur ami dont elle pouvait rêver. Attentionné, serviable, drôle.

La première fois qu'il était venu chez elle, dans sa chambre, c'était pour tenter de l'aider. Et c'est là qu'il fit la connaissance de l'objet préhistorique qui lui servait d'ordinateur et qu'il était censé réparer. Il avait pesté toute l'après-midi contre ce 'vestige de l'antiquité grecque ou romaine, je ne suis pas un expert en archéologie.' Finalement ils avaient fini leur journée à boire du soda dans son salon en discutant joyeusement.

_Le plus beau jour de ma vie. _Son portable vibra à nouveau. «J'en ai terminé avec eux. J'arrive devant chez toi dans dix minutes. Je t'aime.» _Après tous les moments passés avec Boyd bien sûr._

**OoO**

Clarisse Prince s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. La situation devenait critique. Elle venait de surprendre une conversation téléphonique de son mari sur son petit-fils. Tout échappait à Genim et dans ce genre de circonstances il était capable de tout, même du pire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour éviter la catastrophe à Beacon Hills. Elle devait à tout prix empêcher que le processus mit en place par son époux ne fonctionne.

Mais comment arrêter un taureau dans sa course?

Son seul contact sur le terrain était, certes bien placé, mais inefficace pour l'action. Betty récoltait toutes les informations utiles mais il lui était impossible d'agir et c'était bien son seul point faible. L'unique service qu'elle pouvait lui apporter serait de prévenir les concernés cependant sa couverture pourrait s'en trouvé perdu.

Comment faire pour sauver Derek Hale?

La question la taraudait sans qu'elle ne trouve la moindre solution lui permettant de garder ses plans secrets. Genim sait tout, voit tout. En agissant elle risquait sa vie et celle de sa confidente et plus chère amie. Les deux femmes allaient devoir jouer cette partie très finement.

_Il faut faire quelque chose pour sauver Derek avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il meurt tout sera perdu._

Clarisse sortit de sa chambre et quitta discrètement le manoir.

**OoO**

Stiles faisait les cent pas, enfermé dans sa chambre et avec interdiction de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en-dehors de la pièce minuscule.

-Même pas de télé pour m'abrutir un peu...RAAAH! Je peux même pas voir Scott... Ou Derek. Oh mon Dieu. Derek, Derek, Derek...Derek. Derek? Dereeeek...

Il se jeta sur son lit qui rebondit en grinçant sous son poids.

-C'est un joli prénom. Derek, De-rek. Enfin tous les prénoms sont bien par rapport au mien. Isaac aussi c'est joli. Par contre Vernon...euh...ouais.

Il roula sur le côté en s'enroulant dans son drap.

-Je ressemble à un saucisson. Ou un nem. Un surimi? Une crêpe roulée... J'ai faaaaim! Je vais devenir fou. Faut que je parle à quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

A force de tortillement il réussit à se dépêtrer de sa prison et il alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il se pencha dans le vide et calcula le nombre d'étages qui le séparaient du sol.

-Trop haut. J'ai pas assez de tissu.

Il soupira en s'accoudant à la fenêtre pour observer les nuages.

-Ô Derek pourquoi es-tu Derek. Hey mais pourquoi ce serait moi Juliette? C'est pas juste ça, c'est de la discrimination. En plus c'est quoi ce délire avec les contes de fée? D'abord la Belle au bois dormant, maintenant Roméo et Juliette.

-Roméo et Juliette est une pièce de théâtre.

-Comment tu peux bien savoir ça Derek.

Il y eu un court silence.

-Derek?!

Stiles baissa vivement la tête et aperçut l'Alpha quelques mètres plus bas qui l'observait en souriant narquoisement.

-Oh non me dis pas que tu m'écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ou je me jette du haut de ces...euh...dix mètres pour mettre fin à mes jours.

-Je te rattraperais.

-Tu te prendrais 70 kilo sur le coin de la gueule. Je suis pas certain que tu y survivrais.

-Pousse toi.

-Quoi pousse toi?

Derek sauta sur le mur et escalada à grande vitesse. En plein jour mieux valait faire vite avant qu'un curieux ne le remarque. Stiles sursauta et recula précipitamment alors que le loup-garou pénétrait dans la chambre.

-Un ouragan est passé ici?

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Tu sais, tes commentaires tu peux te les mettre là où le soleil ne brille jamais, Okay?

-Très poétique. C'est pas toi qui parlait de littérature avant?

-Moi? Non t'as dû me confondre avec mon voisin de chambre. Ce matin il parlait d'éléphants avec des lunettes. C'était étrange. Et tu veux savoir ce qui est étrange aussi? Toi. Pourquoi t'es passé par la fenêtre? T'aurais pu venir normalement, comme tout le monde.

-Ton père a interdit les visites.

-Il a quoi? Pourquoi? C'est pour ça que Scott n'est pas encore venu ici? Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre. Mais il aurait pu passer par la fenêtre lui aussi. Il vient même pas voir son meilleur ami presque frère alors qu'il est au bord de la mort?

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

-Ouais je sais. Je me donne un air de gros dur pour prouver que je suis un homme, un vrai. Nan, en fait je me sens super bien. C'est peut-être à cause de tu-sais-quoi.

-A propos de ça, fit Derek en espérant que l'autre ai oublié la veille, j'ai fait des recherches pour ton affaire. Et sur ce coup-là tu m'en dois une bonne parce que c'était pas facile.

-Okay. En échange je t'offrirai un blouson en cuir flambant neuf.

-Si tu crois que ça va suffire.

-Bon, on verra le payement plus tard. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que tu m'as trouvé pendant ces cinq jours. Allez, aboule les news!

-D'abord, essaies de ne pas me faire le même coup que la dernière fois sur le parking.

-Euh...Je suis plus trop sûr de vouloir entendre ce que tu as à me dire finalement.

Stiles s'installa en tailleur contre sa tête de lit et il fit signe à Derek d'en faire de même devant lui. Le loup-garou ouvrit sa veste et en sortit un dossier qui semblait plus ou moins officiel.

-J'ai trouvé le nom du chauffeur. Il s'appelait Rodney Bailey.

-Euh... C'est censé me dire quelque chose? Parce que ce mec je ne le connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Pas que je les connaisse non plus mais... C'est bon laisse tomber, je me comprends. Et me lance pas ce regard. Tu peux continuer.

-Tu ne connais peut-être pas son nom mais j'ai une photo de lui. Dans ce dossier. J'aimerais d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas crier, faire une crise de nerf ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui ameuterait du monde ici. Surtout tes gardes du corps qui sont dans le couloir, OK?

-Ouais montre-moi.

Derek lui tendit le dossier volé comme si une bombe pouvait lui exploser à la figure d'une seconde à l'autre. Stiles ouvrit le dossier.

-Oh mon Dieu, Jésus Marie Joseph!

_Amen._

**OoO**

Le clapotement de l'eau chlorée de la piscine privée des Whittemore était le seul bruit sur le domaine. Son plus jeune habitant entamait sa douzième longueur lorsque l'interphone du sous-sol émit un son strident. Jackson se hissa hors du bassin chauffé et s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse avant d'aller décrocher.

-Que se passe-t-il Norma?

-«Deux policiers veulent discuter avec vous. Dois-je les envoyer à vous?»

-Non, j'arrive au salon dans cinq minutes.

Il enfila un peignoir et emprunta l'ascenseur menant au rez-de-chaussée. Là-bas il traversa le hall d'entrée, entra dans la salon où Norma -la femme de ménage des Whittemore- proposait du café aux deux policiers qui refusèrent poliment. Le loup-garou se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer l'attention des intrus.

-Agents Lisa Turner et Jonathan Carter. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules de désintérêt.

-Pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mercredi soir?

-Êtes vous autorisé à interroger un mineur en absence de ses parents?

-Quand il est question de meurtre nous pouvons interroger qui nous voulons.

-Vous m'avez parlé de mercredi, pourtant il n'y a pas eu de meurtre ce jour-là, si?

-Non, mais-

-Alors vous n'avez pas tous les droits comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer il y a moins d'une minute, n'est-ce pas?

-Si, mais-

-Je vous prierais alors de téléphoner à mon père pour qu'il vous donne son avis sur la question. S'il accepte que vous m'interrogiez revenez ici. Sinon vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je vous prierais de sortir de chez moi avant que je décide de porter plainte.

Sa tirade terminée, Jackson se leva et leur montra la porte en faisant une courbette ironique.

-Au revoir, messieurs, dames.

Et il disparut dans un couloir adjacent tel l'incarnation de la Fierté. Norma les fit déguerpir -plus ou moins- courtoisement et leur claqua la porte au nez.

-C'est la première fois que je me fais remballer par un morveux, dit Jonathan éberlué.

-Je vous conseillerais de faire attention à vos paroles, monsieur, fit remarquer la voix du bêta alors qu'une fenêtre près d'eux se fermait dans un claquement.

-Partons d'ici, conseilla Lisa en tournant les talons.

**OoO**

Derek se précipita sous le lit de Stiles deux secondes avant que les agents de patrouille n'entrent dans la chambre en braquant leurs armes devant eux. L'adolescent cacha le dossier médical derrière son dos et sifflota innocemment.

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur Stilinski?

-Rien du tout. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème? Je suis simplement entrain de réfléchir au sens profond de la vie pour passer le temps, vous voyez? Je réfléchis par exemple à l'origine des échos. Vous saviez que le coin-coin des canards n'a pas d'écho? C'est fantastique, non? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Vraiment pas.

-Euh...OK.

Les deux policiers ressortirent en jetant des regards interloqués à l'énergumène qui leur souriait comme si de rien n'était. _Il est pas net ce gosse. _La porte refermée, Derek sortit silencieusement de sa cachette inconfortable et reprit sa place initiale en face de l'adolescent.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne surtout pas faire quelque chose du genre! Grogna-t-il le plus bas possible.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as montré? S'exclama Stiles en battant des bras autour de lui. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi la photo de mon père est dans ce dossier? Et pourquoi le nom inscrit sur le dossier est Rodney Bailey au lieu de John Stilinski?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Et pourquoi mon père, s'il est bien mon père, a interdit les visites?

-Au début je croyais que c'était pour te protéger des Alphas mais Harris n'a pas de protection lui et je ne pense pas que ton père fasse dans le favoritisme.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je pense qu'il... Je crois qu'il veut éviter que tes grands-parents ne te rendent visite.

-Quoi? Dit Stiles abasourdit, ça fait des années que je veux rencontrer mes grands-parents et ils ne sont jamais venus. C'est illogique comme raisonnement. Pourquoi tu penses ça?

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de le croire.

-Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas me voir, qu'ils n'avaient jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour me rencontrer et maintenant j'apprends qu'il interdit les visites à l'hôpital pour empêcher ma famille de venir me voir? Mais c'est insensé! S'ils n'ont jamais rien tenté alors pourquoi tout à coup il décide de faire quelque chose comme ça?

-Calme-toi ou les gardes vont débarquer ici, l'avertit Derek qui guettait le moindre bruit suspect venant du couloir.

-Au fait, pourquoi as-tu tiré la conclusion que cette interdiction visait mes grands-parents?

Derek semblait récalcitrant à lui répondre.

-Derek, dis moi.

-Ton grand-père est venu jeudi, marmonna-t-il.

Stiles resta bouche bée. _Celui que j'attends depuis dix-sept ans est venu ici pour moi et mon père lui a interdit de m'approcher? _Son père lui mentait depuis le début. Mais était-il vraiment son père en fin de compte?

Le mutisme de Stiles et son regard vide inquiétèrent l'Alpha qui posa une main réconfortante sur le genoux de l'adolescent silencieux.

-Derek, implora le plus jeune en retenant fermement la main de ce dernier. Je ne comprends plus rien... J'ai l'impression de m'être fait mener en bateau par un charlatan pendant toutes ces années... Comment il a pu me faire ça?

-Il a sûrement une raison que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre.

-Mais il m'a mentit pendant toute mon enfance! Et maintenant je ne suis même plus sûr de vraiment être son fils. Derek, dis-moi. Qui suis-je?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise?

-Oui.

-Tu es un gamin fouineur qui furète partout et surtout là où il ne devrait. Un gosse insupportable qui parle toujours pour ne rien dire et qui fait des gaffes à tous les instants. Franchement un vrai casse-cou imprudent et naïf.

-Merci Derek, ironisa Stiles en posant son front contre l'épaule de son aîné. Sympa la description. T'as autre chose pour m'enfoncer ou c'est bon?

-Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Estime-toi heureux, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Finalement je suis pas si abominable que ça, hein?

-Oh que si. J'ai jamais rencontrer un mec aussi...hum...aussi toi.

L'adolescent eut un reniflement amusé face à la phrase plus qu'inhabituelle venant de l'Alpha. Derek s'approcha discrètement et posa sa main libre sur la nuque du blessé. Un silence paisible s'installa dans la pièce.

Lorsque le jeune Hale crut que l'autre s'était endormi il entendit distinctement un bruit de succion plus que suspect.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m'apprêtais à mettre mon petit doigt gluant de salive droit dans ton oreille pour me venger de façon enfantine des remarques extrêmement désagréables que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure, mon cher.

_Mais quel imbécile heureux._ Un rire bref franchit les lèvres de Derek contre son gré et l'hyperactif ricana.

-Tu n'y arriverais pas même si tu le voulais.

-On parie?

-Un pari contre toi n'est pas un pari. C'est un investissement.

-Haaaaan! S'indigna-t-il en se redressant. C'est trop méchant.

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse. Tu as déjà oublié le dernier pari que tu as fais?

-Oh. Ouais mais ça compte pas. Les loups-garous sont tous des tricheurs de toute façon.

Il croisa les bras et prit une moue boudeuse au souvenir de ce pari inéquitable entre lui et Erica plusieurs semaines auparavant. _Se faire battre par une fille c'est trop la honte._

-Ma fierté d'homme en a prit un sacré coup.

-Mais c'était très drô- Hum?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai reçu des messages.

Derek ouvrit les sms envoyés par ses bêtas et les lu attentivement un par un.

-Ils ont quoi?

-Boyd et Isaac se sont fait interroger par la police et Jackson, lui, les a foutu à la porte. Il ne manque plus que Scott, Lydia et Erica soient interrogés.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils étaient sur le lieu de l'attaque mercredi soir.

-Tu n'es pas venu toi? Demanda Stiles rudement.

-Je suis le premier à avoir été interrogé. Ton père est venu me voir ce matin.

-Ah! C'est toi le dur à cuire dont il m'a parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour le contrarier à ce point?

-Rien. Il s'est fait son idée sur moi et elle est bien fixée.

-Quoi comme idée? Je croyais l'avoir convaincu de ton innocence.

-Il croit dur comme fer que je te menace. Il pense aussi que je suis ami avec la meute d'Alphas.

-Oh, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. On est pas sortit de l'auberge avec cette histoire. T'as d'autres nouvelles comme ça à m'apprendre?

-Maintenant que t'en parles...

Le loup-garou pensa un instant au quiproquo instauré dans la meute par Scott, la désertion de ce dernier aux entraînements lycanthropiques et au complot de Lydia et compagnie qui l'avait persuadé de se bouger sérieusement pour reprendre sa vie en main.

-Derek?

-Euh... Disons que Scott ne s'est pas vraiment bien comporté depuis que tu es là et... il a légèrement coupé les ponts avec la meute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

-Il a décidé de semer le trouble dans la meute pour le plaisir de me voir galérer. En gros.

-Je vois. Il était temps que je sois de retour.

Derek hocha la tête. Les deux garçons se turent. Stiles tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il y avait trop d'informations à traiter et celles concernant son présumé-père étaient les plus difficiles à avaler.

Profitant du manque d'attention de l'adolescent, Derek se leva sans un bruit et quitta la pièce avant que Stiles ne réalise qu'il partait par la fenêtre.

Cinq minutes après que l'Alpha se soit échappé, l'hyperactif remarqua l'absence de l'autre lorsqu'il posa une question dans le vide.

-Oh non mais quel lâche! Il s'est encore enfuit avant qu'on ai pu discuter.

**OoO **

_Trop de confiance attire le danger._

Lydia ne savait plus d'où elle tirait cette citation mais elle aurait mieux fait de s'en souvenir avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle avait conscience qu'elle venait de faire un faux pas. A force de se croire plus intelligente que le commun des mortel grâce à son Q.I supérieur à la moyenne, elle s'était faite avoir.

La rousse s'en voulait énormément. Elle avait en quelque sorte tenté de reprendre la situation en main et de rattraper sa bourde mais encore une fois, son intelligence l'avait piégé.

**Flash Back**

**O Dix minutes plus tôt, chez les Martin O**

Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que les agents Collins et Evans interrogeaient la fille cadette des Martin, sans grands résultats puisqu'elle était très douée pour mener la conversation à son avantage.

_Elle est vraiment très intelligente._

Ils l'avaient déjà questionné sur les Alphas, les victimes et sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Stiles et elle leur avait servit tout ce qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre. C'est quand ils parlèrent de la soirée de mercredi que la situation échappa à Lydia.

-Stiles a appelé Derek et nous avons accourut pour l'aider après que j'ai prévenu les urgences. Les agresseurs avaient déjà disparut et nous sommes allé tous les huit au gymnase où nous avons trouvé Stiles et le professeur Harris.

-Huit? Intervint Evans.

Lydia afficha une air horrifié pendant une fraction de seconde puis se reprit. _Oh non, j'ai compté Peter!_

-J'ai l'habitude de compter Stiles...Une petite erreur de calcul mental.

-D'après votre dossier scolaire je peux affirmer que tu nous mens, Lydia. Avec ton niveau il est peu probable que tu fasses un faute de ce genre, n'est-ce pas? Il paraît que tu es un petit génie.

_Et je dois avouer que ton expression paniquée ne joue pas en ta faveur. On a enfin quelque chose. Il nous manque un témoin, peut-être même un suspect vu que tout le groupe protège ce mystérieux «huitième membre»._

**Fin Flash Back**

Lydia se sentait vraiment très mal.

Elle sortit son portable et chercha fébrilement le numéro de Derek dans son répertoire. Quand elle le trouva il lui fallut trois essaies avant d'arriver à appeler l'Alpha.

Son répondeur se mit en marche automatiquement.

Lydia sentit la panique affluer dans ses veines alors que son sang se glaçait.

Derek gardait TOUJOURS son mobile allumé au cas où un problème survenait avec l'un de ses bêtas. S'il ne l'avait éteint c'était que quelque chose clochait.

_Oh non! Ils sont déjà allé le chercher pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire!_

La rousse se laissa glisser le long de sa porte.

_Tout est de ma faute._

**OoO**

Le shérif sortit de son bureau, furieux. Le rapport que venaient de lui faire ses deux subordonnés le mettait hors de lui. Comment se faisait-il que leurs suspects n'ai jamais mentionné le «huitième membre» de leur groupe alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de communiquer entre les différents interrogatoires? Enfin pour les premiers en tout cas.

Qui pouvait bien être cet individu? Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils pas parlé? Avait il à voir avec l'agression de son fils ou avec les meurtres? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ces jeunes qui prétendaient être les amis de Stiles n'en avaient pas parlé?

_Tant de questions sans réponses. Il me manque tellement de pièces à ce puzzle pour résoudre tous ces mystères. Et si j'avais raison depuis le début avec Derek? Il y a un an, Stiles et Scott le dénoncent après qu'ils l'aient pris en flagrant délit pendant qu'il enterrait le cadavre de sa sœur. Quand il sort de prison grâce, encore une fois, aux poils de loups, il les menace et les deux gardent le silence. Stiles essai de me convaincre qu'il est innocent pour sauver leur vie et_ _à partir de là, les meurtres ne sont plus reliés à Derek._

_Peut-être que son passage derrière les barreaux l'aura rendu plus vigilant. Mais alors pourquoi Stiles se trouvait toujours à proximité des scènes de crimes avant même que la police ne soit au courant? Même sa radio volée n'aurait pas pu le conduire sur ces lieux aussi vite. Derek en a fait son complice sous la menace alors? Et il l'a obligé à tuer tous ces innocents? Non ce n'est pas le genre de Stiles de tuer, même sous la menace il n'en serait pas capable._

_J'en viens même à penser que Kate Argent n'était peut-être qu'une victime accusée à tort de toutes ces atrocités._

_Mais dans ce cas, que viendraient faire les loups dans cette histoire?_

John se rendait compte que son histoire était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais son imagination fertile liée au stress causée par le manque d'informations et l'absence quasi-complète de sommeil depuis plusieurs nuits, le rendait plus prompt à imaginer le pire.

Sa théorie du «méchant» Derek était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule hypothèse qui semblait plausible.

Parce qu'après tout, comment un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le quart des événement surnaturels qui se déroulaient à Beacon Hills?

**OoO**

Derek se leva de son fauteuil quand une voiture se gara devant le manoir. Il se posta derrière une des fenêtres du salon pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite.

_La police? Que me veulent-ils encore?_

Il se recula afin qu'on ne puisse pas l'apercevoir en s'avançant vers le perron.

-Police! Ouvrez! Cria une voix en toquant fermement à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Combien l'erreur de Lydia coûtera-t-elle à Derek? Stiles et Derek auront-ils leur fameuse discussion un jour? (Oui ils l'auront, mais quand? Et dans quelle situation?)**

**Il n'y a qu'une seule référence dans ce chapitre. Qui la trouvera? (si quelqu'un la trouve bien sûr ;D) Dédicace à Melusine-chan qui a trouvé une référence du chapitre précédent :D**

**A bientôt pour la suite et la bonneuh journée!**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

-Police! Ouvrez! Cria une voix en toquant à la porte d'entrée du manoir Hale.

Derek était inquiet. Il était seul dans la maison et si jamais il était arrêté pour il ne sait quelle raison farfelue, personne ne pourrait prévenir ses louveteaux. Que feraient-ils sans lui? Peter pourrait peut-être prendre sa place en attendant sa libération et s'occuper de ses petits mais qui pourra prendre soin de Stiles en son absence? Il était le seul à être au courant pour son secret et il savait que l'adolescent ne dira rien à personne sans son consentement.

L'Alpha prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut surprit de ne voir personne devant lui. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra un regard vexé par son air étonné.

-Agent Jones, se présenta la femme en lui tendant son épaisse main.

-Euh...Derek Hale? Hésita le loup en prenant la main dans la sienne. Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai a vous parler de façon disons... officieuse. J'aimerais donc, que vous me laissiez entrer chez vous, dit la rousse en observant les alentours suspicieusement.

Voyant que le beau brun ne bougeait toujours pas, Betty entra en le poussant sur le côté. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Derek lui emboîta le pas.

_C'est ça, fais comme chez toi. C'est pas comme si tu étais une parfaite inconnue. Et puis comment ça se fait qu'elle sache où aller?_

La rousse s'installa en face de la porte et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin, monsieur Hale, commença-t-elle. Vous êtes en danger.

L'Alpha resta posté à l'embrasure de la porte dans une position défensive.

-De quoi parlez vous?

-Je ne peux pas vous donner tous les détails parce que ma patronne me l'a interdit. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que vous feriez mieux de ne plus fréquenter Stiles Stilinski d'aussi près.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit Derek qui pensait à une ruse de son peut-être-pas-future-beau-père-après-tout.

L'agent de police lança un regard blasé à son interlocuteur.

-Je sais qu'il est votre Compagnon, pas besoin de le nier. Mais il va falloir que vous refréniez vos instincts primaires pendant quelques temps. Et ne me grogner pas dessus ou je vous colle une balle d'aconit dans l'entre-jambe, compris? Je sais que c'est dur pour un lycanthrope de se retenir de marquer son Compagnon mais c'est pour sauver votre vie et celle de Stiles. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qui dépendent de l'évolution de votre relation.

-Qui êtes-vous exactement? Demanda Derek en s'installant en face de l'étrange bout de femme. _Un grand bout quand même._

-Je travaille pour une femme exceptionnelle qui cherche à vous protéger.

-Et quel est son nom?

-Question suivante.

-Vous êtes le Gardien?

-J'en ai l'air?

-Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

-Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.

-Je n'ai rien envie de voir.

-Vous serrez obligé de coopérer avec moi et de me faire confiance. Je suis votre seul soutien dans cette ville. Il va falloir que je m'en aille avant que la police n'arrive ici pour vous emmener.

-Quoi?

-L'interrogatoire de Miss Martin ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, annonça Betty. Elle a laissé entendre qu'il y avait un neuvième membre dans votre meute et qu'il était venu avec vous au lycée. Vous devez comprendre que le shérif est dans une situation désespérée et qu'il n'a que vous comme suspect. Il va venir vous chercher et vous interroger jusqu'à ce que vous lui parliez de Peter Hale. Et si vous ne parlez pas il vous mettra en cellule le temps qu'il faudra.

-Et que dois-je faire alors? Questionna Derek.

-Rien. Absolument rien du tout. Mon employeuse va faire son possible pour vous faire innocenter et vous faire sortir de là-bas mais en attendant il faut que vous cachiez qu'il y a effectivement un «huitième membre» à votre commando de sauvetage. La découverte de votre oncle ne ferait qu'engendrer plus de questions du côté des enquêteurs. Et il y a un point positif...

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait être positif là-dedans.

-Vous serez plus en sécurité en prison qu'à l'extérieur. Je vais devoir m'en aller avant que mes collègues n'arrivent. N'oubliez pas, vous ne m'avez jamais vu et nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation, c'est clair?

-Oui, grogna Derek mécontent qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et que va-t-il arriver à Stiles demain si je ne suis pas là?

-Il s'en sortira très bien tout seul. Sa transformation n'est pas dangereuse, il souffrira un peu au début puis tout ira bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter. En plus son Gardien veillera sur lui...de loin, précisa-t-elle à cause de l'air méfiant du lycanthrope.

Elle se leva et l'Alpha la raccompagna jusqu'à son véhicule. Installée derrière son volant, elle donna ses dernières recommandations.

-Rien vu, rien entendu, aucune tentative de révolte et ne faites confiance qu'aux membres de votre meute. A part Lahey et McCall, compris?

-Pourquoi Isaac?

-Au revoir.

Et elle démarra en trombe puis disparut entre les arbres.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle une tempête._

Il rentra. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de prévenir ses protégés de la situation pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bourdes.

-Pourquoi Isaac? Souffla-t-il.

**OoO**

-Tu peux prendre ta douche seul ou tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda Melissa en accompagnant Stiles dans une salle de bain privée.

-Je vais bien Melissa. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y arriverais. En plus il m'arrive souvent de parler tout seul quand je me lave et je préfère garder certaines choses pour moi, rit l'adolescent.

-OK. Si tu as le moindre problème...

-Je crierais de toutes mes forces pour que tout l'hôpital sache que je vais mal.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, s'amusa la femme en sortant.

L'hyperactif prit bien soin de fermer sa porte à double tour pour qu'aucun pervers obsédé sexuel ne vienne le déranger dans sa toilette.

_Comme si ça pouvait arriver dans la réalité..._

Il ôta rapidement son horrible blouse bleue et se jeta sous l'eau chaude. Enfin...censée être chaude.

-NYAAAAAAAH!

On frappa à la porte avec acharnement.

-Monsieur Stilinski?

-Tout va bien! L'eau froide m'a surpris. Aucun problème.

Les coups sur le battant stoppèrent et Stiles profita de son décrassage.

-Oh la honte! J'imagine même pas comment le museau de Derek a du être agressé tout à l'heure par mon odeur nauséabonde. Et ce crétin a encore fuit ses responsabilités.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

-Cette phrase sonne comme s'il m'avait mis enceinte et qu'il avait fait un déni de paternité ensuite.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée idiote. _Pourquoi ce serait moi qui tomberais enceinte? Derek serait mignon avec un petit ventre..._

_-_...OH MON DIEU...Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser à l'instant?

**OoO**

C'est au cours de sa promenade forestière quotidienne que Peter reçut -par on ne sait quel miracle du Dieu du réseau téléphonique- le message d'alerte de son neveu. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au manoir afin de faire disparaître ses affaires de toute la maison dans l'intervalle entre l'arrestation de Derek puis de l'arrivée de la police sur les lieux pour fouiller les pièces à la recherche du «huitième membre».

Il vérifia plusieurs fois s'il avait bien toute ses affaires et si rien ne trahissait le fait que l'Alpha ne vivait pas seul. Quand ceci fut fait, il convoqua toute la meute au hangar où il s'installa pour les prochains temps.

En attendant l'arrivée des autres bêtas, il repensa à la brève conversation qu'il avait eu avec son neveu.

**Flash Back**

**O Trente-quatre minutes plus tôt O**

-«Peter, je vais être bref alors écoute bien. Le shérif va me faire arrêter et la police sera au manoir d'une minute à l'autre. Je devrais sortir très vite de là mais pendant ce temps il faudra que tu prennes ma place en temps qu'Alpha.»

-Mais tu pourrais te cacher! S'exclama l'oncle.

-«C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, je sais ce que je fais. Il y aura un court laps de temps entre mon arrestation et l'arrivée de la police pour fouiller le manoir s'ils décident de vérifier chez nous, à ce moment il faudra que tu fasses disparaître tes traces pour qu'ils pensent que je vivais seul. Compris?»

-Oui, acquiesça Peter à contre cœur. Je ferais de mon mieux.

-«Dis à Lydia que ce n'est pas sa faute et que je ne lui en veux pas. Ça devait arriver à un jour. Et ne fais surtout pas confiance à Scott...Ni à Isaac. Ne me poses pas de question et ne leur parles pas de ça.»

-Bien. Autre chose?

-«Que personne n'essaie quoi que se soit pour me faire libérer et que personne ne parle de toi à la police. Et dis aussi à Stiles que tout ira bien demain et que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra lui donner des infos sur il-sait-quoi, mais qu'elle n'est pas le 'G'. Il comprendra. C'est très important-»

Une porte claqua. La communication cessa alors que Derek raccrochait pour aller dans le hall d'entrée où deux policiers armés le mirent en joue.

Il leva les mains calmement.

On lui mit les menottes.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour cette étrange femme à qui il confiait son avenir.

_Au pire, je pense pouvoir faire confiance à Stiles pour me faire évader s'ils me gardent trop longtemps. Il a toujours un plan dans sa manche._

**Fin Flash Back**

Peter revint au moment présent lorsque Lydia, Jackson et Isaac arrivèrent au hangar. La rousse semblait désemparée. Pour une fois que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévue elle se sentait affreusement coupable.

Ayant réussit à emprunter la voiture de sa mère, Erica les rejoignit bien vite en compagnie de Boyd qu'elle venait de chercher.

Quand ils furent tous installés, Peter leur expliqua la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il fut décidé que tous garderaient leur version initiale des faits lors des interrogatoires et qu'ainsi Peter n'existait pas.

-Comment peut-il être sûr qu'il sera bientôt dehors? Demanda Isaac.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement l'aîné. Il cache quelque chose de vraiment très gros si vous voulez mon avis. Et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse répondre à nos questions.

-Qui ça? S'interrogea Boyd.

-Stiles.

**OoO**

-C'est quoi ce gel douche pourri? Je vais sentir encore plus mauvais que si je ne m'étais pas lavé.

-Toc toc, tu restes où tu as pied au moins? Ricana une voix derrière la porte.

-Je suis dans une cabine de douche, Scott, j'ai pied partout.

-Je dis ça au cas où... Ça fait quand même un quart d'heure que j'attends que tu sortes pour te voir, dit le bêta faussement fâché.

-Deux minutes et j'arrive. Tu peux déjà aller m'attendre dans ma chambre pour reposer tes petits pieds délicats au lieu de poireauter comme un idiot devant ma porte de salle de bain. Ça fait un peu pervers.

Scott rit doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre 137 où résidait son meilleur ami depuis près d'une semaine.

Le shérif lui avait donné la permission de venir quand bon lui semblait pour tenir compagnie à son fils incapable de rester en place lorsqu'il était enfermé. Ce que Scott ne savait pas, c'était la raison de ce brusque revirement de situation.

John n'avait accepté qu'après l'arrestation de son suspect numéro un afin d'être certain que Derek ne pourrait pas faire pression sur Stiles par l'intermédiaire de Scott.

Stiles se sécha et s'habilla à la hâte, impatient de retrouver son Scottie adoré. _Enfin un peu de compagnie. _Il déverrouilla sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec ses gardes du corps trop encombrants. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il marcha avec entrain vers sa chambre avec les policiers sur les talons. _Si je siffle ils remuent la queue? Euh...rectification, mauvaise image mentale..._

-Brrr...

Il ouvrit sa porte à la volée et sauta sur son ami lycanthrope.

-Tu m'as manquééééééééé! Comment tu vas tête de bois?

-Bah je m'emmerdais sans toi, répondit Scott en souriant. Plus personne pour mettre l'ambiance, tu te rends compte de mon calvaire?

-Oh que la vie est difficile pour toi mon pauvre. Et moi qui me plains d'être enfermé contre mon gré dans une minuscule pièce sans télé, internet et avec une nourriture dégueulasse...rétorqua Stiles sarcastique. J'ai besoin de sucre, de chocolat, d'huile et de plein de trucs pleins de graisse sinon mon corps va dépérir.

-T'as pourtant l'air en forme pour un mourant.

-C'est mon âme qui te parle. Mon corps est déjà entrain de se décomposer à la morgue.

-Tu nous fais un remix de Ghost?

-Je sais pas faire de poterie désolé. Et puis t'es pas mon genre de toute façon. Tu trouves que je ressemble à Patrick Swayze? Moi je ne crois...

Scott sourit. Il était heureux d'entendre son ami à nouveau -même dans ses monologues farfelus et incompréhensibles- et de le voir en pleine forme. Sa capacité de régénération était quand même phénoménale. Il ne paraissait même pas fatigué.

**OoO**

Genim Prince eut un rictus satisfait. Savoir Derek Hale en prison arrangeait nombre de ses soucis. Maintenant il lui fallait juste donner un coup de pouce au destin pour faire durer ce séjour derrière les barreaux. _Je dois éloigner Genim de Beacon Hills pendant ce laps de temps. Mais comment faire? Les Alphas veillent au grain et Argent n'arrivera pas à faire quoi que ce soit dans l'état actuel des choses._

_Et si j'utilisais son désir de nous rencontrer Clarisse et moi? Si je lui donne rendez-vous en jouant sur sa méfiance envers Stilinski il ne le mettra pas au courant de notre rencontre et je pourrais l'emmener sans problème avec moi._

_Il faudra aussi que nous soyons aussi loin que possible de Beacon Hills, sinon nos traces seront trop simples à suivre et les Alphas viendraient jusqu'ici. Et si nous renforcions nos défenses au sorbier tout autour de la propriété? Mais s'il y a des humains en association avec la meute ils pourraient très bien entrer._

Le vieil homme soupira. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail devant lui avant de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

-Commençons par l'affaire Hale. Je vais le faire pourrir derrière les barreaux.

**OoO**

Les agents Turner et Carter arrivèrent bien vite au commissariat avec leur nouveau détenu qu'ils fouillèrent avant de l'enfermer avec trois autres malfrats en attente d'interrogatoire ou de dégrisement.

Lisa sortit les clés de ses menottes et désentrava son prisonnier alors que son collègue le poussait dans la cellule déjà occupée. Le silence et l'absence de questions de Derek surprit les deux agents. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et plutôt calme pour un innocent qui venait d'être arrêté sans en connaître la cause.

Sans le savoir, l'Alpha confirmait les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui. Seulement il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

La cellule n'offrait pas beaucoup d'espace pour ses quatre occupants. Elle se composait de deux bancs étroits, collés aux murs, qui ne laissaient assez de place qu'à un maximum de trois personnes.

Derek hésita entre aller s'asseoir à la seule place libre à côté d'un énorme balourd pas très frais -autant dire complètement saoule, voire plus- ou s'installer par terre dans la poussière et les vieux chewing-gum.

Il choisit d'aller à côté de l'ivrogne en faisant attention à être le plus loin possible de lui que le banc le lui permettait. Autant éviter les accidents d'évacuation. Surtout que son voisin semblait prêt à rendre tripes et boyaux sur quiconque s'approcherait trop près de lui.

_Évitons le massacre._

N'ayant aucune activité intéressante sous la main, (un Stiles aurait fait l'affaire) Derek détailla ses compagnons de cellules. En face de lui, appuyé contre la grille, dormait un adolescent qui devait avoir le même âge que ses bêtas. Il se demanda ce qu'un môme de cet âge pouvait bien avoir fait pour atterrir dans cet endroit et surtout comment il faisait pour dormir alors qu'il était entouré de trois hommes beaucoup plus musclés que lui et donc capables de lui faire n'importe quoi pendant son sommeil.

Il grimaça en pensant que Stiles serait bien capable de faire exactement la même chose. _Et avec sa belle gueule il n'y passerait pas la nuit. Heureusement que son père est shérif._

Il continua son examen minutieux par le voisin du jeune. Ce dernier jouait avec une pièce qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts afin de chasser l'ennui qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était enfermé ici. Un tatouage sur son bras amusa grandement l'Alpha qui retint un sourire. «Beware the Big Bad Wolf» L'avertissement lui rappela Stiles. Il l'imaginait très bien fabriquer une pancarte en bois et la planter devant le manoir juste pour admirer sa tête lorsqu'il la verrait.

Cette pensée lui arracha un ricanement, attirant ainsi l'attention du tatoué sur lui.

-Tu t'fous de ma gueule toi? Espèce d'enfoiré de ta race! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

_Eh merde._

**OoO**

Les méninges de Peter tournaient à plein régime. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache enfin la vérité sur les cachotteries entre son neveu et son Compagnon. _Depuis quand est-ce que Stiles arrive à garder un secret? Bon, à part pour les loups-garous..._

-Il va falloir éloigner Scott pour la soirée. Comme ça on pourra aller discuter de tout ça avec lui. Je très envie de lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Mais comment on va faire pour que Scott ne vienne pas? Demanda Boyd.

-Il nous faut une diversion qui puisse durer longtemps, dit Lydia en réfléchissant.

L'ancien Alpha avait bien une idée derrière la tête qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups mais il ne savait pas encore comment faire pour la soumettre aux bêtas sans que cela paraisse suspect.

-Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous reste avec lui, commença-t-il l'air de rien.

-Dans ce cas il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il apprécie, ajouta la rousse, sinon ça ne marchera pas et il se doutera de quelque chose.

-Ce crétin est tellement débile qu'il ne se rend jamais compte de rien de toute façon, rétorqua son petit-ami qui méprisait Scott depuis le début.

-Qui convient aux critères? Demanda Erica. Un volontaire?

Peter retint un rictus de satisfaction. La conversation allait exactement là où il le voulait.

-Je suis volontaire, annonça Isaac avec un sourire. Il m'aime bien...enfin je crois...

-Alors tout est réglé, clama l'aîné en claquant dans ses mains, Isaac retient Scott toute la soirée pendant que nous allons à l'hôpital pour rendre une petite visite illégale à Stiles.

-Et on fait comment pour entrer? Demanda Boyd toujours pragmatique.

-Bonne question.

**OoO**

-Et on fait comment pour sortir? Demanda Stiles. Parce que je te signale que j'ai deux gardes du corps plantés devant ma porte qui est la seule issue de la pièce. A part si je décide de mettre fin à mes jours en sautant par la fenêtre. Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir puceau alors ça va pas le faire.

-Je peux te porter sur mon dos pour amortir ta chute? Tenta Scott hésitant.

-Bonne idée! S'exclama l'hyperactif sarcastiquement, Comme ça tout l'hôpital entendra le bruit de ta chute et de ton squelette entier qui se fracasse par terre et en moins de deux secondes on aura tout le personnel sur le dos -façon de parler vu que je serais déjà sur le tien- et mes chiens de gardes me ramèneront manu militari dans ma chambre et là mon père me menottera au lit et je n'aurais plus aucune visites pour égayer mes mornes journées coincé ici.

-Euh vu comme ça...C'est sûr que c'est moins tentant.

-Nan mais c'est bon. Ne te casse pas la tête. C'est pas grave, j'irais à un de leur concert une autre fois.

-Mais il ne viendront peut-être plus jamais aussi près de Beacon Hills!

-Tant pis, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux tu peux inviter quelqu'un et lui filer mon billet. De toute façon vu l'heure qu'il est je ne pourrais pas le vendre et puis je préfère que tu ne sois pas tout seul. C'est plus amusant à deux.

-OK, capitula Scott, je vais voir si quelqu'un peut venir. Ça te dérange si je sors deux minutes? Juste le temps de passer un coup de fil ou deux pour organiser tout ça.

-Vas-y. Tu comptes inviter qui au fait?

-Sûrement Isaac. J'espère qu'il est libre ce soir.

**OoO**

-Je viens d'avoir Scott au téléphone, dit Isaac en rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce principale du hangar. Et devinez quoi...

-Surprends-nous.

-Il m'invite à un concert qui durera toute la nuit. Et dans la ville voisine en plus.

-T'as accepté au moins? S'enquit Lydia.

-Bien sûr!

-C'est ce que j'appelle un gros coup de bol, fit Erica en fronçant le nez. Ça sent un peu mauvais, non?

-Arrête ou tu vas nous porter la poisse, rétorqua Jackson en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-C'est vrai, profitons de cette occasion en or. Parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle se présentera deux fois, ajouta Peter. Allez les p'tits, à table!

-Oh non pas ça!

**OoO**

Le tatoué attrapa Derek par le col de son pull et approcha son visage près du sien. _C'est ça, continues à me postillonner dans la gueule je dirais rien._

-Tu cherches la merde espèce d'enflure?

_Faut la jouer fine si je veux éviter d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis._

-Non. Pas du tout.

-Mais c'est qu'il se paie ma tronche ce fumier!

-Je vous assure que non, alors lâchez moi s'il vous plaît.

Derek se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter à la gorge du provocateur qui mettait son autorité d'Alpha à mal. Il ne supportait pas le fait de se soumettre ainsi à un humain aussi insignifiant que celui-là.

Il enfonça ses poings au fond des poches de son jean pour cacher ses griffes désormais apparentes en espérant qu'aucune tâche de sang ne viendrait salir son pantalon.

Le tatoué éclata de rire et lâcha Derek pour se tenir les côtes.

-S'il vous plaît qu'il m'a dit! Rit l'humain.

Le lycanthrope recula en empêchant ses yeux de virer au rouge.

-Hey mais c'est qu'elle se défile la tapette! Reviens par là!

Derek lança un regard menaçant au tatoué qui continuait son chemin jusqu'à lui.

-Tu m'écoutes quand j'te cause la gonzesse?

-Lâche moi avant de le regretter.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi? Espèce de raclure! Postillonna l'humain en soufflant son haleine nauséabonde en plein dans l'odorat hyper sensible du lycanthrope.

-Il y a eu une époque de l'Histoire pendant laquelle les Hommes avaient la même hygiène dentaire que toi; je crois que c'était le Moyen-Age.

-Espèce d'enculé je vais t'faire ta fête!

-Éloigne ta gueule puante de sous mon nez ou je t'émascule, compris?

Cette fois le regard de Derek fit reculer le tatoué qui tomba à la renverse sous la surprise.

-P-Putain c'est quoi c'te bordel de merde? M'approche pas espèce de monstre!

-Faudrait peut-être que tu te décides, une fois tu veux que je vienne et après tu pars en te pissant dessus.

Les yeux rougeoyants et la mine peu amène, Derek ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec les gardiens au cas où ils passeraient par là. Il arrêta de s'intéresser à son compagnon de cellule dès qu'il se réfugia à nouveau dans son coin au fond de la minuscule pièce.

_D'habitude j'arrive à garder le contrôle beaucoup plus longtemps. Heureusement personne n'irait croire aux élucubrations d'un criminel comme lui. Quoique... Le shérif serait prêt à croire n'importe quoi si ça a un rapport avec moi et encore plus si c'est mauvais pour moi._

Derek soupira. Il jeta un regard désabusé à l'horloge murale qui faisait face à la cellule. 19H49.

La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

**OoO**

Après l'appel de Scott, Isaac rentra directement chez lui pour manger quelque chose de comestible -la cuisine de Peter ne l'étant pas tout à fait- et pour se préparer à la soirée qu'il passerait avec son ami. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il prit rapidement un sandwich tout en réfléchissant à la tenue qu'il porterait plus tard.

-Bientôt Stiles n'existera même plus dans l'esprit de Scott.

**OoO**

-Allez Scottie, je vais pas disparaître pendant la nuit quand même! Tu peux me lâcher là, rit Stiles en tapotant le dos de Scott qui ne voulait plus le lâcher depuis au moins cinq minutes.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller? S'enquit le bêta en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son ami.

-Mais oui! Te tracasse pas pour ça et amuse toi bien avec Isaac. C'est un type bien. Je suis certain que vous allez vous éclater toute la nuit.

-Je penserais à toi pendant le concert, promit le lycanthrope en desserrant son étreinte autour de l'hyperactif. Passe une bonne nuit. Je reviendrais te voir demain.

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, s'amusa Stiles, je sens que tu vas faire la grasse mat jusqu'à demain soir. Finalement c'est peut-être mieux que le lycée soit fermé sinon on aurait jamais pu tenir toute une journée de cours comme on l'avait prévu.

-Je pense aussi, dit Scott en riant. Allez j'y vais. A demain!

-A demain Scottie et fais gaffe à toi.

-C'est juste un concert pas la peine de t'en faire.

Il sortit de la chambre en saluant son meilleur ami.

-Bien sûr que je m'en fais. Rien n'est jamais simple avec les loups-garous.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Erica et Stiles ont-ils raison d'être inquiets pour la soirée? Comment va se passer la confrontation Shérif/Derek? Derek va-t-il s'en sortir rapidement? Et comment va-t-il faire?**

**La référence du dernier chapitre a été trouvé par EvilAngel38! Félicitations pour sa trouvaille! Pas de référence dans celui-ci. (Dommage, hein?)**

**Cette fiction a atteint les 100 reviews! Merci énormément à vous tous petits lecteurs de mon cœur! Je vous aime tout fort!**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh nuit!**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre du samedi que je poste...vendredi? **Comme je sais que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la poster demain matin je vous l'offre un peu en avance** :D

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh soirée!

* * *

Betty gémit en entendant pour la treizième fois le répondeur de son employeuse. _Pourquoi ne répond elle pas? _La subordonnée de Clarisse Prince commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre son sang froid sous la pression. _Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Son mari l'a encore enfermé ou pire il l'a tué... Faites qu'elle aille bien et qu'il n'ait rien découvert concernant notre plan pour sauver Derek Hale._

L'agent rangea son portable dans sa poche et prit deux cafés avant de rejoindre son patron dans son bureau. Elle posa une tasse de boisson chaude devant une pile conséquente de dossier près du shérif.

-Merci Betty. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

-Dois-je faire passer Derek Hale en salle d'interrogatoire?

-Oui, j'arrive dans dix minutes pour commencer.

Betty s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer, se dit-il.

Il but son café d'une traite et prit le dossier de l'affaire en cours sous son bras. John passa dans les couloirs du commissariat en coup de vent sans parler à personne. Il entra dans la partie cachée de la salle d'interrogatoire n°3 -la plus éloignée de la foule- et fixa Derek au travers de la vitre sans teint. Ce dernier ne montrait aucune émotion, il était tout à fait impassible comme s'il ne craignait aucune des personnes présentes dans cet établissement.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Derek tentait de ne pas se tourner vers le shérif qu'il avait entendu arriver grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée -et à son ennui par la même occasion-. Il ne pu résister à l'envie de jeter un petit coup d'œil discret vers la vitre. Le shérif était bien là et il l'observait attentivement, cherchant une faille ou un indice.

_Il aura besoin de courage ce soir._

Il connaissait désormais l'identité de l'étrange femme qui disait vouloir l'aider et qui savait autant de choses sur Stiles. _Betty Jones, la secrétaire du shérif. Alors ça c'est ce que j'appelle de l'infiltration réussie. Elle ne pouvait pas être mieux placée. A part en étant dans son lit..._

Le shérif se composa un visage dur en sachant pertinemment que l'intimidation et les menaces ne fonctionneraient pas sur ce suspect très particulier. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant.

_Cette nuit, tu es à moi._

**OoO**

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas mis une jupe! S'exclama Lydia alors qu'elle escaladait Peter en s'accrochant aux mollets d'Erica. Je suis coincée!

-Quelle galère d'avoir une copine humaine, soupira Jackson à la base de la pyramide lycanthropique. Appelle Stiles discrètement pour qu'il ouvre la fenêtre et qu'il te tire! Euh...te hisse plutôt, hein.

Peter et Erica ricanèrent alors que Lydia hélait l'hyperactif le moins bruyamment possible. La fenêtre s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur laissant passer la tête de Stiles qui les aperçu.

-Aide moi à monter au lieu de rire comme une baleine, s'impatienta l'humaine en tendant ses bras vers la-dite baleine.

L'adolescent attrapa les mains tendues de la lycéenne et la tira jusque dans la pièce. Elle fut bientôt suivie d'Erica, Peter et Boyd.

-Jackson?

-Je crois qu'il est cassé, annonça Stiles en se penchant vers l'extérieur. Il respire encore?

-Je crois que oui.

-Bien sûr que je respire encore, poussez vous avant que j'arrive!

-Vite, ferme la fenêtre avant qu'il arrive, rit Erica, juste pour voir la tête qu'il fera.

-Chut, paniqua Stiles en mettant sa main sur la bouche de la blonde, ne parlez pas trop fort!

Finalement Jackson les rejoignit et ferma la fenêtre derrière lui pour éviter les courants d'air. L'hyperactif s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et les deux filles l'y rejoignirent alors que Peter s'asseyait sur la chaise réservée au shérif.

-Eh bien, vous êtes nombreux ce soir, il y a quelque chose de spécial ou je vous manquais tellement que ça?

-Nous avons besoin de ta...lumière, dit l'ancien Alpha en croisant les jambes.

-A propos de quoi exactement?

-De Derek.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il changea de position pour cacher son embarras et commença à triturer ses draps en fuyant le regard des autres.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de transparence alors que les autres souriaient moqueusement.

-Ah...ah ah..Euh...Et?

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux? Demanda Lydia en s'approchant subrepticement de son ami. Parce qu'on sait que vous cachez quelque chose.

Cette fois il pâlit. _Qu'est-ce que je peux leur répondre à ça? Derek a dit qu'on devait rien dire tant qu'on en saura pas plus et justement on en sait pas plus alors je fais quoi? Je peux pas fuir et je peux pas les faire partir. Je fais pas le poids contre eux et si..._

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa porte close qui cachait deux agents de police. Il secoua la tête.

_Non je peux pas leur faire ça. Ils ne méritent pas d'aller en prison. Enfin...Peter si. Et Jackson aussi... Voire Lydia parce qu'elle est vraiment vilaine des fois. Un peu comme Erica. Ouais...Sauvons Boyd qui est encore innocent._

-Je peux pas vous en parler. Demandez à Derek.

-On ne peut pas vraiment...

-Et pourquoi ça? Tu vis avec lui et vous le voyez tout le temps.

-Derek a été arrêté, dit Boyd.

-...Genre par la police?

-Oui.

-Oh. Merde. Pas cool. Oh non! Surtout pas demain! C'est pas vrai!

_Il peut pas me faire ça alors que demain c'est le grand jour! Je vais peut-être tuer des gens pendant la nuit et lui il est en prison. Oh mon Dieu on va tous mourir!_

Le regard paniqué de Stiles interloqua les bêtas.

-C'est pas si grave que ça, fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils, c'est pas comme s'il allait y rester. En plus il paraissait plutôt sûr de lui quand je l'ai appelé et il savait déjà à l'avance qu'on allait l'emmener.

-Il..savait?

L'aîné rapporta en détail la conversation étrange qu'il avait eu avec son neveu quelques minutes avant son arrestation. Stiles garda le silence en réfléchissant.

_-_Il n'a rien dit de plus sur l'identité de la personne dont il parlait dans le message qu'il m'a adressé?

-T'as vraiment compris son message? S'étonna Jackson. C'est un charabia incompréhensible. Le 'G', 'il-sait-quoi' c'est pas vraiment clair.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta Erica.

-C'est quoi ce secret? Reprit Lydia. Comment ça ce fait qu'il partage un secret avec toi et pas avec nous? On fait aussi partie de sa meute.

-C'est pas vraiment lui qui partage avec moi, mais plutôt l'inverse. Il m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire pour l'instant et pour une fois je crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'écouter.

-Whaou, j'aurais jamais imaginé vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre donner raison à Derek, se moqua Erica en souriant. Je vais marquer ça dans mon calendrier.

Peter ignora la remarque. Il était inquiet. La réaction apeurée de Stiles quand il avait appris que Derek était en prison n'augurait rien de bon. Et ce message sans queue ni tête le troublait.

Il sortit de ses pensées et interrompit la conversation animée -bien que discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gardes- qu'entretenaient les lycéens.

-Ce que vous cachez, débuta-t-il en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les Prince?

Stiles s'étouffa. Lydia fronça les sourcils en regardant Peter comme s'il était le pire traître de la terre parce qu'il lui avait caché des informations apparemment importantes. Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour qu'il développe sa pensée.

-Ça fait une semaine que Derek fait des recherches sur cette famille. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi il se donne tant de mal pour ces recherches. Il n'est jamais au manoir et il est même parti pendant toute une matinée dans une autre ville. Alors?

-C'est vrai? Il a vraiment fait tout ça?

L'occupant de la chambre sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant que Derek s'était donné autant de mal pour l'aider. _C'est peut-être pas si désespéré comme situation finalement._

Seulement il s'était peut-être exprimé trop fort et les gardes qui marchaient le long du couloir pour se dégourdir les jambes s'inquiétèrent.

-Oh non les deux autres arrivent!

Peter ouvrit la fenêtre brusquement et y jeta Erica puis Boyd la suivit et ils amortirent la chute de Jackson qui portait Lydia contre lui. L'Alpha de substitution atteignit le rebord alors que les gardes ouvraient la porte.

-Je suis tout nuuu! S'écria Stiles d'une voix aigu.

Avant même d'avoir vérifié si c'était vrai, la porte se referma en claquant bruyamment.

Peter sauta dans le vide en riant.

-Bonne technique, chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître.

-Tout va bien monsieur Stilinski? Nous avons entendu plusieurs voix venant d'ici.

-Vous êtes fatigués, déclara simplement l'hyperactif en ouvrant la porte. C'est pas bon signe d'entendre des gens parler dans sa tête vous savez? Peut-êtres devriez vous appeler un médecin pour qu'il vous ausculte, non? Je connais un excellent psy au cas où...

Quelques mètres plus bas, les fugitifs sprintaient vers le parking où ils avaient abandonné leur véhicule.

_C'était moins une._

**OoO**

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à un concert de ce genre? Demanda Scott en voyant la mine curieuse d'Isaac.

-Ouais, je suis hyper excité!

Le bêta regardait dans tous les sens, retenait tous les détails de cette soirée qui promettait d'être la meilleure de sa vie. Lui, Scott, un concert et rien que tous les deux. C'était le paradis. Seule ombre au tableau, Scott parlait beaucoup trop de son adversaire.

C'était «Stiles a dit ceci», «Stiles a fais cela» etc... Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à lui?

_Si seulement il avait pu rester dans le coma pour toujours. J'aurais eu Scott pour moi tout seul et j'aurais pu garder Derek aussi. Je ne laisserais pas Stiles me les voler tous les deux._

-J'espère que tu aimes ce genre de musique au moins, dit Scott. Je suis trop heureux d'être ici! Ils sont venu exprès d'Atlanta, c'est pas un événement qui se produit deux fois dans une vie. Surtout quand on habite à Beacon Hills. On attend ça depuis des lustres Stiles et moi. D'ailleurs il...

_Et on retombe sur Stiles. J'ai des envies de meurtre. Là tout de suite._

-Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Paniqua Scott en prenant le bras du frisé pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre. Tes yeux! Oh non... Isaac, arrête ça!

**OoO**

John entra enfin dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le silence était lourd de soupçon, de frustration. La frustration de ne pas avancer dans l'enquête et de manquer la majorité des indices pour le shérif et la frustration d'être accusé à tord pour Derek.

L'humain vint s'adosser au miroir qui faisait face au loup-garou et croisa les bras afin de paraître le plus dominateur et autoritaire possible. Il voulait intimider son suspect. Il voulait l'écraser.

Derek leva le regard, provocateur. Depuis qu'il était au commissariat son statut d'Alpha était sans cesse bafoué et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne baisserait pour rien au monde le regard face au shérif.

Ils se jaugeaient, se provoquaient sans échanger une seule parole.

Shérif contre suspect.

Alpha contre Alpha.

_Et beau-père contre gendre... _

-Bien, Monsieur Hale, j'ai de quoi penser que vous n'avez pas été tout à fait franc avec moi ces dernière 48h. Nous allons donc tout recommencer depuis le début. Je ne vous lâcherais pas avant de connaître l'entière vérité. Et je pense que ça va durer un certain temps vu la coopération dont vous faites preuve. Ça tombe bien puisque j'ai tout mon temps devant moi.

_Compte là-dessus. J'espère que l'autre va se dépêcher de me sortir de là avant que je pète un câble. Et son mec a intérêt à se pointer vite fait._

**Flash Back**

**O Vingt minutes plus tôt; Commissariat de Beacon Hills O**

-Dois-je faire passer Derek Hale en salle d'interrogatoire?

-Oui, j'arrive dans dix minutes pour commencer.

Betty s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière elle. La secrétaire chercha Derek dans sa cellule et lui mit les menottes. Elle profita du fait qu'ils passaient dans des couloirs déserts pour discuter discrètement avec lui.

-Vous ne dites pas un mot quand il vous pose des questions et vous demandez à appeler votre avocat. Il s'appelle Charles Williams et c'est un ami de ma patronne. Il a été mis au courant de la situation et il se prépare à venir ici. C'est le meilleur dans son domaine et il vous sortira d'ici en très peu de temps. Le shérif n'a rien contre vous.

-Si, il aura quelque chose contre moi dès l'instant où votre avocat va arriver alors que personne ne l'a appelé. Ça fait très suspect.

-C'est pour ça que vous demanderez à lui téléphoner dès que le shérif viendra vous voir. Après ça il sera obligé d'attendre l'arrivée de votre défenseur pour vous interroger.

Elle glissa un morceau de papier dans la main droite du lycanthrope qui le serra.

-C'est le numéro de monsieur Williams. Ne le perdez pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte close au bout d'un long couloir.

-Personne n'est là pour vous protéger et le shérif est trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour vous lâcher alors il risque de ne pas respecter la procédure à la lettre. Ne répondez surtout pas. Même si votre autorité d'Alpha est mise à mal. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous.

Bizarrement, alors qu'elle s'était montrée acerbe depuis leur rencontre quelques heures plus tôt, elle semblait presque... compatissante en disant ces mots.

-Il y a des micros dans la salle d'interrogatoire alors ne dites plus un mot.

Betty ouvrit la porte de la petite salle et le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il avance plus vite. Elle lui indiqua la chaise en aluminium la plus inconfortable du monde et il s'assit. Elle attacha ses menottes à la barre qui traversait le milieu de la table et le laissa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Son speech terminé, le shérif observa Derek qui restait muet comme une tombe.

-Je demande mon avocat.

John grogna et se pinça l'arrête du nez en grimaçant. _Manquait plus que ça._

-Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher? Tenta-t-il ravi d'avoir un semblant d'aveu.

-Non. Je suis juste un citoyen qui a été arrêté, menotté, puis mis en cellule avec des criminels sans que personne ne lui indique la raison de cette arrestation tout à fait arbitraire à en juger l'animosité que vous manifestez à mon égard. Donc oui, je demande mon avocat.

Le shérif déglutit. Il n'avait pas prévu que Derek se rebellerait alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il grogna à nouveau et pesa le pour et le contre.

S'il acceptait, l'avocat de Hale le ferra sortir en moins de deux à cause de toutes ces failles apparentes dans cette arrestation et le manque de preuves tangibles à l'encontre de son suspect. Et en attendant l'arrivée de cet avocat, il n'obtiendra rien de son suspect.

S'il refusait, Derek ne parlerait pas, à moins que John n'emploie l'intimidation ou la méthode forte qui ne serait pas approuvée par la hiérarchie si elle venait à apprendre son écart de conduite. Et elle l'apprendrai, c'était certain.

S'il acceptait, Derek s'en irait sans rien révéler et l'enquête reviendra au point de départ. Il aura encore l'occasion de trouver des preuves contre son suspect et de monter un dossier solide contre lui.

S'il refusait, il serait en infraction de plusieurs articles de la Loi de Californie et risquait un procès et bien entendu, le retrait immédiat de l'affaire en cours.

Le choix était vite fait.

-Très bien, annonça le shérif à contre cœur, Vous pouvez contacter votre avocat.

Il sentait son suspect lui glisser entre les doigts. Il savait d'avance que la partie était terminée.

Il avait perdu.

Derek avait gagné.

**OoO**

-Isaac!

Scott tira le bêta vers la sortie afin de se soustraire à la vue de tous. Pour l'instant personne n'avait encore fait attention à eux ou aux yeux dorés du lycanthrope. Le brun courait de toutes ses forces vers l'extérieur mais l'autre commençait réellement à perdre le contrôle et il ne se laissait pas faire docilement.

-Lâche-moi! Grogna-t-il à Scott d'une voix grave et menaçante.

-Ils vont nous remarquer! Chuchota Scott en paniquant.

Il tira le bras du bêta d'un coup sec en espérant ne pas lui avoir déboîté l'épaule. D'un bond ils arrivèrent derrière le stade où se déroulait le concert et Scott, exaspéré, plaqua le blond contre le mur et le menaça de ses crocs. Isaac feula en retour et sauta sur son ami pour se dégager de son emprise. Il donna un coup d'épaule dans l'estomac du brun qui recula sous le choc.

-Isaac, garde le contrôle! S'exclama-t-il puis il rajouta pour lui-même, et j'ai même pas Stiles sous la main pour trouver une idée géniale.

La colère d'Isaac se transforma en rage. Il n'arrivait plus à dominer ses émotions ce qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de plus en plus vite, ce qui entraînait une foule de sentiments violents en plus du reste. Un cercle vicieux.

Il dépassa Scott et courut droit devant lui. Son loup avait prit le dessus. Isaac n'était plus.

Le blond disparut dans la nuit.

-Merde! S'écria Scott en partant à la poursuite du fuyard.

**OoO**

Une fois installés dans la voiture de Peter, les comploteurs commencèrent à montrer leur irritation. Ils n'avaient rien découvert, à part le fait que l'ancien Alpha faisait de la rétention d'informations.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de princes? Demanda Erica curieuse. Vous parlez de la royauté ou un truc du genre?

Peter et Jackson se mirent à rire sous l'incompréhension des trois autres.

-C'est leur nom de famille, précisa le blond en se moquant ouvertement des trois ignorants. Ils sont célèbres, c'est des gens de la «haute ». En fait c'est presque des nobles.

-Comment tu sais ça? Questionna Boyd encore vexé.

-Les galas auxquels participent mes parents de temps en temps, répondit Jackson en haussant les épaules.

-C'est bien tu vas pouvoir nous faire part de ton savoir sur eux, commenta Peter en virant à droite. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux? Même les rumeurs etc...

-Pas grand chose. La branche principale va s'éteindre puisqu'il ne reste que le chef de famille et sa femme et ils n'ont aucun enfants depuis que leur fille unique est morte. Quand ils mourront c'est la seconde branche qui prendra le relais et qui héritera de toute la fortune. C'est un certain Adam Prince ou quelque chose du genre qui va gagner le pactole à la mort des vieux. Ah oui et y a une rumeur qui dit que la vieille Prince est mourante. Mais bon, c'est juste des commérages, même si c'est vrai qu'elle ne sort pas souvent lors des bals ou autres. Certains disent que son mari la séquestre ou qu'il la bat. Mais encore, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, murmura Lydia en tentant de mémoriser tous les renseignements.

-Tu pourrais trouver des infos en plus d'ici demain? Interrogea Peter.

-Non. Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir.

L'Alpha remplaçant se mordillait l'intérieur des joues en réfléchissant. L'ancien Kanima reprit la parole après un silence.

-Il y a autre chose... Ça vient de me revenir, sur le coup j'y ai pas vraiment fais attention puisque je n'étais pas concentré et que je n'étais pas censé entendre cette conversation mais... Une rumeur court dans le manoir, à propos de l'héritage. Il paraîtrait qu'il y ai un changement concernant les héritiers.

-Laisse moi deviner, lança Peter en serrant son volant. Il semblerait qu'il y ai un héritier vivant de la branche principale c'est ça?

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Il se trouve que je sais qui est ce fameux héritier et que certain en veulent à sa future fortune.

-Attends, attends, attends, s'exclama Lydia qui semblait avoir comprit plus vite que les autres, tu penses sérieusement que c'est Stiles?

-Je ne le pense pas. J'en suis sûr.

-Donc la théorie d'Isaac serait fondée, marmonna la rousse.

-Laquelle?

-Les Alphas seraient intéressés par le pouvoir qu'acquérait Stiles plus tard et auraient tué les autres victimes pour cacher le fait qu'ils ne voulaient s'en prendre qu'à Stiles.

-Il y a des failles dans ton raisonnement. D'abord, les Alphas ne tireraient aucun profit avec la mort de Stiles à moins que l'un des leur fasse partie de la famille et des héritiers potentiels. Il faudrait chercher de ce côté. Ensuite, pourquoi est-ce que la seule de leur victime ayant survécu est-elle justement la seule dont ils voulaient vraiment la mort?

-Ils ont fait une erreur d'appréciation, tenta Erica, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il se débatte aussi bien.

-Ils peuvent très bien finir le travail en allant à l'hôpital, rétorqua Boyd. En pleine nuit ils font comme nous et entrent par la fenêtre. Avant même que les deux gardes de Stiles n'entrent ils auraient assez temps de le tuer pour de bon.

-Pourtant ils ne l'ont pas fait, termina Lydia, alors c'était un avertissement? Stiles semble être au courant donc c'est probablement ça. Ensuite ils attendent que les Prince meurent et ils font pression sur Stiles pour qu'il leur donne de l'argent, du pouvoir ou tout ce qu'ils veulent.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont été engagés par quelqu'un d'autre, non? Proposa Erica.

-On peut faire des suppositions toute la nuit mais ça ne nous servira à rien, acheva Peter. Ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer demain.

-Demain?

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle, dit Lydia, c'est quand il a su que Derek était en prison.

-Vous croyez que les Alphas lui ont envoyé des menaces?

-Non, dans son message Derek a dit que «tout irait bien» et il ne dirait pas ça s'il n'en était pas sûr à cent pour-cents. Surtout si ça concerne Stiles.

-Et par rapport à Isaac? Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance alors que c'est le plus fidèle à Derek. Scott je peux comprendre, mais Isaac?

-Il doit avoir ses raisons. Ne lui parlez pas de nos hypothèses, compris?

-Oui.

**OoO**

-Je suis tout nu, rit Stiles en roulant sur son lit. Je suis un génie diabolique!

Il se coucha sur le ventre et croisa les jambes vers le plafond en battant un rythme imaginaire.

-Je me demande qui il a rencontré pour être aussi sûr de lui pour demain.

Il soupira.

-Il passe sa vie en prison ce mec. C'est un vrai délinquant... Mais un délinquant sexy faut l'avouer. J'espère que papa ne le torture pas trop...

**OoO**

La conversation entre Derek et son nouvel avocat ne dura pas longtemps. Le suspect expliqua la situation à son défenseur -qui connaissait déjà tous les détails- afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du shérif qui écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait. L'Alpha semblait être un citoyen tout à fait innocent bien que mécontent du traitement dont il était victime depuis plusieurs heures.

John détourna le regard, il regrettait d'avoir laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Sur le vif il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gravité de ses actes et de l'impact qu'ils pourraient avoir. L'avocat de Derek n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement qu'il ne le pensait. Ses patrons allaient apprendre la vérité et le renvoyer.

Il prit appui sur le mur derrière lui et soupira en glissant vers le bas.

_En plus j'ai impliqué Collins, Evans et Betty. Je suis le pire shérif qui puisse exister._

Derek raccrocha et se tourna légèrement vers sa gauche pour observer le shérif.

_Il faudra que je demande à ce qu'on garde ça pour nous. Stiles ne supporterait pas de voir son père renvoyé._

Voyant que le loup-garou en avait terminé, John le raccompagna vers sa cellule en attendant l'arrivée de Charles Williams. Derek rejoignit donc le tatoué, l'ivrogne et l'adolescent.

_Dans deux heures il sera ici. Dans trois je serais dehors._

**OoO**

Deux bus bombés lâchèrent leur fardeau devant Scott qui poursuivait l'odeur du bêta frisé. L'excès soudain d'odeurs lui fit tourner la tête et il perdit la trace du fuyard. L'adolescent se concentra et inspira profondément mais il l'avait définitivement perdu.

Il shoota dans une canette pour faire passer sa frustration. Seulement elle était encore pleine et éclaboussa son jean préféré.

-RAH!

Scott se laissa tomber au pied d'un mur et prit sa tête entre ses bras. Il souffla lentement plusieurs fois pour reprendre le contrôle sur lui et endiguer la peur panique qui le prenait.

La respiration calmée, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira en regardant le ciel nocturne.

Il savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Faire venir Derek afin qu'il l'aide à éviter un massacre sanglant.

-Je veux pas lui parler, gémit-il en grimaçant.

**OoO**

Genim Prince fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il jeta un regard hagard aux diodes luminescentes du socle et se redressa brusquement dans son lit en voyant les signaux d'extrême urgence allumés.

-Allô?

-«Monsieur, nous avons un problème avec Derek Hale. Il a téléphoné à Charles Williams qui sera à Beacon Hills dans moins de deux heures pour le sortir de prison.»

-Comment diable Hale peut-il le connaître?

-«Je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'ai vérifié et il se trouve qu'ils n'ont jamais été en contact avant ce soir.»

-Quelqu'un d'autre a contacté Hale pour le lui conseiller?

-«Non, j'ai vérifié ses appels depuis son portable et il n'a téléphoné qu'à Peter Hale avant d'être arrêté. Par contre il semblerait que Charles Williams ai été appelé par un numéro inconnu avant l'arrestation de Hale et qu'il se soit préparé au départ pour Beacon Hills à ce moment.»

-Les Alphas ne savent pas qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à voir Hale en liberté. Si ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça il faudra les éliminer.

-«Je trace l'appel et je vous préviens de l'avancée des recherches. Le Gardien est prévenu et demande quels sont les ordres.»

-Qu'il fasse disparaître Charles Williams. Derek Hale doit rester enfermé.

-«Très bien, monsieur Prince.»

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Derek a-t-il raison de croire qu'il sortira rapidement de prison? Isaac va-t-il faire une bêtise et manger d'honnêtes citoyens? (euh...xD)**

**Le Commando des Constipés Emotionels avance bien dans ses recherches. Vont ils démasquer Stiles?**

**Derek a mené le combat psychologique le plus rapide du monde xD Bah ouais, pour une fois je suis gentille avec lui et je le laisse tranquille plus vite.**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh journée!**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

Charles Williams ferma vivement sa valise qui attendait son départ sur le lit de la chambre de l'avocat.

Le quarantenaire était sûrement l'homme le plus respecté de la profession en Californie et dans les États limitrophes. Il avait également énormément de succès avec la gente féminine grâce à ses beaux yeux verts et à son physique avantageux.

Charles passa devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et observa son visage fatigué depuis l'appel catastrophé du chien de garde de son amie. Une main lasse passa ébouriffer ses épais cheveux noirs et il tira les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux en grimaçant.

Une sonnerie stridente lui agressa les tympans.

-«Monsieur Williams? Votre taxi est arrivé.»

L'avocat vérifia s'il n'avait rien oublié et quitta la chambre en tirant sa valise derrière lui. Il prit l'ascenseur et rendit ses clés à l'accueil de l'hôtel où il logeait depuis une semaine.

Un taxi l'attendait devant l'entrée principale malgré l'heure tardive de son départ. Il monta à l'arrière dès que ses affaires furent à bord.

_Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré?_

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare la plus proche lui prit trente minutes au bout desquelles il reçut l'appel de son tout nouveau client. _Derek Hale. Qui peut-il bien être pour que Clarisse veuille le faire sortir de prison absolument? Ah cette sacrée Clarisse avec tous ses secrets._

Il paya le chauffeur et prit le billet de train que son amie avait déjà réservé à son nom afin qu'il puisse être sûr de l'avoir.

Le quarantenaire s'installa sur un banc du quai numéro 9 et patienta vingt minutes en compagnie de deux voyageurs nocturnes.

Son train était pratiquement vide à part ses deux compagnons de banc qui s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de lui.

Soudain il eut un mauvais pressentiment et se leva pour se diriger vers l'avant du train où se situaient les toilettes. Il dépassa le premier inconnu qui ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.

Charles souffla de soulagement en se disant à lui-même qu'il était trop à cran en ce moment.

Un grincement derrière lui attira son attention et il tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Les deux inconnus s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement.

_Je suis peut-être pas si paranoïaque que ça._

**OoO**

L'adolescent papillonna doucement des yeux et fixa son regard droit devant lui.

_Tiens mais ce serait pas Derek Hale?_

-Hey le vioc, héla-t-il. Le vioc?

Derek qui était plongé dans ses pensées, ne se reconnu pas dans les interpellations du plus jeune et donc ne se tourna pas vers lui. L'adolescent vint lui tapoter le bras sous le regard dégoûté du tatoué.

-Fais gaffe petit, ce mec est un monstre.

Le jeune ne lui prêta pas attention et capta enfin le regard blasé et interrogatif de l'Alpha.

Un agent accompagné d'une femme qui semblait à peine sortie du lit, vint ouvrir la porte et aida l'ivrogne à se lever.

-Votre femme va s'occuper de vous ramener chez vous. Votre permis vous sera rendu dans six mois.

Le policier referma la cellule et repartit. L'adolescent se tourna vers Derek qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Salut Derek Hale.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Oliver. Je suis ton plus grand fan, ajouta l'Alpha avec un sourire narquois en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**OoO**

Scott tomba pour la troisième fois sur le répondeur de Derek. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver du manque d'attention dont faisait preuve l'Alpha avec ses bêtas. En dernier recours, il composa le numéro de Peter qui décrocha rapidement.

-«Allô?»

-J'ai besoin d'aide, c'est urgent. Derek ne répond pas à mes appels.

-«Quel est ton problème? Où est Isaac?»

-Il a perdu le contrôle sans raison et j'ai perdu sa trace. J'ai peur qu'il attaque quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. Derek doit absolument venir ici!

-«Il ne peut pas. Il est en prison depuis plusieurs heures. Je vais rassembler les autres et on arrive tout de suite pour t'aider.»

-OK.

_Derek est en prison?_ Scott ricana. _Enfin une bonne nouvelle._

**OoO**

Charles accéléra le pas. Il savait que c'était inutile mais il tenait à la vie. L'inconnu le plus proche de lui le plaqua violemment contre le mur du fond du wagon.

-Qui êtes vous? Que me voulez-vous?

-Qui je suis? Tout dépend de vous.

-Comment ça?

-Si vous acceptez d'abandonner l'affaire Derek Hale, vous aurez la vie sauve. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de repeindre les rails de ce train. Avec votre sang.

-Ah... Et pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce qu'il reste en prison?

-Tch... Votre réponse?

-Je pense qu'il y a une troisième alternative.

L'inconnu ricana en le poussant un peu plus contre le mur en métal.

-Et quelle est-elle?

-Tir au but! S'exclama Charles en donna un coup de genou entre les jambes de son agresseur.

Il fit brusquement volte-face et ouvrit la porte menant au prochain wagon. Il courut de toutes ses forces en cherchant une solution pour s'en sortir vivant.

Il longea trois wagons vides avant que les lumière ne s'éteignent d'un coup.

Désorientés, Charles et ses deux poursuivants s'arrêtèrent. L'avocat s'accroupit derrière les sièges à l'avant du wagon.

Le Gardien et sa coéquipière pestèrent silencieusement. Les renforts étaient là pour sauver leur cible.

_Je dois le tuer avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé._

Les trois adversaires étaient dans le même wagon et retenaient leur respiration pour ne pas être localisé par leur ennemi. La seule femme du trio s'avança lentement, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un grincement plus loin vers sa droite. Elle prit appui sur un siège afin de rester dans la bonne trajectoire.

La porte derrière elle et son collègue se ferma brusquement et quelqu'un la verrouilla.

_Ce n'est pas l'avocat. Ils sont déjà là._

Une poigne ferme emprisonna le bras de Charles qui poussa un petit cri quand il fut tiré vers le prochain wagon et enfermé dans la pénombre. Il se releva et observa ses agresseurs par le petit hublot de la porte.

Ils étaient entourés par deux hommes lourdement armés, dont son sauveur qui portait quatre longues balafres qui partaient du côté gauche de son visage jusqu'à son menton.

_On dirait des griffures._

Son deuxième sauveur n'était pas plus beau que son collègue et pointait une arme vers sa poursuivante.

Le premier coup de feu partit et la bataille débuta alors qu'ils passaient sous un tunnel.

**OoO**

Derek sursauta en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'adolescent. _Un loup-garou? Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le sentir plus tôt?_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas perdu ton odorat. Je suis juste doué pour cacher mon odeur, chuchota Oliver en s'asseyant contre Derek.

Il renifla l'air autour de l'aîné et sourit un peu plus en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Derek tenta de la déloger mais ne réussit qu'à amuser un peu plus le jeune Alpha qui planta gentiment ses griffes dans la cuisse du lycanthrope.

-Qu'est-ce que ta meute veut à Stiles?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit protégé. Il ne nous intéresse pas. _Enfin...Pas à ma meute._

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir attaqué?

-Tu tu tu, minauda l'adolescent en se lovant un peu plus contre Derek. Tu poses trop de questions beau brun. Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter avec toi. On m'a envoyé à ta rencontre pour t'avertir. Tu es en danger.

-Pourquoi voudriez vous m'avertir d'un danger alors que je suis votre ennemi? Grogna Derek en lançant un regard au tatoué qui semblait inconscient.

-Je l'ai juste un peu paralysé, précisa l'Alpha avec un regard ennuyé à l'égard de l'humain. Et tu n'es pas notre ennemi. _Juste un pion dans notre partie._

-Quel est ce danger alors? Demanda Derek qui trouvait qu'il donnait un peu trop facilement sa confiance aux inconnus aujourd'hui.

-Nous avons un ennemi en commun. Nous voulons le tuer et il veut nous tuer. Et depuis plus récemment il veut te tuer toi aussi. Tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce pas? Tu l'a compris depuis le temps, j'en suis sûr.

-Genim Prince.

-Exact. Comme quoi on peut être beau et intelligent en même temps, le railla l'Alpha. Alors nous allons faire un pacte, OK? Tu nous aides à nous débarrasser du chien de garde du vieux Prince et en échange ma meute ne fait rien à la tienne, ça marche?

-Il y a un piège?

-Non, non, non.

-Si je tue le grand-père de Stiles je pourrais avoir des problèmes avec lui.

-Il comprendra. De toute façon il ne le connaît pas. Il suffira que nous lui expliquions la véritable nature du vioc et il ne t'en voudra pas. Et c'est de la légitime défense. Prince veut te tuer alors tu le tues. Instinct de survie.

-Pourquoi veut-il me tuer? Questionna Derek encore suspicieux quant au pacte.

-A cause de ton copain. Il tuera quiconque s'approchera trop près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ai eu ce qu'il veut de Stiles.

-Que veut-il de lui?

Oliver soupira, irrité par les questions incessantes de son interlocuteur.

-Un héritier, entre-autre. Et avec toi c'est pas vraiment possible tu vois?

-Il veut me tuer parce que son petit-fils est...gay?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça mais en gros -et de très très loin- ça peut être à peu près ça.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça du tout, rétorqua Derek après la phrase plus que vague du jeune.

-Tu n'as pas tous les éléments en main, répliqua Oliver en souriant à nouveau. Lorsque tu connaîtras la nature exacte de ton petit-copain tu auras toutes les informations qu'il faut pour comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire. Enfin si tu utilises ta petite cervelle.

L'Alpha ôta enfin ses griffes de la cuisse de Derek.

-Pourquoi t'être livré à la police pour me dire tout ça? Tu risques la sécurité de ta meute.

-Ces imbéciles de flics ne m'ont même pas reconnu alors qu'ils passent mon portrait robot à la télé et que tout le monde peut me voir affiché sur les murs de la ville. Faut dire que je me suis un peu déguisé avant de me faire prendre. Oh! Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que notre charmant rendez-vous arrive à sa fin.

Le même agent qu'avant arriva avec un inconnu. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire carnassier et un regard rougeoyant.

-Daniel! S'exclama joyeusement Oliver en se levant. Je suis super heureux de te voir.

-Pour une fois.

-Ne dis pas ça, grand-frère!

Le policier ouvrit la cellule pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et laissa deux de ses suspects s'en aller sans le savoir.

_Et me voilà coincé avec le débile mentale._

**OoO**

Peter, Boyd, Erica, Jackson et Lydia arrivèrent dans la ville voisine et l'aîné se gara sur le parking du stade où avait lieu le concert des Black Lips. La rousse prit son sac qu'elle avait rempli de flacons de poudre de sorbier et fit passer la bandoulière par-dessus sa tête en prenant garde à ne pas se décoiffer. Scott vint à leur rencontre et leur expliqua la situation plus en détail. Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer en duos pour couvrir une plus grande distance.

Boyd et Erica partirent de leur côté, vers la gare alors que Lydia et Jackson partaient dans la direction opposée, vers le centre-ville. Ils furent bientôt suivit par Peter qui avait décidé de prendre Scott avec lui pour le surveiller.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les loups-garous ne trouvèrent aucune trace du fugitif. Il semblait s'être évanouit dans la nature, comme par magie.

Vers deux heures du matin se fut Boyd qui perçut une piste. Il appela les autres en renfort et à peine trois quarts d'heures plus tard ils réussirent à apercevoir Isaac qui détruisait une poutre en béton.

Scott s'approcha lentement en laissant ses paumes ouvertes bien en évidence devant lui.

-Isaac? Isaac, calme toi maintenant.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le bêta en montrant les crocs. Il rugit et avança d'un pas pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Isaac, concentre toi sur ma voix. Reprend le contrôle.

Le bêta regardait fixement Scott en attendant la suite.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à un innocent, n'est-ce pas? Continua Scott en s'approchant pas à pas.

Cette fois il en était sûr, Isaac écoutait attentivement sa voix et se calmait peu à peu.

Tout à coup un craquement sinistre résonna dans la station de métro et Isaac s'effondra. Debout derrière lui, Peter se frottait les mains avec un air satisfait.

-Ça c'est fait. Tout le monde en voiture! On rentre à Beacon Hills.

-Tu l'as assommé! S'indignèrent Scott, Erica et Lydia.

-Espèce de brute, ajouta la blonde.

-La fin justifie les moyens.

**OoO**

**O Mardi 15 avril O**

**J-J**

**OoO**

Lisa Turner gara son véhicule de service devant le commissariat et le verrouilla en mâchonnant son chewing-gum matinal. Un taxi s'arrêta près d'elle et un homme qui aurait pu paraître séduisant après une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil en sortit. _Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui peut bien faire dans un commissariat d'une si petite ville à cinq heures du matin?_

Elle entra dans le bâtiment et salua l'agent Cox qui se chargeait de l'accueil pendant la journée.

-Comment ça va? Y a du nouveau?

-Pas vraiment, répondit l'homme. Mais le shérif est resté ici toute la nuit. Apparemment il aurait un suspect en cellule.

L'homme au taxi entra et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

-Bonjour, excusez moi. Pourriez vous m'indiquer où se trouve le shérif Stilinski? Il m'attend.

-Votre nom?

-Charles Williams.

L'agent Cox alla prévenir le shérif et le ramena avec lui quelques minutes plus tard. John invita cordialement l'avocat à le suivre et il l'emmena jusqu'à la cellule qu'occupait son suspect. Les trois hommes allèrent s'installer dans une des salles d'interrogatoire pour être tranquilles et le shérif laissa les deux plus jeunes avoir une discussion privée. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard avec un gobelet de café brûlant et s'assit face aux deux hommes.

-Bien. Monsieur Stilinski, mon client et moi-même avons pris une décision concernant cette affaire. Tout d'abord je pense que vous savez que tous les éléments sont contre vous et que monsieur Hale ici présent pourrait très bien témoigner contre vous dans un procès. Nous avons donc décidé d'un accord à l'amiable et tout à fait officieux. Vous relâchez mon client dans l'heure qui suit et arrêtez de lui attribuer tous les maux sans preuves et en échange, votre petit écart de conduite restera tout à fait officieux et personne n'en reparlera plus.

-Pourquoi feriez vous cela? Demanda John suspicieux.

-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, répondit Derek, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais de la peine à Stiles en vous faisant renvoyer.

Le shérif soupira. _Et voilà qu'il me ressort son couplet sur l'amitié. Finalement il dit peut-être vrai. Cet accord ne lui profite pas du tout._

-Acceptez vous cet accord?

-Oui, dit John en serrant la main de l'avocat puis celle de Derek. J'accepte.

L'Alpha retint un soupire de soulagement. Il était enfin libre!

Il laissa son avocat signer les bons papiers pour sa sortie et le contrat de confiance pendant qu'il appelait Jackson pour qu'il vienne le chercher comme il était le seul, excepté Peter qui devait rester caché, à avoir une voiture.

A six heures, tout était réglé. Charles partit en taxi alors que Jackson arrivait au commissariat de très mauvaise humeur. Derek entra dans sa Porsche comme si de rien était, mit sa ceinture de sécurité -précaution inutile pour un lycanthrope, mais mieux valait agir normalement au cas où le shérif l'observait par la fenêtre- et ferma les paupières.

Jackson, qui avait initialement prévu de lui crier dessus pour l'avoir fait se lever à 5h30 un jour de congé, décida de laisser son Alpha tranquille pour l'instant en voyant la fatigue et la lassitude peintes sur le visage de Derek. Il enclencha la première et quitta le parking en respectant le silence de l'autre.

_Mieux vaut le laisser se reposer. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup dormit cette nuit._

Derek fut reconnaissant au blond habituellement insupportable.

Il s'endormit d'un coup, le front contre la vitre.

**OoO**

Les deux agents de sécurité en poste devant la chambre de Stiles saluèrent avec soulagement leur relève.

-J'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit, souffla l'un d'eux en se massant les cervicales. Je suis épuisé.

-Et moi donc, reprit l'autre. J'en peux plus de maintenir ce rythme.

-Je me demande quand est-ce que le shérif va arrêter son cinéma, fit un des nouveaux venus en grognant, je veux bien comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour son fils mais il voit bien que personne ne l'a attaqué.

-En plus c'est légale comme manœuvre? Ajouta le dernier agent, Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça si c'est perso.

Les quatre agents râlèrent encore un peu ensemble puis se séparèrent.

**OoO**

John regarda le jeune Whittemore s'en aller avec Derek Hale. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller prendre un café dans la salle de repos en attendant l'arrivée de ses collègues.

Avachi contre le mur à côté de la machine à café, il n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approcha.

-Vous savez, c'est plus efficace de manger une pomme que de boire un café pour rester éveillé.

Betty sourit en tendant une pomme en direction de son supérieur.

-Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Pas besoin d'un deuxième Stiles pour s'occuper de mon alimentation.

-C'était juste un conseil, répondit la secrétaire en croquant dans le fruit.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici de si bonne heure?

L'espionne soupira et s'adossant aux côtés du shérif.

-C'est à propos de Stiles.

-Oui?

-Vous ne pourrez pas le retenir à l'hôpital éternellement. Vous savez qu'il était censé sortir hier après-midi. Si vous continuez à le couver comme ça, quelqu'un se doutera de quelque chose et vous aurez des ennuis. Vos hommes commencent à douter de votre impartialité.

-...Je sais...J'ai prévenu le directeur de l'hôpital de ma décision.

-Laquelle?

-Stiles sort ce soir et sa protection rapprochée sera levée.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, John.

-Je l'espère.

-De toute façon je trouve qu'il a été très sage pour l'instant. Il aurait très bien pu faire un scandale comme la dernière fois.

L'humain grimaça au souvenir de ce fameux scandale.

**Flash Back**

**O Hôpital de Beacon Hills; trois ans auparavant O**

-A LA CLAIREUH FONTAINEUH~

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda John en arrivant à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour rendre visite à son fils coincé ici depuis deux jours. C'est Stiles qui chante comme ça?

Melissa leva la tête de ses papiers et lui répondit.

-Il a d'abord tenté une grève de la faim mais il s'est ravisé quand il a comprit que ça mettrait trop de temps pour lui redonner la liberté. Du coup il chante pour nous pousser à bout. On a du déplacer les patients qui étaient dans les chambres proches de la sienne pour qu'ils soient au calme mais il chante VRAIMENT fort.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-SUR LE POOONT D'AVIGNOOOOOOOON~

-Trois heures. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de tenir aussi longtemps. Plusieurs collègues aimeraient faire des tests sur Stiles pour expliquer le phénomène.

-Sérieusement? Rit John en pensant à une blague.

-ON Y DANSE TOUS EN ROOOOOOOOND~

Pourtant le regard de Melissa le fit déglutir.

-J-Je vais lui parler?

-Oui.

_Heureusement qu'il chante bien. Sinon je sens qu'elle m'aurait arraché la tête._

Il opta pour la méthode douce et entra dans la chambre de son fils qui chantait à tue-tête une chanson idiote.

-LAISSEZ MOOOOI...MANGER MA BANANE TOUT NU SUR LA PLAGEUH~

-Stiles?

-PLUTÔT CREVER QUE DE~

-Stiles arrête de chanter deux minutes s'il te plaît.

-NON MAIS LAISSEZ MOI! MOI!~

-Stiles...

-PLUTÔT CREVER QUE DE PAS FINIIIR MA BANANE!~

-STILES!

-Oui!

-Arrête de chanter!

-Je chante plus!

-Ah, oui. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Je veux sortir d'ici.

-Tu viens de te faire renverser par une voiture, Stiles.

-Je sais. Et alors? Je vais bien là. Pas besoin de me garder dans cet endroit infernal.

-Tu n'es pas en état de sortir. Et je sais très bien que si je te laisse revenir à la maison tu vas encore trouver le moyen de faire des bêtises et de te blesser encore plus.

-Mais noooon!

-C'est pour ton bien.

-OK. J'ai compris.

-Tu- Quoi?

-J'ai dis, «j'ai compris».

-Ah... C'est bien fiston. Alors tu vas rester sage maintenant?

-Oh non. Je vais juste chanter plus longtemps. LES GAMINS COMME LES LOUBARDS VONT DANSER CE GAI REFRAIN EN F'SANT COIN-COIN~

**Fin Flash Back**

-Il a mûrit, non? Dit Betty.

-Stiles et mûrir dans la même phrase? Laisse-moi en douter.

**OoO**

**-**MOOON AAAAMOUUUR JE T'AI VU AU BEAUUU MIIILIIIEU D'UN RÊÊÊVE!~

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, pensa Melissa en retenant un sourire.

La plupart de ses collègues étaient exaspérés par les vocalises de l'adolescent et le lui faisaient bien savoir. Elle était la seule avec le médecin de Stiles à avoir l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre pour mettre un terme à ce dérangement auditif et à cet instant cela lui pesait un peu. Mais c'était tellement agréable de savoir Stiles en bonne santé malgré le traumatisme de son agression qu'elle préférait en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer.

-Il serait peut-être temps que j'y aille.

-IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER!~

Melissa se leva enfin de derrière son bureau. Elle rejoignit les gardes devant la porte 137 et leur sourit avant d'entrer sans frapper -puisque même si elle l'avait fait il ne l'aurait pas entendu-. Elle le trouva debout sur son lit, tournoyant sur lui-même et utilisant un magazine roulé comme micro.

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXANE!~

_Il a quand même un répertoire assez...varié._

-Stiles?

Ne l'ayant pas vu entrer dans sa chambre, Stiles sursauta, s'emmêla les pieds dans ses draps et tomba face contre terre en hoquetant. L'infirmière rit et vint aider l'hyperactif à se libérer de sa prison.

-Vous m'avez fait peur!

-Je vois ça.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'arrêterais pas tant qu'on me gardera enfermé ici alors ne tentez même pas de me raisonner. D'ailleurs pour ça il faudrait que j'en ai une et-

-Tu pourras sortir d'ici ce soir.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Vraiment vrai de vrai?

-Oui.

-OUAAAIS! s'exclama Stiles en levant les bras au ciel. Mais c'est pas un piège, hein?

-Non Stiles. Ton père m'en a parlé hier. Tout est réglé.

-Trop cool! Au fait, est-ce que Scott vous a dit s'il allait passer aujourd'hui?

-J'étais de garde cette nuit et je n'ai pas encore pu le voir. Il passera sûrement plus tard.

-Mais je m'ennuuuuuiie! Gémit Stiles en s'aplatissant sur les genoux de Melissa qui s'était assise sur le lit. J'ai besoin de retrouver l'amour de ma vie sinon je vais déprimer!

-Tu veux que je demande à Lydia de venir ici?

-Pourquoi diable voudrais-je ça?

-Bah tu as dis-

-Je parlais de mon ordinateur, rit Stiles en roulant sur le côté.

**OoO**

John fut interrompu dans la lecture d'un dossier ennuyant par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-«Frank Gust sur la ligne 3.»

-Que veut-il?

-«C'est à propos de la réouverture du lycée.»

Le shérif prit l'appel. _Que me veut-il encore?_

-Shérif John Stilinski à l'appareil. Que me vaut cet appel, monsieur le directeur?

-«J'ai reçu un nouvel appel du sénateur Brown cette nuit.»

-Que voulait-il cette fois?

-«Le lycée doit être rouvert plus tôt que prévu.»

-Quand?

-«Jeudi.»

-Vous vous moquez de moi? Comment voulez vous faire rouvrir le lycée après-demain? La réunion de sécurité était prévu demain matin! Je ne peux pas mettre des mesures en place en claquant des doigts!

-«C'est votre place que vous risquez en désobéissant aux ordres. De mon côté, le personnel de mon établissement appelle les familles des élèves pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. A vous de faire votre part du travail maintenant.»

_Pourquoi le sénateur se mêle-t-il des affaires d'une ville reculée comme Beacon Hills? Il n'a rien d'autre à faire que de mettre son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas? A moins que... Genim Prince. Ce ne peut être que lui. Quel intérêt a-t-il à faire rouvrir cet endroit?_

**OoO**

Genim sourit quand Winston sortit de son bureau après lui avoir apporté les nouvelles concernant son affaire.

_Mieux vaut jouer la sécurité. Si Derek Hale persiste à s'approcher de Genim, alors son sort sera scellé._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Derek va-t-il accepter le pacte proposé par les Alphas? Comment va se passer le retour de Stiles chez lui? Vont-ils avoir la conversation que tout le monde attend?**

**Plus qu'un chapitre avant la trasnformation. Heureux?**

**J'imagine que vous avez reconnu toutes les chansons, non? Elle seront toutes ****dans le chapitre bonus de fin avec les autres références. :D**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh journée! **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis (qui fait vraiment vivre des choses pas cool à ses personnages soit-dit en passant).

**Rating: **Pas plus que **K+** (sauf si je change d'avis pour les dernier chapitres)

**Avertissement: **Présence de **couple H/H** donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin. (Même si ce ne sera soft tout gentil tout beau)

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine un peu en avance!

Bonne lecture et la bonneuh journée!

* * *

Derek soupira de bien-être lorsque le jeu d'eau brûlant de sa douche entra en contact avec sa peau. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer il était sûr qu'il pourrait dormir toute la journée sans interruption, mais c'était sans compter sur ses bêtas qui s'étaient tous rassemblés dans son salon un étage plus bas malgré l'heure matinale.

_Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de venir ici? C'est pas un squatte chez moi._

Il souffla d'exaspération en se frottant avec son nouveau gel douche. L'Alpha se rappela soudain quel jour on était et commença à stresser.

_Sa transformation va mal se passer, la Jones m'a menti et il va tout détruire, tuer sur son passage cette nuit. Ou alors il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances parce qu'il n'aura personne pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Ou alors il-_

-DEREK! T'AS DÉCIDÉ DE TE TRANSFORMER EN POISSON OU QUOI?

Le loup-garou se réveilla enfin de l'état comateux dans lequel il était tombé et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain pour faire le trajet jusque sa chambre.

Un étage plus bas, au salon, Isaac venait d'arriver d'humeur plus ou moins joyeuse.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il en prenant un croissant dans la corbeille de la table basse.

-Comment ça va? Demanda Peter en souriant.

-Bah...En fait je sais plus trop comment j'ai fais pour arriver chez moi.

-C'est nous qui t'avons ramené, répondit Lydia qui venait de finir sa pomme.

-Toi t'étais plus occupée à prendre des photos avec Erica dans la voiture, rétorqua Jackson. C'est nous qui avons dû nous taper le cadavre à ranger.

-Ça s'appelle être un gentleman, mon cœur. Amour et moi on allait pas tenir le corps inconscient d'un mec à moitié mort alors qu'on vous avait sous la main pour le faire à notre place.

-Amour? C'est-

-STOP! S'exclama Isaac, Vous pourriez pas arrêter de vous prendre le bec pour des broutilles? J'aimerais bien savoir JUSTE ce qu'il s'est passé. Sans commentaires inutiles.

-T'as perdu le contrôle pour on ne sait quel raison obscure, Scott nous a appelé parce qu'il ne te trouvait pas, après Peter t'a assommé et on t'a ramené chez toi en passant par la fenêtre pour que personne ne nous pose de questions sur ton était lamentable

-Magnifique résumé Boyd, dit Peter en tournant la page de son journal.

-Tu m'as ASSOMÉ?!

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Derek en ouvrant la porte. Il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence?

-Je propose que Boyd te fasse un résumé comme il sait si bien les faire, se déroba l'ancien Alpha en se cachant derrière son journal.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que Derek t'aime bien, lança Peter.

-Peter. Répond, grogna l'Alpha.

L'oncle posa son journal sur son accoudoir et raconta le déroulement de sa nuit en tant que remplaçant. Bien sûr, sans rajouter pourquoi Isaac avait accepté le rendez-vous, ni leur visite à l'hôpital pour tirer les vers du nez de Stiles.

-Pourquoi as-tu perdu le contrôle? Demanda Derek en s'adressant à Isaac.

-Je me suis sûrement énervé, répondit le bêta en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Mais l'essentiel c'est que tout le monde aille bien, non?

L'Alpha fixa suspicieusement l'adolescent pendant quelques instants, puis se détourna. Le petit-déjeuner reprit alors plus calmement entre discussions et rires.

**OoO**

L'Associé posa son menton sur sa main gauche et observa ses plans étalés sur son bureau. Il lui manquait un élément mais il ne savait pas lequel.

_Pourquoi éloigner Derek Hale du gamin au lieu de le tuer tout simplement? Et dans le cas de l'éloignement, pourquoi l'avoir fait sortir de prison?_

-Que cherches-tu à faire Genim? A moins que...

_Et si...Clarisse était d'un «quatrième» camp? Genim d'un côté qui veut Stiles quoi qu'il arrive, Derek et sa meute qui veulent protéger Stiles et en dernier Clarisse qui contre les manœuvres de Genim visant à mettre Derek Hale hors d'état de nuire._

_-_Ah...Clarisse. Toujours aussi secrète.

L'Associé ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un cadre photo. Il observa l'image qui représentait une jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans et sourit en caressant le visage miniature.

-Ma Clarisse...

**OoO**

Le Gardien attendit patiemment que Boyd passe le coin de la rue avant de se présenter devant la porte vitrée de son immeuble. Il tapa son code d'accès et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée. Plus de quelques étages et il serait en sécurité dans son repaire de secours qu'il était le seul à connaître. L'homme fit très attention à ne laisser aucune trace de sang derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la referma à double tour.

-Aaah...

Le Gardien chercha son trousse de secours et pansa ses blessures.

_Heureusement que la balle est ressortie._

Il redoutait l'appel de son employeur qui serait sûrement d'humeur à le faire exécuter pour avoir faillit à sa mission encore une fois.

_Je suis un Gardien raté._

Sa cible, Charles Williams s'en était tiré indemne et avait même réussit à faire libérer Derek Hale en un temps record tout en gardant l'incident confidentiel.

_Il est doué. Très doué._

Il serra les dents lorsque le désinfectant brûla sa blessure ouverte.

_D'où venaient ces deux hommes? Williams n'est pas du genre à avoir des gardes du corps et encore moins de cet acabit. C'étaient des professionnels. S'il je ne connaissais pas déjà tous les Gardiens je pourrais penser qu'il sont du métier eux aussi._

L'aiguille stérilisée perça la peau de l'homme lorsqu'il commença à coudre les deux bords de sa plaie ensemble.

_Mais si Williams ne les a pas engagé alors qui l'a fait?_

**OoO**

Clarisse essuya délicatement sa bouche avec une serviette qu'elle posa sur le plateau en argent que lui présentait une employée de cuisine.

-Madame a-t-elle besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

-Non merci. Je vais rester à la bibliothèque ce matin.

Amanda se retient de rajouter « comme tous les jours de toute façon » et partit à reculons. Clarisse quitta la table où elle déjeunait seule tous les matins et partit déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir.

Elle avait joué un jeu dangereux et pour l'instant personne ne semblait la soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Les hommes qu'elle avait envoyé pour protéger son ami lui étaient totalement dévoués et fidèles. Ils ne risquaient pas de la trahir en prévenant son mari même sous la torture. De toute façon, là où ils étaient, personne ne risquait de les retrouver.

**OoO**

La journée passa extrêmement lentement pour Stiles qui ne pensait qu'à sortir de l'hôpital. Qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son lit douillet, son frigo remplit de bonnes choses hyper-caloriques et son ordinateur adoré. En plus, il mourrait d'ennui seul dans sa chambre, sans personne à qui parler. Il avait absolument besoin de discuter sinon il risquait d'exploser et ce ne serait pas très beau à voir.

Le shérif passa en coup de vent vers midi afin de voir comment allait son rejeton et lui annonça la réouverture du lycée à laquelle il participera sans aucun doute.

-Alors je suis obligé de rester pourrir ici alors que je vais très bien et en plus je dois reprendre les cours jeudi? Mais c'est pas équitable! Je pourrais très bien rester à la maison jusqu'à lundi, non?

-Non, tu iras en cours comme tout le monde. C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec tes «je vais très bien». Alors maintenant assume. Soit tu vas pas bien et tu restes ici, soit tu vas très bien et tu retournes en cours après-demain.

-OK, OK, j'ai compris.

Le shérif partit et Stiles pesta une partie de l'après-midi contre sa malchance.

_Bizarre... Il n'a pas parlé de l'arrestation de Derek. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a libéré ou non. J'espère qu'il n'a rien trouvé contre lui._

**OoO**

Vers midi, les parents de Lydia lui envoyèrent un message la prévenant de la rentrée scolaire prévue en fin de semaine. Elle fit passer la nouvelle à ses collègues lycanthropes pendant qu'ils faisaient un peu d'exercice physique avec Derek qui paraissait complètement dans la lune -sans mauvais jeu de mot- et qui n'écoutait les conversations que d'une oreille distraite.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Stiles et Genim Prince. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il se battre aux côtés des Alphas pour tuer l'homme et ainsi risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son Compagnon -même s'il sauvait sa meute par la même occasion- ou bien devait-il ne rien faire et s'en tenir à sa position actuelle qui était seulement défensive?

Il regarda Lydia et Peter -qui s'entendaient de mieux en mieux malgré leur passif commun- qui avait une de leurs fameuses conversations philosophiques qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Plus loin, Erica et Jackson s'insultaient réciproquement de «blondies» pour il ne savait quel motif idiot d'adolescent alors que Boyd restait à une distance de sécurité au cas où un meuble passerait sous leurs mains vengeresses.

Planté seul dans un coin, Isaac -sûrement son préféré malgré l'avertissement de Jones- pianotait sur son portable avec un air qui oscillait entre gêne et honte. _Sûrement entrain de s'excuser auprès de cet imbécile de Scott._

**OoO**

John quitta son bureau en courant. Il regarda sa montre et pesta en voyant qu'il était en retard pour chercher Stiles à l'hôpital. Il salua Cox de loin et déboula sur le parking. Le shérif s'engouffra dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps et il arriva rapidement dans le hall où Stiles discutait avec Jennie et Melissa qui gloussaient aux blagues de l'adolescent.

_Quel charmeur ce gosse. _Pensa John en souriant, amusé.

La jeune hôtesse le remarqua et prévint Stiles de son départ imminent.

-Désolé pour le retard fiston. Il ne vous a pas trop embêté au moins?

-Oh non, il est tellement adorable, s'exclama Jennie les yeux brillants.

_C'est pas l'adjectif que j'utiliserais spontanément pour le décrire mais chacun son point de vue._

-Merci Jennie, répondit l'hyperactif avec un clin d'œil.

-On y va? Dit le shérif en posant sa main sur l'épaule du séducteur en herbe. J'ai encore du travail.

-OK. Bon eh bien...Melissa, Jennie, cette conversation fut un réel plaisir.

Stiles mima un baise-main aux deux femmes et John le tira par le col pour qu'il arrête ses pitreries. Pendant que l'adulte le traînait dans le couloir, l'adolescent continua à envoyer des baisers aux infirmières qui riaient aux éclats comme la plupart des personnes qui assistaient à la scène ridicule.

-Tu n'as plus l'air si pressé de partir tout à coup, marmonna le shérif lorsqu'il furent dehors.

-DE L'AIR! S'exclama Stiles en ignorant son père. DU VÉRITABLE AIR PUR ET NATUREL! WHOUHOU JE REVIS!

-Arrête d'attirer l'attention comme ça.

-Hum.

L'air joyeux et malicieux de Stiles disparut bien vite lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture du shérif. Il n'avait pas oublié le dossier que Derek lui avait montré.

_Qui est Rodney Bailey?_

Il papota durant tout le trajet afin que son père ne se doute de rien et il n'y vit que du feu. Un Stiles qui parle est un Stiles qui va bien. Et il ne laissa pas un seul blanc s'installer dans l'habitacle sur la route du domicile Stilinski.

**OoO**

Isaac consulta son portable qui affichait un nouveau message de Scott. Ils avaient discuté tout l'après-midi de cette façon et le bêta venait de lui apprendre la sortie de Stiles de l'hôpital dans la soirée.

Il leva les yeux de son portable en se demandant s'il devait prévenir Derek ou non de cette nouvelle. _Je préfère le savoir ici plutôt qu'avec ce stupide nerd._

Il plissa les yeux en observant son Alpha qui écoutait distraitement les babillages de ses bêtas. Il était plus occupé à admirer la vue qu'il avait sur l'extérieur depuis son fauteuil.

_Mais en même temps...Derek est heureux avec lui...Je devrais être content pour lui après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé._

Sentant un regard fixé sur lui, Derek tourna la tête vers Isaac et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le bêta baissa son visage vers le sol.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça._

-Euh...Je viens de recevoir un message de Scott, dit-il.

-Tu as reçu des messages de Scott tout l'aprem, rétorqua Lydia. C'est l'amour fou à ce que je vois.

Isaac se pinça les lèvres pour retenir une pique et reprit là où on l'avait interrompu.

-Stiles sort de l'hôpital ce soir et il reprendra les cours jeudi en même temps que nous.

-Le pauvre, il a pas de chance, compatit Erica avec un air maternel qui figea tout le monde.

Un blanc s'abattit entre eux.

-Bah quoi? S'étonna la blonde.

**OoO**

Stiles entra en trombe dans sa chambre et sauta sur sa chaise à roulette pour câliner son ordinateur.

-Je te retrouve enfin mon bébé! Papa est de retour, je vais bien m'occuper de toi maintenant.

Le shérif s'arrêta au pas de la porte et lança un regard blasé à son fils qui chouchoutait sa machine électronique.

-Stiles? Je dois retourner au commissariat pour régler quelques affaires en cours. Ça va aller?

-Mais oui. J'ai mon ordi, un frigo et mon téléphone au cas où j'aurais un problème. T'as pas à t'en faire.

-Bon... Eh bien à plus tard alors.

-Ouais, à plus!

Le shérif fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers en espérant que rien de grave n'arrivera à son inconscient de fils lorsqu'il serait absent.

**OoO**

Après le dîner -préparé par Peter malheureusement- Derek quitta le manoir sans dire sa destination à son oncle qui l'avait déjà deviné.

Il se gara à deux pâtés de maisons de chez Stiles et fit le reste du trajet à pied. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean et le pas rapide, il ressemblait à un gangster inquiétant sans le savoir.

Il arriva dans l'herbe du jardin derrière la maison du shérif et vit la lumière allumée à l'intérieur. Le bruit de la douche résonna dans le silence des alentours. Silence vite brisé par la voix guillerette de Stiles qui entonna une chanson.

-POUR UN FLIRT... AVEC TOI JE FERAIS N'IMPORTEUH QUOI~

Il hésita avant de monter finalement sur le toit et de forcer l'entrée.

-Tss... Quel inconscient!

_Il pourrait fermer la fenêtre au moins. Même si ça m'arrange assez qu'il ne l'ai pas fait._

Il regarda l'écran du pc de l'adolescent et préféra ignorer le fait qu'il venait de voir la photo d'une fille en petite tenue en fond d'écran. Il grogna et s'assit sur le lit.

-POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR UN PETIT TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR AU PETIT JOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ENTREUH TES DRAAAAAAPS!~

Il écouta l'adolescent faire ses vocalises sous l'eau en l'imaginant de plus en plus précisément nu sous la douche. A seulement trois mètres de lui. Sans défense.

Il frissonna et tenta de ne plus penser à ça.

-JE POURRAIS...ME DAMNER.. POUR UNE SEUL BAISER VOLÉ!~

Derek sourit moqueusement et s'allongea sur les draps en croisant les bras sous sa tête. Il prit une grande inspiration, espérant capter au maximum le parfum de l'adolescent.

-POUR UN FLIRT...AVEC TOI!~

Il ferma les yeux et prêta plus attention aux paroles du tube démodé que chantait Stiles à tue-tête. Le loup entendit l'eau s'arrêter et le rideau de douche être tiré avec un peu trop de force.

*CHLING*

-MERDEUH! J'AI CASSÉ LE RIDEAU~

_Il jure en chantant?_

Plusieurs tubes en plastiques dégringolèrent d'une étagère pour venir se fracasser par-terre pendant que Stiles jurait toujours.

-Quelle poisse! Toi tu vas là, toi tu vas ici et- Oh non non non! Toi tu restes sur cette étagère, compris? Pas bouger! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Je lui avais pourtant dis de le ranger ici et pas là. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais? C'est pas sympa! Et je trouve ça intéressant ce que je dis la plupart du temps. Tu trouve pas? Ouais t'es un savon mais c'est pas une excuse! Tu peux quand même avoir un avis propre à toi. Ha ha propre... Alors que t'es un savon... Je suis le meilleur! Pour en revenir à nos-

Trois mètres plus loin dans la chambre de l'adolescent, Derek ouvrit de grands yeux. _Je savais qu'il était bizarre et qu'il parle tout seul de temps en temps mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'imaginais._

-...Et voilà ce que je pense. Donc tu devrais toi aussi avoir un libre-arbitre. Je vais créer une association pour donner plus de droit aux savons, s'exclama Stiles en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre qu'il referma comme si de rien n'était devant lui sans changer d'allure. Et je ne viens pas de voir Derek Hale couché sur mon lit avec la tête d'un mec qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il fréquentait un fou furieux qui parle à ses gels douche quand il n'y a personne pour le voir.

Derek se mordit violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de rire, mais la tentation fut trop forte et il craqua. De toute façon la soirée était déjà si étrange que voir Derek-je-ne-souris-jamais-Hale rire n'allait rien changer à l'affaire.

-Et en plus il se fout de ma gueule, grommela Stiles toujours derrière la porte. Ma vie sociale est terminée à partir de ce soir. Enfin si j'en avais une avant.

Il rouvrit la porte avec un air neutre plaqué sur son visage. L'hyperactif passa devant le loup qui se calmait autant qu'il le pouvait et prit un boxer et un tee-shirt avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

-Parce qu'il croit vraiment que je vais me foutre à poil devant lui ce stalker pervers? Heureusement que j'avais une serviette cette fois.

Derek essuya une larme qui s'était échappé durant sa crise de rire et s'installa plus confortablement contre les oreillers moelleux. Stiles revint rapidement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec une moue réprobatrice.

-Que fais-tu ici, Derek Hale suspect numéro 1? Tu veux que mon père te retrouve ici pour passer un nouveau séjour en prison avec tes amis les criminels du dimanche?

-Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi je peux toujours m'en aller.

-Je rigolais loulou! Faut pas le prendre au premier degrés. Tu connais l'ironie? Le sarcasme, raillerie, moquerie, humour, H-U-M-O-U-R? Tu veux la définition aussi? Humour: forme d'esprit qui souligne avec ironie et détachement les aspects plaisants, drôles et insolites de la réalité. Je peux te le faire en espagnol aussi si tu veux. Et même en allemand si tu préfères. Dérrr Schérrrz isssst-

-Stop! J'ai compris l'idée. Tu accent est affreux, remarqua Derek avec un rictus.

-Parce que tu sais parler allemand autrement qu'avec un horrible accent? Laisse moi rire. C'est impossible de dire un truc sexy en allemand.

-Ce débat ne mène à rien Stiles.

-Mouais...

Stiles se laissa tomber sur sa chaise grinçante, pencha sa tête en arrière et garda le silence en regardant Derek à l'envers.

-Ça s'est passé comment avec mon père?

-Aussi bien que peut se passer une nuit en prison à être interrogé par un homme qui me déteste.

-Bah tu connais l'ironie finalement, dit l'adolescent. Il t'a frappé? Torturé?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour un loup-garou?

-Je m'inquiète pour un idiot ignorant de ses droits fondamentaux.

-Tu me traites d'ignorant?

-Hum...Oui.

Leur échange doux-amer continua encore pendant un quinzaine de minutes sans qu'ils ne s'en lassent. C'était si agréable d'être ainsi ensemble sans personne pour les déranger. Stiles songea que les choses avaient quand même bien changé entre eux depuis une semaine. Et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

-Tu te sens prêt pour ce soir?

-Pas vraiment, répondit l'hyperactif en soupirant. J'ai un peu peur... Bon okay je flippe grave.

-Tu veux que je reste? Proposa Derek.

-Je préfère être seul pour la première fois.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'Alpha se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que le shérif ne revienne et ne le surprenne dans la chambre de son fils.

-Bon je vais te laisser alors, conclu Derek en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Ah? OK. Bonne nuit mon p'tit loup! Dors bien, fais de beaux rêves et si je suis dedans garde tes idées perverses pour toi. D'ailleurs profites en bien pour me regarder là maintenant parce que je serais peut-être un Ronflax cornu en me réveillant demain matin.

L'Alpha fit un geste vague de la main qui pouvait très bien signifier «Tout va bien se passer tu verras» et «Salut, je m'en vais parce que tu parles trop».

Un sursaut de panique prit l'adolescent lorsque le loup ouvrit sa fenêtre pour partir.

-Tu ferais quoi si la prochaine fois que tu me voyais j'étais transformé en quelque chose de bizarre? Tu sais, si je devenais un vampire assoiffé de sang ou un zombie ou un truc dégoûtant et gluant? Ou alors je serais un elfe, genre Seigneur des Anneaux, tu vois? Bon c'est sûr que c'est bien pratique quand il y a beaucoup de neige mais y en a pas énormément en Californie et en plus les gens se douteraient de quelque chose en me voyant marcher tranquillement sur 30 centimètres de neige sans m'enfoncer dedans et-

-Pourquoi parles tu toujours autant, soupira le loup-garou.

-Parce que quand j'angoisse il faut que je parle et là y a de quoi stresser. Et c'est toi qui as décidé de venir ici pour voir comment j'allais.

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ici cette nuit?

-Sûr et certain.

-Tu es très versatile, remarqua Derek. D'un côté tu me retiens pour que je reste ici le plus longtemps possible et de l'autre côté tu veux me virer.

-Désolé.

Un silence suivit l'excuse du plus jeune sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent le moindre geste. Ils pensaient tous les deux aux nombreuses discussions et occasions ratées de discuter de leur relation plus qu'indéfinie.

-Tu fais des efforts ces derniers temps, reprit Stiles.

-A propos de quoi?

-De moi. Y a pas si longtemps, tu m'aurais frappé pour être aussi inconstant et là tu fais rien. C'est...étrange, non? Dit Stiles en détournant la tête vers la droite.

Embarrassé par l'atmosphère chargée de tension, il tortillait ses mains dans son dos en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues. Le regard brûlant de Derek se posa sur lui et il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates.

-Tu devrais y aller, Peter va s'inquiéter.

-Je me fous complètement de Peter, répondit calmement l'Alpha en se rapprochant d'un pas de l'adolescent.

-J'ai pas envie que tu me vois devenir un monstre ce soir, souffla Stiles toujours sans le regarder.

-Tu ne deviendra pas un monstre, Stiles.

Le loup opéra une nouvelle tentative d'approche et s'arrêta à un pas de l'hyperactif.

-Regarde moi.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment et prit une grande inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers l'Alpha.

-Tu ne sera jamais un monstre. En tout cas pas pour moi.

La main de Derek se posa sur la joue brûlante du plus jeune qui arrêta de respirer sous l'émotion. _Allez embrasse moi avant que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque._

Stiles ne sut jamais si son message mental avait aboutit ou non. Tout ce qu'il retint fut la douceur de l'aîné lorsqu'il lui donna enfin son vrai premier baiser.

**OoO**

Peter sourit lorsqu'il vit son neveu revenir au manoir avec un air béat sur le visage. Il semblait si...détendu et heureux à cet instant que l'aîné ne pensa même pas à le charrier. Il le regarda passer dans le couloir et monter dans sa chambre en silence et sur son petit nuage.

_Eh bien... Je pense que Derek se débrouille très bien tout seul avec ses affaires de cœur._

Un sourire attendris prit place sur les lèvres de l'oncle lorsqu'il entendit Derek trébucher.

_Il a bien le droit d'être jeune de temps en temps._

**OoO**

_Franchement...Pourquoi papa n'est-il pas rentré plus tard?_

Stiles attendait sa première transformation avec impatience et crainte. C'était comme découvrir son cadeau avant Noël. Sauf que lui allait sûrement souffrir, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Surtout après le moment de pur bonheur qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de son peut-être petit-ami.

Il relut pour la énième fois les recommandations de sa lettre en se rongeant les ongles. Ça faisait déjà trente minutes depuis le départ de son Alpha et il lui manquait déjà.

_Ça y est. Je suis devenu une collégienne qui vit sa première amourette. Merde. Faut changer ça avant que je devienne une fillette stupide._

C'est à exactement 23 heures 3 minutes et 43 secondes que son médaillon daigna enfin émettre la lueur verte tant attendue.

Stiles fut surprit par la souffrance qui lui vrilla les poumons. Son cœur parut imploser et un bruit écœurant de déchirure lui donna la nausée alors que son corps se déformait. A l'apogée de sa métamorphose, il se plia en deux en retenant de son mieux ses gémissements plaintifs.

Puis tout s'arrêta soudainement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Stiles se redressa avec précaution et se dirigea vers son miroir murale.

-Oh...mon...Dieu...C'est la pire blague de mauvais goût au monde que j'ai jamais connu.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Quelle est la véritable nature de Stiles? Quelle va être la réaction de Derek par rapport à celle-ci? Isaac comprend il enfin qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour séparer Derek et Stiles?**

**Tout d'abord, oui, Stiles a un miroir murale. XD Et voilà le sterek qui commence! J'espère que la petite (grande ) scène entre eux deux vous a plu ;D**

**JE VOUS JURE SUR LA TÊTE DE...euh... de...de...de ma chatonne. Oui voilà je vous jure sur la tête de ma chatonne adorée, QUE VOUS SAUREZ ENFIN CE QU'EST STILES DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! Alors courage! Plus qu'une demi-semaine à attendre. ;D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous lirez la suite même si le mystère est enfin dévoilé sur ce côté-ci de l'histoire.**

**NE PARTEZ PAS AVANT LA FIN S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Sinon l'auteur va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et va mourir de déshydratation.**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh journée!**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Putain de bordel de merde! J'ai des ailes!

Stiles détailla ses nouveaux membres qui prenaient racine entre ses omoplates et qui se terminaient environs deux mètres plus loin. Les deux appendices étaient entièrement recouverts de plumes d'un blanc lumineux.

-Ne me dites pas que je suis un putain d'ange?!

_Oh c'est pas vrai, pourquoi entre toutes les espèces qui existent est-ce qu'il fallait que je tombe sur ÇA? C'est un truc de religieux, en plus je suis pas le mec le plus pieux et honnête de cette ville. Je suis pas un putain d'angelot à bouclettes, si? Manque plus qu'un pagne et l'arc d'Allison pour que je sois le roi de la St Valentin._

Stiles étudia un peu le fonctionnement de ses ailes et les replia derrière lui. Il n'était pas encore très sûr dans ses mouvements. _Il me faudra de l'entraînement. _Il plia et déplia ses deux ailes à plusieurs reprises.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait de spécial un ange à part prier et aider les pauvre gens? Genre je vais devoir sauver des pauvres chatons coincés dans les arbres et tout? Ah non...Ça c'est les pompiers. Ou alors je vais devenir le nouveau prophète de Californie ou même du monde! Et plein de gens vont venir pour me voir et je deviendrais super riche grâce à leur offrandes et je m'achèterais plein de Camaro juste pour faire enrager Derek. Et Jackson sera vert de jalousie en voyant que je suis plus riche que lui. Euh... C'est peut-être un peu trop._

L'adolescent secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Hey! Mais je peux sûrement vol-_

_-_AAARG!

*BOUM*

-Stiles? Ça va là-haut?

-Euh...oui, oui ne t'en fais pas...Je fais de l'exercice.

-A 23h12?

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour prendre sa vie en main!

_Et maintenant je fais comment pour les cacher, parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais demain les gens vont potentiellement pas trouver que je suis très normal avec mes deux trucs pleins de plumes dans le dos. Peut-être qu'en me contractant je p-_

-Aoutch! Gémit-il. Je suis foutu! C'est trop douloureux, j'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir.

Il retenta une seconde fois, mais le processus le faisait trop souffrir.

_Des scientifiques fous vont me trouver et faire des expériences sur moi comme pour les chimpanzés et les lapin blancs. Oh non...Je veux pas être un lapin blanc! Faut que j'appelle Derek, il aura une idée lui. Oh non je peux pas faire ça, faut pas qu'il me voit dans cet...état. Surtout pas lui. Je me demande quelle réaction il aura. Oooh il me manque..._

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses au pied de son lit et se frotta la tête énergiquement pour chasser toutes les idées niaises qui lui venaient.

-Il...m'a...embrassé! Oh la la! Je viens de capter! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? Est-ce qu'on peut être considérés comme un couple maintenant? Oooooooooooh!

_Oh mais j'y pense! Si je suis un ange, je suis censé être une personne pure, non? Mais comment ça se fait que je fasse autant de rêves pervers avec Derek?! C'est étrange...Voilà encore une question sans réponse pour l'enquêteur Stilinski. Tiens, en parlant du loup..._

Un message de l'Alpha venait d'arriver pour demander des nouvelles concernant la transformation. Stiles envoya sa réponse rapidement pour que le loup ne débarque pas à l'improviste et le découvre sous cette forme.

De moi à Sourwolf:

«Tout va bien, les oiseaux chantent...euh en fait pas trop vu qu'il fait nuit mais c'est une expression, hein? On parlera de tout ça demain. On devrait se retrouver avec la meute pour parler de l'attaque et tout, non? Par contre mon père ne veut pas que je sorte donc il faudrait que ce soit vous qui veniez chez moi, OK? Et je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation toi et moi un de ces jours parce que là je suis un peu perdu. Répond moi!»

Il envoya le message à rallonge et posa son portable sur ses genoux. Les paupières de Stiles se fermèrent progressivement avant qu'il ne s'endorme pour de bon, assis à même le sol.

Une sensation étrange tira l'adolescent de son sommeil léger. La réponse de Derek venait d'arriver.

De Sourwolf à moi:

«OK»

_Tout ça pour ça?_

L'hyperactif reprit son clavier et tapa furieusement un nouveau sms.

De moi à Sourwolf:

«C'est tu ce que tu trouves à dire? C'est quoi ce petit ''OK'' de rien du tout? Je comprends que tu puisses être timide quand tu es avec des gens mais là t'as juste à écrire! Je te demande juste une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément. Parce que ton ''OK'' je sais pas pour quoi il est.

PS: Au fait j'ai dis que tu étais timide mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ça expliquerait plein de choses»

La réponse tarda à arriver. Puis au bout de dix minutes, il reçu enfin un message en retour.

De Sourwolf à moi:

«C'est OK pour la réunion chez toi demain. J'ai prévenu les autres. On vient à 10h00.

PS: Va te faire voir. (sujet, verbe, complément. Content?)»

_Quel mec autoritaire! Il n'a pas parlé de la discussion. Quel crétin! Il arrêtera de fuir un jour?_

De moi à Sourwolf:

«Merci pour la réponse détaillée! C'est un sarcasme au cas où tu t'en serais pas rendu compte. Tu te rappelles de la leçon de tout à l'heure là-dessus au moins? Parce qu'il me semble que ta cervelle a des petits problèmes de mémoire. Surtout quand ça concerne un certain baiser et tout ce qui suit.

PS: Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit loup.»

Stiles regretta d'avoir rajouté la dernière phrase dès que le message partit. _Oh non! Pourquoi j'ai marqué ça? Je pouvais pas faire une pire boulette..._

Il observa son portable vibrer dans sa main pendant quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il pouvait bien lire le message.

De Sourwolf à moi:

«Je n'ai pas de problème de mémoire. Il n'y a juste rien à dire là-dessus.»

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là?_ Paniqua Stiles en lisant la dernière phrase.

De moi à Sourwolf:

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

De Sourwolf à moi:

«C'est très clair pourtant.»

De moi à Sourwolf:

«Pas pour moi. Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tout ça c'était rien pour toi et que tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le débu-»

Le cerveau de Stiles eu un bug lorsqu'un second message de Derek suivit le premier. Il lut la seule et unique phrase que contenait le sms.

_Oh mon Dieu, je vais m'évanouir de bonheur!_

De moi à Sourwolf:

«Moi non plus 3 Bonne nuit p'tit loup!»

De Sourwolf à moi:

«Bonne nuit espèce d'idiot.»

Stiles poussa un soupir de contentement et sauta la tête la première sur son lit pour crier dans son oreiller.

-NYAAAAAA~

Le coussin étouffa le bruit aigu de sa voix sur-excitée alors qu'il battait frénétiquement des pieds contre le matelas. Il se calma lorsqu'une de ses aile se tordit sous lui.

-Aïe!

Il massa le membres meurtri en grimaçant.

-Bon et je fais quoi de mes deux copines? Je les coupe? Brrr quelle horreur, je peux pas faire ça! Au pire je n'aurais qu'à rester enfermé dans ma chambre demain. Et de toute façon ma philosophie c'est d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce que j'en sois complètement débarrassé. Alors autant l'appliquer ici.

Sur cette bonne résolution il s'enfouit sous sa couette entouré du cocon chaleureux de ses ailes. _C'est pas très pratique, même si ça tient chaud. C'est super doux. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans un sac de farine géant... Hum...de la farine...avec des œufs...pour faire des crêpes...couvertes de chocolat...Oh, un Derek couvert de chocolat...Miam..._

Stiles s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par son éprouvante transformation.

**OoO**

-La transformation est effective, monsieur Prince.

-«Bien. Tout s'est déroulé sans problème?»

-C'était parfait. Le processus l'a épuisé et il dort.

-«Restez à proximité pour le surveiller en cas de complication. Demain aura lieu la réunion des Gardiens pour décider du sort de Derek Hale. En attendant empêchez-le d'approcher Genim de trop...près.»

-Bien monsieur.

La communication prit fin et le Gardien s'installa plus confortablement sur la branche qu'il avait investi. Il prit ses jumelles qui pendaient à son cou et se concentra sur sa surveillance.

**OoO**

**O Mercredi 16 avril O**

**OoO**

Quelque chose chatouilla la narine droite de Stiles pendant son sommeil. Il souffla dessus pour dégager le dérangement mais celui-ci revint à la charge.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

Il ouvrit les yeux et une lumière vive les agressa immédiatement. Une chose blanche réfléchissait le soleil matinal qui entrait dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient grands ouverts.

-Oh non, vous êtes encore là vous?

Il écrasa son oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus voir ses ailes qui n'avaient toujours pas disparut. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour les rétracter mais elles restèrent en place. Quelqu'un commença à monter l'escalier.

-Oh non non non non!

La panique le prit et enfin le miracle se produisit mais non sans douleur. Ses deux nouveaux membres rentrèrent dans son dos lentement. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié du processus. Deux secondes avant que le shérif ne passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement, l'adolescent plia ses ailes pour les cacher à la vue de son père.

-Salut p'pa! Comment ça va? Bien dormi? L'enquête avance?

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Et non, l'enquête n'avance pas d'un malheureux petit poil.

Le processus était terminé rendant l'adolescent moins nerveux.

-Ha ha, c'est vraiment pas de chance, hein? Balbutia Stiles en se grattant la nuque de gêne.

-Scott vient ici aujourd'hui?

-Oui, oui, il passera ici tout à l'heure.

-Bien. Je vais y aller. Ne fais pas de bêtise aujourd'hui et reste à la maison.

-Chef, oui chef! S'exclama l'hyperactif au garde-à-vous.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla.

_Bon. Faudrait peut-être que je m'habille avant que toute le marmaille arrive ici. Mon t-shirt est foutu._

**OoO**

Genim Prince, assis en bout de table à la place d'honneur, observa les hommes sous ses ordres avec son regard acéré. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé il se leva et prit la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, je vous ai rassemblé en ce lieu afin de discuter du dossier Derek Hale. Avant de commencer la réunion, mon assistant et moi allons vous présenter la situation pour que vous en compreniez la gravité absolue.

**OoO**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Scott s'arrêta devant le domicile Stilinski et sonna. Il était le premier arrivé et s'en portait assez bien. Il redoutait de voir Derek à nouveau après le résultat de leur dernière rencontre.

Stiles lui ouvrit avec enthousiasme et lui sauta dessus avec force.

-Tu m'as manqué mon petit Scottie!

Le loup-garou évita leur chute in extremis en riant.

-On s'est vu avant-hier!

-C'était très long! Rétorqua Stiles. Tu veux des pancakes?

-Ouais je veux bien. Et sinon, ça va comment toi?

-Très bien! Je suis prêt pour de nouvelles folles aventures!

-On va éviter pour l'instant, OK?

Le-plus-si-humain-que-ça se dirigea vers la cuisine et Scott se servit en pancakes en même temps que Stiles prenait son petit déjeuner. Ils discutèrent joyeusement en attendant l'arrivée des autres pour la réunion.

Bien entendu ils évitèrent soigneusement le sujet de l'attaque. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec le reste du groupe pour en parler tous ensemble chez Stiles ce jour-là.

Finalement ils s'installèrent au salon après que l'hyperactif et les premiers à arriver furent Erica et Boyd qui squattèrent le salon en discutant entre eux. Peu de temps après, Lydia et Jackson arrivèrent en se chamaillant comme d'habitude et la rousse vint faire la bise à Stiles qui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça tout à coup.

L'ambiance était légèrement tendue entre les quatre bêtas et Scott qui leur lançait des regards peu avenants.

-Bon, ils font quoi les deux viocs? Demanda Stiles en regardant l'horloge murale de son salon qui affichait déjà 10h12.

-Je crois pas que ce terme plairait beaucoup à Derek, dit Erica en riant.

-Derek n'est JAMAIS content, rétorqua bien fort l'hyperactif en ouvrant un paquet de chips. C'est un Grumpy Wolf!

-Je suis un quoi? Grogna l'Alpha quand il pénétra dans le salon suivit de Peter et Isaac.

**OoO**

-Vous comprenez donc la problématique qui se pose à notre communauté. Je vais donc vous exposer le plan à suivre...

**OoO**

Isaac vint de bonne heure au manoir Hale pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ces deux habitants. Ils mangèrent en discutant. Sauf Derek. Il tapait frénétiquement du pied et ne semblait tenir en place que par un miracle._ Il a eu un problème hier soir, c'est sûr. Il m'a menti et il est blessé. Je vais retrouver son cadavre dans sa chambre._

-Pourquoi tu sembles autant sur les nerfs? Demanda Isaac.

-Pas tes oignons.

-Il a trop hâte de revoir Stiles c'est pour ça! Ricana l'aîné. D'ailleurs on devrait y aller avant d'arriver en retard.

Comme si cette phrase était un interrupteur, l'Alpha se leva de sa chaise comme un ressort. La porte d'entrée claqua rapidement alors qu'il courait vers sa voiture.

-C'est moi qui conduit, prévint Peter en prenant ses clés. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident de voiture alors que ça commence à être intéressant.

Derek voulut protester mais il fut rapidement enfermé à l'arrière de la voiture de son oncle.

Le trajet parut durer une éternité pour l'Alpha qui soufflait sans discontinuer au damne d'Isaac et Peter qui avaient des envies de meurtre.

Ils se garèrent devant le domicile Stilinski et Derek sortit en trombe de la voiture -presque en marche- et tentant de se recomposer un visage neutre avant d'entrer sans frapper.

-Derek n'est JAMAIS content. C'est un Grumpy Wolf!

-Je suis un quoi? Grogna l'Alpha alors qu'intérieurement il était soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, lança Stiles à nouveau, un Grumpy Wolf à 100%.

Avant qu'une guerre n'éclate entre les deux frustrés, Erica et Lydia se dépêchèrent de changer de sujet. Pendant ce temps, Peter s'assit sur le fauteuil du shérif et se servit un verre avant de prendre des nouvelles de l'humain qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'avant-veille.

-Tu te sens comment?

-Hum...Comme s'il m'était poussé des ailes, répondit Stiles en souriant malicieusement à l'adresse de l'Alpha qui se tenait encore à l'embrasure de la porte.

_Il a choisit cette expression au hasard ou bien...? Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là? Ça concernerait sa transformation? S'il a des ailes il pourrait être quoi? Une...fée? _Derek se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant les autres. Personne ne remarqua son changement d'attitude à part Stiles qui attendait sa réaction avec impatience.

L'Alpha s'assit en face de l'ex humain et le fixa en réfléchissant.

_Une créature avec des ailes et qui lui corresponde...Rien ne lui correspond c'est bien ça le problème. A moins que..._

-Harpie. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans se rendre compte que Lydia passait à côté de lui.

-T-tu viens de me traiter de harpie ou j'ai rêvé? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Quoi? Mais non, non c'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Il chercha le regard de Stiles qui se tenait les côtes en riant silencieusement. _Non, c'est pas ça._

La rousse voulut continuer à lui crier dessus mais Erica lui fit un discret signe du menton vers Stiles. L'échange entre les deux était silencieux et assez intrigant.

Les méninges de l'Alpha tournaient à plein régime.

Remarquant le manque de mouvement à leurs côtés Boyd et Peter les observèrent également.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux? Questionna Boyd à voix basse.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Répondit l'ancien Alpha.

-Dis-moi. Ordonna Derek à l'adolescent frustré de ne pas trouver.

-Oh non c'est trop réjouissant de te voir réfléchir autant. En plus c'est pas difficile à trouver. Pense juste à toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé la peau.

_Je suis une espèce d'Ange Gardien, non? Je trouve que ça me va bien. Faudrait que je vérifie dans le bestiaire de Peter et dans celui des Argent. Oh! Mais oui! Les Gardiens! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide et aveugle? Il y a toujours un fond de vérité dans les légendes sur les loups-garous ou autres créatures que j'ai étudié alors pour les anges c'est la même chose. Peut-être que chaque ange a son Gardien et donc l'expression «ange gardien» pourrait venir de là, non ? C'est une espèce de diminutif pratique. Faudrait que je vérifie ça aussi._

-Je ne vois rien du tout.

-Tant pis pour toi.

_Mais de quoi parlent-ils à la fin?_ Pensèrent les quatre comploteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire? Demanda Boyd. Il veut savoir quoi?

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Scott en s'incrustant dans la conversation avec Jackson et Isaac.

-De Derek et Stiles. Regardez-les, je comprends rien. S'exaspéra Erica en se couchant à moitié sur son petit-ami. Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlent!

Lydia se plaça entre les deux cachottiers et mit ses poings sur ses hanches avec un regard sévère et contrarié:

-J'exige que vous nous disiez de quoi vous parlez.

**OoO**

-La mission sera déroulera dans deux jours. Vendredi durant la nuit. Je n'accepterais AUCUNE erreur. Samedi 19 avril, à la première heure, je veux la tête de Derek Hale plantée sur un piquet à l'entrée de mon allée. Compris?

-Oui monsieur Prince! S'exclamèrent la dizaine de Gardien en se mettant au garde-à-vous autour de la table.

**OoO**

-Oh, c'est rien d'intéressant, répondit Stiles.

-Bon c'est pas que ça m'emmerde d'attendre mais on ne devait pas discuter des Alphas? S'exaspéra l'ancien Kanima.

Saisissant la perche que lui tendait Jackson, Stiles enchaîna sur le sujet. Il raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans les moindres détails en omettant bien sûr de parler de son pendentif et du côté Stilinski/Prince de l'affaire.

-Et tu as complètement cicatrisé? Demanda Peter en jetant un froid dans le salon.

A part Derek et Stiles, personne dans cette pièce ne savait pour les origines surnaturelles de l'adolescent. Aucun n'osait dire à voix haute la question que tous se posaient. Stiles sentait les regards suspicieux de ses amis sur lui.

-Peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer des loups-garous j'ai développé des super-pouvoirs? Ou alors je suis immunisé comme Lydia? Qui sait...Mais je n'ai pas été transformé.

_Stiles ou comment désamorcer une bombe à retardement en disant des conneries plus grosses que lui. Ils ont l'air d'avoir gobé son histoire. Enfin sauf Peter. _Les autres bêtas relâchèrent leur souffle. Ils étaient soulagés qu'il ne soit pas un loup-garou, sinon ils auraient tous eut de gros problèmes. Stiles aurait été obligé d'obéir aux Alphas et il aurait put essayer de les tuer sans s'en rendre compte.

La discussion vira alors sur l'attaque d'Eileen et le message qu'elle avait fait passer à Boyd et Erica.

-Euh...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Peter, on s'occupera de ta sécurité.

-La tête que tu fais est censée me rassurer? Rétorqua Stiles, peu tranquillisé.

-Je suis vexé.

Les adolescents rirent de bon cœur, allégeant l'atmosphère devenue lourde depuis le début de la réunion. Seul Scott ne participait pas et restait dans son coin. Il n'adressait la parole qu'à Stiles et Isaac et uniquement lorsqu'il y était obligé.

Stiles, lui, se sentait merveilleusement bien, entouré ainsi de ses amis. De temps à autre il lançait un sourire en coin à Derek qui le suivait des yeux depuis son arrivée. Comment aurait-il pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant?

Soudain, tous les loups-garous se tournèrent vers l'extérieur en grognant. Derek ordonna aux deux humains de rester à l'intérieur alors que les sept lycanthropes sortaient en laissant Stiles et Lydia seuls.

-Depuis quand est-ce que j'écoute les ordres de Derek? Dit l'adolescent en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée lui aussi.

-Et moi donc, enchérit la rousse en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils sortirent et se placèrent derrière le barrage qu'avaient formés leur meute. Dix mètres devant eux se tenaient trois personnes. Une femme, un homme et un adolescent. Les trois avaient les yeux rouge et fixèrent leur regard sur Stiles lorsqu'il arriva dans leur champ de vision.

-Je vous avais dit de rester à l'intérieur, grogna Derek.

-Désolé, j'ai un problème d'audition à cause des coups que tu me donnes.

L'Alpha soupira. Eileen fit un pas en avant et les bêtas de Derek sortirent griffes et crocs en feulant pour la plupart.

_Franchement, ça sert à quoi d'être une bestiole à plume dans ce genre de situation? _Pensa Stiles en voyant ses amis prêts au combat.

Le plus jeune des Alphas s'avança en sautillant. Il fit un coucou vers Derek en souriant joyeusement.

-Salut beau brun ténébreux et affreusement sexy!

-Oliver... dit simplement Derek en plissant les yeux de colère.

_Qu'est-ce...que c'est...que ÇA !? _Stiles tourna sa tête si brusquement vers SON loup qu'il cru un instant rester coincé dans cette position. Il lui lança un regard torve et se pinça fortement les lèvres pour ne pas sortir une bêtise qu'il regretterait plus tard. _Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Surtout ne pas se fier aux apparences. Il ne se passe rien entre eux et tout va bien. _Il se contenta de se taire et d'attendre la suite comme la majorité des personnes présentes.

-Que faites vous ici? Demanda polime- grogna Derek, autoritaire.

-Juste pour te rappeler notre marché, fit Eileen en observant pensivement le bout de ses ongles.

-Quoi?!

Abasourdit, tous se tournèrent vers leur Alpha.

-Derek? Tenta Peter en approchant d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

L'ancien Alpha arrêta sa progression vers Derek en avisant ses yeux carmins. _Qu'as-tu encore fais? _Erica, Boyd et Jackson reculèrent pour prendre de la distance avec celui qui les avait trahit. La blonde grogna du fond de la gorge en direction de Derek. _Comment a-t-il pu oser nous trahir?_

Blessé, Boyd baissa la tête. _Pourquoi ne dit-il rien? Il ne nie même pas._

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il vissa sur la nuque de l'Alpha. _Alors là, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là._

Seuls, Lydia, Isaac et Stiles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Le bêta par fidélité pour son Alpha, serait capable de rejoindre lui aussi leurs ennemis si Derek le lui demandait.

Il fixa le dos de Stiles férocement. _Alors Stiles, que va tu faire maintenant? Tu vas briser le cœur de Derek?_

Lydia avait appris depuis longtemps à faire confiance à l'Alpha malgré l'évidente trahison qui apparaissait au grand jour. _Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, _pensa-t-elle en écho aux anciennes pensées de l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier était figé de stupeur. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus comme il le voulait. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il se sentait comme dans un ralenti lors des scènes tragiques au cinéma sauf que là il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Les détails lui échappaient complètement.

-Attend que je comprenne bien, explosa soudainement Scott en marchant dans la direction de Derek. Tu as pactisé avec ceux qui ont essayé de tuer Stiles? En fait j'avais raison, cracha le bêta, tu n'es qu'un sale traître!

L'Alpha sembla se rendre enfin compte de la situation et se tourna vers sa meute. Son estomac tomba lourdement au fond de ses talons quand il vit que plusieurs de ses bêtas s'étaient reculés et le regard accusateur que Scott et Peter lui lançait. Seul Isaac n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui. Le comportement attentif et protecteur de Lydia le bloqua. S'il glissait son regard un peu à droite, il savait qu'il verrait Stiles.

Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Il ne serait jamais prêt. Il arrivait sans peine à imaginer le regard détruit et remplit de haine de celui à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

-Derek?

La voix plaintive de l'hyperactif lui déchira le cœur en mille morceaux et il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

-Dis quelque chose..., le supplia l'adolescent derrière lui.

Derek resta droit, faisant mine de ne pas prêter attention aux suppliques désespérées de son Compagnon.

Eileen retint un rictus moqueur face à la détresse de sa cible.

-Le vieux Prince attend son sort. Je crois que tout est en ordre, conclu-t-elle en faisant signe à Russell et Oliver de se replier.

Les trois Alphas partirent, laissant la meute en plein désarroi.

Le danger passé, Peter refit une tentative d'approche vers Derek.

-Derek?

-Ce n'est pas...ce que vous croyez, hésita l'Alpha en se tournant vers les siens. Je ne-

-Dégage d'ici, claqua la voix de Stiles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Pars d'ici immédiatement.

-Mais-

-DEGAGE DE MA VIE! cria l'adolescent blessé.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Derek va-t-il réussir à expliquer la situation à Stiles? Vont ils se réconcilier? Que va-t-il arriver lors de l'attaque prévu vendredi soir?**

**Et voilà, le mystère est levé. Stiles est un petit angelot et je félicite Melusine-chan d'avoir trouvé. (même si elle ne le savait pas xD) et je la félicite également pour avoir trouvé la référence du dernier chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vouloir me frapper pour cette fin.**

**/!\ Comme c'est la rentrée demain, je reprendrais mon mode de euh..postage (ça se dit au moins?) habituel. C'est à dire le merdredi soir et le samedi. /!\**

**Bonne rentrée à ceux qui recommencent aussi les cours ou le boulot :D**

**A mercredi et la bonneuh journée!**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles fit demi-tour et alla s'enfermer chez lui en laissant les autres en plan devant sa maison.

Après un dernier regard réprobateur et légèrement satisfait de Scott, ce dernier entra lui aussi au domicile Stilinski pour s'occuper de son meilleur ami.

-Tu enchaînes les conneries, soupira Lydia. Tu ne l'auras jamais si tu fais ce genre de choses.

-Parce que c'est tout ce qui te tracasse? demanda Erica, que Stiles et Derek finissent ensemble ou non alors qu'on vient d'apprendre que Derek a fait ami-ami avec nos ennemis?

-Je n'ai pas fait ami-ami avec ces...meurtriers, s'offensa Derek. C'est plus...compliqué. N'en parlons pas ici. Rentrons.

Il jeta un regard de regret vers la porte derrière laquelle son Compagnon avait disparu. Stiles ne l'écouterait pas dans l'état actuel des choses.

Peter s'installa derrière le volant, l'Alpha s'assit sur le siège passager et Isaac, Erica et Boyd se glissèrent à l'arrière. Ces deux derniers avaient tout d'abord lancé un regard à la Porsche de Jackson mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour eux alors ils montèrent avec réticence dans le véhicule qui abritait déjà Derek.

**OoO**

Scott retrouva son meilleur ami affalé de tout son long sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller. Le loup-garou s'avança sûr de lui pour réconforter l'hyperactif à sa manière -c'est-à-dire sans vraiment beaucoup de tact puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments qui unissaient Derek et Stiles-.

-Je savais que ce gars était un connard mais là ça se confirme vraiment. Si seulement c'est lui que les Alphas avaient tué.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arriva quand il se prit un réveil sur l'épaule avec violence.

-Sors d'ici.

-Hey! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? T'es malade ou quoi?

-Laisse-moi Scott.

-Non, tu me réponds d'abord! S'énerva le bêta, les yeux brillant de fureur.

Stiles se tourna vers le loup en retenant ses larmes avec peine, mais l'autre était trop obnubilé par sa colère pour se rendre compte de son mal-être.

-SORS D'ICI!

-Mais t'es complètement fêlé toi! Finalement t'as dû te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête la semaine dernière.

-Scott... Je vais vraiment m'énerver si tu continues à t'obstiner, alors pars avant que je dise des choses que je regretterais en moins de deux secondes, OK?

Le lycanthrope retroussa les lèvres pour découvrir ses crocs et ainsi montrer son désaccord. Un grognement rauque sortit de sa gorge et effraya Stiles qui recula.

-Très bien, dit la voix extrêmement grave du métamorphe.

Il claqua toutes les portes qu'il trouva sur son chemin jusqu'à la sortie et partit en courant dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être entièrement seul, Stiles laissa libre-court à sa tristesse. Il se leva brusquement et détruisit toute sa chambre sous la colère.

Quand toutes ses affaires furent au sol dans un capharnaüm sans nom, il donna un coup de poing dans son miroir qui se brisa en éparpillant ses éclats aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-AOUTCH! Ça fait super mal putain!

Stiles sautilla à cloche-pied sur lui-même en secouant sa main blessé dans tous les sens.

La douleur passa au bout de quelques minutes et il s'arrêta net en voyant l'état épouvantable de sa chambre.

-Oh merde, j'ai foutu du sang partout... C'est trop dégueu.

**OoO**

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson et Lydia prirent place dans le salon en attendant que l'Alpha se décide enfin à parler. Peter restait debout dans un coin de la pièce sans rien dire mais son regard était tout aussi sévère et perplexe que celui des autres.

-Derek? On t'écoute.

Il soupira en cherchant une manière de leur dire la vérité sans qu'ils ne fassent de lien avec Stiles et c'était relativement compliqué en sachant que l'adolescent était le centre de l'histoire.

-Quelqu'un cherche à me tuer.

-Quoi?!

Il soupira à nouveau. C'était si difficile.

-Un homme veut ma mort ainsi que celle des Alphas. Ils m'ont proposé un...marché pour que je les aide à nous en...hum...débarrasser.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Tu cherches à tuer quelqu'un? Demanda Erica, choquée.

-C'est soit lui, soit moi. Il me menace, je me défends. Y a rien à ajouter.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Reprit la blonde. D'après la conversation à laquelle on vient d'assister, tu ne cherches pas à te défendre mais à le traquer comme du gibier!

-Erica, l'interrompit Boyd en posant une main sur son bras. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Les Alphas vont peut-être le traquer mais Derek va juste se défendre.

La blonde se pinça les lèvres et se rassit. L'Alpha se sentit soulagé de voir qu'ils l'avaient compris et ne lui en voulaient pas -sauf Erica-. Peter observa l'assemblée et frappa des mains en souriant. _Changeons de sujet._

-Qui veut manger chinois? C'est moi qui régale!

-J'espère que ça veut dire que c'est toi qui COMMANDE et pas qui CUISINE, rétorqua Jackson.

-Ce ton moqueur me brise le cœur. Ôte tout de suite ces paroles blessantes.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Les cinq bêtas s'occupaient déjà de choisir leur menu tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme si la précédente conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. _C'est fou comme ces jeunes fonctionnent avec leur estomac._

**OoO**

Le reste de la première journée de liberté de Stiles se poursuivit entre crise de colère et de larmes. Ayant frappé de la main droite, il eu un mal fou à retirer les éclats de verre qui s'étaient enfoncés sous sa peau. Le résultat final de son bandage était assez médiocre et il espéra que ses pouvoirs de guérison fonctionneraient rapidement pour que son père ne lui pose pas trop de question sur sa blessure.

Il tenta de réduire les dégâts et le rangement de sa chambre lui prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Stiles ramassa le dernier morceau de verre trouvé sous son lit et le mit à hauteur de ses yeux.

_Je ressemble plus à rien. On dirait qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus._

Il baissa l'éclat pour ne plus voir son visage misérable et aperçut le reflet de sa chaîne qui dépassait du col de son tee-shirt.

-Encore toi?

Il tira la chaînette et observa le cristal. Le symbole attira son attention et il l'examina de plus près.

_J'ai peut-être loupé un détail._

L'adolescent loucha sur le dessin durant un long moment.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier?_

Son examen minutieux le lassa en fin d'après-midi et il décida d'aller fouiner un peu dans les dossiers confidentiels de la police pour se changer les idées. Il ne pensait déjà plus à sa très récente métamorphose.

_Lorsque tu butes sur une question, arrête de t'acharner et occupe toi l'esprit avec autre chose. La réponse viendra à toi toute seule._

Et il avait raison.

**OoO**

Le déjeuner se passa sans anicroches, à part la bataille de riz cantonais entre Erica et Jackson pour une histoire de nem volé. Lydia et Peter -toujours sur la même longueur d'onde- se démenèrent pour remonter le moral vraiment bas de Derek qui ressassait sans interruption la scène du matin. Le regard de Stiles le hantait. Toute cette douleur. _Alors qu'on était enfin heureux... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils viennent tout gâcher?_

L'ancien Alpha regarda son neveu avec inquiétude. La rousse le vit et décida d'apostropher Derek pour lui changer les idées pendant que les autres étaient concentrés sur d'autres conversations.

-Alors Derek, dis-moi, j'ai entendu une histoire vraiment étrange sur toi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Une certaine histoire de pleine lune et d'hérisson...

Derek mit un instant à comprendre et lorsque ce fut le cas, son visage tout entier pâlit. Il grogna contre Lydia qui se mit à rire, bientôt suivie de Peter.

-Espèce de traître, grinça l'Alpha.

-J'adore raconter ce genre d'anecdote, sourit l'oncle avec un clin d'œil pour l'humaine.

-Quel gamin, soupira Derek.

-Et fière de l'être!

**OoO**

Stiles tapa le code d'accès de son père et accéda aux dossiers confidentiels de l'affaire en cours. Il navigua entre les différents sous-dossiers et lut quelques rapports, dont celui de l'attaque près de l'immeuble où habitait Boyd et sa famille. _Eh ben... Je me demande ce qu'ils cherchaient là-bas. C'était Boyd leur cible ou non? Oh, mais ils n'ont pas terminé l'inspection. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas oublié au moins._

Il passa les interrogatoires interminables des locataires et décida d'aller examiner le dossier de l'autopsie. _Pauvre Marc... Franchement, alors qu'il devait se marier cette année. Lisa doit être anéantie. Il faudrait que j'aille la voir un de ces jours._

Il cliqua sur la première photo et retint un haut-le-cœur en fermant la page. _Oh mon Dieu._

L'adolescent ouvrit une nouvelle page et fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant de l'écran. Il zooma sur le centre de la photographie macabre et déglutit en voyant, clair et net, le symbole gravé sur le dos de la victime. _Et voilà le mystère du symbole résolu. Ceux qui ont tué ces personnes savent qui je suis. Mais si ce message m'était destiné alors pourquoi l'avoir gravé à un endroit où je ne suis pas censé le voir? A moins que la personne sache exactement ce dont je suis capable et l'ai mis ici pour que ma curiosité me le fasse trouver. Cette possibilité est trop aléatoire._

Stiles laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide en réfléchissant à toutes les éventualités.

_Ou alors, ce signe ne m'était pas destiné. Donc il était pour quelqu'un de la police. Quelqu'un de l'équipe qui s'occupe de l'affaire...Qui a un lien avec les Prince...John Stilinski..._

**OoO**

Isaac hésitait déjà depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire dans sa situation. Le bêta ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'en avait encore parlé. _Pourtant cette phrase était étrange, non? J'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde essaie d'éviter d'en parler. _Il décida de se lancer et s'assit à côté de Derek.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de prince? Demanda Isaac en faisant se tendre toutes les personnes présentes. Les Alphas l'ont mentionné ce matin.

-C'est un surnom, répondit Derek en maîtrisant parfaitement son rythme cardiaque malgré son mensonge.

-Ah...OK. Et de qui?

-Ce sont mes affaires, Isaac.

-OK, OK, fit le bêta précipitamment afin de ne pas agacer son Alpha. Je pose plus de questions.

Lydia lança un regard de pure fierté à son commando spécial pour leurs brillantes déductions concernant les Prince et Derek.

Regard qu'Isaac remarqua.

La pire défaut de Lydia Martin était sûrement son trop-plein de confiance en elle.

**OoO**

Le shérif rentra plus tôt que d'habitude et dîna avec son fils qui semblait plutôt perturbé sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Il avait bien tenté de l'interroger mais ses questions n'avaient trouvé aucune réponse.

Stiles s'était contenté de demander des nouvelles sur l'affaire -comme d'habitude et malgré qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et même plus- et John avait changé de sujet.

Leur conversations étaient de plus en plus débordantes de non-dits et de mensonges. Ils ne parlaient plus vraiment.

_Cet homme n'est pas mon père. C'est un parfait inconnu._

**OoO**

**O Jeudi 17 avril O**

**OoO**

«GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOORNING BEACON HILLS! Il est sept heure et-»

*PAF*

-Bien fait...espèce de monstre dévoreur de rêve...

Stiles roula sur le dos et lâcha un petit cri de douleur et entendant un crac sinistre.

-C'est pas vraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! ENCORE vous?

Une aile sortit de sous la couette comme si elle avait une vie propre.

-STILES! Lève-toi avant d'être en retard!

-DEUX SECONDES!

N'étant pas encore très au point avec ses attributs plumeux, il battit violemment des ailes sans réussir à les faire disparaître.

-Alleeeeeeeeez!

Les deux membres rentrèrent dans son dos avec un écœurant bruit de succion.

-Ça c'est vraiment pas stylé comme son. On dirait les bises de mamie Lucie.

-STILES!

-OUIIIIIII!

_De toute façon je suis toujours en retard alors une fois de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose. Surtout qu'Harris a été renvoyé. Je me demande qui le remplacera ce matin._

**OoO**

La Jeep bleue de Stiles se gara sur le parking du lycée dix minutes avant le début de son premier cours. Il claqua sa portière et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

Il redoutait de croiser quelqu'un de la meute qui lui ferait automatiquement penser à Derek et sa trahison. Sa future confrontation avec Scott l'angoissait elle aussi. Le bêta avait semblé si furieux en partant de chez lui. _En même temps je lui ai envoyé un réveil dessus. Je peux comprendre que ça ne lui ai pas plu._

Le nez en l'air et l'esprit ailleurs, l'hyperactif n'aperçut que trop tard l'obstacle qui bloquait son chemin. Il évita la chute de peu grâce aux réflexes de celle qu'il avait bousculé.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention au monde qui vous entoure monsieur Stilinski, dit la femme en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes épaisses.

-Désolé madame.

-Mademoiselle.

Stiles grimaça. _Deux boulettes pour le prix d'une. C'est un bon début de journée._

Après s'être excusé une seconde fois il partit au trot pour fuir l'effrayante femme -qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans savoir trop qui- pour arriver à l'heure dans sa salle de classe. Celle-ci était déjà pleine et la seule place qu'il restait était au premier rang, juste devant le bureau du professeur.

_La poisse est avec moi. C'est parce que j'ai pas fait ma prière du soir?_

Il s'assit à contre cœur à l'avant sans jeter un seul regard en direction de Scott ou d'une quelconque autre personne ayant un lien avec des loups-garous.

_Mieux vaut que je les évite... Sinon je sens que je vais me mettre à chialer comme une gamine de cinq ans. Non, rectification. Une gamine de trois ans plutôt._

C'est à peine deux minutes après son arrivée que leur nouveau professeur de chimie entra d'un pas conquérant dans son domaine.

_Ah, la femme de tout à l'heure. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que c'était une journée pourrie?_

La scientifique écrasa son sac en cuir sur son bureau juste devant les mains de Stiles et commença son premier discours de l'année.

-SILENCE!

_Elle a pas l'air commode c'te femme._

-Votre ancien professeur ne pouvant plus assurer ses cours...

_Pouvant plus? Bien sûr qu'il peut plus, ce crétin. Vu qu'il a été renvoyé._

-Je serais votre professeur pour le reste de cette année. Je vous préviens tout de suite. Je n'accepte pas les retards, les bavards, les mâcheurs de chewing-gum, les accrocs aux portables, les nerveux, les lèche-bottes, les interventions sans mon autorisation et toute remarque provenant de Stiles Stilinski.

_Merde. Elle a déjà une dent contre moi. C'est vraiment de mieux en mieux._

Quelques élèves ricanèrent. Et un lança «Au moins ça changera pas de d'habitude!» qui fit sourire la prof. _Alors ça c'est pas juste._

-Maintenant que ces points sont clairs... J'ai été appelée ici comme remplaçante ce qui me donne le droit, comme les professeurs titulaires, de vous donner autant de punitions qu'il me plaira. Les détentions étant interdites jusqu'à l'arrestation des meurtriers qui courent à Beacon Hills...

_Cette manière de parler... Ce regard... Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part..._

-Je pense pouvoir me présenter désormais.

La femme prit une craie et commença à écrire son nom. Plusieurs hoquets retentirent entre les quatre murs de la salle.

_Je comprends mieux mon sentiment de la connaître... C'est vraiment une journée de merde._

-Mon nom est Lillian Harris. Vous n'êtes autorisés qu'à m'appeler mademoiselle Harris et rien d'autre sinon je n'hésiterais pas à vous donner un devoir supplémentaire, compris?

Le regard perçant du monstre scientifique s'ancra dans celui de la bête noir de son frère.

_Les réunions de familles doivent être vachement sympas chez eux. Deux profs de chimie tyranniques. C'est une histoire familiale ou c'est juste une blague entre eux?_

**OoO**

Le cours passa horriblement lentement au goût de tous les élèves et -Oh miracle!- même pour l'ancien chouchou de la classe qu'était Jackson. Autant dire que sa chute de son piédestal se fit brutalement. Seulement, Stiles était tellement terrorisé par cette professeur qu'il ne pensa même pas à se moquer de lui.

Libéré de ces deux heures de Harris version femme, l'hyperactif se rendit d'un pas plus léger vers son cours d'anglais.

-T'as vu? C'est lui qui a été attaqué par le tueur en série!

-Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir pour l'achever?

-Brrr mieux vaut rester loin de lui au cas où...

Stiles tourna la tête vers les deux lycéennes qui firent demi-tour en remarquant qu'il les avait entendu. Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres.

_Manquait plus que ça...Maintenant je suis une bête de foire._

**OoO**

Le quatuor de comploteurs se retrouva devant la salle de classe de la sœur d'Harris pour discuter de leurs prochaines manœuvres.

-Quelqu'un a vu Isaac? Demanda Erica.

-Je crois l'avoir vu avec Scott ce matin, répondit Boyd.

-Il était bizarre en fin de soirée hier, non? Remarqua Lydia. Ça a commencé après qu'il ai mentionné les Prince.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules.

-Il vis sa vie, conclu Jackson. Toute façon ça me fais des vacances de plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Bon, j'y vais. J'ai rendez-vous avec le coach pour la prochaine saison de crosse. On se retrouve à midi.

Les trois autres s'en allèrent eux aussi en direction de leur cours d'anglais.

-Faut qu'on parle à Stiles aujourd'hui, annonça l'humaine en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Derek est vraiment un gros bébé, on doit tout faire à sa place.

Boyd et sa petite-amie se mirent à rire bientôt suivi de la rousse. Ils s'imaginèrent Derek en couche-culotte durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur salle de cours et ne se calmèrent que lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent.

Les élèves chuchotaient en regardant en direction de la nouvelle attraction du lycée, à savoir Stiles. Une distance de sécurité semblait avoir été mise en place et toutes les tables autour de l'adolescent étaient vides.

Voyant Stiles au dernier rang et désespérément seul, Lydia vint s'asseoir près de lui alors qu'Erica prenait place devant lui en souriant. Il leva les yeux vers eux et murmura un bref salut pitoyable.

Il détestait être le centre d'attention et cela se sentait. Surtout que les autres ne le regardaient pas parce qu'ils l'admiraient ou autre mais parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui.

_C'est moi qui me fais attaquer par des monstres et c'est moi qu'on regarde comme une abomination._

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, conseilla Boyd en posant une main réconfortante sur son poignet.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Lydia en sortant sa trousse et un classeur. Ce sont tous des crétins. Et les crétins il ne faut pas les écouter. C'est la règle numéro 11 pour bien vivre sa vie.

-Y'en a combien? Demanda Stiles amusé et curieux.

-J'en suis à 69 mais il y en a plein qui se rajoutent toutes les semaines.

-C'est un bon chiffre ça, ricana Erica avec un air lubrique en direction de Boyd qui sembla rougir -bien qu'on ne puisse pas réellement le savoir-.

-Je ne veux pas connaître votre vie sexuelle, dirent les deux ''humains'' à l'unisson -et d'une voix un peu trop forte-.

-Moi non plus, répliqua le professeur d'anglais, alors j'aimerais que miss Reyes et monsieur Boyd se retournent sur leur chaise et suivent mon cours.

La blonde s'assit correctement en lançant un regard carnassier aux élèves qui louchaient sur leur petit groupe.

**OoO**

Lorsque le professeur les libéra enfin, Stiles se dit que cette réouverture du lycée ne servait absolument à rien. Personne n'écoutait, soit parce qu'ils trouvaient plus intéressant de parier sur les prochaines victimes, soit de parier sur les chances qu'avait Stiles de se faire attaquer à nouveau, soit ils étaient trop angoissés à l'idée d'une nouvelle attaque pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_Sympa comme rentrée._

Son professeur l'interpella alors qu'il sortait en compagnie de Lydia, Boyd et Erica qui semblaient avoir décidé de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle pour son plus grand malheur.

-Mrs Morrell vous demande dans son bureau.

-Ah...J'y vais tout de suite.

_Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ça ne leur suffit pas que je leur dise que je vais bien, maintenant ils me refilent une séance chez la psy. J'ai aucune envie d'y aller._

Il aperçut ses trois pot-de-colle et changea d'avis.

_Dans un même temps, ça pourrait être pratique pour les semer et respirer un peu._

Il prévint ses amis de son absence au prochain cours et les salua avant de s'en aller dans un couloir.

-J'aimerais beaucoup entendre leur petite discussion, chuchota Lydia toujours aussi curieuse. Ça vous dirait qu'on...

-Non.

-Oui.

-Votre couple est assez...complémentaire, dit la rousse. Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec moi toi! Depuis quand c'est Boyd qui s'intéresse à ce genre de choses?

-Depuis que je trouve ça très indiscret d'écouter ce genre de choses, répondit la blonde en reprenant la phrase de son amie. C'est privé.

-Oh mais il nous a tout raconté!

-Alors quel est l'intérêt d'y aller?

-Louper un cours très ennuyeux de géographie?

-Ah...Bon argument, rit Boyd en voyant le regard de la louve s'illuminer.

-Bon okay. J'abandonne.

-Eh bien allons-y dans ce cas-là.

**OoO**

Stiles toqua à la porte du bureau de Mrs Morrell et entra.

-Stiles. Assied toi.

Il prit place silencieusement en gardant les mains dans les poches.

-Bien, je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire aujourd'hui, non?

-Pas vraiment.

Le manque flagrant de coopération de l'élève lui fit changer de tactique.

- Comment vas-tu? Tes premiers cours se sont bien passés?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi cela? Tu es fatigué?

-Pas vraiment.

Reine de la patience, Marin ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il répétait sans cesse la même réponse. _Il ressemble beaucoup à Lydia._

-Tes camarades parlent de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière c'est ça? J'en ai entendu quelques-uns ce matin.

Stiles haussa les épaules. _Mieux vaut changer de sujet._

-Comment va Scott?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne...sais pas. Vous vous êtes disputé? Que s'est-il passé?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourtant il le faut. Quel était la raison de votre dispute?

-Il a dit du mal d'une personne que j'aime.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

-Parce que la personne en question m'a trahit.

-C'était donc légitime de sa part, tu ne trouves pas? Scott tient toi, c'est normal qu'il en veuille à ceux qui te font du mal.

-Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas que j'apprécie cette personne.

-Tu ne lui en a pas parlé?

-J'ai peur de sa réaction. Ils n'ont jamais pu se voir en peinture ces deux-là. Je ne supporte pas de les voir se battre tout le temps pour des broutilles comme ils le font. De toute façon maintenant le problème est réglé puisque je ne parle plus à l'un ni à l'autre.

-Tu peux arranger ça. On peut toujours arranger les choses avec les personnes que l'on aime.

-Non, on ne peut pas. Je ne sais pas si vous vivez dans le monde des bisounours mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas. Depuis une semaine ma vie bascule complètement. Je n'arrive plus à suivre.

-Tu parles de l'attaque?

-Entre autre.

-En as-tu discuté avec ton père?

-Il fait aussi partie du problème. Je n'ai plus confiance en lui et c'est réciproque à mon avis. Je vis avec lui mais c'est un inconnu total.

-Pourquoi as-tu ce sentiment?

-Parce que j'ai appris qu'il m'a toujours mentit. Depuis ma naissance pour être plus précis. Et il continu encore. Mais je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

-Je comprends. Et tes amis? Ils savent tout ça?

-Non. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à une seule personne.

-Et c'est celle qui t'a trahit, c'est ça?

L'hyperactif hocha la tête. Encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était avant cette séance censée l'aider à aller mieux.

-Tu aimes cette personne, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Je l'aime à en mourir.

**OoO**

Mrs Morrell posa encore quelques questions de routines puis libéra l'élève pour le déjeuner.

Lydia, Erica et Boyd s'étaient éclipsés après la révélation fracassante de Stiles sur leur Alpha et avaient rejoint Jackson au self. Ils annoncèrent l'aveu de l'hyperactif au blond avec enthousiasme.

-Derek n'aura même pas besoin de notre plan ''spécial séduction'', s'exclama l'humaine en remplissant son verre d'eau. Tout sera plus simple.

-Si vous arrivez à les réconcilier.

-Bien sûr qu'ON y arrivera, s'irrita Lydia en frappant son copain avec sa cuillère.

-Ah, le voilà! Fit remarquer Boyd le regard dirigé vers la file d'attente.

Stiles prit son assiette et se tourna vers le réfectoire. Il vit Lydia et Erica qui lui faisaient des signes d'un côté et Scott qui l'ignorait en discutant avec Isaac dans un autre coin de la cafet'. Après un soupir, il se dirigea vers les deux énergumènes qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Avant qu'il ait put comprendre quoi que ce soit, Stiles se retrouva courbé en arrière, son plateau intact posé sur sa main droite, évitant ainsi une assiette qui passait par là.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

_Oups._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Comment les créatures surnaturelles du lycée vont-elles prendre le réflexe de Stiles? Et vat-il se réconcilier avec Scott? Isaac at-il complètement coupé les ponts avec la meute?**

**Et voilà, comme vous avez été gentils, je vous poste la suite. :D Donc il n=y a un petit changement de programme concernant mes jours de postes. J'essaierais de le faire tous les deux jours et selon mes possibilités d'accéder à internet. Tout ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude c'est que je posterais DEUX CHAPITRES par semaine (sûr) et peut-être plus si je peux. Donc ça ne sera pas forcément le mercredi. Voilà :D**

**Est-ce que la nouvelle prof vous plaît? xD**

**Il y a une seule référence dans ce chapitre. Laquelle est-ce?**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh soirée!**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles se releva lentement et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la meute. Il baissa la tête pour éviter les nombreux regards qui le suivaient scrupuleusement.

-Comment t'as fait ça?! S'exclama Erica.

Stiles expira fébrilement en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ses mains tremblaient et il sentait la crise de panique arriver. L'adolescent voulu faire comme si de rien était et essaya de prendre son verre qu'il renversa.

-Stiles? Appela la voix inquiète d'Erica. Stiles?

-C'-c'est bon.

-Verse lui à boire, aboya Lydia énervée par l'incompétence de ses amis.

La blonde remplit le verre de l'adolescent et lui mit dans les mains. Il s'empressa d'en avaler tout le contenu.

-Stiles?

-C'est rien...Les cours, le stress etc...Vous voyez le truc, non? Tout va extrêmement bien. La vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent. Quoi que, je les entends pas vraiment d'ici à cause du double vitrage. D'ailleurs est-ce que c'est bien du double-vitrage ici? Parce que je-

-Stop stop stop! L'interrompit Erica.

-Respire, ajouta la rousse. C'est bon, t'as pas de train à prendre.

Les quatre lycéens observèrent l'hyperactif avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il commença son repas goulûment, ils se concentrèrent sur le leur en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils prirent soin d'éviter tous les sujets sensibles comme Derek, les Alphas, Derek, la séance chez la psy, Derek et l'exploit acrobatique que Stiles avait réalisé. Surtout Derek. Et ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à lui de près ou de loin. C'est à dire la majorité de leur vie à tous.

Jackson faillit faire des bourdes à plusieurs reprises mais les trois autres veillaient au grain.

A la fin du repas, Erica et Lydia prirent chacune un bras de leur victime pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre.

-Vous allez où? Demanda le blond.

-Dans un coin tranquille pour discuter en personnes civilisées, dit la rousse en tirant un peu plus le bras droit de Stiles. Donc vous n'êtes pas invités.

Et elles promenèrent l'hyperactif dans le lycée jusqu'à trouver un endroit isolé.

**OoO**

Isaac observa Lydia et Erica qui kidnappaient leur proie au loin d'un air désintéressé.

Depuis qu'il savait que tout le monde lui cachait des choses importantes il avait décidé de prendre un peu de distance avec ses collègues lycanthropiques -excepté Derek bien entendu- et d'en profiter pour harponner Scott. Le break que ce dernier avait décidé de prendre avec son meilleur ami avait beaucoup arrangé Isaac qui sentait tout de même -et à sa grande surprise- une pointe de culpabilité à avoir ce genre de pensées pour le Compagnon de son Alpha.

-saac...Isaac?

-Hum oui?

-T'es encore avec moi? Se moqua Scott en passant une main devant les yeux vide du bêta.

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai bien vu ça. Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Ils ne te méritent pas.

-Mouais. On y va?

-En route!

**OoO**

Lydia poussa Stiles dans une salle de classe libre et l'assit de force sur une chaise en face d'elle.

-Bon. On doit causer toi et moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh...

-On a fait exprès de ne pas aborder le sujet pendant le repas pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas mais maintenant tu n'as aucune échappatoire.

-Euh...

-Ce qu'on aimerait savoir, commença Erica, c'est que tu nous dises ce que tu vas faire à propos de Derek.

-Euh...Hum.

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Dit le garçon en s'énervant. J'ai juste envie de le frapper contre sa Camaro de merde!

Erica sourit. _J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part._

-Ce crétin est un putain d'imbécile! Je le déteste et j'ai envie qu'il crève écrasé par un camion et que je le retrouve au bord de la route comme les petits animaux écrabouillés par les chauffards la nuit! Ou alors qu'il se fasse dépecer vivant par ses nouveaux amis les meurtriers complètement psychopathes!

-Tu ne le penses pas réellement, annonça Lydia catégoriquement.

-Je confirme, n'oublies pas que je peux entendre ton rythme cardiaque.

-C'est la colère qui me fait ça. Y a pas de mensonge. Je déteste ce mec et je ne veux plus jamais qu'il m'adresse la parole.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça?

-Pour quoi faire? Il a changé de camp et grand bien lui fasse.

-Stiles... Tu connais Derek. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas le meilleur Alpha du monde et qu'il fait des erreurs de jugement mais il pense bien faire.

L'hyperactif détourna les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Derek était honnête et fidèle. Même lorsque Scott l'envoyait bouler au début de leur ''périple lycanthropique'' et l'avait même fait atterrir en prison, il avait toujours continué à l'aider. C'est pour cette raison que Stiles n'avait pas vu cette trahison arriver et qu'il avait été si bouleversé.

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il était fatigué de tous ces renversements de situation et de ces incertitudes.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir. Prendre une décision moins catégorique.

Il hocha la tête et demanda si elles pouvaient le laisser seul un moment. Elles se jetèrent un regard hésitant puis s'en allèrent en fermant la porte derrière elles.

Une fois hors de portée d'écoute, Erica partagea ses doutes avec son amie.

-On y est peut-être allé un peu trop fort, non? C'était encore trop tôt.

-Non, mieux vaut le faire vite avant qu'il soit trop coincé dans sa position. Il faut battre le fer lorsqu'il est encore chaud comme on dit.

La blonde esquissa un pauvre sourire puis se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Il...Il pleure.

Le visage de Lydia se décomposa. Elle regarda Erica et se demanda si elle n'avait pas aggravé les choses.

**OoO**

Le portable de Derek sonna, interrompant ainsi le silence morose qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis la veille.

-Allô?

-«Bonjour Derek, commença la voix de Deaton, j'ai trouvé les informations que tu m'avais demandé.»

-D'où vient cet écriture alors?

-«Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ces symbole ni qui a réussi à te les traduire mais cette voie est extrêmement dangereuse.»

Peter entra dans le hall d'entrée suite à sa balade digestive et Derek ne l'entendit pas arriver et écouter la conversation avec attention.

«Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner est de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Tu risquerais de te faire tuer.»

-Ma vie est déjà menacée de toute façon.

-«C'est une très très mauvaise chose de s'intéresser à ça. Ceux qui protègent le secret sont impitoyables. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir en continuant sur cette voie.»

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'ils sont déjà là! Ils sont à Beacon Hills et ils me surveillent depuis plusieurs jours. Tout ce que je veux c'est de protéger ma meute et rien d'autre. Alors donnez-moi les informations dont j'ai besoin.

-«Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Ils sont à Beacon Hills?»

-Oui.

-«Les Argent sont au courant?»

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible. Pourquoi?

-«Ce n'est pas important.»

-Je suis certain que vous me mentez. Dites-moi la vérité.

A l'autre bout du fil Deaton soupira.

-«La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je dois raccrocher. Un client arrive.»

Derek grogna et raccrocha à son tour, plus frustré que jamais. L'ancien Alpha se manifesta enfin en faisant croire à son neveu qu'il venait d'arriver au manoir.

-Tu m'as l'air bien contrarié, commença-t-il, quelque chose te tracasse?

-A part le fait que Stiles ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole? Non.

-Ça s'arrangera. Stiles est intelligent, il comprendra que tu n'as rien fait contre lui.

-Je l'espère.

Le plus jeune monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se morfondre à nouveau en solitaire. Peter le regarda partir sans un mot.

_Alors ça...Derek qui demande de l'aide. Et à Deaton en plus. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'a bien pu faire Derek pour s'attirer autant d'ennemis? D'abord Genim Prince d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, et ensuite ça. Pourquoi les Argent devraient être au courant? Ils ne s'occupent que des affaires de loups-garous et des autres créatures surnaturelles._

_Et si Derek savait qu'une nouvelle espèce menaçait Beacon Hills? Il en aurait parlé à Stiles pour qu'il fasse des recherches. Mais Stiles a dit clairement que c'était lui qui avait partagé un secret avec Derek... Donc il a réussi à trouver une nouvelle menace et en a parlé à Derek. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous en ont-ils pas parlé? Si la meute était menacée Derek ferait tout pour que les petits soient prudents._

La réflexion de Peter l'avait ramené à deux questions. Quelle était cette nouvelle créature qui menaçait leur ville. Et pourquoi Derek avait décidé de garder cette information secrète.

**OoO**

Stiles évita les quatre lycéens tout le reste de l'après-midi sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réussissent à le localiser. C'est quand Erica, Jackson et Boyd tentèrent de le trouver grâce à l'odorat qu'ils se rendirent compte que son odeur avait disparu. Elle n'était nulle part, pas même à son casier qui avait été utilisé par lui-même le matin en arrivant. Lydia leur fit part de ses soupçons concernant une possible transformation en loup-garou mais ses trois amis la contredirent.

-Il n'a pas une odeur de loup-garou. Il sent...Oh, je ne sais pas trop, c'est étrange.

-Je n'ai jamais senti une odeur comme celle-là, renchérit Erica.

Ils partagèrent quelques hypothèses puis laissèrent cet événement de côté. Peter avait organisé une réunion importante au hangar pour qu'ils mettent le fruit de leurs recherches en commun pendant que Derek restait seul au manoir pour se morfondre et ils pourraient alors en discuter.

L'ancien Alpha vint récupérer Boyd et Erica à la fin des cours. Isaac avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait avec Scott et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de l'emmener avec lui.

**OoO**

-Nous voici réuni en ce lieu pour ouvrir une nouvelle séance du Commando des Constipés Émotionnels. Aujourd'hui, l'avancée de l'enquête SP -Stiles Prince- a fait un énorme bond en avant. En effet-

-T'es obligée de parler aussi pompeusement? Demanda Jackson dans un bâillement.

-T'es vraiment chiant Blondie, s'exaspéra Erica, soit tu joues le jeu, soit on te bâillonne.

-Donc pour faire court, reprit Lydia avec un sourire de pure complicité féminine. Jackson et moi sommes invités -officiellement- à un gala donné par la famille Prince dans une de leurs résidences secondaires près de Beacon Hills où nous aurons l'occasion de faire des recherches approfondies-

-Et vaguement illégales, ajouta Jackson.

-Très vaguement, termina l'humaine.

-C'est très bien tout ça, se réjouit Peter. Excellent même.

-C'est dangereux? S'enquit Boyd toujours prévoyant.

-Ça dépend si on tombe sur les gardes ou pas, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Il faudra que vous soyez prudents les p'tits.

-On est toujours prudents, rétorqua Jackson.

En retour il reçut quatre regards peu convaincus.

-Tu crois pouvoir trouver quelque chose là-bas? Questionna Peter.

-Y a peu de chances. J'y suis déjà allé une fois et le manoir est trop grand pour que l'on puisse trouver des choses en étant à deux seulement.

-Tu serais capable de nous faire entrer clandestinement?

-Avec un bon timing et un plan bien ficelé on pourrait réussir, affirma-t-il confiant.

-Alors mettons-nous au travail.

**OoO**

-Les préparatifs pour la nuit prochaine sont en place, annonça le Gardien. Toute l'unité est prête pour la mission.

-«Le piège a fonctionné?»

-Oui, je viens d'avoir un message du Gardien qui s'occupe de la surveillance de la meute Hale et elle m'a affirmé qu'ils allaient tous venir à la résidence pour le Gala.

-«Ils n'ont aucuns soupçons?»

-Absolument aucun. Ils ne se rendront compte de la supercherie que lors de leur retour. Quand ils trouveront le cadavre de Derek Hale. Ou alors ils penseront qu'un chasseur quelconque l'a abattu.

-«Y-a-t-il du mouvement dans le camp adverse?»

-Les Alphas se font discrets. Ils ont sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Vos hommes resteront sur leur garde.

-«Parfait. Des nouvelles de Genim?»

-Un petit incident au réfectoire, mais rien d'important. Il se sépare peu à peu de la meute. Il est en froid avec McCall et Derek Hale. Et ça ne tardera pas à être la même chose avec les autres.

-«Magnifique. La chance nous sourit enfin.»

**OoO**

Installé dans un arbre derrière la maison des Stilinski, Derek observait tristement son Compagnon déprimer devant l'écran éteint de son ordinateur. Il semblait avoir pleuré. Et durant un long moment.

L'Alpha se battait contre ses instincts de protection avec acharnement. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà entré de force dans la chambre pour réconforter l'adolescent mais il savait qu'il ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Il resta longtemps sur sa branche pour surveiller si tout se passait bien. Derek grimaça lorsque Stiles dit à son père qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour le ventre entièrement vide.

Quand l'adolescent se coucha en tournant le dos à la fenêtre et éteignit la lumière, Derek se décida enfin à quitter son poste d'observation...Au grand soulagement du Gardien qui pu enfin prendre place à son poste de surveillance habituel sans risquer de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

_Heureusement que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas me détecter lorsque je me transforme._

**OoO**

Une branche morte craqua sous la botte d'Allison qui se jeta derrière un arbre pour échapper au regard acéré de son père. Chris se retourna -ses lunettes à vision nocturne sur le nez- et examina les alentours en espérant trouver une trace qui pourrait le conduire à la nouvelle tanière des Alphas.

La jeune fille retint sa respiration et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende à nouveau les pas de l'homme sur les feuilles mortes.

Elle sortit de sa cachette sans un bruit, son arbalète brandit devant elle pour protéger son père qui cherchait tous les soirs une piste dans la forêt afin de mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

Le chasseur se baissa et analysa un morceau de terre entre ses doigts.

-Où peuvent-ils bien être? Soupira-t-il.

De rage, il donna un coup de botte dans une souche. Allison se remit à couvert et serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle voyait ce qu'était devenu sa vie depuis qu'elle était dans cette maudite ville et encore plus depuis une semaine. Son ressentiment puéril et injustifié envers Stiles se transformait peu à peu en une haine féroce et viscérale surtout depuis qu'elle s'était souvenu -grâce à ses recherches sur le passé de l'hyperactif- d'éléments importants et traumatisant de sa vie.

_Stiles l'a tué. Tout est de sa faute. Il l'a tué. C'est un monstre._

**OoO**

**O Vendredi 18 avril O**

**OoO**

Stiles évita toute forme de communication avec ses semblables et sauta même l'heure du déjeuner pour rester seul. Il avait grandement réfléchit aux paroles de Lydia et Erica la veille et il en était venu à croire qu'elles avaient sûrement raison. Cependant, il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter l'Alpha. Il lui fallait encore du temps.

Alors pour compenser son manque de matière à réflexion, Stiles s'était mis en tête de faire des recherches sur sa nouvelle condition.

«_L__es anges sont au sens littéral du terme des «messagers», les messagers de Dieu.  
C'est eux qui apportent la parole de Dieu et aident les hommes, ils sont les intermédiaires de Dieu.» C'est le site officiel d'une secte glauque ou quoi? Et c'est quoi ce truc... Moi, un messager de Dieu? La bonne blague. Genre je suis un portable ou plutôt un SMS? C'est débile comme histoire! J'ai jamais rencontré Dieu ou je sais pas qui... Enfin...un dieu grecque oui, peut-être...Ne pas penser à Derek. Ne SURTOUT pas penser à Derek...Ni à ses magnifiques fesses..._

_Donc. Pas d'apparition divine pour l'instant. Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre sur ces bestioles à plumes? «...plus couramment ils sont désignés comme les ''Anges Gardiens''». Tiens, encore cette histoire de Gardien. Y a rien de plus?_

_«Un jour, Dieu dit à Abraham d'offrir Isaac en sacrifice sur le Mont Moriah__. Une fois arrivés, Abraham élève un autel, dispose les bûches et lie son fils au bûcher. Alors qu'il tend la main pour immoler Isaac, un ange crie à Abraham d'épargner Isaac.»_

_Cool, maintenant y a Isaac et le Seigneur des anneaux qui se pointent dans ce bordel. C'est n'importe quoi. Je dois faire quelque chose à Isaac ou quoi? De toute façon son père est déjà mort donc y'a aucun rapport avec moi. Et puis elles sont vraiment glauques ces histoires de mec immolé par le feu._

_Anges déchus, Nephilim... Et..voilà les Anges Gardiens! «Un Ange Gardien est affecté à la protection et au guidage d'une ou plusieurs personnes.» Ça existe vraiment le mot guidage?_

Stiles haussa les épaules pour lui-même.

_Je serais le guide de quelqu'un? Eh ben le pauvre, il a pas de chance de m'avoir moi vu les emmerdes que je m'attire tout seul. En fait c'est peut-être Scott. Ou un autre des bêtes à poils. Ne pas penser à Derek. Ne SURTOUT pas penser à Derek._

L'hyperactif se frictionna les cheveux nerveusement.

_Pourquoi je dois toujours ramener mes pensées vers lui?_

OoO

Occupés à peaufiner le plan qui mènera leur Alpha à sa perte sans le savoir, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd et Erica ne prêtèrent aucune attention ni à l'absence de Stiles ni à l'éloignement plus que visible d'Isaac qui les arrangeait bien.

La fin de cette deuxième journée de cours arriva bien trop vite pour les quatre lycéens qui se séparèrent en deux groupes. Lydia et Jackson partaient de leur côté pour mettre leur tenue de soirée tout en restant en contact avec le reste des comploteurs qui réglaient les derniers détails avant le grand départ.

Monsieur Whittemore mit le moteur de sa voiture de luxe en route à 19h45 précise, sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille à bord. Arrivé sur l'autoroute, le véhicule de Peter se mit à les filer de loin.

_Tout marche comme sur des roulettes._

**OoO**

Le Gardien sourit en entendant les bonnes nouvelles de sa collègue. Il téléphona à son collaborateur sur cette mission:

-La voie est libre, la meute est séparée, la cible est isolée. Lahey et McCall ne risquent pas de venir vous barrer la route.

-«Lancement de l'opération d'extermination»

**OoO**

Le manoir Hale était plongé dans le silence. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et seule la pénombre régnait sur le bâtiment.

Derek était allongé sur le canapé du salon, une main posée négligemment sur son ventre et un bras pendant mollement dans le vide. Si les loups-garous pouvaient se saouler il l'aurait certainement fait à cet instant pour oublier sa solitude et sa tristesse.

-Boire pour oublier...Que les humains sont chanceux parfois.

Il soupira en observant son plafond pensivement. La décision qu'il devait prendre était difficile. Devait-il écouter son instinct et aller chez Stiles pour le faire sien de manière violente et non-consentante -ou qu'à moitié- ou devait-il rester ici et attendre que Stiles se décide à venir de lui-même.

-Demain je vais le voir... Pour parler...

**OoO**

A quelques kilomètres de l'Alpha, Stiles réfléchissait lui aussi. Il en était venu au même point que Derek.

_Soit je vais le voir et là je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à retenir mes hormones de pauvre adolescent tyrannisé, soit je reste tapi ici pour le restant de ma vie où je finirais triste comme une pierre. D'ailleurs elle vient d'où cette expression? Pourquoi une pierre serait-elle forcément triste? Si ça se trouve elles font la fête tous les soirs et elles sont super heureuses. Mais bon, c'est pas le sujet. Donc. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux? Je vais au manoir demain matin pour frapper Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne une explication ou bien je l'évite le reste de ma vie?_

L'hyperactif tournait en rond au beau milieu de sa chambre en proie à son dilemme intérieur. Il shoota dans un tas de feuilles qui bloquait son passage et continua en allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et s'aplatisse sur le sol.

-Aoutch! Quelle vie de MER-

**OoO**

Monsieur Whittemore s'engagea dans l'allée gravillonnée du manoir Prince. Jackson envoya un message à Peter pour que l'étape deux commence.

L'ancien Alpha avait déjà depuis longtemps laissé sa voiture sur un parking de la ville pour continuer le trajet à pied avec Boyd et Erica. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres du mur qui entourait la propriété. Comme Jackson l'avait prévu, le mur était surmonté de barbelés et de caméras de surveillance, de plus ils pouvaient très bien sentir la présence de chiens derrière l'obstacle. Heureusement pour eux, le seul problème pour des lycanthropes comme eux, était la présence des caméras.

Comme prévu, les trois clandestins longèrent le mur de loin sur une centaine de mètres.

-Je la vois, murmura Boyd en pointant droit devant eux.

Ils se mirent tous à quatre pattes et rampèrent lentement dans les hautes herbes vers la base du mur jusqu'à un tas de débris couvert de ronces. Peter sortit ses griffes et arracha les mauvaises herbes en silence et sans gestes brusques.

-Tu fais ton petit jardinage, commenta Erica à voix basse en pouffant.

-Très drôle.

Ce qu'ils cherchaient apparu enfin sous la forme d'une sorte de plaque d'égout que l'aîné souleva sans effort puis déposa près de lui. Erica prévint Lydia que l'étape deux venait d'être réalisée avec succès.

-N'oublie pas de fermer derrière toi, dit Peter à l'adresse de Boyd en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel.

Il rampa dans la boue pendant une quinzaine de mètres avant d'arriver à la sortie qui était bloquée par un tas de gravats. _J'imagine parfaitement l'état du gamin quand il passait par là pour fuir la fête..._

Les mains d'Erica butèrent sur les talons de l'aîné.

-Tu fais quoi là? Avance!

-Le passage est bloqué. Je dois creuser.

-Bah vas-y au lieu de parler.

Il grogna et se mit au travail. Ses griffes eurent tôt fait d'enlever les débris et il sortit très lentement sa tête vers l'extérieur. La sortie de tunnel était cachée par un bosquet dans le jardin derrière le manoir. Ils entendaient le bruit lointain des conversations entre les convives et les ronflements plus proches des impressionnants chiens de garde.

-On peut y aller.

Peter se hissa hors du trou et aida les deux bêtas à faire de même.

-Le plus dur est derrière nous maintenant. Personne à part Jackson et Lydia n'est au courant de notre présence.

**OoO**

_Et voilà nos trois compères._

Genim sourit en regardant les écrans plats, habituellement dissimulés derrière sa bibliothèque, lui montrer les trois intrus qui s'introduisaient dans son manoir par une porte de service. Il suivit leur parcours et ricana en avisant leurs mines satisfaites.

_Ils sont idiots de croire à la chance. Ils pensent vraiment qu'il est normal qu'ils n'aient croisés aucuns gardes depuis leur arrivée ici? Quelle naïveté. C'en est navrant._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**OoO**

Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient disparu depuis plusieurs minutes sur le manoir Hale et Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Somnolant et absent, il n'entendit pas les intrus pénétrer sur son territoire. Il ne les entendit pas non plus encercler sa demeure. Ni charger leurs armes. Mais il les entendit tirer. Trop tard.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Derek va-t-il s'en sortir? (encore une fois xD) La meute va-telle comprendre qu'elle a foncé tête baissée dans un piège? Stiles va-t-il comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?**

**Et voilà, ça va commencer. :D Mon p'tit Derek d'amour a des problèmes.**

**Félicitations à Feather-of-blood et Melusine-chan qui ont trouvé la référence du chapitre précédent. :D**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh soirée!**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Genim appuya sur un interrupteur sous son bureau et ses deux bibliothèques reprirent leur place initiale devant son poste de surveillance.

Winston entra après qu'il en eu reçu l'autorisation et s'avança jusqu'à son employeur.

-Les invités n'attendent plus que monsieur.

-Où est Clarisse?

-Avec madame votre sœur dans le Grand salon en compagnie des autres invités.

-Adam est-il déjà arrivé?

-Oui.

-Se doute-t-il de quelque chose?

-Aucunement. Il rit, boit et mange...beaucoup.

-Il croit sûrement que je vais lui léguer ma fortune avant l'heure, se moqua le vieil homme en se levant. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand je ferais mon annonce en fin de repas.

**OoO**

La famille Whittemore était la dernière arrivée au manoir. Des hôtesses prirent leurs vestes et d'autres les menèrent jusqu'à la salle aménagée pour recevoir les très nombreux invités. Jackson présenta son bras à sa petite-amie qui le prit volontiers.

-Ils sont à l'intérieur, chuchota Lydia en serrant la pochette qui contenait son portable contre elle. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra les rejoindre?

-Avant le dîner on aura trop peu de temps alors il faudra attendre le désert pour repartir.

-Et il dure combien de temps ce repas?

Un tic nerveux agita la paupière du blond qui détourna la tête.

-Jackson?

-Euh...Un certain temps?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''un certain temps''?

-Quatre heures si on a de la chance, marmonna Jackson nerveusement.

-QUATRE!

Monsieur et madame Whittemore se tournèrent vers eux en tentant de comprendre la raison de cet éclat.

-Un problème?

-Non, non. C'est bon.

Le couple se désintéressa des deux lycéens et Lydia reprit plus bas:

-Quatre heures? Mais pourquoi aussi longtemps?

-Apéro, entrée chaude, potage, plat de résistance, fromage, sorbet pour la digestion, désert, café. Avec une pause de plus ou moins quinze minutes entre chaque service.

-Ils se croient en France ou quoi? Ils ne peuvent pas faire un plat et puis basta? Non, non, nous on est des bourges donc on mange comme des rois.

- Calme-toi. On arrive.

Deux hommes en costumes ouvrirent les portes devant eux et ils arrivèrent dans le Grand salon bondé de monde. Lydia resserra son châle rose pâle autour de ses épaules en frissonnant. Ils étaient entourés par des personnes inconnues qui buvaient sans s'arrêter et riaient fort. La rousse déglutit en essayant de faire bonne figure malgré son malaise.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Jackson en caressant doucement le dos de sa main. Souris, je les empêcherais de te manger toute crue.

**OoO**

Clarisse retint un soupir d'ennui. C'était la cinquième fois déjà que sa cousine lui racontait la même histoire toujours aussi inintéressante. Elle but une gorgée de son verre d'alcool et hocha la tête pour que sa parente croit qu'elle suivait son récit sur ses domestiques incompétentes et maladroites.

La grand-mère de Stiles aperçut le couple Whittemore qui discutait avec des invités journalistes et se demanda si leur fils était avec eux. D'habitude il évitait ce genre d'événements comme la peste et les Whittemore trouvaient une excuse pour son absence alors elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit au travers de la foule qui parlait à voix basse avec une jeune fille rousse.

_Genim a laissé un loup-garou entrer ici? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait fait sans arrière-pensée._

-...nim?

-Excusez-moi? Dit Clarisse qui avait perdu le fil du monologue.

-Je vous demandais si vous saviez où est mon cher frère.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder-

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le chef de famille qui prit le temps de saluer quelques invités avant de rejoindre son épouse et sa sœur. Il lui fit un baisemain et un sourire charmeur.

-Te voilà enfin, Genim. J'ai cru un instant que tu ne viendrais jamais.

-Comment aurais-je pu manquer une occasion de voir ma très chère sœur? Répliqua l'homme avec un regard sans émotion. Et puis c'est une soirée très importante, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu es vraiment un cachottier. Personne ne sait quelle importante nouvelle tu souhaites nous apprendre ce soir. Ne pourrais-tu pas me donner un indice?

-Nous préférons garder la surprise avec Clarisse, n'est-ce pas?

La grand-mère de Stiles acquiesça et reporta son regard sur Jackson et Lydia qui la regardaient eux aussi en discutant.

_Que font-ils ici?_

**OoO**

Peter fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le rejoindre derrière une colonne dans le couloir principal de l'aile Ouest. Ils se séparèrent, chacun allant dans une pièce différente de la partie du manoir réservée aux maîtres des lieux.

Erica fouillait une chambre qui semblait ne plus avoir accueilli d'être vivant depuis un certain temps. _Une chambre d'invité sûrement. Ils viennent seulement pour le ménage. Pas la peine de s'attarder ici._

Elle ressortit et croisa son petit-ami qui était dans le même cas qu'elle. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau mais le même événement se produisit. Ils recommencèrent à plusieurs reprises sans résultat et se demandèrent où pouvait bien être Peter.

**OoO**

Derek se jeta à terre lorsque les Gardiens commencèrent à mitrailler le manoir tout entier. Les fenêtres furent bientôt toutes brisées, les murs détruits, les lampes éclatées et les fauteuils déchirés. L'Alpha resta plaqué au sol en attendant que ses agresseurs aient vidé leur munition. Lorsque ce fut fait, un silence pesant s'installa dans la forêt. Tous les animaux avaient fuis les alentours pendant la fusillade et ne reviendraient pas avant un bon moment. Un cliquetis l'alerta qu'un inconnu s'approchait puis un objet fut lancé par sa fenêtre. Il eut juste le temps de retenir sa respiration avant qu'une bombe lacrymogène à l'aconit ne tombe près de lui.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que le gaz commençait à faire effet sur son organisme. L'Alpha se mit à ramper vers la cuisine en espérant échapper aux vapeurs toxiques.

La porte d'entrée explosa et un groupe de cinq personnes entra en courant. Ses sens entravés lui empêchaient de sentir réellement leur présence et leur nature. Il donna un coup de talon à l'homme masqué le plus proche de lui et se tassa sur lui-même pour se préparer à l'attaque.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire sans combattre.

**OoO**

-Je commence par quelle fourchette? Chuchota Lydia discrètement.

-L'extérieur, répondit le blond sur le même ton, tu devrais le savoir vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as forcé à regarder Titanic.

La jeune fille sourit et commença son entrée en discutant avec sa voisine de table qui s'avérait être de charmante compagnie.

_Finalement c'est moi qui vais m'emmerder, _pensa Jackson quand il s'aperçut que ses voisins étaient tellement vieux qu'ils s'endormaient à moitié dans leur assiette.

Il se tourna vers le bout de la table où son hôte observait l'assemblée en plissant les yeux puis son regard glissa vers la gauche du vieil homme jusqu'à son épouse qui mangeait en gardant la tête haute et le regard vide. Sentant un regard sur elle, Clarisse se tourna vers Jackson et croisa son regard pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Les yeux de la femme frappèrent l'ancien Kanima de plein fouet. _J'ai déjà vu ce regard. On dirait vraiment Stiles. C'est incroyable! Stiles est vraiment l'héritier de cette famille._

Il prit son téléphone sous la table et envoya un sms commun à ses coéquipiers pour leur apprendre la nouvelle et pour savoir s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose.

**OoO**

Peter était dans la bibliothèque privée de la maîtresse de maison et fouillait les étagères trop nombreuses avec attention. Une étagère différente des autres attira son attention et il s'en rapprocha. Les ouvrages y étant entreposés semblaient plus vieux et précieux que tous les autres réunis. Le seul problème étant qu'une vitre les protégeait contre les intrus. Peter abandonna l'étrange exposition et reprit ses recherches.

Il espérait trouver un passage secret ou quelque chose du genre en tirant sur les vieux ouvrages même s'il savait que c'était puéril et qu'il perdait son temps surtout à cause du nombre phénoménal de livres. _Comme si ça arrivait dans la vraie vie ce genre de chose. Tant qu'à faire je pourrais aussi essayer avec la cheminée._

Le loup-garou soupira et décida de changer de pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une inconnue entra dans la salle. Peter se cacha dans un coin sombre en attentant que l'intruse ressorte. La femme s'avança dans la pénombre et trottina entre les rayonnages jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Le loup la suivit et retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'en tirant sur une encyclopédie, un passage s'ouvrit devant l'étrangère qui entra discrètement.

_Je le savais!_

Les portes commencèrent à se refermer et Peter entra sans réfléchir à la suite de l'intruse.

**OoO**

Quelques minutes plus tôt à Beacon Hills, Betty Jones venait de recevoir des nouvelles de l'agent en charge de la surveillance de Derek Hale que son employeuse avait décidé d'engager. La situation de l'Alpha était critique. _Ce mec est un aimant à problèmes. Vivement la fin de cette affaire._

Elle appela sa patronne d'une cabine téléphonique et une employée du manoir la fit patienter.

_Allez Clarisse! Répondez._

**OoO**

Jackson et Clarisse s'observaient l'un l'autre de loin. Une employée se pencha vers la maîtresse de maison et lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit se lever la femme. Elle s'excusa auprès de son mari et de ses voisins et s'en alla en marchant d'un pas mesuré. Arrivée derrière les portes du Grand salon elle commença à trottiner vers le Hall d'entrée pour prendre l'appel de Betty. Si cette dernière prenait le risque de l'appeler ici c'était certainement pour un événement d'une grande gravité. Elle prit le combiner et le pressa hâtivement contre son oreille. Les nouvelles de son amie la firent pâlir. Elle chancela et s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle.

-C'est le moment Betty. C'est bientôt la fin, je dois le faire.

-«Madame? De quoi parlez-vous? Que voulez-vous faire?»

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous l'annoncer de cette manière mais notre partenariat s'arrête ici, Betty.

-«Quoi?»

-Je vous libère de votre engagement. Vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de cette affaire et de toutes celles concernant ma famille. Vivez votre vie et que Dieu vous garde ma chère amie.

Clarisse raccrocha et respira lentement pour chasser les larmes qui lui venaient par centaine face à cette rupture violente. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse afin que son amie ait la vie sauve.

Elle se leva et releva sa robe avec ses poings crispés pour se dégager les jambes pendant sa course dans les couloirs. La femme se mit à courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque qu'elle trouva plongée dans le noir. Elle continua son trajet jusqu'au fond de la pièce en trottinant pour reprendre son souffle sans remarquer qu'elle était suivit. Après avoir tiré un livre factice, elle put enfin s'engouffrer dans sa salle secrète.

_Tenez bon Derek!_

**OoO**

Derek feula en direction de ses adversaires et gratta le plancher sous ses griffes pour avoir un meilleur appuie. L'homme qu'il avait frappé se releva et vint fermer le cercle qui s'était formé autour de leur proie. L'Alpha sentit son visage se tordre pendant que la transformation faisait effet et grogna de colère.

L'humain le plus à gauche bougea légèrement sa main vers son arme et le loup lui sauta à la gorge. Derek n'écoutait plus que son instinct de survie. Il se fichait de blesser ou tuer ses adversaires tant qu'ils le menaçaient. Seule une infime part de son humanité encore présente l'empêchait de mordre les cinq hommes.

Quelqu'un l'attaqua par derrière alors qu'il arrachait l'arme d'un Gardien. Le fusil de l'humain de serra sur sa gorge alors qu'il se débattait contre la prise et forçait sur ses jambes pour se remettre debout et quitter sa position de soumission. Il se cambra brusquement et l'autre lâcha prise en se cognant contre le frigo qui bascula sur le côté avant de tomber pour de bon sur la jambe d'un Gardien qui cria de douleur. Le contenu du placard frigorifique se répandit sur le carrelage de la cuisine dans un bruit assourdissant.

Derek sauta sur le dos du dernier homme encore debout et tenta de lui arracher son arme mais sans succès. L'humain appuya sur la détente et tira à l'aveugle en tournant sur lui-même pour déloger le loup de son dos. La destruction du carrelage mural produisit un nuage de poussière qui permit au tireur de se dégager de Derek qui recula jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir.

Le malheureux Gardien coincé sous le frigo fut alors libérer et les cinq hommes se regroupèrent au centre de la cuisine, à l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait la table avant d'être détruite par la fusillade.

Derek s'assit à terre, dos au mur juste à côté de l'ancien emplacement de sa porte. De cette manière il ne voyait pas ses agresseurs mais eux non plus ne le pouvait pas. Il utilisa alors son ouïe pour repérer ses ennemis. Il entendit le bruit des rangers pataugeant dans le lait qui s'était répandu sur le sol un peu plus tôt.

Le loup ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer et ralentit son souffle qui devint presque inaudible. _Personne dehors. Ils ne sont que cinq à moins qu'un des leurs ne fasse le guet plus loin dans la forêt. Un a une jambe brisée et ne peut plus marcher sans aide. Plus que quatre. Je peux le faire. Allez Derek, pense à Stiles. Pense à Stiles._

Un froissement de tissus l'avertit de la prochaine attaque. Un Gardien arma son semi-automatique et tira vers le couloir où s'était replié Derek. Le loup-garou se coucha et rampa en direction du groupement d'humains. L'arme s'enraya et Derek en profita pour bondir sur le tireur qu'il assomma. _Plus que trois._

Le Gardien à la jambe cassée prit une arme à feu qui traînait près de lui et tira.

Derek se sentit partir en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol.

Il posa sa main sur son abdomen et grogna de douleur.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en voyant la grande quantité de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie.

La douleur lui fit retrouver forme humaine et il sentit un vertige le prendre. _Des balles à l'aconit..._

Celui qui l'avait touché s'avança et s'arrêta aux pieds du loup-garou qu'il surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

Il leva son bras armé et visa la tête de sa victime.

**OoO**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté, il regarda tout autour de lui en se demandant où il était. Son cauchemars lui avait semblé si réel qu'il ne savait plus quelle était la réalité ou non. Il se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et eu un soubresaut en voyant son reflet dans son miroir. Ou plutôt le reflet de son pendentif qui luisait d'une effrayante lueur rouge sang.

-Qu'est-ce que-

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers ses mains et vit qu'elles tremblaient ainsi que son corps tout entier. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai? C'est pas normal._

Soudain, son rêve lui revint en pleine tête. Il voyait Derek, enveloppé dans une chape de brume noir d'encre. L'image était terrifiante sans qu'il n'en sache la raison exacte.

-Derek...

Stiles sentait une peur panique monter en lui par vague.

_C'est juste un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Derek va bien et il est avec Peter au manoir entrain de dormir comme un loir. Y a pas à s'inquiéter._

Il but son verre d'une traite et s'essuya le menton avec le dos de sa main en rentrant dans sa chambre.

L'hyperactif retourna dans son lit et rabattit la couette par-dessus lui.

**OoO**

Boyd s'arrêta un instant dans ses fouilles et leva son regard vers l'extérieur. Un pressentiment horrible tordait son ventre et l'oppressait affreusement. Il expira fébrilement et vérifia son portable. Aucun message. _Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles._

Il se remit au travail tout en gardant son appréhension en tête.

**OoO**

Derek leva la tête et regarda son futur assassin dans les yeux. Le canon de l'arme feu du Gardien pointé sur lui ne l'effrayait pas. Il ne comprenait pas bien encore que sa mort était proche et que bientôt tout serait terminé.

L'humain plaça son doigt sur la détente et la pressa lentement. Comme au ralenti. Et c'est là que Derek se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il allait mourir. Personne n'était là pour le sauver. Il fut surprit d'apercevoir que pendant tout ce temps, il s'était attendu à voir un miracle arriver comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans une situation critique. Il s'était attendu à voir sa meute venir à son secours. A voir Peter arriver. A voir Stiles. C'était toujours Stiles qui le sauvait.

_Finalement c'est peut-être moi la princesse en détresse._

Il entendit le clic de l'arme qui se déclenche et un désordre d'émotion l'assaillit. Et il commença à avoir peur.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Peur de mourir.

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas après tout ça._

Peur de laisser ses louveteaux seuls.

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant._

Peur de ne plus revoir Stiles et d'être partit avant de lui avoir avouer ses sentiments.

_JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR!_

Le coup de feu résonna dans le silence de la nuit et la balle d'aconit vint se loger dans l'épaule gauche du lycanthrope qui grimaça de douleur.

_Il m'a raté?_

Le Gardien fronça les sourcils et sortit la raison de ce raté de sa poche. Il colla son portable contre son oreille en pestant.

-Unité 2 au rapport. Que se passe-t-il monsieur Prince?...Quoi? Mais la cible est à terre, je m'apprêtais à l'achever...Vous êtes sûr? J'ai Derek Hale en joue et dans l'incapacité de se défendre...Oui. Bien monsieur. A vos ordres.

L'homme raccrocha et s'adressa à ses collègues sans quitter l'Alpha des yeux.

-Le chef a appelé. La mission est annulée. On rentre.

Les cinq hommes partirent au pas de course en laissant un Derek ébahit sur le carrelage de sa cuisine dévastée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

**OoO**

Peter se cacha derrière un pilier et observa le profil nerveux de sa mystérieuse étrangère. La sexagénaire s'assit sur un siège en face d'un petit secrétaire en ébène et l'ouvrit en grand sur un ensemble de nombreux appareils électroniques inconnus de l'ancien Alpha.

Elle en alluma un premier qui émit des ondes suraiguës très désagréables pour l'ouïe du bêta puis un second qui grésilla pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle le réglait. Clarisse positionna un micro devant elle et fit plusieurs essais jusqu'à ce que son modificateur de voix ne lui donne le ton qu'elle cherchait. La voix de Genim Prince résonna contre les murs en pierre de la pièce secrète.

Clarisse ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un carnet contenant une multitude de numéros, elle en composa plusieurs sur un téléphone qui fonctionnait encore par on ne sait quel miracle et posa le combiné contre son oreille tout en ayant le modificateur de voix devant sa bouche.

Peter tendit l'oreille pour capter la discussion en entier et attendit avec la même impatience que la femme que l'autre décroche.

-«Unité 2 au rapport. Que se passe-t-il monsieur Prince?»

-J'ordonne l'abandon immédiat de la mission.

-«Quoi? Mais la cible est à terre, je m'apprêtais à l'achever.»

-N'en faites rien. De nouveaux éléments sont entrés en compte et j'ordonne l'arrêt immédiat de la mission d'extermination ainsi que le retour de votre commando au quartier général. Je veux que vous quittiez Beacon Hills dans l'heure.

-«Vous êtes sûr? J'ai Derek Hale en joue et dans l'incapacité de se défendre.»

Peter retint une exclamation d'horreur en comprenant qu'ils avaient été piégés et que cette soirée n'était qu'un leurre pour éloigner la meute de Derek.

_Il est en danger par ma faute. Je savais que quelqu'un voulait le tuer et je n'ai rien fais. Il faut absolument que je prévienne les autres et que l'on rentre à Beacon Hills._

Horrifié et paniqué, le loup-garou n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation téléphonique. Lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul, le bêta se concentra à nouveau sur Clarisse qui raccrochait en hâte.

-Derek est sauvé, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même le cours battant douloureusement contre ses côtes.

Elle se leva sans ranger son matériel et reprit sa course. Clarisse ressortit de la pièce à vive allure alors que Peter attendait d'être seul pour s'en aller discrètement. Il l'entendit prendre un livre sur l'étagère qui l'avait intrigué puis elle s'en alla.

**OoO**

Boyd et Erica reçurent le sms alarmant de leur aîné et quittèrent la pièce qu'ils fouillaient pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible à l'extérieur du manoir où ils pourraient repasser par le tunnel caché.

Une fois l'épreuve des caméras et des chiens de garde passée, ils sprintèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Peter qui démarra en trombes dans un nuage de poussière et de gravier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Paniqua la blonde en se penchant vers le conducteur.

-Je vous expliquerais en chemin, dit l'ancien Alpha en faisant un demi-tour serré.

**OoO**

Lydia blêmit en consultant son nouveau message. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son petit-ami et lui donna un coup de coude discret.

-Quoi?

-Lis ça.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux et releva vivement la tête vers le maître de maison qui discutait tranquillement avec son voisin de table. Genim tourna son regard froid vers le bêta et plissa les yeux en retenant un rictus malveillant. Il n'était pas encore au courant de l'échec de la mission qu'il avait préparé et savourait déjà sa victoire.

La porte de service de table s'ouvrit sur Winston qui trottina rapidement vers son employeur avec une mine soucieuse. Le vieux majordome se pencha à l'oreille de Genim et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit frémir ce dernier de rage. Jackson vit les poings et la mâchoire serrés de son hôte et comprit que tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Genim donna une réponse à son plus fidèle serviteur qui repartit comme il était venu. Le grand-père de Stiles se leva et frappa sa cuillère contre son verre à vin en cristal.

-Votre attention s'il-vous plaît.

Le silence se fit presque immédiatement autour de la table de banquet.

-Chers invités, il est temps désormais de vous annoncer la raison de votre venue ce soir.

**OoO**

Derek se leva tant bien que mal et quitta sa cuisine/salon/hall d'entrée -très fraîchement créée- et monta précautionneusement les marches d'escaliers en boitant. Il sentit sa tête tourner à cause de l'effet de l'aconit sur son organisme et s'assit sur la troisième marche en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Tout à coup il entendit le moteur d'une voiture s'avancer vers ici et il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de se lever pour fuir. _Ils ont à nouveau changé d'avis?_

Derek trébucha en redescendant ses trois marches et se retint au mur en tenant son épaule et son abdomen blessés. Il voulut se diriger vers la porte de derrière en espérant pouvoir fuir à travers bois mais il ne réussit qu'à s'affaler contre la moitié de mur qui restait à son salon.

-Merde, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il entendit le véhicule faire un brusque dérapage et une portière claqua.

-Oh mon Dieu!

Un soupir de soulagement profond sortit de la gorge de l'Alpha.

Il était sauvé.

**OoO**

Quelques minutes plus tôt, en ayant assez de gigoter dans tous les sens et ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, Stiles s'était levé pour la deuxième fois et avait décidé d'aller au manoir.

_Faut que j'aille là-bas. Même si Derek va bien et que j'ai l'air ridicule au moins je pourrais dormir l'esprit tranquille._

L'adolescent s'habilla rapidement et prit les clés de sa Jeep. Il descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins grincer les marches puis passa à quatre pattes devant la porte du salon où son père était endormi devant un match de base-ball.

_Il a l'air de dormir si profondément qu'à mon avis il ne m'entendra même pas partir._

Stiles prit un blouson et sortit en silence. Il monta dans sa Jeep et démarra en faisant pétarader sa vieille voiture. _Faudrait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour changer ça._

Le trajet jusqu'à la forêt lui parut durer une éternité. Quand enfin il arriva dans la dernière ligne droite avant sa destination finale il sentit son estomac faire des bonds. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il accéléra avant de se garer devant les ruines de la nouvelle maison des Hale. Il remarqua que la Camaro de l'Alpha était bien là et s'affola.

-Oh mon Dieu!

Sans réfléchir aux risques qu'il prenait si ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient encore là, Stiles courut jusqu'à la porte arrachée de ses gongs et entra en évitant les ruines qui jonchaient le sol.

-Derek!

Il marcha dans une flaque de sang et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Derek! Cria-t-il plus fort et en paniquant.

Il remarqua les encoches des balles sur les murs et sa respiration s'accéléra encore.

-DEREK! Hurla-t-il cette fois.

Un murmure venant de sa droite le fit bifurquer brusquement et il entra dans ce qui restait du salon. Stiles perdit l'équilibre lorsque son pied buta contre une chose dure qu'il identifia comme une jambe. A quatre patte sur le sol, l'hyperactif remonta son regard le long du membre et croisa le regard brumeux de son Alpha qui ne semblait pas le voir.

Son soulagement à la vue du loup vivant fut de courte durée en voyant les blessures potentiellement mortelles qui couvraient entièrement le corps en face de lui.

-Derek, Derek, Derek, appela-t-il en frappant doucement les joues du blessé pour le réveiller. Dis-moi que t'es vivant ou je te tue!

L'Alpha papillonna des yeux et essaya de fixer son regard sur l'adolescent. Il sourit faiblement pour le rassurer et referma les paupières.

-Reste éveillé Derek! Garde tes putains d'beaux yeux ouverts ou je te les arrache, compris?

Derek obtempéra alors que Stiles le soutenait pour le déposer sur les restes du canapé.

-Je vais chercher le matériel de secours à l'étage alors reste vivant entre temps, OK?

Le loup hocha la tête alors que l'hyperactif courait déjà hors du salon pour monter les escaliers au triple galop. Il revint rapidement avec une malle de secours et l'ouvrit précipitamment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais toi, hein? T'es un vrai casse-cou. Non mais on peut pas te laisser seul deux minutes sans qu'un chasseur n'essaie de te trucider. Un vrai gamin. Tu devrais t'inscrire au livre des records pour le nombre de fois où t'as échappé à une mort certaine par miracle.

Stiles arracha le t-shirt de l'Alpha qui rouvrit les yeux péniblement.

-Oh t'excite pas! Je veux juste ôter cette putain de balle de ton épaule de loup-garou stupide et borné. T'en as aussi une dans le bide? Mais quel casse-pied. Serre les crocs ça va faire mal.

L'hyperactif plongea une pince dans la plaie sanglante et ressortit les deux balles après une minute de douloureuses fouilles pour le blessé. Ensuite il sortit un briquet et mit le feu à de la poudre d'aconit qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Il ramassa la poudre et la mit sur les blessures par balle en faisant attention aux griffes de l'Alpha qui se débattait sous la douleur intense qu'il ressentait.

Les plaies commencèrent alors très lentement à se refermer puis le processus s'arrêta en plein milieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'exclama l'apprenti infirmier lycanthropique en voyant que la guérison ne continuait plus. Derek? Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas? Il y a encore de l'aconit?

-Non, c'est bon, dit l'Alpha tout bas en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour prendre une grande inspiration. Ça va passer.

-Que s'est-il passé ici? Ce sont des chasseurs qui ont fait ça?

-Pas exactement...

-Je vois pas trop qui pourrait se balader avec des balles d'aconit à part des chasseurs, rétorqua Stiles.

Ses doigts encore tremblants parcouraient le torse blessé à la recherche d'autres plaies qu'il désinfectait. Une main se posa délicatement sur la sienne et il tourna enfin le visage vers Derek qui le fixait intensément. La main de l'aîné glissa jusqu'à atterrir sur le poignet de l'adolescent qu'il tira vers lui dans une étreinte brutale et possessive.

Le loup-garou était passé si près de la mort qu'il ressentait le besoin vital de tenir son Compagnon contre lui pour vérifier s'il était bien dans le monde des vivants. Il enfouit son visage contre le cou du plus jeune qui resta les bras ballants.

-Derek?

-C'était pas des chasseurs. C'étaient des Gardiens.

**OoO**

Clarisse ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et se précipita vers son armoire d'où elle sortit un sac dans lequel elle plaça le grimoire qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir ainsi que les voix des hommes de son mari. _Oh non! Ils sont déjà là! Comment faire? Où aller? S'ils m'attrapent ils me tueront._

Le commando arrêta sa course devant la porte de la chambre de Clarisse.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Derek va-t-il réussir à donner ses explications à Stiles? Clarisse va-t-elle s'en sortir? Quelle sera la réaction des convives à l'annonce de Genim Prince?**

**Et pour ceux qui ont suivi et qui se posent la question; Oui, Clarisse est mariée à son cousin.**

**Eh oui, les petits moment entre Derek et Stiles sont de retour! Ça vous fait plaisir?**

**Euh...Les prochains chapitre seront aussi longs que celui-ci, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop d'avoir ces gros pavés. :D**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh nuit!**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les Gardiens dépêchés par Genim Prince à la poursuite de son épouse entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de cette dernière mais ne trouvèrent qu'une pièce vide. Les rideaux volaient au vent par la fenêtre que Clarisse avait laissé grande ouverte.

-Elle s'est volatilisée, commenta le chef du groupe dans un soupir.

-Je dirais plutôt envolée si vous voulez mon-

-On le veut pas alors ferme-la le bleu, maugréa le Gardien chef.

Il sentit une peur lui prendre les tripes alors qu'il pensait à la réaction qu'allait avoir son patron en apprenant la fuite de sa femme.

Il déglutit et se tourna vers ses hommes en tentant de retenir le tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains.

_Je suis fini._

**OoO**

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Stiles toujours dans les bras de l'Alpha.

Derek soupira et resserra son étreinte pour que l'adolescent ne fuit pas lorsqu'il lui avouerait la vérité sur sa famille.

-Ton grand-père veut me tuer. Il a envoyé ses Gardiens pour m'achever cette nuit.

Stiles tenta de se dégager des bras du loup en vain. Derek resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de se blesser en essayant de le frapper.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

-Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire au moins. S'il te plaît.

Ce fut au tour de l'hyperactif de soupirer cette fois-ci. Il invita à contre cœur le lycanthrope à continuer son explication.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance mais je te jure que c'est une certitude. Ton grand-père veut me tuer. C'est lorsque ton père m'a mis en prison que j'ai rencontré cet Alpha, Oliver, et qu'il m'a proposé de les aider, lui et sa meute, à nous débarrasser de ton grand-père puisqu'ils sont aussi en guerre contre lui. Ce soir je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais il semble avoir changé d'avis et c'est seulement pour cette raison que tu n'as pas trouvé mon cadavre cette nuit.

-Mais pourquoi il ferait ça? S'énerva Stiles en reculant. C'est complètement illogique!

-Non Stiles. C'est tout à fait logique mais tu n'as pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour le comprendre. Moi-même il me manque des éléments cruciaux que tu es le seul à connaître.

-Mais-

-Et quel avantage aurais-je à te faire du mal en te disant quelque chose d'aussi sordide?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescent complètement déboussolé. Rien...Tu n'y gagnerais absolument rien. Sauf si...je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main? Peut-être que tu-

Derek attrapa les épaules de l'hyperactif et le recula brusquement pour le regarder de ses yeux carmins.

-Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te causer du tort, affirma-t-il fermement. Jamais.

Stiles fut troublé par les sentiments qu'il lisait indistinctement dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Tout était tellement confus dans son regard. La seule chose dont il était intimement persuadé c'était que Derek lui disait la vérité.

L'adolescent ferma les paupières et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

-Je...Je veux bien te croire.

Voyant qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il ne risquait plus de fuir en courant, Derek lâcha l'adolescent et se recoucha sur le canapé alors que Stiles restait à moitié assis près de lui sans bouger en fixant les blessures de l'Alpha qui guérissaient enfin. Le loup en lui avait sentit que son Compagnon commençait à lui pardonner et il pouvait alors continuer à vivre.

_Donc pour résumer, mon père me ment, mon grand-père est un psychopathe et je suis amoureux d'un mec qui a pactisé avec ceux qui tentent de m'assassiner pour tuer mon grand-père. C'est possible de faire plus compliqué comme situation? Manquerait plus que ma grand-mère soit aussi une folle._

-Et ma grand-mère?

-Je n'ai que des suppositions sur elle.

-Bonnes ou mauvaises? Hésita Stiles en triturant le bas de son pull.

-Bonnes.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna l'adolescent en reprenant espoir. Dis-moi!

Derek lui parla ainsi de Betty Jones plus en détail et de ses soupçons concernant l'identité de la patronne de la secrétaire. Pendant son récit, Stiles s'était installé sur le seul fauteuil survivant du massacre causé par les Gardiens un peu plus tôt.

-...Bien sûr ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je pense que l'on peut leur accorder du crédit. Par contre mieux vaut rester méfiant. Dans cette affaire il y a beaucoup trop d'informations manquantes pour avoir des certitudes.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas à l'Alpha et garda son regard pensif tourné vers l'extérieur. Il avait ramené une jambe contre lui et l'entourait de ses bras comme un rempart. Toute cette histoire le faisait se sentir coupable. A cause de lui, beaucoup de gens souffraient et étaient blessées. Même ses amis. Ou Derek.

Stiles posa sa joue sur son genou et ne sentit pas le loup-garou s'approcher.

Tout à coup il tiqua et se tourna vers Derek pour lui dire quelque chose mais, ne s'attendant pas à le voir d'aussi près, il sursauta.

-Derek! Tu m'as fait peur espèce de- de- de...euh...Laisse tomber. Avant je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais mon pendentif brillait bizarrement. C'était vachement flippant comme truc. Il était rouge. Mais pas un rouge normal, c'était genre un rouge rouge, tu vois? Le genre bien flash et tout.

-Et c'est à cause de ça que t'es venu?

-Bah en fait je...j'arrivais pas à dormir à cause d'un cauchemar et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que c'était anormal. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais que j'avais réellement besoin de venir ici. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je crois que j'ai bien fais de me bouger les fesses. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si jamais je n'étais pas venu et qu'on m'avait appris que tu étais...que tu...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres pour retenir sa langue traîtresse qui parlait trop vite. Il avait déjà révélé beaucoup trop d'informations intimes à son goût. _Autant éviter la casse. J'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle déception avec lui. Faut que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible avant de faire une bêtise._

**OoO**

L'entière attention de l'assemblée se concentra sur leur hôte qui balaya la tablée de son regard impénétrable. Les trois journalistes ayant eu l'honneur d'être invités à ce gala, se trémoussèrent sur leur chaise en guettant impatiemment la grande nouvelle qui ferait la Une du lendemain matin.

Un silence quasi-religieux prit place dans la salle.

-Si je vous ai réuni ici ce soir c'est pour vous faire part d'une annonce officielle concernant l'héritage des Prince. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a dix-sept ans de cela, Claudia, ma fille bien aimée, nous quittait. Il est temps aujourd'hui de vous apprendre la vérité sur le mystère qui entoure sa tragique disparition.

Genim fit une pose pour maintenir l'attention de son public.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité lors de son décès, nous, le Haut-Conseil, avons décidé d'un commun accord de dissimuler des faits importants pour l'avenir de notre grande famille. Je vais donc, ce soir du vendredi 18 avril, effectuer un changement de successeur officiel.

Lorsque les invités saisirent où il voulait en venir, des hoquets de stupeur brisèrent le silence solennel que le discours avait créé. Genim reprit la parole sans se soucier de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher:

-Ayant fêté ses dix-sept ans il y a peu, mon petit-fils devient mon héritier officiel. En attendant la cérémonie d'intronisation après laquelle il sera présenté au grand public, je vous prierais de ne pas chercher à connaître son identité qui sera révélée en temps voulu et surtout lorsqu'il sera au courant de l'immense héritage dont il est désormais le seul destinataire.

Genim se rassit, signifiant ainsi que son annonce était terminée. Un brouhaha sans nom suivit le discours dévastateur. Tout le monde commentait la nouvelle ou interrogeait le chef de famille pour obtenir plus d'informations. A la droite de Genim, Adam Prince, l'ancien héritier de la famille fulminait d'une rage contenue. _Qui est celui qui me vole? Cet héritage est à moi! A moi et personne d'autre. Je ne le laisserais pas me prendre mes biens._

Seuls deux personnes gardaient le silence. Jackson écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait autour de lui par rapport au changement d'héritier. Il sentit sa petite-amie se tortiller sur sa chaise puis sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a toujours à faire ça avec son coude?_

Lydia se tourna vers son petit-ami avec un visage ébahi.

-Il va vraiment hériter de tout ça?

-Quoi «tout ça»?

-T'écoutes pas ce qu'ils disent tous depuis tout à l'heure? Il sera super riche et puissant quand il héritera. Des manoirs et des résidences de luxes, des entreprises et des actions très enrichissantes et c'est sans compter l'influence politique qu'il gagnera en plus!

-J'avais bien dit que c'étaient presque des nobles, rétorqua Jackson en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je pensais que tu exagérais!

-Bah non.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est presque un vrai prince finalement?

-Là c'est toi qui exagères.

-A peine, marmonna Lydia en rejetant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. On fait quoi pour Derek et les autres?

-On peut pas partir tant que mes parents veulent rester puisque Peter est partit avec sa voiture. Il faut attendre qu'ils se lassent ou que la fin de la soirée soit annoncée.

Un mouvement rapide attira le regard de Jackson vers son hôte qui écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait un majordome. Genim se leva avec violence en renversant les verres près de lui. Les personnes les plus proches de lui s'arrêtèrent de discuter et le regardèrent interrogativement. Le vieil homme annonça la fin de cette soirée et s'excusa auprès de ses invités.

_Quelle garce! Si je la trouve, elle regrettera ses actes._

**OoO**

_Comment faire pour m'en aller?_

Stiles déplia sa jambe et posa ses mains sur ses accoudoirs, prêt à sprinter s'il le fallait.

-Bon, il faut que je...

L'Alpha avait encore une fois fait un pas vers lui. Il était maintenant à demi assis sur le canapé et beaucoup trop près de l'adolescent qui sentait leurs genoux se frôler.

-Je-je devrais...peut-être...

L'hyperactif prit une inspiration fébrile en tentant de garder son sang-froid malgré la proximité de son fantasme. _Reste calme. Garde ton esprit clair. Ne cède pas à la tentation. T'es censé être une créature chaste, pure et innocente, non? Euh...Pure et innocente je crois que c'est déjà loupé depuis longtemps..._

-Stiles, murmura Derek en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'adolescent.

_Et puis merde. Autant profiter de la vie._

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et bientôt il sentit une paume chaude contre sa cuisse et un souffle sur son visage. Il attendait avec excitation le contact devenu familier des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes. Malheureusement ou heureusement, le contact ne vint jamais. L'adolescent sentit le loup-garou reculer et s'éloigner définitivement de lui. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le dos de l'Alpha qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Et là Stiles vit rouge. Il était tellement frustré et énervé par le comportement lunatique de l'aîné qu'il hésita à le frapper. Il décida que c'était inutile vu la force du loup et passa devant lui en le poussant -sans grand effet- puis sortit en voulant claquer la porte.

_Y a même plus de porte dans cette foutu baraque! S'il croit que je lui pardonnerais si facilement la prochaine fois qu'il viendra me voir avec ses yeux de chiot battu et la queue entre les jambes...Sans mauvais jeu de mot...Il se fourre la griffe dans l'œil._

Il partit sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il ne vit pas l'Alpha qui le regardait tristement depuis la fenêtre.

La célèbre Jeep bleue démarra en trombe avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

**OoO**

Après une heure et demie de trajet à plus de 200km/h, Peter arriva enfin devant son foyer et se gara rapidement. Les trois bêtas coururent vers les ruines du manoir Hale et entrèrent en criant le nom de leur Alpha qui ne leur répondit pas tout de suite.

L'ancien Alpha entra dans le salon et y trouva son neveu couché sur le canapé et qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

_Mais quel con. Je suis l'homme le plus idiot du monde. Comment j'ai pu le laisser partir sans rien dire? Il était d'accord, je n'avais qu'à l'embrasser, lui dire deux-trois trucs sur mes sentiments et le tour était joué mais il a fallu que cette stupide culpabilité revienne juste au mauvais moment. Le destin s'acharne sur moi avec un plaisir malsain. Il ne me pardonnera pas une fois de plus. Comment faire pour rattraper ma boulette?_

-Derek?

-Quoi? Grogna l'Alpha en se relevant en position assise. Oh vous êtes là?

-Ça va?

La question d'Erica parut assez ridicule pour les bêtas puisqu'ils voyaient bien l'état déplorable de la maison et des vêtements de Derek. Pourtant celui-ci sembla réfléchir à la question sérieusement ce qui étonna les trois nouveaux venus.

-Physiquement, Stiles m'a bien soigné mais moralement c'est autre chose, répondit franchement l'Alpha en se recouchant.

-Que s'est-il passé ici exactement? Reprit Peter en ignorant les problèmes sentimentaux de son neveu pour l'instant.

-Rien de spécial. J'ai eu une petite visite imprévue mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

-Ta ''petite visite imprévue'' a quand même détruit la maison, rétorqua l'oncle en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et observa son environnement.

-Ah oui... Il faudra faire des travaux, répondit l'Alpha en haussant les épaules.

_Il a l'air plus secoué que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire._

**OoO**

Stiles eu du mal à rentrer ses clés dans la serrure de chez lui tellement ses mains tremblaient.

-Allez petite clé! Rentre là-dedans avant que je devienne méchant.

Alors qu'il allait réussir à viser l'ouverture, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le shérif qui paraissait particulièrement agité. John attrapa le bras de son fils et tira l'adolescent à l'intérieur.

-Où étais tu passé? Cria-t-il hors de lui.

-Euh...Je me baladais?

-En pleine nuit alors que des tueurs en série rôdent en ville? Rétorqua le shérif en haussant encore plus le ton.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sorti et maintenant je suis de retour et entier donc tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je vais bien.

La voix de John se fit plus menaçante:

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses ça, compris?

-Mais puisque je te dis que-

-Compris? Cria l'aîné en serrant le poignet de son fils à l'en briser.

-Tu me fais mal!

La prise du shérif augmenta et Stiles gémit de douleur.

-J'ai compris! Je ne le referais plus.

John soupira et lâcha brusquement le bras avant de partir vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre de Whisky.

Effrayé, Stiles décida de ne pas s'attarder et de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'y enfermer le restant de la nuit.

**OoO**

La soirée donnée au manoir Prince prit fin de manière abrupte. La sortie précipitée du chef de famille intrigua l'assemblée et les occupa un moment avant que les invités ne partent les uns après les autres.

Jackson fut soulagé d'entendre ses parents annoncer leur départ imminent pour Beacon Hills. Cette nuit était bien trop longue et fatigante. _Je rêve d'un bon lit..._

-Ils sont arrivés au manoir, chuchota Lydia alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre sur l'allée gravillonnée jusqu'à leur véhicule, Derek va bien.

-Tant mieux.

-Par contre le manoir est détruit.

-Trois mois de travaux pour rien, soupira le blond.

L'humaine le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

-Derek va bien c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu dis ça seulement parce que t'as passé ton temps à nous donner des ordres au lieu de nous donner un coup de main.

-Si tu continues à râler je te donne un coup de pied.

Jackson se mit à bouder et accéléra le pas pour fuir la furie qui lui servait de petite-amie.

**OoO**

-Disparue? Comment ça ''disparue''? Hurla la voix de Genim Prince.

-Nous avons fouillé le manoir en entier et elle n'est plus ici. Elle est partie avec le grimoire.

La crise de rage qui suivit cette nouvelle resta gravée dans la mémoire de tous les Gardiens présents.

Genim prit un vase qu'il fracassa sur le chef de ses employés puis il s'acharna sur l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus.

Les autres Gardiens durent s'occuper plus tard de la dissimulation du corps désormais sans vie de leur ancien chef d'unité.

- Trouvez-la! Hurlait Genim dans toute la demeure. Trouvez la et ramenez moi son cœur sanguinolent sur un plateau pour mon déjeuner!

**OoO**

Clarisse trébucha sur une branche et se retint à temps à un tronc. Quelques secondes avant l'entrée fracassante des hommes de main de son époux, elle s'était envolée par la fenêtre jusqu'à atterrir dans la forêt qui bordait le manoir.

Elle courait depuis déjà trop longtemps pour une femme de son âge et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir le martyr. Clarisse s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur qui palpitait trop vite.

Un craquement la fit se retourner mais elle ne vit rien derrière elle. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Elle ôta ses chaussures à talons et reprit sa route à travers les sapins et les hêtres.

_Je dois aller à Beacon Hills._

Clarisse déploya ses ailes et tenta de les exercer un peu avant de commencer son long trajet jusqu'à la ville natale de son petit-fils.

**OoO**

Peter pesta en trouvant les restes de son mixeur sur le sol de la cuisine.

-J'y tenais moi à ce truc. Je vais le faire comment mon jus d'orange maintenant?

Il poussa quelques débris avec le bout de sa chaussure puis monta à l'étage pour faire ses bagages. L'étage semblait moins touché que le rez-de-chaussée mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Seuls ses réflexes lycanthropiques le sauvèrent d'une chute d'un étage à l'autre lorsque le plancher céda sous son poids.

Il arriva tant bien que mal dans sa chambre et rassembla ses affaires alors que Derek faisait de même dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans l'ancien appartement du plus jeune qui ne l'avait pas encore vendu malgré leur emménagement au manoir il y a un mois de cela.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Demanda l'oncle en fermant son sac de voyage.

-On peut y aller.

**OoO**

**O Samedi 19 avril O**

**OoO**

Son oreiller fermement appuyé sur sa tête, Stiles serrait ses paupières au maximum. Il entendait son père qui se préparait pour aller au commissariat et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait vraiment eu peur de son père. Son regard furieux et plein de rage l'avait hanté toute sa courte nuit. Il était épuisé.

_Quelle vie pourrie. C'est chiant d'avoir dix-sept ans quand on s'appelle Stiles Stilinski._

Sa fatigue était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à maintenir ses ailes dissimulées et celles-ci pendaient mollement de part et d'autre de son lit. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'elles avaient fait leur apparition soudaine et inattendue alors qu'il dormait enfin.

Il entendit le shérif s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre et attendre sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. John abaissa la poignée qui se bloqua.

_Il s'est enfermé?_

-Stiles? Je peux entrer?

L'adolescent choisit de ne pas répondre en espérant de toutes ses forces que l'aîné abandonne le combat rapidement.

-Stiles, soupira la voix lasse du shérif derrière la porte. Il faut qu'on parle.

-...

-Je suis désolé fiston, reprit-il d'une petite voix.

Le ton accablé de son père faillit le faire changer d'avis mais il tint bon.

Voyant que le plus jeune n'était pas décidé à lui répondre, John s'énerva.

-Ouvre cette porte.

-Non.

-Ouvre la tout de suite ou je te prive de sortie, menaça le shérif.

-Je le suis de toute manière.

-Alors je t'interdirais de voir Scott.

-Il me fait la gueule, rétorqua Stiles.

-Je te confisquerais ton ordinateur dans ce cas.

-M'en fous. T'as qu'à le prendre je m'en balance complet.

-Et si je défonce la porte? Proposa John.

-C'est toi qui paie.

-Stiles! Ouvre c'est un ordre!

-Je suis pas ton chien. On est dans un pays libre alors si je veux garder ma porte fermée tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-C'est moi l'adulte et toi l'enfant alors c'est moi qui décide. Ouvre la porte.

-Appelle mon avocat et on en reparlera.

-Ne joues pas l'enfant, soupira John d'un ton las.

-T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi? Y a trente secondes t'as dit que j'étais un enfant. Et un enfant ça se conduit comme un enfant.

Le shérif serra son poing contre sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de colère et de frustration. _Mais quel chieur ce gosse! Et puis pourquoi il a toujours réponse à tout ce que je lui dis?_

John se massa les tempes et prit la décision de réessayer de communiquer avec son rejeton à son retour du travail.

-Bon. Je te laisse pour cette fois parce que je suis en retard mais ce soir on devra discuter sérieusement tous les deux.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Et le shérif s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Il connaissait le caractère têtu de son fils et la rancune tenace qu'il avait lors des disputes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_On dirait Claudia quand il est comme ça._

**OoO**

-Tu as fait QUOI? S'exclama Peter en relevant un sourcil.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête? Tu étais seul avec Stiles qui te pardonne et toi tu lui dis de dégager?

-J'ai culpabilisé, avoua Derek.

-Encore cette histoire de différence d'âge? Change de disque. Vis ta vie au lieu de ruminer. Il sait ce qu'il fait et ton âge n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui.

-Mais cette nuit il était...Il était si...Je sais pas comment le dire...

L'Alpha prit son menton entre ses doigts et reprit sa confession après un temps de réflexion.

-Il avait totalement confiance en moi malgré ce que j'ai fait. Il m'aurait laissé faire ce que je voulais de lui sans protester et ça m'a effrayé.

-C'est le total abandon des Compagnons, expliqua Peter en posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de son neveu. Même si tu devenais le pire monstre sur terre, il te resterait fidèle et te suivrait même au bout du monde. C'est un amour absolu et complètement irrationnel. Peut-être même un peu stupide d'ailleurs.

Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un regard perdu à son parent. Peter se pencha en avant puis reprit avec un sourire encourageant:

-Je te propose quelque chose, d'accord? Aujourd'hui tu prends un bon bain relaxant, ensuite tu t'habilles avec tes plus beaux vêtements, après on prépare un discours d'excuse et quand on aura fini tu iras le voir, OK?

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir de beaux vêtements, angoissa Derek en remuant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

Peter éclata de rire.

**OoO**

Stiles souleva un coin de sa couette et jeta un regard vague à sa chambre baignée de lumière.

_Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer mes rideaux avant de me coucher._

Son ventre criait famine depuis un certain temps déjà et il ne trouvait pas le courage de quitter son lit douillet pour se nourrir.

Il glissa un orteil hors de sa couette et le rentra bien vite au chaud.

_J'aime pas le printemps. C'est froid et ça pique les yeux._

Un grognement provenant de son ventre lui fit refaire une tentative et il sortit son pied gauche de sous la couette. Il le laissa pendre dans le vide un instant pour s'habituer à la température puis se releva sur ses coudes tout en gardant son visage enfouis dans son oreiller. Il avança ses genoux sur le matelas et prit bientôt une pose ridicule en montant ses fesses vers le plafond.

-Mmmh...Je ressemble à un escargot, bredouilla-t-il sans bouger. Mangeeeeeeeer!

Stiles se leva d'un bond pour se donner un coup de fouet et se bouger un peu mais une chute de tension le fit retomber contre le matelas alors que ses ailes s'abattaient sur lui.

_Tiens, je pourrais essayer d'y aller en volant, non?_

Il battit des ailes une fois, puis deux, puis trois et d'un coup il quitta son lit et se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le plafond.

-Nyaaaaaaaa~ J'ai maaaaaal!

**OoO**

-Je pense que cette tenue lui plairait bien, dit Peter en examinant la tenue de son neveu. C'est assez chic, tu ne trouves pas?

-J'ai l'air complètement idiot, rétorqua Derek de mauvaise humeur, on est obligé de faire ça?

-Oui, répondit Lydia en rentrant dans la chambre de Derek. Bon tu te dépêches mon cœur?

Jackson passa la porte avec les bras chargés de vêtements et la mine renfrognée.

-Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda l'Alpha d'une voix blasée en voyant qu'ils avaient ramené tous les vêtements qu'il avait laissé au manoir.

-Nous allons faire de toi le plus beau et sexy des loups pour que tu fasses craquer ton nerd préféré, s'exclama Erica depuis la cuisine où elle préparait un encas avec Boyd. Tu vas souffrir.

-On va te transformer en un véritable sex-symbol, ajouta l'humaine en observant attentivement le loup-garou. On va commencer par ça. Change-toi.

-Là tout de suite?

-Non, dans deux ans et demi, s'exaspéra Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr tout de suite!

-Ici?

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est pudique maintenant? Pourtant tu ne te gênes pas pour enlever tes-t-shirt à tout bout de champ sans aucune raison.

-OK, j'ai compris. Lâche-moi les basques.

L'Alpha arracha les vêtements des mains de l'humaine pour les essayer et lança un regard noir à Peter qui riait dans son coin.

**OoO**

Stiles descendit les marches d'escaliers en traînant des pieds. Il entra dans la cuisine en mode radar et ouvrit plusieurs placards avant de trouver ses céréales préférées qu'il versa à côté de son bol.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes là, vous? Demanda-t-il aux corn flakes qui se baladaient près de son bol Batman.

Son petit déjeuner se passa chaotiquement et dans un flou total. Après avoir comaté une demi-heure devant les restes de son repas, Stiles se leva machinalement et fit la vaisselle en pensant au programme chargé de sa première journée de week-end.

_D'abord, habillage, ensuite téléphonage à Scott pour rabibochage puis matage de film avec lui pour déprimer. Bon programme. On commence par le douchage._

**OoO**

-Je viens d'avoir Isaac au téléphone, apprit Peter aux autres, il est venu pour le déjeuner et était en panique totale en voyant l'état du manoir.

-Il est où là? S'enquit l'Alpha.

-Rentré chez lui. Je lui ai dit qu'on se cachait et qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances avec nous deux pour l'instant. Tu ne pourrais pas nous dire pourquoi on doit se méfier de lui?

-Non.

-Fais gaffe, avertit Lydia, j'ai tes cheveux en otage et je peux être une très vilaine fille quand je veux.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en sentant la brosse de la rousse passer plus durement sur son crâne. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'une parfaite inconnue lui avait dit des choses délirantes qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et qu'il lui avait fait confiance lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas faire confiance à un membre de sa propre meute.

_Pourquoi je l'écoute d'ailleurs? OK, elle sait pleins de choses sur ma meute mais Isaac est mon bêta quand même. Il faudra que je m'occupe de ça. Cette situation n'est pas saine. Isaac est mon louveteaux et il n'y a aucune raison que je le mette de côté par rapport aux autres._

**OoO**

Stiles s'amusait comme un fou dans sa baignoire en savonnant ses ailes avec son gel douche préféré.

-C'est trop cool! Rit-il alors qu'il se chatouillait lui-même. C'est tout doux.

Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à contrôler ses nouveaux attributs et ne se cognait plus systématiquement au plafond lorsqu'il tentait de voler. _Bientôt je pourrais voler sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Je devrais m'entraîner à l'extérieur une fois. Pourquoi pas en forêt? Enfin...Je suis tellement doué que je me ferais prendre en moins de deux. Mieux vaut oublier ça...Pour l'instant._

Stiles observa pensivement une bulle voleter vers lui alors que ses pensées dérivaient sur un certain Alpha grognon.

_Il n'est pas un peu pistanthrophobe sur les bords? Je sais pas si c'est sa mauvaise expérience avec Kate qui lui a fait ça mais c'est super chiant. Bon, faut avouer que c'est sûrement vachement traumatisant que sa famille se fasse brûler vive par sa petite-amie du moment mais il devrait savoir que je suis pas comme ça, non? Et puis il n'y a plus grand chose à brûler maintenant que le manoir est de nouveau détruit._

_Pourquoi ma famille voudrait-elle la mort de Derek en particulier aussi? Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est de ma faute s'il a failli mourir. En fait je devrais peut-être prendre mes distances avec lui et la meute au lieu de m'accrocher. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde._

_Et si la réaction de Derek hier soir c'était parce qu'il avait peur de moi ou de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il reste près de moi? C'est son instinct de survie qui a fait ça._

Le visage de Stiles se ferma alors qu'il ressassait toutes ses idées noires.

**OoO**

Clarisse atterrit à la limite de la réserve de Beacon Hills avec fatigue. Elle avait volé une bonne partie de la nuit et ses muscles étaient douloureux.

_Je n'ai vraiment plus vingt ans..._

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de repos, mais elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait pour faire une pause, ses poursuivants auraient plus de chances de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne voit Stiles.

_Il faut absolument que j'enlève le scellé sur ses pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse se développer normalement._

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Stiles le plus rapidement possible avant que son mari ne la retrouve et ne l'exécute sans état d'âme. Elle était prête à mourir pour atteindre son objectif.

Clarisse serra ses bras frêles sur son précieux livre bien protégé par son sac en toile et continua son trajet à pied.

_Donnez-moi la force._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Clarisse va-t-elle réussir à rencontrer Stiles avant que Genim ne la trouve? La situation d'Isaac avec la meute va-t-elle s'arranger ou devenir pire? Le shérif va-t-il réussir à communiquer avec Stiles?**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. :D On approche tout doucement des révélations.**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh journée!**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles passa une bonne heure à sécher entièrement ses ailes contre lesquelles il pesta un certain temps. Ensuite il prit les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et les enfila avant de prendre une veste et de sortir. Il envoya un message à Scott pour lui donner rendez-vous à leur coin à eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et s'y rendit en flânant le long des rues inanimées de Beacon Hills. _C'est vraiment mort comme ville ici._

-Bonjour Stiles! S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son ancienne nounou.

-Bonjour madame Peterson! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Le vieux Mouta va bien?

-Oh mon pauvre est tout patraque en ce moment, dit la veille femme avec peine. Je crois qu'il a mangé de mauvaises choses. C'est sûr qu'à force de grignoter tout ce qu'il trouve c'était prévisible qu'il lui arrive des bricoles un jour ou l'autre...

_Je sens que ça va durer des plombes. J'aurais mieux fait de passer par un autre chemin._

**OoO**

-Alors? Demanda Lydia en mettant une bonne dose de gel sur ses mains avant de les plonger dans la masse de cheveux de son Alpha.

-C'est un pressentiment, mentit Derek à moitié. Un truc d'Alpha. Faites-moi juste confiance.

_Même si ça peut paraître difficile dans ces conditions. Je suis un très mauvais Alpha._

Boyd entra dans la chambre surpeuplée et posa son plateau rempli de sandwich sur le lit du plus jeune Hale qui grogna. Jackson, qui somnolait sur le matelas moelleux, en piqua un qu'il engloutit en deux bouchées.

-Si je trouve une seule miette sur mes draps je te coupe la tête, menaça Derek en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Baif j'ai vrien faiche!

Les yeux carmin le firent déglutir et il ramassa les miettes qui lui avaient échappé.

-Amour? Appela Lydia qui s'occupait encore des cheveux de Derek, tu as trouvé une tenue correcte?

-J'ai trouvé une paire de jeans qui pourrait faire l'affaire, répondit Erica qui farfouillait dans le tas de vêtements tous plus sombres les uns de les autres. T'as pas un pull de couleur? Il n'y a que des vêtements sombres là-dedans. C'est triste tout ça.

-Je lui ai offert un t-shirt rose il y a peu, intervint Peter en souriant, mais il ne l'a jamais mis. Je me demande s'il l'a encore.

Derek grogna en repensant au vêtement ridicule et refusa catégoriquement de révéler son emplacement malgré l'insistance de ses bêtas.

-Allez! Je suis sûre que ça t'ira super bien!

-Jamais de la vie.

-Et puis s'il ne te plaisait vraiment pas, rétorqua Boyd, tu l'aurais jeté depuis longtemps, non?

-Grillé, ricana Jackson qui se prit un oreiller dans la figure. Ah!

-Bataille d'oreillers? Demanda Erica d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Non!

-Pas drôle...

**OoO**

-...et que la vie est devenu chère! S'exclama Nicole Peterson en levant les bras au ciel. Tu te rends compte du prix des légumes? Mais ils nous escroquent! Ce sont des voleurs. Des voleurs je te dis. Tu as vu le prix des fruits aussi? Dans le temps ce n'était pas...

Stiles acquiesçait de temps en temps en souriant pour que la femme sache qu'il l'écoutait. Même si c'était d'une oreille très -très- distraite.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'égaler voire le battre à un concours de bavardage incessant c'était bien elle. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et se rendit compte qu'ils 'discutaient' depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

_Elle est vraiment forte pour son âge. Même moi je serais fatigué à sa place._

-Et comment va le petit Scott? Je ne le croise plus depuis un moment celui-là! Il fait encore son fripon avec sa petite-amie?

-Non, ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis le début des vacances d'été.

-Oh comme c'est dommage! Elle était si mignonne. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Et toi? Tu coures encore après la petite Martin?

Stiles se frotta la nuque avec sa main et répondit d'une voix embarrassée en rougissant légèrement.

-N-non. Plus vraiment.

-Oh! Je t'ai toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'elle ratait en t'ignorant ainsi. Alors raconte-moi tout. Qui est cette jeune et jolie fleur qui fait battre ton cœur d'artichaut? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Je ne crois pas que vous la connaissiez.

-Mais dis-moi son nom et je te dirais si je la connais ou non.

-Je vous assure que vous ne la connaissez pas.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire en fait, c'est ça? Comprit Nicole en souriant malicieusement. Je ne dirais rien à personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Je vous fais confiance pour ça mais...C'est assez compliqué. Il ne faut pas que mon père l'apprenne où il le prendra mal...Je pense...

-Oh!

L'air de compréhension de la vieille femme inquiéta Stiles qui se méfiait toujours de l'instinct féminin. _J'en ai trop dit. Non, c'est impossible qu'elle devine avec seulement ça, enfin je pense..._

**OoO**

Clarisse ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses sens. Elle sentit l'énergie de la ville et de ses habitants affluer en elle et chercha celle de son petit-fils. La sexagénaire le trouva et retint le lien qui les unissait pour le suivre jusqu'à Stiles.

_J'arrive enfin._

**OoO**

-C'est un garçon? Demanda Nicole en regardant Stiles malicieusement.

L'adolescent hoqueta et se frappa la poitrine en essayant de retrouver son souffle. La vieille femme le frappa doucement dans le dos en riant alors que les joues de Stiles prenaient une teinte de coquelicot.

-Je crois avoir 'tapé dans le mille', non? Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais ton secret jusqu'à la tombe.

-Mais comment...?

-Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, répliqua la femme en souriant tendrement. Et tu tombes si facilement amoureux d'une personnalité que ça ne m'étonne pas que ton choix se soit arrêté sur un garçon. Dis-moi, comment est-il? Il est dans ta classe?

-Euh...Non pas vraiment.

-Oh, non. Il est plus âgé c'est ça?

_Elle est redoutable._

-Oui. Mais pas de beaucoup, s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles.

-Et comment est-il? J'imagine que c'est un beau garçon, non? Tu as plutôt bon goût d'habitude.

-Bien sûr qu'il est beau, répliqua l'adolescent. Même s'il fait toujours la tête.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste lorsque tu parles de lui? Demanda Nicole.

Stiles haussa les épaules pour éviter de répondre.

-Et il est au courant de tes sentiments?

L'hyperactif rougit et balbutia un petit oui en repensant à leur baiser.

-Je crois que vous avez des fait les polissons tous les deux, je me trompe? Vous vous protégés au moins j'espère?

_J'y crois pas. Je parle de ma vie sexuelle avec Nicole. J'ai vraiment atteint le fond._

-Oh mais j'y pense! Tu allais peut-être le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas? Je vais te laisser alors. Prends soin de toi mon petit.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla, laissant un Stiles pantois et effrayé par le talent de cette femme. _C'est effrayant._

**OoO**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Derek et il se libéra de ses tortionnaires pour aller ouvrir.

-Madame Smith? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? _Encore du sucre ou tu veux juste me faire chier comme d'habitude? Ou alors tu vas de nouveau faire ta couguar et essayer de me draguer? Désolé mais avec tes 90 ans tu n'as pas vraiment de chance avec moi._

-Oh non, non, non. Je voulais juste voir si ce n'était pas les jeunes délinquants qui étaient revenus jouer dans la cage d'escaliers. J'ai cru un moment qu'ils avaient réussi à entrer chez vous. Mais comme je peux le voir ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis rassurée.

Derek acquiesça en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle allait s'en aller rapidement.

-Je croyais que vous aviez emménagé en dehors de la ville, non?

-J'ai eu un souci et j'ai dû venir ici en attendant. Désolé si nous vous avons dérangé. Je vais demander aux autres de faire moins de bruit.

La petite vieille partit après avoir tenu une conversation ennuyante au possible avec l'Alpha qui était de plus en plus exaspéré par cette matinée. Il avait presque hâte d'être en face à face avec Stiles pour éviter tous les autres. Presque.

**OoO**

Stiles arriva au parc désert de Beacon Hills et s'assit sur un banc recouvert de graffitis. Il posa ses bras sur le dossier et jeta sa tête en arrière pour observer le ciel pendant qu'il patientait. Il remarqua un couple d'oiseaux qui se poursuivait à travers le feuillage de l'arbre qui était derrière lui et sourit lorsqu'il les entendit chanter au-dessus de sa tête.

Le temps était légèrement nuageux et quelques petites rafales de vent faisaient tomber les fleurs fanées de l'arbre sur ses genoux et ses cheveux.

Ce temps le rendait nostalgique.

Soudain il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et il se précipita pour lire son nouveau message. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage se décomposa. Bientôt il sentit une boule douloureuse se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer.

_Il peut pas me dire ça par sms! Quel lâche... Il aurait pu me dire ça en face au moins._

Il sentit bientôt les premières larmes tomber sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur son banc.

_J'arrive pas à y croire. Quel crétin!_

Il ne fit pas attention aux feuilles mortes qui tombaient par dizaines autour de lui alors que le printemps venait à peine de commencer.

Un bruit léger sur le gravier attira vaguement son attention mais il ne releva pas la tête pour voir qui approchait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna son regard embué de larme vers l'inconnue. Stiles écarquilla les yeux face à l'apparition qui s'était assise près de lui.

-Whaou...

La femme rit et rien qu'entendre ce son remonta un peu le moral bien bas de l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi tant de chagrin? Demanda Clarisse en essuyant une larme sur la joue de son petit-fils.

Stiles ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance à cette superbe femme. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange et indomptable. Il avait tellement envie de se confier à elle.

-Je viens de perdre un ami très cher, confia-t-il en reniflant.

-C'est vrai? Que s'est-il passé?

-Il a décidé que je n'étais plus assez bien pour lui. Et le pire c'est qu'il m'a dit ça par sms.

-Il ne te méritait pas alors.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse...Il a raison, je suis nul et en plus je ne sers à rien. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça. Je suis sûre que tu as tort.

-Je ne peux même pas le comprendre! Et s'il a des problèmes c'est uniquement ma faute si seulement je- je n'avais pas..._si seulement je ne l'avais pas emmené avec moi cette nuit-là. _Je suis complètement inutile.

-Je ne te crois pas. Je suis certaine que des gens tiennent à toi, affirma Clarisse en pensant au shérif et à Derek. Tu devrais te concentrer sur ces personnes et laisser les autres de côté. Tu auras certainement d'autres amitiés dans ta vie. Certaines ne dureront qu'un temps et d'autres toute ta vie. Il ne faut pas que tu t'encombres de celles qui n'en valent pas la peine.

-Mais Scott en vaut la peine!

-Peut-être...Mais moins que ce que tu ne le crois.

-Vous avez sûrement raison..., répondit Stiles après avoir repensé à toutes les fois où il avait eu besoin de Scott et que celui-ci avait préféré rester avec Allison.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux anges. Clarisse observa son petit-fils sous toutes les coutures et grava son visage dans sa mémoire.

_Il ressemble tellement à Claudia... Le même visage, les mêmes yeux innocents... J'aimerais tellement voir son sourire._

-C'est quoi votre nom? Demanda le garçon surprit de voir qu'elle était pieds nus.

-Clarisse.

-Moi c'est Stiles, se présenta l'adolescent en tendant sa main avec un sourire timide.

Lorsque leurs paumes entrèrent en contact, ils sentirent un frisson courir le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Le sourire de l'hyperactif se fit plus grand et illumina son visage. Clarisse lui sourit en retour et sentit une boule de chaleur se former dans son ventre et se diffuser dans tout son corps.

**OoO**

-J'ai terminé! S'exclama Peter en brandissant une feuille au-dessus de sa tête. Si avec ça il ne te pardonne pas alors je mange un balai.

Lydia lui prit le papier des mains et le lut attentivement.

-C'est assez fleur bleue comme excuse, non? Commenta-t-elle. Tu crois que Stiles le prendra bien? Pour une fille ça passe mais pour un garçon?

-Mais si! Allez Derek, apprends ça par cœur pour ce soir.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ou pas? Demanda l'Alpha alors qu'Erica le lui faisait passer.

-Pas avec eux, dirent Jackson et Boyd d'une même voix blasée.

-C'est bon à savoir...

Il parcourut le texte des yeux et releva un sourcil.

-Je suis le plus grand imbécile du monde et je te supplie à genoux de me laisser une dernière chance? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

-Non, répondirent Peter et Lydia à l'unisson.

-Je ne vais me mettre à genoux devant personne.

-Pourtant il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour. Bon, pas forcément dans les mêmes conditions et pour les mêmes raisons mais ça revient au même, dit Erica.

-De quoi tu parles?

La blonde eu un sourire en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil sans rien dire d'autre.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de faire le sous-entendu le plus dégueu de tous ceux que j'ai jamais entendu? Demanda Jackson en devenant vert. Rien que de les imaginer s'embrasser est répugnant alors ça...

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds alors que les autres se moquaient de lui.

**OoO**

Le Gardien sourit depuis son poste d'observation dans un buisson à quelques mètres de sa cible et de la traîtresse. En la dénonçant à son patron il était certain de remonter dans son estime. Il sortit son mobile et composa le numéro de Genim Prince en souriant toujours.

-«...et n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit. Allô? Que se passe-t-il Gardien?»

-J'ai trouvé votre épouse.

-«Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas quitter Genim une seule second-»

-Justement. Ils sont ensemble.

-«Quoi?»

-Votre épouse est entrée en contact avec Genim. Elle a engagé une conversation avec lui.

-«A-t-elle le grimoire?»

Le Gardien examina Clarisse et vit le sac qui reposait à ses pieds.

-Oui.

-«Ne faites rien pour l'instant. Je vais faire venir les renforts.»

-Bien monsieur.

**OoO**

Lorsque la main délicate de Clarisse quitta la sienne, Stiles sentit un grand froid s'emparer de lui. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté d'une chose extrêmement importante sans savoir laquelle. Cette oppression lui renvoya tous ses doutes et ses tristesses en pleine face. Il sentit ses yeux redevenir humides puis des larmes dévalèrent ses joues glacées.

Blessée par cette détresse, Clarisse écouta son instinct maternel et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Elle le serra tendrement contre son sein en le berçant lentement.

-Oublies ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien... Chut... Ne pleure plus.

Stiles hoqueta en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir pleurer sans être jugé pour se libérer de toute sa peine.

Les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient déposées sur les genoux de l'adolescent gelèrent comme celles restées sur leur arbre d'origine derrière les deux anges. Elles se couvrirent de givres et tombèrent toutes de leurs branches en laissant leur arbre dépouillé.

Clarisse leva son visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux en gardant le plus jeune contre elle.

_Mon fils, je n'ai rien à te donner, sauf cette chance de vivre._ Elle se concentra sur le grimoire à ses pieds et puisa toute son énergie qu'elle influa doucement dans l'aura de son petit-fils qui s'arrêta progressivement de pleurer.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et il se sentit...changé. Tout lui paraissait plus clair. Plus simple. Le poids qu'il traînait sur son cœur depuis le début de cette nouvelle aventure surnaturelle avait disparu. Il avait envie de rire, chanter, danser, voler. Il était tellement bien.

Clarisse se détacha de lui et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

-Rien de mieux qu'une étreinte pour se réconforter, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous.

-Je vais te laisser alors. Je suis sûre qu'un jeune homme comme toi a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de discuter avec une vieille femme comme moi.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Stiles remarqua le changement opéré chez cette mystérieuse inconnue. Elle qui semblait si vive et rayonnante à son arrivée paraissait maintenant avoir pris dix ans en quelques minutes.

-Au revoir Stiles, dit-elle en se levant.

-Au- au revoir, Clarisse, hésita Stiles.

Elle ramassa son sac et le serra contre elle en partant vers la sortie du parc. Elle partit sans jeter un seul regard en arrière et sourit en entendant l'exclamation de surprise de l'adolescent lorsqu'il vit les magnifiques fleurs qui couvraient entièrement l'arbre derrière leur banc.

-J'espère te retrouver, murmura-t-elle quand elle fut hors de vue de son petit-fils. Si Dieu le désire.

_Mais j'ai des choses à faire avant de tout te dévoiler. Avant il faut que je me trouve une cachette. Je sais où aller. J'espère que je retrouverais cet endroit._

**OoO**

-Vas-y Derek! Tu vas y arriver!

Cela faisait déjà une trentaine de minutes que ses bêtas l'encourageaient, en vain, pour qu'il dégage enfin le pas de la porte d'entrée.

-Bon, t'es un Alpha ou pas? Là t'es une espèce de moucherons lâche. Une vraie fillette, ricana Jackson.

-Même pas une fillette, t'es pire, renchérit Lydia.

-Ça sert à rien. Il n'a rien dans le pantalon de toute façon, ajouta Erica en regardant ses ongles.

-On sait déjà qui portera la culotte dans le couple, asséna Boyd qui obtint un semblant de réaction.

-Un vrai SOUMIS, conclu Peter.

La seule réponse qu'ils reçurent fut le claquement sonore de la porte d'entrée.

**OoO**

Clarisse savait que les hommes de son mari ne tarderaient pas à la retrouver suite à sa rencontre avec Stiles à laquelle le Gardien avait dû assister du début à la fin.

Elle bifurqua dans une ruelle qui menait à un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher un petit moment mais elle sentit bientôt une présence néfaste derrière elle.

_Trop tard. J'aurais dû être plus prudente._

Elle serra son sac si précieux contre sa poitrine et accéléra l'allure. Ses poursuivants continuèrent à marcher tranquillement et deux nouvelles personnes arrivèrent devant elle.

-La biche est prise au piège on dirait, dit l'un d'eux en souriant sadiquement.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent dans le dos de la femme et se préparèrent à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre suite au coup que lui lança le troisième inconnu.

Clarisse sentit une douleur atroce à la tempe et sa vision se brouilla avant qu'elle ne se sente tomber en arrière. _Stiles..._

-Occupe-toi de la porter. Et toi, prend le bouquin.

**OoO**

Stiles se leva et quitta le banc. Cette étrange femme l'intriguait vraiment. _Elle devait être vraiment magnifique quand elle était jeune et c'est encore une belle femme. Et ses yeux... Elle avait l'air si triste et heureuse à la fois. Je me demande pourquoi elle semblait si malheureuse lorsqu'elle est partit._

L'adolescent réfléchit à la question pendant tout son trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Il était comme sur un nuage suite à cette rencontre inattendue. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne pensait plus à Scott, ou Derek. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fit pas attention à la Camaro garée près de chez lui et qu'il rentra comme si de rien n'était. Il secoua ses pieds pour enlever ses converses sans se baisser et accrocha sa veste à la patère de l'entrée.

L'adolescent bailla largement et alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre de jus de fruit qu'il descendit d'une traite.

-Pff... Quelle galère...Je suis complètement naze.

Il monta les escaliers en marmonnant des choses pour lui-même et entra dans sa chambre où il trouva Derek qui se tenait debout près de sa fenêtre. Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement sous la surprise et un brin d'excitation. _Whaou! Il est...Whaou. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je lui fais la gueule._ Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa en fixant l'Alpha avec ressentiment.

Il se racla la gorge et attendit que le loup ait une réaction quelconque.

-Pourquoi t'es ici?

Les mains du loup-garou se mirent à trembler et il les fourra dans ses poches pour les cacher à la vue de la cause de son trouble. _MERDE! Je me rappelle plus mon texte! Je fais quoi?_

-Je répète, que fais-tu ICI?

Derek souffla fébrilement en s'éloignant de l'énergumène qui continuait son discours.

_Je vais jamais y arriver. Mais dis quelque chose bordel! Reste pas muet. Vas-y!_

-Parce que j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que d'être harcelé toute la nuit par un Alpha désagréable et lâche. Eh ouais t'es un gros lâche. Et j'en ai marre qu'on se foute de ma gueule alors maintenant je veux plus voir ta tronche par ici à moins que tu me fasses des excuses potables, puis que tu te prosternes devant moi et que tu me baises les pieds et-HUM?!

_Merde c'était pas prévu dans cet ordre. _Pensa le lycanthrope figé dans son geste qui résultait du pur instinct animal.

OH MON DIEU! DEREK HALE ME ROULE UN PATIN! Quand Stiles prit conscience de la situation il décida de laisser tomber ses -bonnes- résolutions et d'en profiter.

Je suis vraiment trop faible face à lui.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son peut-être petit-ami pour le rapprocher de lui. Il avait tellement besoin de le sentir contre lui.

Le cœur de Derek fit un bond monstrueux quand son Compagnon répondit activement à son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de l'adolescent. Et profita de l'instant.

Son loup hurlait de plaisir intérieurement alors qu'il était enfin comblé.

Le fracas des livres tombant sur le sol résonna dans toute la maison quand le loup-garou plaqua Stiles sur ses étagères murales en approfondissant le baiser.

-Espèce de brute, marmonna l'adolescent contre les lèvres de Derek.

L'Alpha ne répondit pas et préféra embrasser la gorge offerte de Stiles qui sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter de façon alarmante.

J'ai l'impression d'être un volcan en érect- euh...éruption.

La bouche de Derek remonta lentement le long du cou de sa victime jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec ferveur. Au bout d'un trop court moment pour eux deux, le loup-garou se recula pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

Stiles resserra encore un peu sa prise sur la nuque du loup et posa son front sur son épaule.

Soudain, quelque chose de dur se pressa contre le haut de sa cuisse et il recula son visage en rougissant.

-Euh...Whaou! T'es si heureux que ça de me voir?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et frappa la tête de l'hyperactif avec sa paume.

-C'est mon portable, crétin.

-Oh... Je te crois pas.

- Tais-toi.

Le loup entreprit de reprendre la bouche du plus jeune d'assaut pour l'empêcher de raconter des idioties mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il soupira contre le cou de Stiles qui se mit à rire.

-Je te crois maintenant.

Derek extirpa son portable de sa poche et décrocha en restant collé serré à son petit-ami.

-Quoi?

-«Comment va la vie mon cher neveu? Tout roule avec Stiles? Ou alors tu lui fais déjà subir les derniers outrages?»

-Va crever au fin fond des Enfers.

Et il lui raccrocha au nez.

-T'as l'air encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Je devrais peut-être fuir au cas où tu voudrais m'arracher la gorge, non? Dit Stiles en faisant mine de détacher ses bras.

-Ne bouge pas ou ça risquerait d'arriver.

-Quelle belle déclaration d'amour. Pleine de douceur, de tendresse et mots sentimentaux dégoulinants de miel, rétorqua l'hyperactif sarcastiquement. Bien que saupoudrée d'un peu de passion et d'un brin d'ardeur torride. Tu te rends compte que l'on est en train de créer une histoire sentimentale digne des plus beaux films hollywoodiens? D'ailleurs t'es déjà allé là-bas?

-Où ça?

-Bah à Hollywood.

Derek frappa son front contre la porte sur laquelle Stiles était adossé.

-Ne peux-tu donc jamais te concentrer?

-Non. Dommage pour toi, à partir de maintenant tu pourras plus jamais te défaire de mon emprise digne d'un poulpe couvert de glu extra forte doublé d'un bavard incorruptible et incorrigible.

-Je n'y comptais pas, répondit Derek dans un sourire. Es-ce que je peux t'embrasser, là tout de suite, ou tu préfères continuer à parler pour ne rien dire?

-Vas-y. Embrasse-moi grand fou!

-Franchement...Ferme-la.

**OoO**

Peter envoya un SMS aux autres pour les prévenir de la fin de leur calvaire dû aux deux frustrés. Il reçut des réponses à la fois enthousiastes et soulagées de la part des bêtas.

-On va enfin avoir la paix. Ils commençaient sérieusement à me chauffer ces deux-là.

_Ça s'arrange enfin. J'aurais pas supporté ça plus longtemps. Espérons que c'est la bonne cette fois._

**OoO**

Le Gardien avait perdu son sang-froid depuis déjà un long moment. Son patron ne répondait pas et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour contrer le destin sans se faire démasquer.

_J'y vais? J'y vais pas? Il faut absolument qu'ils arrêtent là avant de commettre l'irréparable. Que dois-je faire?_

Un éclair d'illumination lui vint et il se concentra sur son corps. Il sentit bientôt son physique se métamorphoser et bientôt le processus s'acheva. La créature mi-homme mi- reptile déploya ses ailes écailleuses et prit son envol.

_Je sais quoi faire._

**OoO**

L'hyperactif poussa le loup sur son lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils rattrapaient ces nombreux jours perdus en une seule fois et ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. _Cette fois c'est la bonne, _pensèrent ils alors que l'Alpha passait une main tendre sur la joue de Stiles encore humide des larmes qu'il avait versé un peu plus tôt.

Derek brisa leur baiser et lança un regard interrogatif à son Compagnon qui lui répondit par un sourire contrit en haussant les épaules.

-Tout va bien maintenant, chuchota l'ange contre les lèvres du loup.

Derek les fit rouler sur la couette pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation pendant que Stiles passait une de ses jambes entre celles du lycanthrope qui sentit ses yeux virer au rouge sous l'excitation.

-Stiles...

-Oui?

-Tu cherches les ennuis?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Stiles en fermant sa main sur la fesse droite de Derek. Allez, mange-moi tout cru grand méchant loup!

L'hyperactif vola un baiser à son amoureux en se blottissant contre le torse chaud qui lui faisait face. Il était au paradis. _Mauvais choix d'expression. Franchement là je me blase moi-même tellement c'était nul comme idée._ L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel mais décida quand même d'obtempérer.

Il revint mordiller les lèvres rougies de Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas.

-Stiles tu es là-AH!

Le shérif comprit la situation en moins de deux secondes. Il prit aussitôt son arme de service qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé au rez-de-chaussée et la braqua sur Derek.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Comment va se passer la discussion entre les trois? Comment va s'en sortir Clarisse? Va-t-elle s'en sortir?**

**Et voilà, le sterek est bel et bien commencé. :D Plus d'interruption, promis!**

**Il y a trois références dans ce chapitre. :D Qui les trouvera?**

**Vraiment un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité!**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh nuit!**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour mon petit Stiles d'amour et Derek), mais sont à Jeff Davis. Seuls certains personnages comme les Alphas, Clarisse et Genim Prince sont à moi.

**Rating:** Présence d'un couple **H/H **donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou bonjour! Voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Sortez de ce lit immédiatement. Ordonna-t-il en pointant son arme sur Derek qui s'exécuta.

-Papa attend je-

-Tais-toi, Stiles. Que fait Derek Hale dans le lit de mon fils?

-Faudrait savoir! Tu veux que je me taise ou que je te réponde?

-Faut-il que je lui tire dans la jambe pour avoir une réponse?

-Je sors avec votre fils, monsieur Stilinski. Déclara le loup en mettant ses mains en évidence pour ne pas paraître hostile.

-Oui p'pa y a aucun problème-

-Aucun problème? C'est un pédophile!

-Mais non! Je te dis qu'on sort ensemble et je suis consentant!

-Article 261 paragraphe 5 b-d des Lois de Viol Statutaires en Californie: Toute personne qui s'engage dans une relation sexuelle illégale avec un mineur de moins de dix-huit ans et qui est de trois ans plus âgée que le mineur en question, est coupable d'un délit ou d'un crime. Tu as bien six ans de plus que Stiles, non?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en déglutissant._ Merde il est pas shérif pour rien!_

-Bah justement, commença Stiles, Derek n'est pas hors-la-loi puisque l'on a rien fait ensemble.

-Mais ça va venir. Rétorqua John sans baisser son arme.

-Je ne me le permettrais pas monsieur Stilinski, tenta l'Alpha nerveux, je ne ferais rien à votre fils avant ses dix-huit ans.

Pourtant l'effet fut inverse de ce qu'il espérait. Le shérif pâlit puis tint son pistolet encore plus fermement.

-Parce que tu comptes toucher mon fils en plus?

-Papa! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester puceau toute ma vie? Je vais pas faire vœux de chasteté juste parce que tu me le demandes.

Une veine pulsa contre la tempe du paternel qui semblait réfléchir à l'idée. _Oh non, on s'enfonce de plus en plus..._

-Sortez de cette maison. Ordonna-t-il. Avant que je ne décide de vous emmener au poste.

Derek lança un dernier regard au plus jeune avant de partir. Il lui fit un signe discret pour lui dire qu'il attendait dehors au cas où ça tournerait mal. Les deux Stilinski gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque indiquant ainsi le départ définitif du délinquant.

Le shérif rangea son arme et afficha une mine peinée.

-Je fais ça pour te protéger Stiles.

-Me protéger? Me protéger!? Derek me protège très bien tout seul!

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien?

L'adolescent laissa alors exploser sa colère:

-Et c'est pour mon bien aussi que tu me mens depuis toujours? Que maman mentait? Je ne sais plus qui croire ni si tu es mon vrai père!

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Demanda John d'une voix blanche.

-Tu t'appelles John Stilinski ou bien Rodney Bailey?

Stiles tenta difficilement de reprendre une respiration normale pour continuer plus calmement:

-Je ne sais même plus le nom de mon propre père. C'en est désespérant. J'en ai marre, je m'en vais!

L'hyperactif passa à côté de son père figé au milieu de la pièce et descendit les marches d'escalier en manquant de tomber sous l'émotion. La Camaro de Derek l'attendait devant la maison et il monta sans dire un mot. L'Alpha démarra. Plus loin, dans la chambre de son fils, le shérif se mit à pleurer pour la première fois depuis des années.

-Qu'ai-je fais?

**OoO**

Un reniflement brisa le silence dans la voiture de Derek qui regarda vers Stiles. Ce dernier était tourné vers la fenêtre et cachait son visage.

-Stiles? Tu pleures? S'enquit l'aîné inquiet.

_Quel tact! _Pensa l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non.

Derek soupira et se gara sur le bord de la route avant de se détacher pour le prendre dans ses bras._ J'ai jamais su consoler... Comment faire? _Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'Alpha s'enrouler autour de lui, Stiles se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de l'autre. _Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi? _Paniqua Derek inté n'eut le temps de rien faire quand les premiers coups se firent sentir contre son torse.

-T-t'as vu co-comment je lui a-ai parlé? Gémit l'adolescent en le frappant. J'ai é-été horrible avec lui! I-il ne voudra p-plus jamais m-me voir! Et j'-j'en ai m-m-marre de chialer co-comme une gamine!

-Chut calme-toi Stiles...

Derek dut lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes pendant un quart d'heure avant que ses pleures ne cessent.

-Je suis fatigué, se plaignit-il en s'endormant à moitié sur le loup.

-Je sais. On va rentrer et tu pourras dormir autant que tu voudras.

Il se remit sur son siège et redémarra.

**OoO**

Clarisse sortit doucement des brumes de l'inconscience. Elle sentit un tiraillement inconfortable sur ses poignets et le long de ses bras et ouvrit les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait. Des anneaux de métal la tenaient accrochée à des chaînes fixées au plafond au centre d'une petite cellule à l'air froid et humide. Elle sentait ses poumons être de plus en plus douloureux sous l'effort que lui demandait sa posture debout.

Une porte métallique s'ouvrit derrière elle et la lumière qui en vint éblouit le mur du fond de la pièce exiguë un instant.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Votre nouvel ami pour les prochains temps.

-Les prochains temps? Vous n'allez pas me tuer?

-Mon patron n'en a pas le projet... pour l'instant.

-Que veut-il?

-Votre pouvoir pourrait lui être utile pour le rituel de votre petit-fils.

-Vous allez me vider de mon énergie vitale?

-Certainement. Profitez bien des derniers jours de votre vie, madame Prince.

**OoO**

-Alors là je dis bravo, fit Peter en applaudissant quand les deux tourtereaux lui eurent expliqué la raison de leur venue, Vous deviez être discret pendant un an. Juste UN an et vous vous faites prendre à peine une heure après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble. Vous êtes très doués.

Derek soupira alors que Stiles se vexa:

-C'est pas ma faute si Derek ne l'a pas entendu venir! Accusa l'humain en désignant son petit-ami du doigt.

-Q-QUOI?! S'indigna l'Alpha en faisant les yeux ronds. C'est de ma faute maintenant?

-Vais-je assister à la première scène de ménage? Murmura Peter pour lui-même. Où est mon pop-corn?

-La ferme!

-Ah, bah non finalement. C'est bien au moins vous êtes d'accord là-dessus. Vu que personne ne m'aime je vais aller me recoucher. Bonne nuit et ne faites pas des folies de vos corps. J'ai le sommeil léger.

Il les quitta et Derek guida son petit-ami jusque dans sa chambre où il se jeta sur le lit.

-Tu vas pas dormir habillé, si?

N'obtenant aucune réponse il s'approcha.

-Stiles? Tu dors?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il entendit seulement la voix de Peter quelques pièces plus loin:

-C'est raté pour la séance de sexe torride.

**OoO**

**O Dimanche 20 avril O**

**OoO**

John Stilinski se réveilla avec une douloureuse gueule de bois. Plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles gisaient sur le sol du salon. Il massa son crâne qui le faisait souffrir et s'assit sur le canapé où il avait passé sa dure nuit. Son dos craqua bruyamment.

-Aoutch!

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Il manquait plus que ça. Dit-il en repensant à la dispute de la veille.

_Comment a-t-il put être au courant? Depuis quand? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé plus tôt? Où est-il?_

-Je connais au moins la réponse à cette question. Il est sûrement chez son...son...Chez Derek Hale.

_Franchement qu'il soit gay je m'en fous complètement. Mais là! On parle bien de Derek Hale qu'il a envoyé en prison deux fois! _Le shérif rit à cette pensée. _Leur histoire n'est pas commune je dois bien l'avouer._

Son sourire disparut. _Déjà qu'elle n'a pas l'air facile à vivre et moi il faut que j'en rajoute une couche. Je suis un idiot. Non. Pas moi. C'est Hale qui est idiot. Sortir avec le fils mineur du shérif qui l'a suspecté de meurtre. C'est peut-être une espèce de vengeance de sa part. Me prendre mon fils pour se venger de moi. Ou peut-être est-il sincère? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je devrais dire la vérité à Stiles. Il est en âge de comprendre. C'est décidé, ce soir je raconte toute la vérité à Stiles._

Fort de cette résolution il se leva énergiquement... Un peu trop. Et retomba aussitôt sur le sofa. _Je vais peut-être attendre un peu avant d'aller au poste. Quelle poisse de devoir travailler un dimanche sur deux._

**OoO**

Le réveil de Stiles se fit plus en douceur. Un rayon de soleil passa entre les rideaux à demi fermés et vint lui chatouiller la peau. Il se tourna dans son sommeil pour venir se blottir contre une source de chaleur près de lui. Il fronça le nez. _Un radiateur dans mon lit? Pas normal. _Pourtant il ne bougea pas, ni n'ouvrit un œil pour vérifier qui était à ses côtés. _C'est sûrement Scott qui a fait un cauchemar. _Il gigota encore une fois et un grognement résonna près de son cou. Encore dans les vapes il bougonna avec une voix pâteuse:

-Arrête Scott...

Sa couette disparut violemment et il tomba sur le parquet. La chute le réveilla en sursaut et il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Il avisa Derek qui paraissait furieux et comprit la situation.

-Oups?

Le sourcil de l'Alpha tressauta sous la fureur.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois! S'exclama l'hyperactif en secouant ses mains devant son visage, Scott vient des fois quand il fait des cauchemars c'est tout! Y a rien de plus! Et-ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS À MOITIÉ NU!

Derek se mit à rire doucement face aux rougeurs -tout à fait charmantes selon lui- qu'arborait le visage de son vis-à-vis. Stiles lui arracha la couette des mains avec brusquerie pour s'enrouler dedans pudiquement.

-Espèce de pervers!

-Moi, pervers? Je t'ai laissé ton boxer quand même. Fit ledit pervers imperturbable.

-Encore heureux!

-Si monsieur est si gêné je vais le laisser s'habiller. Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son invité. La curiosité maladive de l'adolescent revint au galop et il fouilla discrètement dans les placards de son petit-ami pour dénicher des éléments compromettants. _J'aimerais bien trouver des idées pour le faire chanter au cas où. J'ai presque rien sur lui dans mon carnet de menaces. Zut y a rien ici!_

-Stiles tu te dépêches un peu? Cria une voix depuis une pièce lointaine.

-J'ARRIVE!

Il enfila rapidement son jeans de la veille et hésita avant de piquer un t-shirt dans la penderie de l'Alpha. _Il ne m'en voudra pas. Hmm il sent trop bon! _Il quitta la chambre et entra dans la cuisine en fracassant presque la porte.

-Quelle énergie dès le matin, dit Peter en souriant. Tu veux du jus d'orange?

-Personne ne veut jamais de ton jus Peter, alors arrête d'en faire tous les matins. Répliqua Derek en buvant son café. C'est quoi ce que tu portes?

-A mon avis il voulait réaliser un des plus grands fantasmes d'hommes normalement constitué en portant un de tes vêtements.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Ronchonna Stiles en s'asseyant. C'est n'importe quoi.

-Ah bon? Demande à Derek si ça lui plaît et tu verras bien.

-Derek?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Déclara-t-il neutre.

-Ça veut dire oui, chuchota l'ancien Alpha à l'oreille du plus jeune qui gloussa. Tiens sers-toi. Je les ai cherché avant.

Stiles mangea plusieurs croissants frais offert généreusement par l'aîné et accepta même de goûter son fameux jus pressé qui se révéla être délicieux.

-Paf! Dans les dents! S'écria joyeusement l'oncle suite au compliment. Stiles, je t'accepte dans la famille. Viens par-là que je t'embrasse!

Derek passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de l'adolescent avant qu'il n'atteigne le bêta qui s'en amusa grandement. Complices, Peter et Stiles riaient aux éclats. L'Alpha comprit au bout d'un moment pourquoi son oncle faisait le pitre. _Il est plus doué que moi pour réconforter les autres. Stiles a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier soir. _Il sourit tendrement en observant les deux zouaves faire leurs bêtises devant lui. _On ressemble presque à une famille._

**OoO**

John appela plusieurs fois son fils mais il tomba immédiatement sur messagerie. Au bout de sept essaies il décida de ne plus rien tenter pour l'instant en espérant qu'ils pourraient quand même se réconcilier. _J'ai comme l'impression que mon passé me retombe dessus._

**OoO**

Pour une fois les deux derniers Hale de Beacon Hills discutaient sans se prendre le bec. Ils profitaient de la tranquillité qu'avait laissé Stiles en s'endormant la tête sur les genoux de l'Alpha.

-Enfin un peu de paix, soupira l'aîné de soulagement en jetant sa tête en arrière. T'as pas choisi le Compagnon le plus calme. Mais bon, les contraires s'attirent si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Merci.

-Merci? Derek Hale vient de me dire merci? C'est un miracle! Et que me vaut cet honneur?

-Pour Stiles tout à l'heure. Quand tu as essayé de lui changer les idées.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout il appartient à la famille maintenant. Et puis je l'aime bien ce p'tit, il est marrant.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui as proposé la morsure?

-Oh ne me lance pas ce regard possessif. Il a refusé et si je lui ai proposé c'était parce que je voulais lui offrir un cadeau en échange de l'aide qu'il m'avait donné.

Puis il rajouta plus bas:

-Et pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir frappé.

-Tu l'as frappé? Grogna l'Alpha.

-Toi aussi.

Un portable sonna interrompant le début de dispute entre les deux Hale. Derek prit le mobile de son Compagnon dans la poche de son jean et vérifia le nom de la personne qui appelait.

-C'est qui?

-Son père. Je fais quoi?

-Raccroche, marmonna Stiles d'une voix pâteuse en se réveillant.

Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone à sa place initiale. Le bruit lointain de moteurs alerta les deux lycanthropes de la venue des autres membres de la meute. _En fait c'est pas le manoir qui les intéresse. C'est juste pour me faire chier qu'ils viennent où que je sois._

-Les p'tits arrivent, dit Peter pour l'adolescent.

-AAAAH! Faut que je me change avant qu'ils arrivent!

-Non c'est bon ils sont au courant.

-Ah? C'est un truc de meute de raconter toute sa vie intime ou c'est juste vous? Fit Stiles irrité en s'asseyant plus loin de son ancien oreiller.

-Ils savaient avant même que nous soyons ensemble.

-Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est même eux qui ont poussé Derek dans tes bras. Cette tête de mule ne se serait pas déclarée si on n'avait pas été là pour le convaincre.

-Le convaincre?

-Il croyait que tu étais encore amoureux de Lydia. Ricana Peter.

-On peut pas dire que tu étais à jour toi. Se moqua Stiles. C'est trop mignon!

L'adolescent tirait affectueusement la joue de son amoureux quand les deux filles de la meute entrèrent dans le salon, vite suivies de leur petit-amis respectifs et -ô surprise- d'Isaac qui affichait un air incertain lorsqu'il posait son regard sur le tout nouveau couple.

Il était tiraillé entre son bonheur de voir Derek si heureux et son sentiment de jalousie du fait que l'Alpha était sans cesse concentré sur son petit-ami.

Les bêtas en profitèrent pour se moquer de leur Alpha qui était pour une fois dans une position ridicule.

-Eh ben, ça évolue vite entre vous deux je trouve, fit Lydia en souriant, vous dormez déjà ensemble. Intéressant.

-J'aimerais bien des détails croustillants, ajouta Erica en se tournant vers Peter, tu as des choses à nous raconter?

-Malheureusement non, répondit l'oncle avec une moue déçue. La soirée a été très mouvementée mais pas dans le bon sens du terme alors il ne s'est rien passé.

-Rooh! Dommage.

Le portable de Stiles se remit à sonner. Il l'attrapa pour l'éteindre mais l'appareil lui échappa des mains et il se baissa pour le ramasser. Erica saisit sa tête et frotta ses cheveux vigoureusement.

-Nya~ Arrête Erica!

La blonde ricana en frottant plus fort.

-Désolée mais ça me faisait trop envie!

-Au s'cours Derek! Elle me martyrise! Aide-moi au lieu de te marrer comme un cachalot asthmatique!

L'Alpha vint au secours du plus jeune et l'attira contre lui sur le canapé pour le protéger des attaques enthousiastes des filles de la bande.

Trop occupé par son bonheur, il ne remarqua pas le regard mal à l'aise et triste d'Isaac qui se sentait exclu de la meute.

**OoO**

La journée de la meute se passa dans la bonne humeur générale -à part pour Isaac qui se força à rester le plus longtemps possible-. Lydia et Erica voulurent emprunter la carte bancaire de l'Alpha pour aller acheter du champagne afin de fêter l'événement de l'année mais Derek les en empêcha malgré les plaintes de Peter et des bêtas.

Plus tard, les comploteurs racontèrent en détail à leur cible le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans cette aventure et Stiles s'énerva mentalement contre Scott pour avoir dit des bêtises -personne ne savait exactement quoi à part le concerné et Derek qui refusait de dire quoi que ce soit- et s'amusa de l'emballement dont faisaient preuve les trois premiers membres.

Tout le monde évita inconsciemment tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Prince ou le changement d'odeur de Stiles.

En fin d'après-midi, les bêtas rentrèrent chez eux, raccompagnés par Peter pour la plupart, en n'oubliant pas de saluer les deux tourtereaux qui restaient tous les deux dans l'appartement.

Pendant l'absence de l'ancien Alpha, Derek en profita pour discuter avec l'adolescent de son père de ce qu'il fallait faire à son propos.

-Tu penses que je devrais lui parler des loups-garous? Demanda Stiles en se blottissant contre l'Alpha et en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Oui. Il est temps de le faire. Ce soir on lui dit tout.

-Absolument tout? Même sur ma mère?

-Oui.

-Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver, avoua l'hyperactif en triturant le bas du t-shirt de son petit-ami.

-Je resterais avec toi pour t'aider.

-C'est vrai? Se réjouit Stiles en levant son visage vers celui de son aîné.

Derek acquiesça et embrassa l'adolescent pour lui donner du courage.

La soirée promettait d'être épuisante pour leur morale à tous les trois.

**OoO**

Le shérif n'avait plus aucune énergie après cette journée de travail au poste. Il était lessivé, complètement vidé. Cependant quand il se gara devant chez lui et qu'il vit la lumière de la cuisine allumée il reprit espoir. _Stiles est rentré!_

Il entra, enleva sa veste, rangea soigneusement son arme et se prépara mentalement à la discussion qui suivrait. John poussa la porte de la cuisine et remarqua que Derek était aussi présent. Il se rembrunit. _P'tit con. _Personne ne et Stiles étaient assis côte à côte et il prit place en face d'eux.

-On doit vraiment parler de certaines choses. Dit Stiles en tentant de faire bonne figure. Qui commence?

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Personne ne répondit.

-Bon je me dévoue alors, reprit-t-il. C'est quoi?

Il déplia un papier qu'il tenait dans la main depuis tout à l'heure et le fit glisser sur la table jusque devant son paternel. Il prit l'article de journal et le reconnu aussitôt. Pourtant il ne pipa mot.

-Okay, j'adore parler aux murs c'est cool. Bah ouais ils sont sympas en plus ils me racontent plein de trucs intéressants puisqu'ils voient tout et-

-C'était un plan de ton grand-père. Des hommes dangereux voulaient éliminer ta mère.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est obligé que l'autre soit là?

-Oui, de toute façon je lui dirais tout après. Alors autant me faire gagner du temps et économiser de la salive. Il restera jusqu'à la fin.

Le shérif soupira.

-Hier soir t'avais pas l'air de vouloir économiser ta salive...

-PAPA! S'écria l'adolescent rouge de honte. S'il te plaît.

-OK.

-Cool. Reprenons. Dis-moi tout en détail.

Le shérif acquiesça et grimaça en pensant à la suite.

-Ta mère et moi on... on sortait ensemble en cachette. Comme elle faisait partie d'une famille ''noble'' elle devait épouser un homme de son rang à sa majorité. C'était un mariage forcé et elle n'était pas d'accord comme tu peux l'imaginer.

Stiles acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il était si proche de connaître toute la vérité qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche malgré le nombre grandissant de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

-Une fois nous avons...hum...oublié de prendre nos précautions et ta mère est tombée enceinte.

Le regard de l'adolescent se voilà de tristesse. _Alors en gros je suis une erreur. Un enfant indésiré. Sympa les nouvelles._

-Elle était obligée d'en parler à ses parents et bien entendu ils l'ont mal prit. Enfin surtout ton grand-père. Pour sauver les apparences il a étouffé l'affaire. Si quelqu'un apprenait que la fille unique d'une si grande famille était enceinte hors mariage c'était la honte assurée. Enfin... ce n'était pas vraiment hors mariage puisque nous nous étions mariés en secret mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment vu que je suis un roturier.

_Ils ont une histoire digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Tous les clichés en même temps. Un peu gros comme histoire, mais bon qu'est-ce que j'y peux?_

-Il se trouve que la famille Prince a beaucoup d'ennemis et certains parmi des personnes haut-placées qui ont appris pour la grossesse. Alors un jour un commando est entré dans le manoir en pleine nuit pour kidnapper ta mère. Ils n'ont pas réussi et ton grand-père a organisé notre fuite vers Beacon Hills pour vous protéger ta mère et toi.

-Mais si maman n'était pas en sécurité dans un manoir sûrement truffé de gardes du corps et d'alarmes, pourquoi elle serait mieux à Beacon Hills?

-C'est là que le plan intervient. Genim voulait faire passer ta mère pour morte puis l'envoyer discrètement ici mais la veille du départ nous avons eu un accident de voiture et il a profité de l'occasion.

-Mais à qui est le cadavre qu'ils ont envoyé à la morgue?

-Une employée du manoir. C'est elle qui conduisait et elle est morte sur le coup.

**Flash Back**

**O Dix-sept ans plutôt; Environs de la ville d'Atherton O**

Le choc avait été assourdissant. John tourna difficilement son visage vers sa femme qu'il avait protégé durant l'impact et vit qu'elle était inconsciente.

-Clau...dia...

Aucune des deux femmes à l'intérieur de l'habitacle ne bougeaient. Il tenta de vérifier l'état de la conductrice en posant ses doigts sur sa jugulaire.

Morte.

Il entendit une voiture s'arrêter au bord du fossé où ils avaient atterrit. Une silhouette sombre ouvrit la portière du côté de sa femme et l'arracha à ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le stopper.

Sa tête et sa jambe le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Il tendit les bras désespérément vers l'ouverture pour se hisser hors de la carcasse de métal.

Une sirène hurla au loin. Et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la première fois son corps était en mouvement. Enfin, deux hommes faisaient crisser les roues de son brancard dans les couloirs d'un hôpital. Il retomba dans l'inconscience.

La deuxième fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux une infirmière se tenait près de lui. Quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé elle se présenta à toute vitesse sans prendre son souffle et il ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il retint seulement qu'elle s'appelait Angela.

Un bruissement de tissu l'informa que l'infirmière se précipitait à son chevet.

-Comment vous sentez vous monsieur... Bailey?

-Qu...oi?

La jeune femme lui versa un verre d'eau et l'aida à s'adosser contre ses oreillers.

-Claudia. Où est Claudia?

Angela prit un air peiné, elle semblait récalcitrante à lui répondre.

-Où est-elle?!

-Elle est décédée.

-Quoi?

John ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était inconsciente quand les secours étaient arrivés alors pourquoi serait-elle morte entre-temps?

Plongé dans un brouillard dû aux calmants qu'on lui avait administré, il ne vit pas un homme entrer et faire déguerpir rapidement l'infirmière.

-...ski?

Pourquoi cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui parlait-il de ski alors que sa femme venait de le quitter? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tous ses sens étaient bloqués par le choc d'avoir perdu les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

L'inconnu le secoua violemment, faisant fi de toute précaution nécessaire à la santé du blessé.

-Monsieur Stilinski! Écoutez-moi! Votre femme n'est pas morte!

Cette phrase le sortit de sa léthargie et toute son attention se focalisa sur son interlocuteur.

-Elle est en sécurité et elle va bien. Votre enfant aussi. Monsieur Prince l'a mise sous bonne garde.

John poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa couler contre la tête de son lit.

-Personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes, ici vous porterez le nom de Rodney Bailey. Ne parlez à personne. Si vous y êtes contraint ne dites que le strict nécessaire et rien par rapport à la famille Prince. Vous avez compris?

-Oui.

-Monsieur Prince va faire en sorte de vous faire sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Au revoir monsieur Stilinski.

L'homme se leva et fit mine de quitter la chambre. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, le brouillard qui embuait la vue de John se dissipa à moitié. Tout ce qu'il aperçut fut les yeux de son sauveur. _Un serpent. Cet homme est un serpent._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Le soir-même plusieurs hommes m'ont fait sortir de l'hôpital et j'ai retrouvé Claudia. Nous sommes directement partit à Beacon Hills. Tout était déjà prêt pour notre arrivée. Nous avions une maison avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour vivre et ils avaient obtenu une mutation pour que je travaille au commissariat de Beacon Hills.

-Mais c'est dingue comme histoire! S'exclama Stiles qui dans le feu de l'action s'était accroupi sur sa chaise. On dirait un film digne de Hollywood!

_Il a un problème avec Hollywood ou c'est juste une impression? _Pensa Derek en relevant un sourcil.

Dans son enthousiasme, l'hyperactif commença à babiller en faisant de grands gestes brusques dans tous les sens.

-Calme toi Stiles, demanda Derek alors qu'il venait d'éviter un coup.

-Oups. Je me suis emporté.

-Comme d'habitude, rétorquèrent John et l'Alpha à l'unisson.

Le shérif serra les dents face à ce malheureux hasard alors que Stiles hésitait entre se vexer de leur remarque ou sourire de les voir d'accord pour une fois.

Derek, lui, se sentait vraiment perdu dans cette histoire de complots et de secrets. Beaucoup d'éléments s'imbriquaient parfaitement et l'éclairaient sur certains points, mais de nombreux mystères s'épaississaient. Il était évident que le shérif ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire.

Pourquoi voulait-on du mal à la mère de Stiles? Était-ce à cause de sa nature surnaturelle? Celui qui avait sauvé la jeune femme était-il le fameux Gardien? Et si c'était cas, est-ce que le shérif pourrait le reconnaître en le croisant?

Le loup-garou ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou non prendre la parole dans cette conversation qui ne le regardait pas. Il se décida à tenter sa chance quand même:

-Est-ce que vous avez revu cet homme? Demanda-t-il, je veux dire celui qui vous a parlé à l'hôpital?

Stiles lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le shérif d'une voix froide. Le souvenir que j'ai de lui est trop flou.

-Tu crois que c'est la Gardien? Murmura l'adolescent penché à son oreille.

-Oui, je pense que c'est lui.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Après un moment de silence pensif, il invita son père à reprendre son récit.

-Ton grand-père a mis son plan en place et il a payé des policiers et des journalistes pour qu'ils fassent croire que vous étiez morts. Nous avons fui pendant qu'ils effaçaient nos traces. Beacon Hills était la ville idéale pour disparaître alors nous avons emménagé comme un jeune couple qui cherche le calme de la campagne. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à...

Il prit inspiration difficile. La mort de sa femme était un sujet sensible. Stiles se pencha au-dessus de la table pour prendre les mains de son père entre les sienne. Le voir aussi ému l'attristait. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le décès soudain de la femme de la maison. Derek se sentait de trop dans cette ambiance de deuil. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles le plus discrètement possible en signe de soutien.

-Maman n'est pas vraiment morte dans un accident, c'est ça?

-Non. Ils l'ont tué. Et personne ne te l'a jamais dit mais cette nuit-là...Tu as assisté à sa mort.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon? Que s'est il exactement passé lors de cette fameuse nuit? Le shérif pourrait il reconnaître le Gardien? La situation va-t-elle s'arranger avec Isaac?**

**Et voilà, la conversation des révélations. J'imagine que certains points sont plus clairs pour vous maintenant. :D**

**Personne n'a trouvé les -très- nombreuses références du chapitre précédent. Il y en a une dans celui-ci mais je pense que je suis la seule à la connaitre... - -''**

**Il ne reste plus que dix chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira jusqu'à la fin. :D**

**A bientôt et la bonneuh soirée!**


End file.
